La soif éternelle
by Arcklance
Summary: Pendant les grandes vacances, Draco se fait transformer en vampire suite à une décision de Voldemort. De retour à Poudlard, il mord Harry et l'abandonne alors qu'il est gravement blessé, entre la vie et la mort. Sa culpabilité le pousse faire de lui son Calice sans que Harry ne le sache. Comment va réagir Harry lorsqu'il découvrira la vérité ? UA magique et Slash.
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer : Harry Potter appartient à JKR, mais cette histoire est à moi.

Beta : **AnitaBlake93100 et Gwenillo  
**

ET COMME ON DIT, JAMAIS 2 SANS 3, v **oici donc la troisième correction faites par merveilleuse** **Klaiindy**

* * *

 **NdA :** Alors, l'idée de la fic vient du **défi numéro 3** **de : les défis de Stessy** qui se trouve sur le forum HP ( ) section défis. Me connaissant, je ne suis pas certaine de respecter toutes les exigences de celui-ci, mais comme l'idée me plait, je me lance. **C'est** **un slash Calice/Vampire**. Au vu de toutes les fics que j'ai en cours, je pense à une publication mensuelle, tous les premiers vendredis du mois. J'espère que cette nouvelle histoire vous plaira et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez.

* * *

 **La soif éternelle.**

 **Chapitre 1**

Je suis en panique. Je fais des allers et retours dans ma chambre sans savoir comment agir. Qu'est-ce que je viens de faire par Merlin ? Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de faire cela, à lui qui plus est ! Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que cela soit lui ? Pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'il me provoque ainsi ? Alors que je tourne en rond avec désespoir, la journée que je viens de passer me revient en mémoire. Ce matin, quand mon père m'a déposé avec froideur et brusquerie à la gare de King's Cross avant de repartir aussi sèchement sans un mot ou même un regard pour moi, je n'avais qu'un désir à ce moment-là : lui arracher la gorge à coup de dents.

Le vider de tout le liquide nauséabond qui lui servait de sang. Je voulais le réduire en charpie. Le faire disparaître de la surface de la terre. Je voulais le voir me supplier avec désespoir de lui laisser la vie sauve comme moi, je l'avais fait avec lui. Je voulais le faire souffrir autant que moi j'ai souffert quand il a ruiné ma vie… non, quand il a contribué à mettre fin à ma vie. J'avais tellement et j'ai tant de haine pour cet homme, que mon sang bout d'anticipation rien qu'en y pensant.

Donc, ce matin, quand il m'a déposé comme un simple bagage devant la gare, je l'ai maudit de tout mon être en regrettant de ne pas pouvoir mettre fin à sa misérable vie comme je le désirais tant. Mais ne pouvant réaliser mon fantasme, je m'étais dirigé immédiatement vers le train qui était déjà en gare. Et alors que je m'avançais vers celui-ci, j'avais remarqué qu'il y avait peu de monde à la station. Ce qui voulait dire que j'étais très en avance.

Haussant les épaules avec indifférence à cette constatation, j'étais monté dans une rame. Je m'étais ensuite trouvé une place dans le dernier compartiment où je m'étais installé et enfermé, ne voulant pas être dérangé. Prenant place sur l'une des banquettes, je m'étais allongé en fermant les yeux. J'aurais tellement voulu pouvoir dormir pour oublier durant quelques heures l'horreur qu'était devenue ma vie, mais je savais que cela m'était dorénavant impossible car ce simple plaisir m'avait été arraché violemment quelques semaines plus tôt.

Le souvenir lié à cet instant m'avait arraché un grognement sauvage et animal. Et rien que d'entendre un tel son sortir de ma gorge m'avait rendu très honteux et encore plus coléreux. J'avais honte de moi, de ce que j'étais devenu malgré moi. De ce que mon père et sa pourriture de maître avaient fait de moi. Moi qui étais tellement fier de ce que j'étais, de mon nom et de ce que je représentais pour mes semblables, j'étais devenu un monstre. Cette simple pensée avait fait monter en moi une rancune aux dimensions démesurées. Une haine, non c'était bien plus de la haine.

Ce que j'éprouvais pour les responsables de ma situation était loin, très loin de la haine. Je voulais, je désirais, j'appelais à la vendetta pour ce qui m'avait été fait. J'exigeais que justice me soit rendue. Mais, là aussi, je savais que cela n'arriverait en aucune sorte. Ils ne le permettraient jamais et ne me laisseraient aucunement l'opportunité de le faire, à moins que je ne parvienne à me libérer d'eux. Seulement, cela m'était presque impossible. Les pourritures avaient fait en sorte de s'assurer d'une obéissance sans faille de ma part.

Et en outre mesure, la seule manière que j'avais de me sortir de leurs griffes m'était presque inaccessible. Je ne me faisais donc pas d'illusion sur une prochaine délivrance et encore moins une vengeance. Alors que ces idées sombres me traversaient l'esprit sans aucun répit, je m'étais tourné et retourné sans cesse sur la banquette où j'étais étendu. Et pendant ce temps, sans que je ne m'en sois aperçu, le train était sorti de la gare et se dirigeait vers Poudlard.

Je ne pourrais pas dire, avec exactitude, ce qui m'a sorti de mes ruminements. Était-ce le son un peu trop bruyant que faisait le groupe d'élèves qui était passé devant mon compartiment, ou bien la délicieuse odeur qui accompagnait ce même groupe ? Je ne pourrais pas le dire avec précision mais le fait est que cela m'avait tiré de mes sombres divagations. Je m'étais alors redressé et étais sorti dans le couloir à la recherche de la personne à l'origine de la senteur.

Il me fallait absolument trouver le détenteur de celle-ci car la délicate fragrance m'avait frappé de plein fouet et ne voulait plus me quitter. C'était un exquis arôme de cannelle légèrement épicé. Elle était entêtante, envoûtante et irrésistible. C'était comme si je venais de me prendre un coup de massue sur la tête dont la puissance m'avait étourdi. J'étais complètement happé par le doux parfum que je venais de sentir et n'avais plus qu'un désir : en trouver l'origine à tout prix.

C'était pour moi une question de vie ou de mort car j'avais l'impression que, si je ne localisais pas qui était le porteur de ce parfum, j'allais mourir sur place. Et ce fut avec cette pensée en tête que j'ai suivi la piste à l'odorat. Plus je m'approchais du possesseur, plus je perdais le contrôle de moi. Je sentais mon humanité et ma rationalité laisser la place à la partie la plus sauvage et bestiale, en moi. Sans rien pouvoir y faire, j'ai dû, malgré moi, céder ma place à l'animal. C'était comme si le parfum que dégageait l'inconnu avait brisé la barrière qu'il y avait entre moi et le monstre que je suis venu à héberger contre mon gré.

Pourtant, même en sachant que cela m'était impossible et que c'était joué d'avance, j'ai lutté bec et ongles avec elle pour le contrôle de mon corps. Mais j'ai été vaincu par elle sans aucune surprise. Je lui avais donc laissé la place et m'étais retiré dans un coin reculé de mon esprit. En simple spectateur, j'avais regardé le monstre, vêtu de mon apparence, traquer le détenteur du parfum que je venais de repérer. La chose qui avait pris ma place avait suivie cette personne jusqu'à un des compartiments du milieu.

Mais alors qu'elle s'était apprêtée à ouvrir la porte pour dénicher sa proie, des bruits de pas vigoureux s'étaient fait entendre. Avec le bruit était venu le parfum de la personne. Je ne sais pas ce qui se passa exactement à ce moment-là mais, une vague soudaine de peur avait fait fuir le monstre dès qu'il avait senti l'odeur de la personne qui était en approche. Sans me poser de questions sur cette peur subite, j'avais saisi l'opportunité de reprendre le commandement de mon corps. J'étais ensuite retourné dans mon compartiment et m'étais efforcé de ne plus en sortir en tentant vainement d'oublier la fabuleuse odeur.

Quand le train avait fini par arriver à destination, j'ai remercié Merlin de tout mon cœur car je ne pouvais plus supporter de rester cloîtré dans mon compartiment, tant mon désir de repartir à la poursuite du porteur de la merveilleuse senteur était devenu intenable. À peine les portes étaient-elles ouvertes que j'avais déjà quitté le véhicule. Je m'étais ensuite éloigné le plus possible de celui-ci. Et sans attendre les autres, je m'étais dirigé vers Poudlard pour mettre encore plus de distance entre elle et moi.

En arrivant à l'école de magie, je m'étais trouvé un coin où me cacher des autres et j'avais attendu patiemment que tous soient installés dans la grande salle pour la répartition et le repas avant de les rejoindre. La seule perspective de devoir me trouver dans la même pièce que tout ce monde m'avait tordu les entrailles. J'avais tellement peur de perdre mon semblant de contrôle que j'en avais presque les larmes aux yeux. Mais, pouvoir pleurer m'avait été arraché en même temps que la vie et mon humanité.

En plus de cela, même si j'étais parvenu à mettre suffisamment de distance entre moi et la douce odeur, le désir de la bête que j'hébergeais de retrouver le propriétaire de celle-ci était devenu de plus en plus intenable pour moi. Si je n'avais pas été qui j'étais et n'avais pas éprouvé une telle envie de vengeance, je pense que je me serais depuis longtemps enlevé la vie, pour ne plus avoir à éprouver cette horrible soif qui ne m'a plus quitté depuis le soir de la troisième semaine de mon retour au manoir pour les grandes vacances.

Repenser à ce soir-là, le soir qui a mis fin à ma vie et qui a irrémédiablement changé le cours de celle-ci afin de faire de moi une vulgaire bête assoiffée du sang de mes semblables. Non, pas mes semblables, ils ne sont plus de la même espèce que moi à présent. Je ne fais plus partie de la race humaine. Je suis devenu autre chose. Quelque chose de mort. Quelque chose de monstrueux et de bestial. Quelque chose qui ne vit que pour une chose : le sang.

Ce liquide écarlate et vital à tous les êtres de ce monde. Aussi bien aux sorciers qu'aux moldus, sans parler des animaux et des créatures magiques. Je suis un monstre ! Une abomination qu'il faudrait éradiquer de cette terre. Et si j'avais eu le courage de mettre fin à ma vie en oubliant de m'accrocher à mon désir de vengeance, et si j'avais refusé de revenir à Poudlard pour ma dernière année, tout cela ne serait pas arrivé.

Je n'aurai jamais fait ce que je viens de faire et ne me serais pas trouvé dans cette situation actuellement. Je continue à tourner dans ma chambre comme un lion en cage alors que le reste des événements me revient en tête. Je m'étais rendu à la grande salle trente minutes après que tous se furent installés. C'était la fin de la répartition et mon arrivée avait attiré plus d'un regard sur moi. Néanmoins, sans y accorder de l'importance, j'avais rejoint mes amis qui m'avaient laissé une place près d'eux.

Je m'étais installé en silence et m'étais muré dans un silence glacial. Mon expression ne devait pas être très amicale car, personne, pas même Pansy, ne m'avait adressé la parole. Ce fut dans un silence de mort que mes camarades de classe et de maison avaient pris leur repas. Pendant que tous se sustentaient avec plaisir, moi, j'étais inconsciemment à la recherche du porteur du parfum de cannelle. Seulement, la salle était remplie de tant de saveurs différentes que je n'étais pas parvenu à repérer la personne que je cherchais si désespérément.

À la fin du repas que j'ai vécu comme une torture car, même si j'avais eu autant faim que le reste de mes amis, ce n'était pas de nourriture dont j'avais besoin. Ce que je désirais, c'était du sang bien chaud pris directement à la gorge d'une proie. Mais pas de n'importe quelle proie. Non, je voulais à cet instant-là, le sang du porteur. Je le voulais avec tant de force que j'en avais les crocs qui poussaient à la simple pensée. Cependant, je fis tout mon possible pour les contenir dans ma bouche car je ne voulais pas me faire démasquer par mes camarades et professeurs.

Je ne pouvais me le permettre car, s'ils savaient ce que j'étais, j'allais être renvoyé chez mes procréateurs. Et, pour rien au monde, je ne voulais les revoir. Plutôt les éviter aussi longtemps que je pouvais. C'était la faute de mon père si j'étais devenu ce que je suis maintenant. Et j'en voulais énormément à ma couarde de mère de n'avoir rien dit ou tenté pour me venir en aide. Je hais mes parents et je les déteste tellement que cela me fait mal rien que de penser à eux. Mais revenons à ce qui s'est passé plus tôt. Donc, après le repas, je m'étais dépêché de quitter la pièce en bousculant les personnes se trouvant devant moi.

Alors que je me dirigeais vers la porte, mes narines s'étaient ouvertes en grand et j'avais pris une grande bouffée d'air. Je venais de localiser le parfum de cannelle. Mais, ne voulant pas m'attarder plus que nécessaire et craignant surtout de perdre prise, je m'étais précipité vers la porte. Je courais presque. Dans ma fuite, j'ai cru entendre quelqu'un dire mon nom mais je n'y ai pas prêté attention. Dès que j'ai franchi la porte, je m'étais mis à courir dans les couloirs. Mes pas m'avaient mené dans les toilettes des filles. Celles où se trouvait Mimi Geignarde. Épuisé mentalement et mourant de faim, je m'étais laissé tomber comme une pierre sur le sol et m'étais appuyé contre un mur.

Je ne sais pas exactement combien de temps je suis resté là dans cette position en maudissant de tout mon être mes parents mais, quand je suis enfin sorti, il n'y avait pas une âme dans les couloirs. Enfin, c'est ce que j'avais pensé en premier car, en avançant dans les couloirs, j'ai été une fois de plus frappé par la saveur de cannelle. Et, comme un automate, la soif à la gorge, j'ai suivi comme un petit chien l'odeur jusqu'à son propriétaire. La personne était de dos quand je me suis approché de lui.

C'était un garçon comme moi. Sa silhouette me disait quelque chose mais, j'étais tellement absorbé par ce qu'il dégageait, que je ne me suis pas posé plus de questions. Je voulais son sang. Qui il était n'était pas mon problème. Ainsi, l'esprit complètement embrouillé par son odeur, je lui étais tombé dessus comme une masse. Je ne sais pas comment il s'y est pris mais il était parvenu à m'esquiver une première fois. Cet exploit m'avait surpris et m'avait fait faire un arrêt. Ma proie en avait profité pour se redresser et me faire face.

Découvrir qui c'était m'avait permis de reprendre les commandes. J'ai regardé avec dégoût la personne qui se tenait devant moi. Pourquoi, parmi tous les habitants de ce foutu château, il avait fallu que ce soit sur lui que je sois tombé ?! J'étais maudit. Merlin avait certainement une dent contre moi. La découverte de l'identité de ma proie m'avait éclairci les idées, mais pas complètement. Donc, en profitant de cette aubaine, j'avais pris la décision de m'éloigner le plus loin possible de ma proie. Mais, comme il semblerait que la chance et moi étions en conflit, l'idiot qui ne savait pas dans quoi il mettait les pieds avait ouvert la bouche.

\- C'est quoi ton foutu problème Malfoy ? D'abord, tu me snobes et ne prends même pas la peine de me répondre quand je t'insulte et maintenant tu m'attaques par-derrière sans raison comme le serpent que tu es ! Heureusement que je t'ai vu venir sinon tu me serais tombé dessus. T'es malade ? Je savais que la folie était contagieuse et, à trop traîner avec ta cinglée de tante, tu l'as attrapée aussi. Quoi, tu n'as rien à dire ? J'ai raison ? Mais putain, réponds-moi quand je te parle du con ! T'es devenu muet cet été ou quoi ?

Plus l'imbécile me hurlait dessus et plus je sentais le mécontentement de la bête. Elle était scandalisée que le petit avorton qui se tenait devant nous s'adresse avec autant d'irrespect à nous. Je sentais l'envie qu'il avait de lui inculquer le respect. Et plus l'idiot continuait dans sa lancée en nous toisant avec mépris et plus, elle prenait le pas sur moi. Au final, elle m'avait complètement évincé et pris ma place. Perdant patience, elle avait attaqué le jeune insolent et l'avait projeté brusquement et avec force contre le mur. De ma place, j'avais distinctement entendu quelques os se briser.

Mais la bête n'était pas encore satisfaite et son appétit pour le sang de sa victime ne l'avait pas une seule fois quittée. Elle s'était alors approchée du pauvre garçon semi-conscient écrasé au mur. Elle l'avait saisi d'une main et l'avait relevé à la hauteur de sa bouche aux crocs saillants. Mais, alors qu'elle s'était apprêtée à se nourrir en faisant fi de mes protestations, des bruits de pas s'étaient fait entendre ainsi qu'une odeur très reconnaissable. Les mêmes pas et la même odeur que ceux du train. Avec eux était revenue la peur qui avait fait fuir le monstre la première fois et, comme dans le train, elle avait pris la fuite.

Maintenant, me voilà faisant les cent pas dans ma chambre, la peur au ventre que la personne qui nous a interrompus ait eu le temps de me reconnaître avant ma fuite. Que vais-je faire quand tous vont savoir ce que je viens de faire ? Vais-je être envoyé à Azkaban pour meurtre ou vais-je directement être exécuté pour mon acte ? Dans tous les cas, mes pourritures de parents ainsi que leur cinglé de maître vont en être enchantés. Toute la nuit, je ne fais que me poser ces questions. Au matin, quand Blaise vient me chercher pour nous rendre dans la grande salle à manger, je suis toujours dans le même état de panique.

Mais mon éducation me permet de le lui cacher parfaitement. Nous descendons donc dans la salle commune de notre maison pour attendre nos amis. Sans surprise, c'est Théo le premier à nous rejoindre. Ensuite, Vincent et Gregory arrivent à sa suite. Dix minutes après leur venue, Pansy fait son entrée. Elle est, comme à son habitude, fardée de maquillage qui ne fait que l'enlaidir un peu plus. Je pense que si elle ne se peinturlurait pas avec ces cochonneries, elle serait beaucoup plus jolie à regarder.

Mais bon, ce n'est pas le sujet. En compagnie de mes camarades de maison, nous nous sommes dirigés vers la grande salle afin qu'ils puissent prendre leur petit déjeuner. En chemin, nous tombons sur le groupe de saint Potter. Celui-ci n'est pas avec eux, ce qui ne m'étonne absolument pas. Alors que je passe devant la belette et le castor sans leur jeter un regard, Wesmoche me saute dessus comme un détraqué.

Heureuse pour cet idiot, je parviens à maintenir la bête dans sa cage car elle n'apprécie absolument pas son comportement. Le souvenir de ce qui s'est passé la veille est encore trop frais dans ma mémoire pour que je puisse prendre le risque de la laisser prendre les commandes. Hier, je suis parvenu à l'apaiser en prenant la potion que je suis parvenu à fabriquer en utilisant une recette d'un des livres du manoir après ma transformation. Donc, en faisant la sourde oreille, je me remets en route mais Wesmoche me coupe une fois de plus le chemin.

\- Je suis sûr que c'est toi le responsable de ce qui lui est arrivé, me jette-t-il à la figure.

\- Responsable de quoi ? je lui demande en jouant les ignorants.

\- Ne fais pas l'innocent ! Je sais parfaitement que c'est toi le coupable de l'état d'Harry.

\- Désolé pour toi la belette mais je ne vois de quoi tu parles. Et, qu'a-t-il bien pu arriver au petit pote Potty pour te faire perdre le peu de neurones qu'il te restait ? je lui demande.

\- Tu l'as attaqué ! me lance-t-il avec haine.

\- Moi ? Et pourquoi je ferais ça ? je lui demande de très mauvaise foi.

\- Parce que tu es un putain de mangemort Malfoy !

\- De un, je ne suis pas et je ne serai jamais un de ces imbéciles sans cervelle ! Je suis un Malfoy et un Malfoy ne s'incline devant personne ! je lui dis hautainement.

Enfin, j'aurais aimé que cela soit vrai mais cela m'est impossible. Cependant, mis à part moi-même, mes parents, la chose qui m'a transformé et leur maître, personne ne sait que j'ai déjà courbé l'échine devant Voldemort, même si je ne porte pas sa marque. Et, depuis qu'il a donné l'ordre à mon géniteur de me faire muter en ce monstre que je suis actuellement, je n'ai plus aucun mal à dire son nom.

\- ... De deux, je n'ai aucune envie de me salir les mains ou ma baguette en les posant sur saint Potter, j'ajoute en le dépassant.

Mes amis me suivent en se moquant méchamment de la belette.

\- Tu ne vas pas t'en sortir comme ça, me dit-il en criant à mon dos. Je vais prouver que c'est bien toi le coupable !

Ces mots me poursuivent longtemps après que je me sois éloigné de lui. Mais pourtant, je ne laisse rien voir de la peur qu'ils ont engendrés en moi. En arrivant dans la grande salle, un vacarme assourdissant nous accueille. Les élèves, toutes maisons confondues sont surexcités. Potter a été attaqué dans la nuit par quelqu'un et il se trouve actuellement entre la vie et la mort. Madame Pomfresh ne peut à présent rien faire pour lui. La personne qui l'avait attaqué avait causé de graves lésions internes à la tête de Potter.

Potter avait une commotion cérébrale qui avait endommagé irrémédiablement les nerfs et les vaisseaux sanguins de celui-ci. Le sorcier était plongé dans un coma dont il ne sortirait jamais. D'après l'infirmière, même les potions ne pouvaient plus rien pour lui. Il n'en avait plus pour très longtemps à vivre. Sa vie ne tenait pas plus qu'à un fil. La nouvelle me tétanise. J'ai causé la mort de Potter. La seule personne qui aurait peut-être pu me sortir de la situation qui est la mienne. Je suis un meurtrier !

INFO IMPORTANTE :

1 : _**Tous les vampires ont des Familiers, des animaux qui sont la représentation physique de leur magie**_ _. En effet quand un sorcier est transformé en vampire, celui-ci meurt avant de ressusciter. De ce fait, la magie de ce dernier commence à quitter son corps, mais comme l'ancien sorcier revient à la vie avant que celle-ci ne le quitte définitivement_ _, elle (sa magie) prend une forme physique_ _pour rester auprès du vampire et lui permettre de jeter des sorts après sa transformation. Elle devient ce que l'on appelle un Familier._ _Pour faire de la magie, le vampire a besoin de son Familier._

 _ **2 : Un vampire peut avoir plusieurs Familiers**_ _. Le nombre dépend de la quantité de magie qu'il possédait avant son changement en vampire._

 _ **3**_ _: Les Calices jouent un rôle très important sur les Familiers, car_ _ils augmentent la force magique_ _de ces derniers._ _Plus le Calice est magiquement puissant, plus le Familier est fort. Donc, le vampire aussi._

* * *

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::


	2. Chapter 2

Disclamer : Harry Potter appartient à JKR, mais cette histoire est à moi.

Beta : **AnitaBlake93100 et Gwenillo  
**

ET COMME ON DIT, JAMAIS 2 SANS 3, v **oici donc la troisième correction faites par merveilleuse** **Klaiindy**

* * *

 **NdA :** Alors, l'idée de la fic vient du **défi numéro 3** **de : les défis de Stessy** qui se trouve sur le forum HP ( ) section défis. Me connaissant, je ne suis pas certaine de respecter toutes les exigences de celui-ci, mais comme l'idée me plait, je me lance. **C'est** **un slash Calice/Vampire**. Au vu de toutes les fics que j'ai en cours, je pense à une publication mensuelle, tous les premiers vendredis du mois. J'espère que cette nouvelle histoire vous plaira et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez.

* * *

La soif éternelle.

Chapitre 2

Je rase les murs menant à l'infirmerie, le regard empli d'une assurance que je suis loin, très loin d'éprouver. Les sens aux aguets, je ne peux me retenir de penser que ce que je fais est complètement idiot. Digne de Potty et de ses stupides camarades de maison. Mais pourquoi est-ce que j'arpente ces couloirs obscurs à cette heure insensée de la nuit au lieu de faire comme le reste des occupants de ce château : à savoir, être bien au chaud sous leurs draps ? Pourquoi ne suis-je pas occupé à dormir sereinement sur mes deux oreilles comme eux ? Je me pose ces questions tout en poursuivant mon trajet, le regard plus déterminé que jamais, lorsque je me souviens des raisons de ma présence et du pourquoi je ne peux faire comme eux. Du pourquoi je ne dors pas. Que je ne dormirais plus jamais !

C'est parce que d'un : je ne peux plus le faire. Et de deux : ce que j'ai fait à Potter n'arrête pas de me travailler. Et si ça continue comme ça, je sens que je vais devenir fou. Eh oui ! Depuis ma désagréable rencontre avec belette et castor, je suis incapable de penser à autre chose qu'à ce maudit St Potter. Déjà que je ne faisais que ça depuis notre malheureuse rencontre nocturne, maintenant c'est devenu encore pire. Ce qui commence sérieusement à me taper sur les nerfs. Comme si je n'avais pas suffisamment de quoi me prendre la tête comme ça. Certains diraient qu'étant donné la nature de mes pensées de ces dernières semaines, je devrais être heureux de ce changement. Mais ce n'est pas le cas. Je ne sais pas ce qui est pire dans tout ça : être devenu vampire ou être responsable du futur trépas de cet empoté.

J'en viendrais même à regretter ma période de longs moments d'apitoiement sur ma personne ainsi que mes dérisoires plans de vengeance. Et moi qui pensais que rien de pire ne pouvait me tomber sur la tête après ce que mon tordu de père m'a fait ! Je soupire de désespoir. La porte de l'infirmerie ne tarde pas à se profiler devant moi. Je me dis que j'ai encore le temps de faire demi-tour. De changer d'avis. De laisser les choses comme elles sont. Que je peux encore faire comme si de rien n'était et laisser St Potter à son triste sort ! D'autant plus que c'est de sa faute et non la mienne s'il se trouve dans cet état. Je pourrais même profiter de cette occasion pour me faire une place de choix auprès de Face de Cul. Mais je sais que c'est impossible. Ma haine pour Lord La Merde, le maître de mon paternel, est bien trop grande.

De plus, je sais. Je sais bien que ce n'est pas vrai. Que ce n'est pas vraiment la faute de Potter s'il se trouve entre la vie et la mort actuellement ! Il faut que j'arrête de me leurrer car, quoi que je puisse dire pour me persuader de faire demi-tour, je ne rebrousserais pas chemin. Ma décision est prise : je dois sauver ce foutu Sauveur ! Si ce n'est pour lui, je dois le faire pour moi car il reste ma seule chance pour me libérer de mon père et de son aliéné de maître. Je sais que je prends un énorme risque en faisant ce que je m'apprête à faire mais je n'ai pas le choix. Potter ne peut pas, ne doit pas mourir. Surtout d'une façon aussi stupide et par ma faute. Je m'assure qu'il n'y a personne dans les parages grâce à mes sens vampiriques avant d'ouvrir la porte et de pénétrer dans l'infirmerie.

Je vérifie que la dragonne que l'on nomme aussi infirmière n'est pas dans les parages avant de m'avancer en direction du seul lit occupé de la pièce. Étrangement, il n'y a personne auprès du mourant. Je m'étonne qu'après ce qui est arrivé à leur précieux Sauveur, je puisse si facilement m'approcher de lui. Mais je ne vais pas me plaindre non plus parce que ça arrange bien mes affaires, je dois dire. Je m'approche du lit de Potter. La première chose qui me frappe - enfin, la seconde chose qui me frappe, car la première est l'odeur alléchante de son sang - c'est la pâleur de sa peau. Elle est si opaline qu'elle pourrait presque rivaliser avec la mienne. Et pour l'avoir longuement, très longuement observée, je peux vous dire qu'elle affreusement blanche.

Je hais ma couleur de peau. Pas qu'elle soit laide. Oh non ! En vérité, ma peau pourrait être comparée à celle du lait tellement elle est pâle et soyeuse. Et sans me vanter, je dirais que beaucoup de femmes seraient prêtes à me tuer pour avoir la même. C'est l'un des effets qui survient lors de la transformation. Un vampire doit être attirant pour pouvoir attirer et piéger ses proies. Heureusement pour moi, les Malfoy ont toujours été d'une blancheur anormale. On aurait sinon pu se poser des questions après mon changement en vampire. Si je hais ma couleur de peau, c'est parce qu'elle ne fait que souligner un peu plus ce que je suis devenu. Bref, pour en revenir à Potter, même si sa peau est aussi blanche que la mienne, elle n'a rien d'attirant. En effet, elle a cet aspect qu'ont les gens qui souffrent d'une longue maladie.

Son front est couvert de sueur et son souffle est presque inexistant tant il est faible. J'ai l'impression qu'il n'en a plus pour longtemps. Ce qui ne fait que renforcer mon étonnement de le trouver seul, sans surveillance. Ayant peur que quelqu'un n'arrive et ne me surprenne, je me décide à faire ce pour quoi je suis venu. Je me penche au-dessus de mon ennemi juré et porte mon poignet à ma bouche. J'hésite une demie seconde avant de me mordre jusqu'au sang. Un liquide bien plus clair que celui d'un être vivant normal et brillant faiblement perle sur ma peau. Le contraste entre le rouge tirant vers le rose du fluide sur le blanc de mon épiderme est hypnotisant. Si hypnotisant que j'ai de la peine à détourner les yeux. Mais sachant que plus je resterais dans cette pièce, plus j'aurai des chances de me faire attraper, je me dépêche d'en finir avec ce qui m'amène.

Je soulève doucement la tête de Potter et porte mon poignet à ses lèvres. Je me débrouille tant bien que mal pour lui ouvrir la bouche afin de lui faire avaler mon sang. J'espère que cela va marcher. Merlin ! Faites que ça marche, je prie avec ferveur. Faites que mon sang le soigne. Faites qu'au moins une chose positive sorte de toute cette merde ! Tout en regardant mon sang disparaître dans la bouche de Potter, je me remémore la manière où cette stupide et hasardeuse idée m'est venue. Elle m'est apparue alors que je faisais, pour la énième fois, le tour de ma chambre en maudissant ma malchance. Je suis encore étonné de ne pas avoir creusé un trou dans le tapis avec toutes mes allées et venues.

Bref ! Alors que je tournais en rond comme une saleté de lion en cage - le comble pour un Serpentard, je vous le dis -, j'ai eu une illumination. Non ! Pas une de celles qu'ont parfois certains Moldus aussi givrés que le maître de mon déchet de père, mais une qui allait me sortir du merdier dans lequel je venais de me mettre. De plus, l'idée était simple, ne coûtait rien et ne demandait pas de sacrifice ou quelque chose de ce genre. Ce qui m'allait parfaitement parce que, franchement, j'ai déjà suffisamment donné comme ça pour avoir à payer autre chose encore. Donc, elle fut la bienvenue lorsqu'elle s'imposa à mon esprit. Elle était parfaite pour moi. Ce fut pourquoi j'ai attendu patiemment que tout le monde dorme avant de me glisser hors de mon dortoir pour me rendre à l'infirmerie.

Comme vous devez certainement l'avoir compris, l'idée consistait à me faufiler incognito à l'infirmerie pour donner mon sang à Potter afin de l'aider à guérir. Ce qui, pour un vampire tel que moi, est une chose très aisée. Vous vous demandez certainement en quoi mon sang va-t-il aider St Potter à ne pas caner ? Ou encore un truc du genre : « Mais cela ne va pas le transformer à son tour en un monstre assoiffé de sang comme lui ? » Eh bien ! Il se trouve que le sang vampire est très prisé par les sorciers pour sa particularité à guérir presque tout. Notez bien le presque parce que mon sang n'est pas la réponse à tous les maux de ce monde. En fait, quand je dis qu'il peut presque tout guérir, je parle des blessures physiques ainsi que quelques poisons. Et, en aucun cas, des malédictions et autres.

Pour faire simple, le sang d'un vampire absorbe les poisons et se nourrit d'eux et il répare la chair et les os endommagés. Pour ceux qui ne l'ont pas encore compris, je vais vous donner un petit exemple. Alors, en gros, si une personne vient à tomber d'un toit, qu'elle se brise les os et s'ouvre une jambe ou autre, et qu'un vampire vient à lui donner quelques gorgées de son sang ; les blessures de cette personne guérirait en un rien de temps. Cependant, il faut faire attention à bien remettre les os cassés en place avant de prendre le sang car celui-ci ne fait que refermer les chairs et ressouder les os. Donc, à moins de vouloir se retrouver avec une jambe ou bras ayant une forme géométrique étrange, il vaut mieux tout remettre en place avant quoi que ce soit.

Bref ! Cela étant dit, parlons des risques de changement en vampire. Eh bien ! Vous pouvez vous rassurer car il n'y a aucun risque à ce sujet. Pourquoi, me demanderez-vous ? Je vous répondrais alors, que seuls les vieux vampires - les très vieux vampires, j'entends - peuvent transmettre le « don » de l'immortalité. En fait, seuls les Amiirs, « Princes vampires » ou le Boqor, « le Roi » des vampires, peuvent créer de nouveaux vampires. Normalement, pour devenir un buveur de sang, le postulant doit _obligatoirement_ faire la demande _lui-même_ auprès de l'Amiir qui dirige le continent sur lequel il vit. Le Prince peut oui ou non consentir à la demande après une enquête menait sur ce dernier. Habituellement, enfin - d'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre - cela peut prendre plusieurs mois, voire années, avant de recevoir une réponse. C'est pourquoi la majorité des vampires ont un physique variant entre la trentaine à la soixantaine d'années. Heureusement que la transformation embellit ces derniers parce que je vois mal une personne être attirée par un vieux croûton de soixante ans.

De ce fait, les vampires de mon âge ne sont pas légion. En fait, ils sont extrêmement rares. Je crois même qu'il est interdit de transformer des personnes aussi jeunes que moi. C'est malsain. Je suis certain qu'à cet instant vous vous dites un truc du genre : « Mais dans ces conditions, comment ça se fait qu'il ait été transformé ? » Et je vous répondrais : « Parce qu'à force de se chercher des joncheruine, comme le dit si bien Loufoca, à chaque fois que l'on se voit, Potter a fini par me refiler sa malchance légendaire ! » Parce qu'il faut bien avoir une sacrée poisse pour traîner autant de malheur derrière lui à son âge. Comment ça, je suis méchant ! Ah non ! Détrompez-vous car je ne dis que la vérité. Moi je vous dis que poisse rime avec Potter.

Mais bon, revenons à ce que je fais actuellement. Comme je disais, j'aide Potter à avaler mon sang. Au début, je dois lui masser la trachée pour permettre au sang de couler dans sa gorge avant de le laisser faire seul. Si un jour on m'avait dit que je laisserais Potty suçoter mon sang, et pire encore, que je l'aiderais et l'encouragerais à le faire, à n'en pas douter, j'aurais maudit l'auteur de cette blague de mauvais goût avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de finir sa phrase. Je lui laisse prendre deux gorgées de plus avant de retirer doucement mon bras. Il résiste un peu mais finit par lâcher prise. Je me redresse et l'observe attentivement. Sa respiration revient peu à peu à la normale tandis que ses joues prennent un peu plus de couleur. Je crois qu'il ne va pas tarder à ouvrir les yeux. Si je ne veux pas me faire prendre, je devrais peut-être en profiter pour partir.

Alors que je me dis ça, mon regard est soudainement attiré par une goutte écarlate perlant sur le front de Potty. Avec la goutte, la savoureuse odeur qui était à l'origine de tous mes ennuis. Et là, tout se passe très vite. Je veux dire, vraiment vite. Une seconde j'étais là, en train de fixer une goutte de sang sur le front du balafré et la seconde d'après, j'avais mes dents enfoncées profondément dans la gorge de cet imbécile. Merde ! Merde ! Merde ! Mais qu'est que je fous nom de Merlin ! Je n'arrête pas de me le répéter du fond de mon esprit, là où la bête assoiffée de sang vient de m'éjecter pour s'abreuver de Potter. Merlin ! Il faut que je fasse quelque chose avant que le monstre qui a pris ma place ne le vide complètement. Guidé par la peur de ce qui pourrait se passer si je viens à tuer Potter aussi stupidement, je lutte de toutes mes forces avec le monstre.

Mais c'est si dur que j'ai envie de laisser tomber. Reprendre le contrôle est comme tenter de repousser une tempête de neige par la seule force de mon esprit et de mes mains. Chose complètement stupide et impossible. Le monstre est si fort que j'en ai les larmes aux yeux. Pourtant, contrairement à mes anciennes habitudes, et malgré mon avis d'abandonner, je persiste. Je lutte. Je rassemble toute la volonté que j'ai en moi et repousse la bête afin de reprendre ma place. Si seulement j'avais pensé à emmener mon familier avec moi, j'aurais pu m'appuyer sur lui pour dompter le monstre. Mais, craignant de me le faire dérober tout comme l'autre, j'ai jugé bon de le laisser dans sa cachette d'où je ne le sors que lorsque je me rends en cours. Ce qui me semble maintenant être une idée complètement stupide. De plus, en ma qualité de vampire, je pense être le mieux placé pour le protéger d'un quelconque voleur.

C'est décidé, si je parviens à me sortir de ce bordel sans nom qui ne fait que s'amplifier d'heure en heure, je ne quitterais plus mon familier. Je promets de le garder en permanence sur moi. Cette pensée en tête, je repousse brusquement et par surprise, le monstre. Celui-ci trop occupé à vider Potter de son liquide vital qu'il ne fait plus attention à moi. J'en profite donc pour reprendre les commandes de mon corps. Ayant repris la direction de mon organisme, je fais tout pour ne pas m'affoler. D'une main tremblante, je m'assure que mon ennemi de toujours respire encore. Ouf, il n'est pas mort. Alors, sans vraiment y penser, je lui redonne de mon sang. Il reprend rapidement des couleurs. Sans chercher à en savoir plus, je quitte les lieux et prends la direction de ma chambre.

Merlin, je crois que si je n'étais pas déjà mort, j'aurais fait une crise cardiaque avec tout ça. Je ne suis vraiment pas fait pour ces conneries ! Alors que les quartiers des préfets se dessinent devant moi, l'odeur inquiétante et les pas qui vont avec attirent mon attention. Aussi vite que ma vitesse vampirique me le permet, je fais demi-tour et quitte le château. Je ne tiens pas à ce que le propriétaire des pas et de l'odeur puisse me pister car je commence à me dire que cette personne pourrait être elle aussi un vampire. Un vampire ancien au vu de la peur que j'éprouve rien qu'à son odeur. Je me demande qui cela pourrait être et depuis combien de temps il se trouve à Poudlard. Tout en me posant ces questions, je pénètre dans la Forêt Interdite afin de faire un petit détour avant de retourner dans ma chambre. Lorsque je juge n'avoir plus rien à craindre, je m'aperçois que le soleil ne va pas tarder à se lever. Mon détour m'a pris un peu plus longtemps que prévu.

Alors que je suis presque à la lisière de la forêt, je croise deux centaures armés d'arcs pointés dans ma direction. Rectification ! Je croise une dizaine de centaures armés d'arcs tous pointés vers moi. Mon premier réflexe est de faire demi-tour pour m'enfuir parce que je n'ai pas oublié la réputation de ces créatures. De plus, leurs arcs ne m'encouragent pas à engager la conversation. Mais, au moment où je m'apprête à prendre mes jambes à mon cou, la bête s'éveille et prend ma place. Elle n'est pas très contente que je veuille me sauver. Elle me fait comprendre que nous ne sommes pas des lâches. Nous sommes les prédateurs, pas les proies. Et si elle doit massacrer tous les hommes chevaux pour me le prouver, c'était ce qu'elle allait faire.

Étrangement, je n'ai aucune envie de me battre pour reprendre le contrôle. Ne souhaitant pas débattre avec elle, je me retire dans les profondeurs de ma psyché et lui laisse les commandes. Je suis très bien là où je suis. Du fond de mon esprit, je suis la suite des événements. La bête prend une position de combat et grogne en direction des centaures tout en montrant les dents, alors que des griffes acérées, de cinq centimètres environ, remplacent nos ongles.

\- Calme-toi, jeune créature de l'ombre, dit l'un des centaures, certainement le leader du groupe.

Il s'avance ensuite vers nous. La bête grogne un peu plus dans sa direction, les muscles tendus à l'extrême. Le centaure s'arrête et nous fixe un instant avant de prendre la parole.

\- Je vois que toi et ton hôte n'êtes pas encore en symbiose. Cela doit être dû à ton si jeune âge. Ce qui aurait pu être dangereux pour les élèves de cette école, tout comme pour toi. Mais heureusement, tout comme l'autre buveur de sang qui vit sur les Terres de Poudlard, il semblerait que tu aies un Poodir.

Hein ! De quoi parle-t-il, je me demande en suivant avec attention la conversation. C'est quoi cette histoire de symbiose et de Poodir ? C'est quoi un Poodir d'abord ? Mais ce n'est pas le moment de se poser ces questions car il reprend ensuite.

\- Et tout comme nous l'avons fait avec l'autre, nous allons te proposer un pacte.

\- Un pacte ? Quel pacte ? Je me surprends à répondre d'une voix profonde, presque envoûtante, même pour moi.

C'est la voix de la bête. C'est étrange de dire ça car le son vient de ma propre gorge, pourtant c'est la vérité. La voix qui vient de répondre n'est pas la mienne, mais celle de la bête. Du vampire.

\- Un pacte de non-agression.

\- Non-agression, relève la bête en souriant avec amusement et ironie. Vos arcs ne me semblent pas très pacifiques de là où je me trouve, susurre-t-elle ensuite.

Le centaure lève le bras et tous les arcs se baissent d'un même mouvement. La bête reste sur ses gardes malgré ça mais se détend un peu.

\- Nous ne voulions pas être inamicaux mais avec ceux de TA race, il vaut mieux être prudent. Quoi qu'il en soit, sache jeune vampire, qu'aussi longtemps que tu ne t'en prends pas à l'un d'entre nous, cette forêt te sera ouverte et nous ne ferons rien contre toi. Cependant, si tu viens t'attaquer à l'un des nôtres, quelles que soient tes raisons, nous te pourchasserons et éliminerons ton Familier avant de te détruire.

\- Même si je suis jeune, ne crois pas qu'il sera aisé de m'éliminer, Centaure. Surtout que maintenant j'ai trouvé mon Poodir.

Hein ! La bête sait ce qu'est un Poodir ? Comment ça se fait qu'elle le sache mais pas moi ? Pourtant nous somme une seule et même personne même si j'ai tendance à faire comme si ce n'était pas le cas. Cela aurait-il un rapport avec cette histoire de symbiose ? Il faut que je me renseigne à ce sujet.

\- Certes, cela ne le sera pas mais nous finirons par t'éliminer, répond le centaure en esquissant un sourire carnassier.

\- Très bien, j'accepte le pacte, dit la bête en rendant son sourire au Centaure.

Sans un mot de plus, les centaures se dispersent silencieusement au milieu des arbres. Dès que les hommes chevaux ne sont plus visibles, la bête me cède la place sans que je n'aie à me battre pour elle. Je suis très étonné car c'est bien la première fois que cela arrive depuis ma transformation. En effet, je dois toujours lutter pour le contrôle de mon corps et j'avoue que c'est vraiment éreintant. La tête pleine de questions, je reprends mon chemin. Il faut que je rentre avant que l'on remarque ma disparition. Je réintègre ma chambre de préfet une heure avant le lever de tout le monde. Je vais prendre une douche, me prépare, récupère mon Familier, un petit serpent noir qui s'enroule habituellement autour de mon poignet en prenant l'aspect d'une gourmette noire.

À six heures trente précises, je me rends dans la salle commune des Serpentards et attends mes amis. Théo est le premier à me rejoindre. Il vient s'asseoir près de moi. Un peu trop près à mon goût mais je me garde de le faire savoir. Il est comme ça depuis hier mais, comme j'avais d'autres choses à penser, je n'y ai pas fait attention. Bientôt, nous sommes rejoints par Blaise et Pansy. Vincent et Gregory arrivent en bons derniers. Ensemble, nous nous rendons à la Grande Salle pour prendre le petit-déjeuner. Je veux dire, pour qu'eux puissent prendre le petit-déjeuner, puisque, comme vous le savez, cela m'est impossible à présent. Tandis que nous nous approchons de la Grande salle, une pensée étrange me passe en tête. Potter sera-t-il présent ce matin ? La réponse m'est vite donnée car ce dernier se trouve devant les grandes portes de la salle à manger.

Je n'ai pas le temps de m'interroger sur la conduite à tenir que ce dernier quitte ces deux pots de colle qui lui servent d'amis et s'approche de moi d'un pas décidé, le regard rempli de colère. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il me veut et j'avoue ne pas vouloir le savoir. C'est pourquoi, en bon Serpentard que je suis, je tourne les talons et prends la fuite. Étonnamment, contrairement à nos récentes rencontres, le parfum du binoclard ne me donne aucune envie de lui sauter à la gorge pour le vider de son sang. Rectification ! Il ne me donne pas seulement envie de lui sauter à la gorge pour me délecter de son hémoglobine mais me donne aussi, à ma grande honte et horreur, le désir de le pousser sur la première surface solide pour le faire mien. Bordel de merde ! C'est quoi encore cette connerie ? Depuis quand le balafré m'attire de cette façon ? Non, correction ! Depuis quand je suis attiré par les mecs moi ?

Sans m'en rendre compte, je me fige sur place. La question a vraiment de quoi être déroutante dans la mesure où, jusqu'à cet instant précis, je n'ai été attiré que par les femmes. Et les femmes ayant de belles et voluptueuses formes seulement. Occupé à me creuser les méninges pour découvrir d'où vient ma soudaine attirance pour la gent masculine et plus particulièrement pour ce maudit Potter. Je n'avais d'ailleurs pas remarqué que ce dernier me suivait jusqu'à ce qu'il se saisisse de mon bras et me tourne vers lui. Sans savoir pourquoi, je le laisse faire. Mon regard est immédiatement happé par le sien qui brûle de rage. Son souffle est fort et rapide. On aurait dit qu'il venait de faire un sprint tellement il m'a l'air essoufflé.

\- Toi ! Espèce de sale pourriture de serpent vicieux ! me dit-il en martelant ma poitrine de son doigt. Je ne sais pas ce que tu m'as fait l'autre soir, ni quel sortilège tu m'as lancé ou quelle potion tu m'as fait boire à mon insu mais, crois-moi, je ne vais pas me laisser faire ! Jamais je ne ferais un truc aussi dégoûtant, surtout pas avec toi ! Alors, donne-moi la potion qui neutralise cette chose ou bien le sortilège qui l'arrête avant que je ne te maudisse jusqu'à la dixième génération.

\- Putain Potty, de quoi parles-tu ?! je lui demande, complètement à côté de la plaque.

\- Ne fais pas l'innocent parce que je sais que c'est toi, m'aboie-t-il en guise de réponse.

\- Écoute Potter, je ne suis pas vraiment d'humeur à jouer aux devinettes avec toi, donc, soit tu craches le morceau, soit tu me fous la paix. Alors, de quoi m'accuses-tu ?

\- Je parle de la putain de potion d'amour ou du putain de sortilège du même genre que tu m'as lancé, saloperie de fouine ! me dit-il avec haine.

\- Je ne t'ai donné ou lancé aucune potion ou sortilège, je lui réponds tout en cachant tant bien que mal la surprise que j'éprouve devant l'accusation.

Moi, lancer ou donner une potion d'amour à Potter ! On aura tout entendu. Si je n'étais pas aussi ahuri, je crois que j'aurais éclaté de rire.

\- Si tu n'as rien fait, pourquoi je fais des putains de rêves érotiques avec toi ?

Je crois qu'il est aussi choqué que moi par sa révélation mais je n'ai ni le loisir de m'en occuper ni celui de me moquer de lui. Pour l'instant tout ce à quoi je pense, c'est que Potter a fait un rêve érotique sur moi.

INFO IMPORTANTE :

1 : _**Tous les vampires ont des Familiers, des animaux qui sont la représentation physique de leur magie**_ _. En effet quand un sorcier est transformé en vampire, celui-ci meurt avant de ressusciter. De ce fait, la magie de ce dernier commence à quitter son corps, mais comme l'ancien sorcier revient à la vie avant que celle-ci ne le quitte définitivement_ _, elle (sa magie) prend une forme physique_ _pour rester auprès du vampire et lui permettre de jeter des sorts après sa transformation. Elle devient ce que l'on appelle un Familier._ _Pour faire de la magie, le vampire a besoin de son Familier._

 _ **2 : Un vampire peut avoir plusieurs Familiers**_ _. Le nombre dépend de la quantité de magie qu'il possédait avant son changement en vampire._

 _ **3**_ _: Les Calices jouent un rôle très important sur les Familiers, car_ _ils augmentent la force magique_ _de ces derniers._ _Plus le Calice est magiquement puissant, plus le Familier est fort. Donc, le vampire aussi._


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclamer** : Harry Potter appartient à JKR, mais cette histoire est à moi.

Beta : **AnitaBlake93100 et Gwenillo  
**

ET COMME ON DIT, JAMAIS 2 SANS 3, v **oici donc la troisième correction faites par merveilleuse** **Klaiindy**

* * *

 **NdA :** Alors, l'idée de la fic vient du **défi numéro 3** **de : les défis de Stessy** qui se trouve sur le forum HP ( ) section défis. Me connaissant, je ne suis pas certaine de respecter toutes les exigences de celui-ci, mais comme l'idée me plait, je me lance. **C'est** **un slash Calice/Vampire**. Au vu de toutes les fics que j'ai en cours, je pense à une publication mensuelle, tous les premiers vendredis du mois. J'espère que cette nouvelle histoire vous plaira et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez.

* * *

 **La soif éternelle.**

 **Chapitre 3**

 _\- Si tu n'as rien fait, pourquoi je fais des putains de rêves érotiques avec toi ?_

Cette maudite phrase ne veut plus me quitter depuis que ce petit emmerdeur de Potter me l'a vomie au visage avant de faire demi-tour et de s'enfuir, comme… comme un… un foutu Serpentard. Vous y croyez-vous ? Parce que moi, je n'arrive toujours pas à y croire ! Non, mais sérieux ! Il est tout de même question de saint Potter ! Saint maudit Potter, je vous dis ! Il n'est pas supposé dire un truc pareil et encore moins agir aussi… aussi, il me coûte de le dire, mais ce crétin n'a pas le droit d'agir aussi lâchement qu'un élève de ma maison ! Pourtant, cet idiot me sort cette phrase avant de détaler comme un stupide lapin Moldu. Morgane ! Comment voulez-vous que je réagisse à ça ? Dites-le-moi vous si vous avez une idée parce que je sèche complètement là !

Je pousse un soupir de lassitude et prends la direction des cachots. En effet, mon premier cours est celui des potions. Un cours donné par mon parrain, Severus Snape. À l'évocation de mon enseignant, je sens une douce chaleur se répandre en moi. Enfin une émotion positive après tout ça, je ne peux m'empêcher de me dire. Tout en me dirigeant vers la salle de potion, je ne peux que regretter l'absence de mon parrain le jour où j'ai été changé en vampire car j'ai la conviction qu'il aurait tout fait pour empêcher ça. Et cela, quitte à se mettre mes parents et Face de Cul à dos. Je suis certain qu'à cet instant vous vous dites que je présume un peu trop de ses capacités, car, pourquoi prendrait-il un tel risque pour moi ? Je ne suis après tout que son filleul, pas son fils. Alors, pourquoi se mettrait-il en danger pour moi ?

Et moi je vous dirais : certainement pas pour mes beaux yeux ! Non, plus sérieusement, si je peux l'affirmer, c'est parce qu'il m'a un jour dit que si je venais à me trouver dans une situation telle que celle où je me suis trouvé cet été, je devais immédiatement lui en faire part et lui se chargerait de tout pour me sortir de là. Et cela, quitte à risquer sa vie pour moi. Et pour me prouver la sincérité et le sérieux de sa déclaration, il a fait un serment magique. Je dois dire que ce jour-là, j'ai pleuré comme une stupide fille trop émotive. Et vous savez quoi ? Je n'ai pas honte de le dire car cette conversation est l'un de mes meilleurs souvenirs, si ce n'est, mon plus beau souvenir. Donc, je ne peux que regretter son absence ce jour-là. Alors que je me trouve à quelques mètres de ma salle de classe, la bête au fond de moi s'agite. Je la sens aux aguets. Je la sens se mettre sur ses gardes, comme prête à prendre la fuite ou bien à affronter un danger imminent.

Je n'arrive pas à comprendre les raisons de cette soudaine agitation car, depuis la déclaration de Potter, la bête est devenue euphorique. Elle me donne l'impression d'être face à un chat ronronnant de plaisir à l'idée d'une chasse prochaine. Alors, pourquoi ce brusque changement d'humeur ? Pourtant, je ne sens pas la drôle d'odeur qui déclenche en moi une peur panique. N'ayant aucune idée de ce qui rend la bête aussi fébrile, je poursuis ma route. Toutefois, l'insouciance et la joie que j'avais à l'idée de revoir mon parrain ne sont plus aussi grandes. Et c'est presque à reculons que je franchis les derniers mètres qui me séparent de ma salle de classe. La porte est ouverte mais il n'y a encore personne devant cette dernière ou à l'intérieur de la pièce. Ce qui est tout à fait normal étant donné qu'ils doivent tous encore se trouver dans la grande salle en train de prendre leur petit-déjeuner.

Ne souhaitant pas rester dehors, j'entre dans la classe et vais m'installer à ma place habituelle, c'est-à-dire, au milieu des rangs, ni trop près du bureau de Snape, ni trop au fond de la classe. Comme je suis seul, je prends le risque de poser ma tête sur le bureau et de fermer les yeux. Je n'ai pas peur de me faire attraper car mes nouvelles capacités me permettent de percevoir l'arrivée de mes camarades de classe bien avant qu'ils n'arrivent à la porte. Soupirant de lassitude et regrettant de ne pouvoir me perdre dans l'oubli du sommeil, je repense à ce que Potter a dit. Donc, le garçon-Qui-A-Survécu-Et-Doit-Vaincre fait des rêves cochons sur moi. Non, sur lui et moi. Sur nous deux. Un sourire idiot se dessine sur mes lèvres alors qu'une douce chaleur remplie d'excitation se loge dans une région bien précise de mon anatomie. Étrangement, je ne suis même pas choqué de raidir à cette pensée.

Étonnant. Vraiment étonnant alors qu'il n'y a même pas quelques minutes, l'idée m'a quasiment horrifié. Tout en me demandant ce qui est à l'origine de cette étrange acceptation, surtout venant d'un type comme moi ; un type qui n'a toujours été attiré et excité que par des femmes ayant de belles courbes. Je songe à ma rencontre avec le groupe de centaures dans la Forêt Interdite. Plus précisément à ce que celui qui semblait être leur chef a dit sur l'autre vampire qui se trouve à Poudlard. Le vampire qui semble, de toute évidence, être à l'origine de la peur qui me pousse à fuir dès que je détecte son odeur. Je me demande qui cela pourrait bien être. Un élève comme moi ou bien un enseignant ? Je me demande aussi si quelqu'un, par exemple, ce vieux gâteux de directeur accro aux sucreries, est au courant de la présence d'un vampire dans cette école ?

Deux autres questions me trottent aussi dans la tête. C'est quoi un Poodir ? Et cette histoire de symbiose ? Si seulement j'avais quelqu'un à qui poser ces questions, je serais débarrassé d'un énorme poids. Dommage que je sois aussi effrayé par l'autre vampire, sinon je serais bien tenté d'aller le trouver pour lui poser quelques questions. Un autre soupir s'échappe de mes lèvres. Au moins, le bon côté des choses, c'est que je ne suis plus en train de m'apitoyer sur mon sort à longueur de journée. Je tourne la tête en direction de la porte d'entrée de la classe et ouvre les yeux. Merlin ! pensais-je en bondissant comme un ressort tant je suis surpris par ce que je vois devant moi. Par Morgan ! Mes sens vampiriques ne sont-ils pas censés me prévenir de l'arrivée des élèves et de mon parrain ?

Pourquoi me suis-je levé aussi promptement et pourquoi cette question ? Eh bien ! Il se trouve que Snape, mon parrain et professeur de potions, se tient à cet instant précis à quelques millimètres de mon bureau. Et vous savez ce qui m'étonne le plus, hormis sa brusque présence ? Eh bien, c'est que je ne perçois pas sa présence. Sérieux ! Alors que son visage ne se trouve qu'à quelques millimètres du mien - et je ne plaisante pas, parce qu'il est si près que je pourrais facilement l'embrasser, non pas que j'ai envie de faire un truc pareil, hein. Donc, je disais qu'il se trouve à seulement quelques millimètres de moi et je ne perçois rien venant de lui. Ni odeur, ni souffle, ni battement de cœur. Rien. Je ne décèle absolument rien venant de lui, ce qui est normalement impossible.

\- C'était donc toi, me dit mon parrain en me détaillant de haut en bas.

\- Moi, quoi ? je lui demande tout en essayant d'apaiser la bête qui est soudainement devenue encore plus agitée que lorsque nous approchions de la salle de classe.

\- Celui qui a agressé Potter et qui l'a aussi sauvé, me dit-il. J'étais certain d'avoir aperçu une cravate verte mais tu as été trop rapide pour que je puisse voir ton visage ou m'imprégner de ton odeur, ajoute-t-il sans me quitter des yeux.

\- …

C'est tout ce que je peux dire, tellement je suis choqué par cette déclaration. Serait-il possible qu'il sache ? Qu'il soit au courant de ce qui m'est arrivé ? Qu'il ait été mis au fait de ce qu'il m'attendait cet été ? Ces questions se bousculent dans ma tête telle une tornade prête à se déverser sur un village. Puis, une autre interrogation me vient : Snape, mon parrain, le sorcier en qui j'ai le plus confiance en ce monde, cet homme serait-il par hasard l'autre vampire qui vit à Poudlard ? À cette question, je peux presque voir la bête hocher frénétiquement la tête alors que la peur que, jusqu'ici elle était parvenue à retenir, déborde tel un torrent et vient me percuter de plein fouet. La force de cette dernière est si intense que je tombe à genoux, le corps pris de soubresauts incontrôlables.

Si mon cœur battait encore, je crois qu'il aurait déjà quitté mon corps et couru se cacher à l'autre bout de la planète. Tandis que je tente de dompter ma peur, une main réconfortante se pose sur mon épaule. Puis, je sens une vague de magie apaisante se glisser en moi. Petit à petit, ma peur s'éloigne. Bientôt, elle n'est plus qu'un simple souvenir. La bête est toujours aussi agitée mais moins encline à prendre la fuite. Snape me laisse quelques minutes pour que je puisse me reprendre avant de m'aider à me lever et à m'asseoir derrière mon bureau. J'ai l'impression d'être redevenu un simple humain tant je me sens faible après cet épisode. Mon parrain s'installe sur le rebord de mon bureau, visage tourné dans ma direction. Il m'observe attentivement avant de prendre la parole.

\- Je suppose que c'est le ''maître'' qui est responsable de ton état actuel.

Ce n'était pas une question mais une simple affirmation. Il avait dit le mot ''maître'' avec tant d'ironie que je pouvais discerner avec aisance le mépris sous-entendu. Je me doutais depuis peu qu'il n'était pas fidèle à Face de Cul mais je n'avais pas réalisé qu'il le méprisait autant. Bref, décidant de jouer à celui qui ne sait pas de quoi il est question, car je ne suis pas certain qu'il sache vraiment ce que je suis devenu, je lui dis :

\- Responsable de quoi ?

\- Ne joue pas à ça avec moi, me siffle-t-il en se penchant un peu plus vers moi. Je sais que tu es devenu un vampire. Je ne sais pas quand cela s'est produit ni si tes parents sont au courant de ça, mais je sais que tu n'es plus un simple sorcier. C'est ton odeur, ta peur, que j'ai sentie dans le train et près de Potter. Alors, n'essaye pas de le nier.

Donc, j'ai raison, c'est bien lui le propriétaire du parfum. Snape est un vampire tout comme moi ! Ne cessais-je de me hurler dans la tête lorsque mon cerveau finit par réaliser la chose. Alors, était-il au courant des projets de mes parents pour cet été ou bien avait-il été mis de côté ?

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire que ton inconscient de père ait pu donner son aval pour ça parce que je suis certain qu'il a participé à ça ! s'exclame mon parrain avec colère en faisait des allers et retours devant moi.

Sa soudaine colère m'effraie car il y a comme des espèces de tentacules noires qui s'échappent de son corps en frappant l'air autour de lui. L'une d'elles est même venue s'écraser à quelques centimètres de ma table. Merde ! C'est quoi ce bordel ! J'en deviens même grossier. Les yeux agrandis de curiosité, je détaille les appendices tentaculaires qui s'échappent de mon professeur. Et c'est là que je l'aperçois. Il est si petit que je crois que sans ma vision vampirique, je ne l'aurais certainement pas vu. Ce dont je parle, c'est de ce que je soupçonne être le Familier de mon parrain. Les appendices venaient d'une petite araignée. Elle ne doit pas faire plus d'un centimètre et ressemble étonnamment à une Acromentule. Je me demande si tout comme ces dernières, cette petite araignée est elle aussi carnivore ? Je sais que cette pensée est hors de propos dans la mesure où les familiers n'ont pas besoin de se nourrir, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de me poser la question.

\- Comment et qui t'a transformé ? me demande soudainement mon enseignant en stoppant brusquement ses allées et venues.

Surpris par la question qui vient de répondre à tous mes doutes et interrogations, je m'apprête à lui raconter comment ma vie a pris un tournant cauchemardesque quelques jours avant la fin des vacances d'été, quand mon oreille se tend. Je perçois alors les bavardages de mes camarades de classe. Mon parrain me dit alors qu'il m'attend ce soir dans ses quartiers à la fin de mes cours. Et, avant que je ne puisse lui répondre, la porte de la classe s'ouvre sur Potter. Ce dernier est seul. Pour une fois, ni la belette ni le castor ne sont avec lui. Il lance un regard circulaire dans la pièce. Lorsque ses yeux se posent sur notre maître de potions, une grimace de contrariété se dessine sur son visage. Je me demande pourquoi. Est-ce dû à la célèbre animosité qui les lie ou bien parce qu'il voulait me parler ?

Cette dernière question rend la bête heureuse. Je me demande bien pourquoi d'ailleurs. Après avoir lancé un regard contrarié à mon parrain qui lui rend bien, mais avec en prime un sourire sadique, Potter pénètre dans la classe et, à mon grand étonnement, il vient s'installer à côté de moi. Merlin ! Je rêve ou quoi ? Que fait cet imbécile à ma table ? Que fait-il de ce côté de la classe ? Que fait-il du côté Serpentard, à mes côtés ? Cet idiot a-t-il fini par perdre le peu de cervelle qui lui restait ou bien cet étrange comportement vient-il du coup qu'il a pris sur la tête par ma faute ? Tout en me posant ces questions, je ne peux m'empêcher d'être heureux de le voir près de moi. Je ne sais pas ce qui est l'origine de tout ça mais je suis vraiment et étrangement heureux de le voir, le sentir aussi près de moi.

Le reste des élèves arrivent quelques minutes après l'entrée de Potter. Lorsque les premiers élèves pénètrent dans la classe, des Serpentard pour la plupart, ils se figent comme s'ils venaient de recevoir un sortilège d'immobilisation. Leur arrêt intrigue les autres qui s'empressent d'entrer pour connaître l'origine de leur immobilité. Ils ont la même réaction que les autres. L'étonnement les fige sur place. Cependant, cela ne dure pas bien longtemps car Snape les sort de leur état de stupeur en les menaçant de tous les mettre en retenue pour la semaine s'ils continuent à boucher l'entrée de sa classe. La menace fait son petit effet car, tout comme des souris devant l'arrivée d'un chat, ils s'empressent de rejoindre leur place tout en jetant des regards curieux en direction de Potter et de moi-même.

Comme à leur habitude, Belette et Castor arrivent avec le reste de leur maison juste avant que Snape ne claque la porte pour ne pas changer. Tout comme les premiers à être arrivés, ils se figent mais avant qu'ils ne puissent dire un mot, mon parrain leur demande, avec sa gentillesse habituelle, d'aller s'installer à leur place. La belette ouvre la bouche avec l'intention de dire quelque chose mais un coup de coude bien vicieux de la Castor le fait taire. Et bizarrement, l'idiot ferme sa bouche et part s'installer à leur table. Le cours se passe dans un silence religieux. Et pour la première fois depuis mon entrée à Poudlard, le cours de potions se passe sans qu'un seul incident n'arrive. Et durant tout ce dernier, je ne fais que me demander pourquoi Saint Potter est venu s'installer à ma table après sa fuite de tantôt.

Heureusement pour moi, mon corps ainsi que mon cerveau sont tellement habitués à confectionner des potions que mon inattention ne me cause aucun problème. Je suis même parvenu à éviter l'explosion du chaudron de mon voisin de table cinq fois. Merlin ! Comment fait-il pour être aussi nul dans cette matière ? Pourtant, les consignes sont si simples et claires. Je ne comprends vraiment pas. Je soupire de dépit. Et vous savez quoi ? En guise de remerciement pour mes héroïques - oui ! Héroïque, dans ce cas moi je vous le dis, car je viens de sauver plusieurs vies avec mes interventions ! Donc, en guise de remerciement pour mes héroïques actions, j'ai droit à des regards assassins. Je fais comme si de rien n'était et vais même jusqu'à lui lancer un sourire charmeur.

Potter rougit violemment à mon sourire avant de me lancer un autre regard noir. Un sourire satisfait me monte aux lèvres. Sa réaction est tout simplement adorable… Hein ! Qu'est-ce que je viens de dire ? Merlin ! Dites-moi que je ne viens pas de qualifier Potter d'adorable ! Adorable ! Adorable ! Vraiment n'importe quoi parce que Potter n'a rien d'adorable. C'est tout sauf un type adorable. Si je devais le qualifier de quelque chose, ce serait d'une Harpie car, tout comme elles, il part au quart de tour et te tombe dessus toutes griffes et baguette dehors. Alors, non ! Potter n'a rien d'adorable. Le cours arrive bien tôt à sa fin. Alors que je prends note des devoirs à faire pour le prochain cours de potions, un parchemin se glisse devant moi.

Celui-ci vient de Potter. Et avant que je puisse lui demander ou bien prendre connaissance de ce qu'il en retourne, il a déjà quitté son siège et quitté la pièce. Je secoue la tête d'incompréhension avant de lire son petit mot : « _**RDV ce soir à la tour d'astronomie. Et ne sois pas en retard !**_ » Bien entendu, il n'y a pas d'heure indiquée. Alors, comment suis-je censé faire pour ne pas arriver en retard ? Stupide Gryffondor ! En dépit de mon énervement devant l'ordre de Potter car il s'agit bien de cela, je ne songe pas une seule seconde à ne pas me rendre à ce rendez-vous. Et comme je ne souhaite pas être en retard car un Malfoy n'est jamais en retard, je décide de me rendre sur place dès la fin de mon dernier cours. C'est pourquoi, au lieu de suivre mes camarades pour ma prochaine classe, je vais voir mon parrain pour l'informer que je serais en retard.

Curieusement, alors que je m'attendais à ce qu'il proteste ou qu'il m'inonde de questions sur les raisons de ce retard, il me dit de prendre mon temps pour arranger les choses. Puis, il me met dehors en me disant que je n'ai pas choisi la personne la plus compréhensible et la plus facile pour partager tout ça mais qu'il me souhaitait tout de même bonne chance. J'avoue n'avoir rien compris et avant que je ne puisse lui demander un éclaircissement, il me claque la porte au nez. C'est la tête pleine de question que je me dirige en DCFM. Jamais une journée ne m'a paru aussi longue que celle-ci. En effet, depuis que j'ai lu le message de Potter, je n'arrête pas de me demander de quoi il veut me parler. Était-ce en rapport avec ce qu'il m'a dit ce matin ou bien autre chose ? Et quand je ne me prends pas la tête avec ce qu'il me veut, je songe aux paroles sibyllines de Snape.

Du coup, j'ai tout autant hâte de voir mon parrain que Potter. Ce n'est donc pas si étonnant que je sois le premier à quitter la classe quand vient la fin des cours. J'ignore les appels de mes amis et me dirige vers la tour d'astronomie. Je vais m'asseoir sur le rebord d'une des fenêtres et attends patiemment que mon rendez-vous arrive. Durant mon attente, une pensée me vient en tête. Depuis que j'ai soigné Potter, je n'ai plus ressenti la soif dévorante qui est devenue mon quotidien à la seconde où j'ai été changé en vampire. Cette soif si forte, si envahissante et que rien ne semblait jamais pouvoir apaiser n'est plus. Je me rappelle encore du massacre que j'ai fait dans les geôles du manoir familial après ma transformation. Je me souviens des cris que les prisonniers ont poussés lorsque je les ai vidés un à un sans la moindre hésitation.

Si je ferme les yeux, je peux presque voir le visage de cette gamine d'une dizaine d'années tout au plus qui me supplie de lui sauver la vie. En fermant les yeux, je peux encore entendre le cri épouvantable qu'elle a poussé lorsque mes crocs se sont enfoncés profondément dans sa gorge. Je peux entendre les gargouillis qu'a faits son sang dans ma gorge ainsi que du plaisir immense que j'ai éprouvé en me délectant de la saveur exquise de ce dernier. Je me souviens aussi de la culpabilité qui m'a assaillie après qu'elle ait rendue son dernier soupir. Cette gamine avait été la dernière occupante toujours en vie de la cellule. Ma culpabilité n'avait duré que quelques secondes car, à peine son corps avait-il touché le sol, que la soif avait fait son retour.

Je ne peux pas vous dire exactement combien de personnes j'ai tuées cette nuit-l. Mais une chose est certaine, c'est que c'était bien plus qu'une dizaine. Quand ma soif se fut calmée un tout petit peu, j'étais couvert de sang. On aurait dit que je venais de me baigner dans une mare d'hémoglobine. Si je n'étais pas aussi lâche et animé par une si grande soif de vengeance, je pense que j'aurais mis fin à mon existence ce soir-là. Les jours qui ont suivie la nuit de mon changement, j'ai lutté avec force et désespoir pour résister à ma soif mais cela me fut impossible. Durant les trois semaines qui suivirent ma transformation en vampire, je me suis abreuvé de tant de pauvres Moldus que je ne saurais les compter. Plus que mon changement en monstre, je crois que ce sont tous les meurtres que j'ai commis que j'ai du mal à accepter.

Car, même si je ne porte pas les Moldus dans mon cœur, je ne souhaite pas leur mort. Tout ce que je veux, c'est de ne pas les croiser. Qu'ils restent loin de moi et de ma vue ainsi que du monde magique. Je pense que ce n'est pas trop demander. Bref, tout ça pour vous dire que cette soudaine absence de soif est anormale dans la mesure où même après m'être abreuvé de plusieurs personnes, elle n'est jamais partie. Elle diminue quelque peu et pour quelques instants seulement, mais elle ne s'est encore jamais envolée comme ça. Jamais depuis que je suis devenu ce monstre. Donc, je me demande ce qui est à l'origine de sa disparition et si cela est permanent. Après plusieurs heures resté là à cogiter soit sur l'origine de la disparition de ma soif que je pensais éternelle, soit sur les raisons qui ont poussé Potter à me donner rendez-vous ou bien sur les mystérieuses paroles de mon parrain, Potter montre enfin le bout de ses lunettes quatre heures après mon arrivée. Il pénètre dans la pièce sans dire un mot et fait quelques pas en marmonnant je ne sais quoi, car même avec mon ouïe sur développée, je n'arrive pas saisir ce qu'il dit. Il me jette des œillades assassines de temps en temps tout en faisant les cent pas. Je le laisse faire en me disant qu'il finira bien par me dire quelque chose. Je m'étonne de ma patience. Ce n'est qu'au bout de longues minutes que le Sauveur décide de s'adresser à moi. Il s'avance vers moi. Il ne s'arrête qu'à quelques centimètres de moi. Ensuite, comme un fou furieux, il se met à frapper ma poitrine de son index tout en débitant à une allure incroyable une suite de mots qui me laisse sans voix.

\- J'ai pensé à tout ça durant toute la journée et j'en suis venu à cette conclusion : il n'y a aucune chance pour que je puisse éprouver autre chose que du mépris pour toi. Donc, quoi que tu puisses dire, je suis convaincu que t'es responsable de ça. Je ne sais pas ce que tu m'as fait ni pourquoi tu l'as fait mais je veux que cela cesse ! dit-il sans reprendre son souffle. À la base, si je t'ai donné rendez-vous, c'était pour te piéger afin de te forcer à mettre fin à ça. Mais tout à l'heure, je me suis rendu dans la réserve interdite de l'école et j'ai fait quelques recherches sur les potions et sortilèges d'Amour. Dans l'un des livres que j'ai lus, il est indiqué une manière très simple de mettre fin aux effets d'une potion ou d'un sortilège d'Amour. J'ai donc décidé de la mette en application au lieu de t'attaquer.

Puis après avoir dit ça, il se jette sur moi et pose ses lèvres sur les miennes. Merde ! Je rêve ou bien Potter est en train de me rouler une pelle ! C'est tout ce dont j'arrive à penser car mon cerveau se met sur pause. Je passe mes bras autour de sa taille et lui rends son baiser avec un enthousiasme que je n'ai encore jamais eu avec aucune de mes amantes.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 **Un petit com pour la route !**

 **§ PROCHAINE PUBLICATION LE 4 MAI §**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclamer** : Harry Potter appartient à JKR, mais cette histoire est à moi.

Beta : **AnitaBlake93100 et Gwenillo  
**

ET COMME ON DIT, JAMAIS 2 SANS 3, v **oici donc la troisième correction faites par merveilleuse** **Klaiindy**

* * *

 **NdA :** Alors, l'idée de la fic vient du **défi numéro 3** **de : les défis de Stessy** qui se trouve sur le forum HP ( ) section défis. Me connaissant, je ne suis pas certaine de respecter toutes les exigences de celui-ci, mais comme l'idée me plait, je me lance. **C'est** **un slash Calice/Vampire**. Au vu de toutes les fics que j'ai en cours, je pense à une publication mensuelle, tous les premiers vendredis du mois. J'espère que cette nouvelle histoire vous plaira et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez.

* * *

 **La soif éternelle.**

 **Chapitre 4**

Harry parcourait les couloirs de Poudlard à une vitesse telle que l'on croirait qu'il était en train de faire une course de vitesse Moldue. Le sorcier avait le visage aussi rouge qu'une tomate mais l'on ne saurait dire si cela était dû à sa course effrénée dans les couloirs de Poudlard ou bien à autre chose. Le souffle court, il donna le mot de passe au tableau de la Grosse Dame machinalement et fébrilement lorsqu'il atteignit l'entrée de sa maison. Dès que le tableau céda la place à l'ouverture permettant de pénétrer dans le dortoir des Gryffondor, il s'engouffra à l'intérieur sans faire cas des grognements de la Grosse Dame, vexée du manque de politesse et de respect de l'élève. Harry traversa la salle commune comme une fusée sans prendre la peine de répondre aux appels répétés de ses amis. Les avaient-ils même entendus ? Cela n'était pas certain.

Le sorcier se rendit directement dans son dortoir puis dans son lit sans faire un seul arrêt. Il tira ensuite les rideaux sur lui avant de se cacher sous sa couette qu'il remonta jusqu'au sommet de son crâne. Là, à l'abri des regards, il se mit à donner des coups de poing frénétiques et rageurs sur son coussin en poussant des cris rageurs. Tout en martyrisant le pauvre coussin, Harry traita Malfoy de tous les noms. Il maudit le sorcier de toute la force de son esprit. Comment ce pauvre type avait-il pu lui dire une chose pareille ? Comment avait-il pu lui dire une chose pareille ? OK ! C'était lui qui lui avait sauté dessus comme une pauvre fille amourachée mais il avait une excuse ! Une bonne, une excellente excuse même. Une excuse qui aurait dû mettre fin, qui devait mettre fin à cette connerie. Une excuse qui devait neutraliser les effets immondes du maudit sortilège ou de la maudite potion que lui avait lancé ce vicieux serpent. Alors qu'il se disait cela, Harry porta ses doigts à ses lèvres.

Des flashs indésirables des dernières minutes lui passèrent en mémoire. Il se revit avec une acuité effrayante embrasser Malfoy. Il se souvint avec presque de l'émerveillement et de la frayeur, du goût, de la douceur et surtout, du plaisir indescriptible qu'il avait ressenti lors de cet échange. Le plaisir vertigineux qui l'avait pris lorsque ses lèvres ont touché celles de Malfoy. Le tourbillon de sensations inédites qui l'avait envahi lorsque la langue de son camarade de classe s'était enroulée autour de la sienne. C'était incroyable ! C'était fabuleux ! C'était addictif ! Et Harry n'avait qu'une envie à son grand désarroi : renouveler l'expérience le plus vite possible ! Il voulait la renouveler encore et encore. Réitérer l'expérience jusqu'à en perdre le souffle une nouvelle fois.

L'adolescent donna un autre coup de poing au coussin en criant de frustration suite à ses pensées. Merde ! Merde ! Merde ! Qu'allait-il faire ? Que devait-il faire ? Mais avant tout, que lui arrivait-il au nom de Merlin !? Lui qui avait pensé mettre fin à toute cette histoire, il avait l'impression d'avoir empiré les choses après avoir mis en application sa brillante idée. Car non, embrasser Malfoy n'avait pas mis fin à ce qu'il croyait dur comme fer être un enchantement ou bien une potion qu'il aurait bue à son insu. Oh que non ! L'embrasser n'avait fait qu'amplifier le désir incompréhensible et soudain qu'il éprouvait pour le Serpentard. Et maintenant qu'il savait ce que c'était de l'embrasser pour de bon et plus seulement en rêve, Harry n'avait qu'une envie : recommencer. Et le pire dans tout ça, c'était qu'il se demandait s'il avait vraiment envie de faire disparaître l'attirance qu'il avait à l'encontre de ce dernier.

Était-ce si horrible que ça d'avoir envie de ce fils à papa de Malfoy ? Se surprenait-il à penser depuis qu'il avait fui le Serpentard. Fuir était bien le mot, c'était la façon la plus exacte pour traduire la manière très héroïque et virile qu'il avait employée pour mettre toute la distance qui lui était possible entre lui et Malfoy. Mais passons. Tout en se posant la question sur son attirance pour Malfoy, Harry se remémora les quelques minutes qui venaient de s'écouler. Il se rappela ce qui l'avait fait fuir comme un lâche et fait parcourir les couloirs de l'école comme s'il venait de voir le diable en personne.

Donc, lorsque ses lèvres avaient touché celles de Malfoy, alors que Harry s'était attendu à éprouver du dégoût et mettre fin à cette histoire rocambolesque, comme vous devez l'avoir compris, ce fut tout le contraire qui s'était produit. À la seconde où sa bouche s'était posée sur celle de Malfoy, son cerveau avait eu un bug. Toutes pensées cohérentes l'avaient quitté au profit du plaisir. Un plaisir qu'avait semblé partager Malfoy dans la mesure où ce dernier, au lieu de le repousser et de lui jeter un maléfice, l'avait au contraire attiré à lui pour approfondir le baiser. Ce dernier l'avait même soulevé dans ses bras comme s'il ne pesait rien du tout, l'avait adossé à un mur en écartant ses jambes, avant de se placer entre elles et de coller son bassin au sien tout en incitant Harry à enrouler ses jambes autour de sa taille.

Ensuite, tout en fouillant sa bouche de sa langue, Malfoy avait entrepris de frotter sensuellement son bassin conte celui de Harry en poussant des gémissements qui avaient fait perdre la tête au Gryffondor. Celui-ci avait alors, naturellement et avec enthousiasme, ondulé ses hanches à la suite de celles de Malfoy. Et comme il fallait s'y attendre, le plaisir n'avait pas tardé à les foudroyer l'un comme l'autre. Ils s'étaient alors, dans un même ensemble, déversés dans leurs pantalons. Le souffle court, les lèvres et les joues rosies par ses actions, Harry avait plongé ses yeux dans ceux de Malfoy durant quelques interminables secondes, avant que Draco n'ouvre la bouche.

\- Je ne savais pas que tu étais aussi coquin ni que je te faisais autant d'effet, Potty. C'est très surprenant mais pas désagréable. C'est même tout le contraire, avait susurré Malfoy en le collant encore un peu plus à lui. Si tu veux recommencer, je suis ton homme, avait-il terminé avant de capturer les lèvres de Harry une nouvelle fois.

Harry avait immédiatement répondu au baiser en passant ses bras autour du cou de Draco. Le sauveur désigné du monde sorcier s'était laissé submerger par les sensations enivrantes et inédites qui l'avaient parcourues avec une facilité désarmante. Harry ne pouvait pas dire avec certitude s'il aurait, de lui-même, mis fin à ce nouvel échange sans l'intervention inattendue du fantôme d'Edgar Cloggs. Celui-ci, qui volait non loin de la tour d'astronomie, avait aperçu les deux jeunes sorciers. Et, intrigué par la couleur des cravates des deux adolescents, il s'était approché de la Tour. Au moment où le fantôme avait identifié les deux jeunes gens, il n'avait pas su retenir le cri très peu masculin qui s'était échappé de sa bouche.

Le cri avait mis fin au baiser. Les deux sorciers avaient, dans un même ensemble, tourné la tête vers l'origine du cri. Les jeunes gens et le fantôme s'étaient observés en silence durant une longue minute avant que Harry ne réalise la situation. On venait de le surprendre, lui, Harry Potter, le Survivant, le sauveur du monde sorcier, enfin, le futur sauveur si Merlin le voulait bien. Bref, lui, le prince désigné des Gryffondor, l'ennemi naturel et désigné des Serpentard, lui venait de se faire surprendre la langue enfoncée profondément dans la bouche du plus Serpentard de tous les Serpentard : Draco Malfoy, le prince de ces derniers. Et non seulement c'était le prince des Serpentard, mais il se trouve qu'il était aussi son ennemi numéro deux. Si quelqu'un venait à apprendre cette histoire, il était mort s'était certain ! Et pas de la main de Voldy mais certainement de celle de son meilleur ami : Ron.

Alors que son cerveau recommençait à fonctionner, la panique avait pris Harry à la gorge. Et poussé par cette dernière, l'adolescent qui était encore dans les bras de Malfoy, avait repoussé ce dernier avec violence et, sans un regard en arrière ni même penser à menacer le Serpentard s'il venait à dire un mot sur ce qu'il venait de se passer entre eux, Harry avait ''bravement'' pris ses jambes à cou. Et ce fut avec le cœur battant la chamade qu'il avait mis autant de distance entre Malfoy et lui que possible. Que venait-il de se passer ? Pourquoi avait-il éprouvé du plaisir en embrassant cette saleté de serpent ?! Pourquoi avait-il envie de recommencer ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas repoussé Malfoy ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? C'était ce qu'il n'avait cessé de se répéter durant sa course.

Et maintenant le voilà là, allongé comme un pauvre con, en train de revivre cet échange comme une pauvre gonzesse après son premier baiser. Même si c'était techniquement son premier car il ne pouvait honnêtement pas qualifier ce qu'il avait échangé avec Cho Chang de baiser maintenant qu'il en avait vécu un vrai. Et quel baiser ! Ne put-il se retenir de penser avec tellement de force qu'il craignit que quelqu'un puisse l'entendre. Harry poussa un soupir d'exaspération tout en s'insultant mentalement de se conduire de façon si idiote. Alors qu'il se remettait à martyriser son pauvre coussin, les rideaux de son lit puis sa couverture furent tirés avec violence et brusquerie. La tête de son meilleur ami, Ron, se dessina au-dessus devant ses yeux.

\- Harry, mon pote, qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé pour filer comme ça sans rien dire et pour nous ignorer ensuite ? De plus, qu'est-ce que tu faisais installer à côté de Malfoy ? Et où as-tu disparu depuis la fin des cours ? Et pourquoi tu nous évites depuis la fin du cours de potions ?

Ron enchaîna les questions sans laisser la possibilité à Harry de répondre.

\- Hermione est dans un état pas possible. Elle pense que ton coma magique a eu des effets nuisibles sur toi, sur ta santé. Sur ton cerveau. Dis-moi que ce n'est pas le cas mon pote. Dis-moi qu'elle se trompe pour une fois ! pria Ron en collant presque son visage à celui de Harry.

Ron était si près de lui que si Harry l'avait voulu, il n'aurait eu qu'à faire un geste pour capturer ses lèvres. Mais ce n'était pas ce que voulait Harry. Ce n'était pas avec Ron qu'il avait envie de faire ce genre de choses mais avec Malfoy. Le sang pur était tellement plus agréable à regarder que son ami, se dit Harry en fixant Ron d'un regard déçu. Harry s'horrifia à cette pensée. Merlin ! Que lui arrivait-il ? Hermione aurait-elle raison ? Son séjour à l'infirmerie lui aurait-il laissé des séquelles que madame Pomfresh n'aurait pas remarqué ? Dans ce cas, devait-il aller la voir pour lui expliquer les symptômes étranges qu'il avait ? Lui parler de son intérêt soudain pour le prince des serpents ? Ou bien ne devait-il rien dire et tout garder pour lui ? Et en ce qui concernait ses amis, devait-il se confier à eux ou pas ?

Pendant qu'il s'interrogeait là-dessus, Ron, loin de tout ça, se saisit de son bras, le sortit de son lit et le poussa vers la sortie. Et, sans demander l'avis de Harry, Ron le poussa en direction d'Hermione qui se trouvait dans un coin reculé de leur salle commune, un gros livre dans les mains. Lorsque la sorcière vit ses amis, elle se dépêcha de poser son livre et de leur faire signe comme si ces derniers n'étaient pas déjà en train de s'avancer vers elle. Quand Harry et Ron furent devant elle, Hermione se leva et inspecta Harry de la tête aux pieds. Tout en parcourant son corps à la recherche d'une blessure quelconque, elle lui posa une myriade de questions dont Harry ne comprit pas la moitié. Le sorcier se laissa faire en silence, un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

Et alors que Hermione le noyait de questions tout en le ''tripotant'' avec allégresse, Harry oublia momentanément ses interrogations sur Malfoy. Il y repenserait plus tard, se dit-il en s'asseyant sur l'un des canapés tout en s'excusant pour son comportement. Pour faire taire les questions sur les raisons qui l'avaient poussé à aller s'installer aux côtés de Draco, Harry leur dit que c'était dû à Snape. Il ajouta que ce dernier avait certainement dû le faire pour lui pourrir un peu plus la vie. Ses amis, Hermione surtout, ne crurent pas entièrement à son histoire mais personne n'insista là-dessus. Pour une fois, ils ne le noyèrent pas de questions pour tenter de lui faire cracher le morceau. Certainement que cela était dû à sa récente blessure et qu'ils désiraient le ménager, se dit Harry en soufflant intérieurement de soulagement.

Ce que le jeune sorcier ne sut pas, c'était qu'Hermione se fit la promesse de mener sa petite enquête car elle soupçonnait qu'il y avait quelque chose qui liaient Malfoy et Harry que leur ami leur cachait honteusement. Elle soupçonnait aussi Draco d'être responsable ou bien d'être au courant de quelque chose concernant la blessure de Harry. Hermione devait à tout prix découvrir ce que ces deux-là cachaient pour pouvoir aider son ami si besoin. C'était son devoir d'amie de se tenir prête. Surtout après ce qui venait d'arriver.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Je regarde la porte que vient de franchir Potter partagé entre deux sentiments : la frustration et l'amusement. Frustration parce que je suis encore tendu suite à notre petit échange très chaud. Oh doux Merlin ! Qui aurait pensé que St Potter avait des lèvres aussi délicieuses !? Et qui aurait pensé que moi, Draco Malfoy, le sorcier le plus hétéro que le monde sorcier n'ait jamais vu, aurais un jour pris un grand plaisir à embrasser un garçon. Et non seulement j'y ai pris plaisir mais je n'ai qu'une hâte : recommencer encore et encore. Et même d'aller un peu plus qu'un simple baiser. Rien que de penser à ce que cela pourrait être de faire l'amour à Potter, mon sang s'échauffe. Ironique pour un vampire, n'est-ce pas.

Maintenant que vous avez pris connaissance des raisons de ma frustration, parlons de mon amusement. Eh bien, avouez que voir ce brave Potty, ce brave et héroïque lion détaler comme un adorable, oui adorable, petit lapin, est tout simplement hilarant. Après avoir fixé la porte pendant de longues minutes, je tourne mon attention vers la fenêtre. Plus précisément en direction du gêneur. De celui qui venait par sa simple présence de faire fuir mon petit lion. Oui, mon petit lion, car je compte bien l'avoir. Potty sera à moi avant la fin de l'année scolaire. « _**Oui, il sera à nous, me murmure la bête avec excitation**_ ». Au moins une chose sur laquelle nous semblons être d'accord. Et je ne vais pas m'en plaindre car cela m'arrange beaucoup. Ne pas avoir à batailler pour ça allait me faciliter la tâche.

Donc je porte mon regard sur le fantôme. Mais avant que je ne puisse dire un mot, la bête prend les commandes. Curieux, je n'essaye pas de lutter contre elle pour reprendre celles-ci. Du fond de ma conscience, en simple observateur, je regarde la bête s'approcher de la fenêtre où le fantôme d'Edgar Cloggs, l'esprit qui hante le stade de Quidditch, est resté immobile, le regard braqué sur moi. Lorsque la bête parvient à sa hauteur, elle grogne en sortant les dents. Le fantôme se fige et devient encore plus blanc et fantomatique qu'il ne l'est déjà.

\- _**Si une seule rumeur sur ce qui vient de se passer s'ébruite, je me chargerais de t'offrir une véritable mort. Et si tu cours te plaindre auprès du vieux gâteux, je te promets la même chose mais seulement après avoir fini de m'amuser avec toi. Je connais pleins de sortilèges capables de faire souffrir un fantôme, alors un conseil, garde ta bouche close**_.

Le fantôme d'Edgar Cloggs regarde la bête avec effroi. Il ouvre et ferme la bouche plusieurs fois avant de murmurer d'une voix d'où perçait une peur certaine : je vous promets… de… garder tout ça pour… pour moi.

 _-_ _ **Bien, tu peux t'en aller maintenant,**_ ordonna la bête ensuite.

Edgar ne se fait pas prier et détale sans demander son reste.

 _-_ _ **Tu sais que cela ne va pas être facile de l'avoir et encore moins de la garder pour nous**_ , dit soudainement la bête après le départ du fantôme.

Quoi ?! C'est à moi qu'elle parle ? Je me demande du fond de ma tête.

 _-_ _Oui, c'est bien à toi que je parle,_ me répond la bête avec amusement.

Je suis sur le cul. Enfin, je veux dire que je suis sidéré. Pourquoi ? Eh bien ! Depuis ma transformation, c'est bien la première fois que la bête s'adresse directement à moi. Car même si j'ai toujours su qu'elle était là, tapie dans les profondeurs de mon subconscient, n'attendant qu'une occasion pour prendre ma place ; et même si je me suis toujours douté qu'elle avait une conscience propre, qu'elle était intelligente - ce que notre rencontre avec les centaures a confirmé - elle ne s'est encore jamais adressée à moi. Oui, depuis que nous avons été forcés de cohabiter ensemble, c'est bien la première fois que cela arrive. Alors, pardonnez-moi mon étonnement.

\- Si je comprends bien, tu es toi aussi attiré par Potter, je lui demande avec curiosité.

\- _**Tu comprends bien**_ , me répond-t-il.

\- Pourquoi t'intéresses-tu à lui ? Je lui demande avec une pointe de… de jalousie dans la voix.

\- _**Parce qu'il est mien. Il est tien. Il est notre. Il est celui qui va permettre notre symbiose. Il est notre force. Il est notre faiblesse. Il est notre salut. Il est notre. Donc, c'est tout à fait naturel que je m'intéresse à lui.**_

\- Que veux-tu dire par là ? C'est quoi cette histoire ? Comment Potter peut-il nous appartenir ?

Mes questions restent sans réponse car la bête retourne à sa place en me cédant les commandes sans que je n'aie à demander ou bien à lutter pour les avoir. C'est la seconde fois qu'elle fait ça et cela commence à m'inquiéter même si je suis très heureux de ne pas avoir à me battre pour cela. Je tente tout de même d'obtenir des réponses à mes questions mais la bête reste désespérément silencieuse. N'arrivant à rien, je quitte la Tour et me dirige vers les appartements de mon parrain. Lui aura peut-être des solutions à mes interrogations et sera peut-être plus enclin à y répondre. Avec cet espoir en tête, je parcours les couloirs de l'école alors que toutes mes pensées sont dirigées vers St putain de Potter.

Arrivé à la porte menant aux quartiers de mon enseignant, je n'ai pas le temps de frapper à cette dernière qu'elle s'ouvre devant Snape. Il m'invite à entrer avant de fermer la porte. Guidé par la force de l'habitude, je me dirige automatiquement au salon sobrement décoré de mon parrain. Je me laisse ensuite tomber négligemment sur l'un des deux fauteuils qui composent la pièce en fermant les yeux. Alors que je tente de chasser de mon esprit Potter, je perçois l'habituel soupir de désapprobation qui ne manque jamais d'échapper aux lèvres de mon parrain à chaque fois que j'agis de manière non Malfonienne. C'est-à-dire, à chaque fois que je me conduis avec négligence en oubliant les bonnes manières que m'ont inculquées mes parents indignes.

\- Je pense qu'il est inutile de te proposer de quoi manger, me dit mon professeur en prenant place sur l'autre fauteuil.

\- Tu penses bien, je lui rétorque d'une voix amère en ouvrant les yeux pour les plonger dans les siens.

\- Je crois que tu as des questions, dit-il ensuite sans relever mon manque de manière.

\- Oui, j'en ai une myriade si tu veux tout savoir. À commencer par : depuis quand es-tu devenu un vampire ? Et est-ce que Face de Cul et mes parents sont au courant ? Ah oui ! Et le vieux glucosé l'est-il aussi ? Et plus important, c'est quoi un Poodir et une symbiose ? Je débite rapidement.

\- Je le suis devenu quatre ans après la mort des Potter et la disparition du Lord. Je venais de fêter mon vingt-cinquième anniversaire. Cela est arrivé non loin de Brocéliande…

\- Un instant ! Je te coupe. Si tu as été changé l'année de tes vingt-cinq ans, comment cela se fait-il que tu aies l'air d'avoir une trentaine d'années ? Je pensais que le transformé rajeunissait et embellissait lors du changement en vampire, pas qu'il vieillissait. De plus, sans vouloir être méchant parrain, il semblerait que tu n'aies bénéficié ni de l'un ni de l'autre. Sauf si ta laideur était si gran…

\- Si j'étais toi, mon filleul, je ne finirais pas cette phrase, me coupe Severus d'une voix tranchante.

Et comme je tiens à ma peau malgré les derniers événements survenus dans ma vie, je me tais instantanément. La bête est de mon avis, semble-t-il.

\- Donc, comment se fait-il que tu aies vieilli ? je lui demande au lieu de finir ma phrase.

\- Comme tu le sais, après la défaite du Lord, j'ai été mis aux arrêts avant que Dumbledore ne m'en fasse sortir. Suite à cela, j'ai été consigné à cette école pour qu'Albus puisse garder un œil sur moi.

\- En effet, je suis au courant de cela. Mon…, je serre violemment les dents avant de poursuivre. Lucius me l'a dit.

Oui, Lucius, car après ce qu'il m'a fait, je ne pense plus pouvoir l'appeler père maintenant. Certes, je peux dire le mot et me le répéter à l'infini dans ma tête mais je pense que plus jamais je ne serais en mesure de le prononcer à nouveau. Mon parrain ne relève pas l'utilisation du prénom de mon géniteur mais il me lance un regard pénétrant.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que cela a à voir avec ton vieillissement ?

\- Ce que personne ne sait, c'est qu'en échange de son aide, Albus m'a poussé, pour mon bien, à faire un serment inviolable qui m'oblige à rester à Poudlard pendant une période de vingt ans.

\- L'ordure ! Comment a-t-il osé te faire ça après que tu aies accepté de jouer aux espions pour lui ?! Je m'exclame avec force et indignation. Quand je pense qu'il prétend œuvrer pour le bien, c'est honteux. C'est dégueulasse !

Les lèvres de Severus s'étirent brièvement avant qu'il ne reprenne son sérieux.

\- Pour Albus, rien n'est mauvais tant que cela sert ''le plus grand bien''. Il est prêt à commettre les pires horreurs pour ce qu'il pense être le plus grand bien. Lui et Voldemort sont très semblables sur ce point. Quand ils ont un objectif en tête, ils écrasent tout ce qui se met sur leur passage pour le réaliser. Et il se trouve qu'Albus voit en moi une arme presque comparable à Potter. Je ne suis qu'un simple outil qu'il utilise pour parvenir à ses fins : l'anéantissement de Voldemort.

\- C'est effrayant cette façon de penser et d'agir, je souffle.

\- Comme tu le dis.

\- Pour en revenir à ton état de vampire, si je déduis bien, le serment t'a obligé à revenir à l'école même après ta transformation. C'est bien ça ?

\- Exactement car, même si je ne suis plus un sorcier à part entière, je reste un enfant de la magie. Et un serment fait sur elle ne peut être rompu sans en subir de lourdes conséquences.

\- Donc, pour ton apparence, comment fais-tu pour paraître plus vieux ? Et pour le sang ?

\- Après ma transformation, j'ai passé des journées et des nuits enfermé dans mon laboratoire pour mettre au point deux potions.

\- Lesquelles ? Je lui demande même si j'ai bien une idée sur l'une d'elles.

\- Une pour masquer mon apparence car, après ma transformation, je n'avais plus rien à voir avec le jeune sorcier au nez crochu et au teint cireux et maladif, aux cheveux gras dus aux nombreuses émanations des fumées des potions que je confectionnais à longueur de journée et aux dents jaunies par les ébauches de potions que je créais sans arrêt. De plus, mon corps qui avait toujours été d'une maigreur anormale avait pris quelques kilos de muscles en quelques heures seulement. Dans ces conditions, je ne pouvais, en aucun cas, retourner à Poudlard sans attirer les regards et les questions indiscrètes de Dumbledore. Et je ne voulais absolument pas qu'il sache ce que j'étais devenu car, à n'en pas douter, il aurait trouvé un moyen d'utiliser cette information à son avantage sans se soucier de ce qui pouvait m'arriver par la suite. Je devais donc prendre mes précautions avant de rentrer.

\- Bien entendu, j'acquiesce. Et la seconde potion ? Je lui demande ensuite.

\- Sa fonction était de m'aider à combattre mes envies de sang. En fait, à les diminuer suffisamment pour me permettre de ne pas commettre un massacre dans cette école.

\- Et la potion fonctionne ? Je lui demande avec un intérêt que j'ai du mal à retenir.

\- Parfaitement. Au fil des années, je suis même parvenu à la rendre plus performante. La dernière fois que je l'ai prise, je pouvais tenir presque trois jours avant que la soif ne m'oblige à partir à la chasse aux criminels Moldus pour m'abreuver.

\- La dernière fois que tu l'as prise ? Alors, cela veut dire que tu ne la prends plus ? Tu es parvenu à vaincre la soif définitivement ? Je le questionne fébrilement.

\- Non, je ne suis pas parvenu à vaincre la soif car cela est tout bonnement impossible. Mais je n'ai plus besoin de la potion, c'est pourquoi je ne la prends plus.

\- Si tu n'as pas pu vaincre la soif, pourquoi tu n'as plus besoin de prendre la potion ?

\- Parce que j'ai bien mieux qu'une potion pour apaiser ma soif maintenant, me dit-il en souriant.

C'est vraiment difficile mais je parvins, avec un immense effort de volonté, à empêcher mon menton d'aller à la rencontre du sol lorsque je vois son sourire. Ce n'est pas un grand sourire. On pourrait même le qualifier de micro-sourire mais il vient de Severus Snape. Et mon parrain ne sourit jamais ! J'ai bien dit, JAMAIS. Alors oui, il me faut toute ma volonté pour retenir mon menton. Bref, revenons à cette histoire de sang.

\- Et qu'est-ce que c'est ? Qu'est-ce qui est plus efficace que ta potion ?

Je demande parce que si cela est aussi efficace que semble le suggérer mon enseignant, je voudrais en bénéficier.

\- Un Poodir.

\- Et qu'est-ce qu'est un Poodir au juste parce que ce n'est pas la première fois que j'entends ce mot ?

Tout en posant cette question, je ne peux retenir le sentiment de félicité qui m'envahit car, si ce qu'a dit le centaure rencontré dans la Forêt Interdite est exact, moi aussi j'en possède un. Et, si c'est bien le cas, cela pourrait expliquer pourquoi je n'ai plus ressenti d'envie de meurtre depuis la nuit dernière. Depuis que j'ai soigné et failli tuer Potter par la même occasion pour être précis.

\- Le Poodir est notre garde-fou à nous, vampires. Il nous empêche de plonger dans la bestialité qui nous pousse à commettre des carnages lorsque la soif perpétuelle que nous habitons en notre sein et qui nous ronge nuits et jours, commence à grignoter notre esprit. Ce qui, à brève ou longue échéance, finit par nous rendre fous puis fait de nous des bêtes assoiffées de sang que rien ne peut raisonner. Ce qui fait que le seul moyen de nous arrêter est de nous éliminer, chose qui n'est pas aisée à réaliser comme tu le sais.

Je sens un long frisson glacial parcourir ma colonne vertébrale suite à sa déclaration. Je n'étais pas au courant de ça moi. S'il s'avère que je n'ai finalement pas de Poodir, je vais m'employer dès à présent à en chercher un. En parlant de ça, j'ai une question pour mon parrain. Je m'empresse de la poser.

\- Je me trompe ou bien ce Poodir est un être vivant ?

\- Non, tu ne te trompes pas. Un Poodir est bien un être vivant. En fait, un Poodir est ce que les sorciers appellent Calice.

\- Un Calice ? Mais, d'après les livres d'histoires sur les vampires que j'ai pu trouver et lire après ma transformation, les Calices sont des mythes inventés par les sorciers.

\- C'est ce que le roi et les princes veulent que tout le monde croit.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce qu'un Calice est la seule véritable faiblesse du vampire. Il est aussi le seul moyen efficace et définitif de nous tuer car, comme tu le sais, il est impossible de tuer ''véritablement'' un vampire. On peut l'emprisonner, le démembrer et cacher ses membres aux quatre coins de la planète afin de l'empêcher de se reconstituer, on peut aussi le brûler et disperser ses cendres aux quatre vents mais celui-ci trouvera toujours le moyen de revenir d'entre les morts car on ne peut tuer ce qui est déjà mort.

Purée ! En quelques minutes, je viens d'apprendre plus sur ce que je suis devenu que durant les dernières semaines que j'ai passées à farfouiller dans la bibliothèque du manoir à la recherche d'informations sur les vampires.

\- Et comment trouve-t-on un Calice ?

\- Par son odeur. Lorsqu'un Calice potentiel se trouve à proximité d'un vampire, il dégage une senteur si entêtante que le vampire ne peut résister à l'appel de celle-ci. Il est irrémédiablement et irrésistiblement attiré par le parfum que dégage le Calice potentiel et n'a qu'une envie : goûter au sang de ce dernier avant de faire de lui son Calice.

\- Euh…, comment on change quelqu'un en Calice ? je demande alors qu'un gros doute me prend.

\- C'est très simple. Il suffit que le vampire échange son sang avec celui du potentiel Calice et le tour est joué. Plus précisément, le vampire doit d'abord faire boire son sang au futur Calice puis boire le sang de ce dernier et, pour finir, refaire boire son sang au prétendant.

Mon sang ne fait qu'un tour à la fin de l'explication de Severus. Merlin ! Ne me dites pas que j'ai été assez stupide pour faire de Potter mon Calice sans même réaliser la portée de mon acte ?! Et moi qui pensais qu'avec tout ce que je viens de vivre ces dernières heures, rien de pire ne pouvait m'arriver. Eh bien, il semblerait que j'ai eu tort ! La panique me prend. J'ai fait de Potter mon Calice. Saint Potter est devenu mon Calice ! Merlin, cet idiot a raison, je lui ai bien fait quelque chose ! Je ne suis pas dans la merde ! Que Merlin me vienne en aide !

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 **Un petit com pour la route !**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclamer** : Harry Potter appartient à JKR, mais cette histoire est à moi.

Beta : **AnitaBlake93100 et Gwenillo  
**

ET COMME ON DIT, JAMAIS 2 SANS 3, v **oici donc la troisième correction faites par merveilleuse** **Klaiindy**

* * *

 **NdA :** Alors, l'idée de la fic vient du **défi numéro 3** **de : les défis de Stessy** qui se trouve sur le forum HP ( ) section défis. Me connaissant, je ne suis pas certaine de respecter toutes les exigences de celui-ci, mais comme l'idée me plait, je me lance. **C'est** **un slash Calice/Vampire**. Au vu de toutes les fics que j'ai en cours, je pense à une publication mensuelle, tous les premiers vendredis du mois. J'espère que cette nouvelle histoire vous plaira et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez.

* * *

 **La soif éternelle.**

 **Chapitre 5**

\- À voir ton visage, j'ai bien l'impression que tu viens de réaliser que tu as fait de Potter ton Poodir, me dit aimablement mon parrain sur un ton moqueur.

\- Tu savais ! Tu savais que Potter était devenu mon Calice !

\- Bien entendu, approuve-t-il sur le même ton narquois. N'importe quel vampire qui se respecte sait reconnaître un Poodir quand il en voit un. Et comme tout vampire qui se respecte, il est de notre devoir de protéger un Poodir quand l'on en croise un. Et sur ce coup-là, mon filleul, je ne te félicite pas parce que, par ta faute, je vais devoir être un peu plus aimable avec cet empoté de Potter, ajoute-t-il en grinçant des dents.

\- Et pourquoi moi, je ne l'ai pas reconnu comme tel si tous les vampires sont en mesure d'identifier un Ca…Un Poodir quand ils en voient un ? je râle plus que je ne demande.

\- Cela est sans doute dû au fait que toi et ton vampire n'êtes pas encore en symbiose. Ton jeune âge doit en être la raison.

\- C'est quoi cette histoire de symbiose déjà ? Le centaure de la Forêt Interdite a fait la même remarque.

\- Tu as donc rencontré le troupeau de centaures, relève-t-il.

\- Oui, mon vampire a discuté avec eux.

\- Je vois, dit-il après m'avoir longuement observé.

\- Et puis-je savoir ce que tu vois ?

\- Je comprends pourquoi il est interdit de transformer des enfants de ton âge et pourquoi tu as l'air un peu plus… vieux que les autres élèves de ton âge.

\- Je ne suis plus un enfant ! Je râle tout en bombant le torse suite à sa dernière remarque.

Donc j'ai l'air un peu plus vieux que les autres ? C'est une découverte parce que je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte. Certes, j'avais remarqué que j'étais devenu un peu plus grand, plus musclé et que mon visage était devenu un peu plus sévère que la normale mais j'ai mis cela sur le compte de ma rage perpétuelle. Pour ce qui est de mon visage, je veux dire, parce que jusqu'à preuve du contraire, on ne prend pas du muscle et de la hauteur grâce à la colère).

\- Si tu le dis, réplique mon professeur sur le même ton qu'il a l'habitude d'utiliser lorsque je fais un caprice infantile.

\- Je ne le suis plus, j'insiste tout de même.

\- Mais bien sûr, dit-il en hochant la tête.

J'abandonne.

\- Bref, c'est quoi une symbiose ?

\- C'est quand le vampire et le sorcier ou bien le moldu qui a été transformé fusionnent pour ne faire plus qu'une seule et même entité.

\- Tu veux dire que je vais disparaître ? Que je vais perdre ma personnalité ? je demande avec épouvante.

\- Non triple imbécile, répond-t-il. La symbiose ne va pas te retirer ta personnalité puisque c'est TA personnalité profonde qui sera la part dominante de ta personne après la symbiose.

\- Je ne vais pas me perdre ?

Je lui demande d'une toute petite voix en prenant finalement conscience de la peur qui bout en moi. Quand il a dit que le vampire et moi allons mélanger nos esprits pour n'en faire qu'un, la peur de perdre la seule chose qui me reste de ce que j'étais avant toute cette merde et qui me permet de rester encore debout…avant que je ne sois plus Draco Malfoy, l'arrogant et fier sang pur, mais un monstre assoiffé de sang, j'ai eu peur de me perdre à nouveau et définitivement. J'ai eu vraiment peur de devenir quelqu'un d'autre. Quelque chose d'autre. Je crois que si cela devait arriver, je trouverais un moyen de mettre fin à ma vie d'une manière ou d'une autre.

\- La symbiose va mettre fin à la lutte perpétuelle qui t'oppose à ton vampire pour prendre les commandes de ton corps. Elle va aussi te permettre de t'accepter, d'accepter ce que tu es devenu. Et pour finir, elle va te permettre d'entrer en possession du savoir et des pouvoirs de ton vampire.

\- Comment ça les pouvoirs de mon vampire ? Les vampires ont des pouvoirs ?

\- Bien entendu ! me répond mon enseignant. Le vampire est une créature magique. Et comme toute créature magique, il possède des pouvoirs magiques.

\- Mais je pensais que sans Familier il était impossible au vampire de faire de la magie.

\- Je n'ai jamais dit que les vampires peuvent faire de la magie sans Familier car, si cela avait été le cas, les vampires moldus pourraient en faire.

\- Alors quoi ? C'est quoi cette histoire de pouvoirs ?

\- Tout comme l'avantage des loups-garous est de se changer en loups géants les nuits de pleine lune, les vampires ont eux aussi quelques avantages bien plus intéressants, dirais-je.

\- La vitesse et le développement des sens mais cela je le sais déjà, je lui dis, un peu déçu. De plus, les loups-garous ont les mêmes avantages aussi.

\- Je ne parle pas de ces avantages-là, réplique-t-il avec agacement.

\- De quels avantages dans ce cas ?

\- De la mémoire collective des vampires. Du savoir ancestral accumulé par les vampires de ton clan tout au long des siècles. Ton héritage en quelque sorte.

\- Hein ! est tout ce que je parviens à dire.

\- Très éloquent, Draco.

\- Et comment je fais pour entrer en possession de cet héritage ? je demande très intéressé par tout le savoir qui m'est offert.

Je ne vous l'ai peut-être pas dit mais j'ai une soif incroyable de connaissance. J'aime apprendre, je ne peux pas résister à un livre. Même un simple livre de cuisine pour tout vous dire, alors même qu'il est évident que je ne rentrerais jamais dans une cuisine ni ne toucherais jamais une marmite. Ma soif de connaissance est même plus grande que celle de la miss-je-sais-tout de Potter. Mais, contrairement à cette dernière, je sais la cacher. Donc, savoir que je pourrais entrer en possession d'un si grand savoir, j'en ai les méninges en ébullition.

\- Comme je viens de te le dire, une fois entré en symbiose avec ton vampire, tu pourras accéder à tout cela.

\- Et comment je fais pour entrer en symbiose ?

\- Normalement, le processus commence lors de la transformation et se finit au moment où le vampire trouve son Poodir.

\- Mais j'ai déjà un Poodir, je dis bêtement. Si le processus se termine au moment où le vampire trouve son Poodir, comment ça se fait que je ne suis pas entré en symbiose avec mon vampire ?

\- Tout comme te l'a dit le Centaure et moi un peu plus tôt, c'est certainement dû à ton jeune âge. De plus, j'ai l'impression que ton Amiir, ton Prince vampire, n'a semble-t-il pas initié le processus car, si cela avait été le cas, tu te serais rendu compte de ce qu'était Potter, de ce que tu lui avais fait avant que je ne t'en parle. Ce qui me fait me demander, qui est l'Amiir qui t'a changé ?

\- Je ne sais pas, je lui souffle en baissant la tête.

\- Comment ça, tu ne le sais pas ?! s'exclame-t-il. Il a bien dû te dire son nom et celui de son clan avant de te transformer ?!

\- Il l'a fait, je lui répondis d'une petite voix.

\- S'il l'a fait, pourquoi tu dis ne pas connaître son nom ?

\- Il a effacé ce savoir de ma mémoire avant de repartir avec l'un de mes familiers en me menaçant de le détruire si jamais il me prenait l'envie de me rebeller face à Face de Cul.

\- Face de cul ? me questionne-t-il.

Hein ! De tout ce que je viens de lui dire, la seule chose qu'il retient c'est « Face de cul » !

\- Voldecul ! Je l'éclaire tout de même.

Il écarquille légèrement les yeux et esquisse un petit sourire avant de se reprendre.

\- Ce que tu dis est vraiment étrange. Normalement, il est interdit aux vampires, même aux Princes et au Roi, de prendre le Familier d'un vampire, d'un nouveau-né qui plus est. C'est tabou et puni d'une centaine d'années d'enfermement dans les cachots du Roi. Et crois-moi pour y avoir un jour été invité par notre Boqor, notre roi, ce n'est pas un endroit qu'on a envie de visiter et encore moins d'y séjourner. De plus, toute nouvelle transformation doit être déclarée auprès du Boqor sous peine d'une punition sévère car les vampires doivent être régulés. Sans oublier que le Roi a interdit aux vampires de prendre part au conflit sorcier sous peine de mort cette fois, la vraie mort j'entends par là.

\- Cela veut dire que celui qui m'a changé est en infraction.

\- Exactement ! Et non seulement il est en infraction pour avoir changé un enfant en plus de s'être allié à Voldemort mais il a aussi mal fait son travail en dénaturant la symbiose et en volant ton familier.

\- Tu penses que je pourrais un jour entrer en symbiose ? je demande.

\- Pour être franc, je ne sais pas. C'est la première fois de l'histoire que j'entends parler d'un vampire qui n'est pas entré en symbiose même après avoir trouvé son Poodir, alors je ne sais vraiment pas.

\- Donc je vais devoir vivre en luttant sans cesse avec mon vampire. Et je n'accéderais jamais au savoir du clan, je chuchote, tout déprimé.

\- Peut-être bien, me répond-t-il honnêtement.

\- Il n'y a rien que l'on puisse faire pour changer ça ? Que tu puisses faire pour changer cela ? je demande tout de même.

\- Je ne sais pas mais je vais commencer à faire des recherches. En attendant, je vais prendre rendez-vous avec mon Amiir pour parler de ton cas, me dit-il pour m'encourager.

\- Ce n'est pas dangereux de l'informer de ma situation ? Il pourrait être celui qui m'a changé puisque seuls les Amiirs peuvent transformer de nouveaux vampires.

\- Je ne pense pas que cela soit lui, j'ai toute confiance en mon Amiir, me dit mon parrain avec une foi dont je ne l'ai encore jamais vu éprouver ou montrer.

\- Tu es certain de toi ? je demande tout de même.

\- Je pourrais mettre ma main à couper.

\- Et tu dis ça parce que ? Je l'interroge un peu perplexe.

\- Parce que mon Amiir hait Voldemort plus que Potter ne pourra jamais le faire. De plus, il est opposé aux transformations des jeunes. Pour lui, l'âge minimum pour transformer quelqu'un est trente ans. En dessous, il pense que c'est immoral, barbare.

\- Pourtant, si j'en crois ton récit, il t'a transformé à l'âge de vingt-cinq ans, lui fais-je remarquer.

\- Certes, il l'a fait mais c'était uniquement dans le but de me sauver d'une mort imminente.

\- Comment ça, une mort imminente ? Tu as failli mourir ?

\- Oui, répondit-il avec nonchalance.

\- Quand et comment ?

\- Comme je te l'ai dit, j'étais près de la forêt de Brocéliande quand j'ai été transformé. Ce dont je ne t'ai pas parlé, ce sont les circonstances dans lesquelles cela est arrivé.

\- Eh bien je pense qu'il est encore tant d'y remédier, je peste sans savoir pourquoi.

\- Ne sois pas insolent, me réprimande-t-il.

\- Pardon, dis-je honteux de mon comportement.

\- Eh bien, pour en revenir à ma transformation, j'ai été attaqué par un vampire qui avait perdu l'esprit. C'était un vampire qui refusait de prendre un Poodir parce qu'il trouvait cela avilissant. D'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre, il pensait que les vampires se castraient en prenant des Poodirs pour apaiser la soif. De ce fait, il n'a jamais cherché de Poodir. En fait, après sa mort, on a découvert qu'à chaque fois qu'il se trouvait en présence d'un Poodir potentiel, il le tuait. Il a même tué une dizaine de Poodir en faisant passer cela pour des accidents ou des meurtres orchestrés par des sorciers.

\- Merlin ! Et comment vous avez découvert ça ?

\- Il tenait des journaux dans lesquels il notait tout ce qu'il faisait dans les moindres détails.

\- Oh !

\- Comme tu le dis. Bref, ce vampire, après avoir perdu l'esprit, s'était mis à tuer des moldus et des sorciers sans chercher à se cacher. Très rapidement, les vampires se sont lancés à sa poursuite afin de l'arrêter. La chasse les a menés près de Brocéliande. Et il se trouve que je me trouvais sur la route de ce vampire. Il s'est jeté sur moi avant même que je n'aie eu conscience de sa présence. Il m'a presque vidé de mon sang quand ses poursuivants sont arrivés. J'étais sur le point de mourir d'avoir perdu autant de sang mais, heureusement pour moi, ce jour-là, exceptionnellement, l'Amiir de notre continent accompagnait les chasseurs. Il a hésité quelques secondes après avoir constaté mon état avant de me demander si je voulais vivre. Je ne sais pas exactement ce que j'ai répondu mais, quelques minutes après cela, j'ai ressenti la plus horrible de toutes les douleurs que je n'ai jamais connue à ce jour…

Je n'ai aucun mal à imaginer la profondeur de cette douleur car j'ai vécu la même lors de ma transformation. Je crois que je me la rappellerais toute ma vie tant elle a été intense. C'était bien plus douloureux qu'une dizaine de Doloris couplé à une autre dizaine de Crucio. La transformation est une chose horrible car elle vous déchire la peau en deux tels les serpents qui muent avant d'en faire repousser une autre. Vos ongles sont arrachés pour permettre la pousse d'autres plus aiguisés et plus durs, même vos yeux sortent de leurs orbites pour laisser la place à des nouveaux plus affûtés, tout comme vos dents. Les cheveux subissent également le même sort. Oui, la transformation est vraiment épouvantable !

-... Je crois que j'ai fini par perdre connaissance tant la souffrance fut forte car, lorsque je me suis réveillé, j'étais allongé dans un lit luxueux d'une chambre inconnue. Avec mon réveil, j'ai ressenti une soif si intense que, si ma défunte mère avait été encore en vie, je l'aurais tuée sans aucune hésitation si sa mort avait pu permettre l'apaisement de ma soif. Pourtant, tu sais à quel point j'aimais ma mère. Guidé par cette nouvelle faim, l'esprit complètement anesthésié par elle, je suis parti à la recherche de quoi l'étancher. Malheureusement ? Je n'ai pas pu aller bien loin car la porte de la chambre était fermée à clé et bardée de sortilèges qui m'empêchaient de quitter la pièce. Quelques secondes après mon réveil, l'Amiir du continent Européen, Arman, est venu me rejoindre avec une bouteille de sang en me disant que ce n'était pas la meilleure façon de faire pour un nouveau-né mais que c'était la plus simple et la moins risquée.

\- Il t'a donné du sang en bouteille après ta transformation ? je m'étonne. Je pensais qu'il fallait absolument boire à la source après le changement car cela pouvait entraîner des graves conséquences sur les vampires. C'est écrit dans les livres.

\- C'est faux, me dit Snape. Cette histoire est une invention des sorciers.

À l'entendre, on dirait que tout ce que j'ai lu sur les vampires n'est que des foutaises.

\- … J'ai dû vider une quarantaine de bouteilles avant d'être capable de réfléchir clairement et de tenir une conversation normale.

\- La soif est une chose monstrueuse, dis-je en me rappelant l'orgie de sang et la dizaine de cadavres que j'ai laissée derrière moi le soir de ma transformation.

\- Et c'est bien pour cela, qu'en plus du serment qui me lie à Poudlard, j'ai entrepris mes recherches sur une potion capable de combattre cette soif.

\- Et l'Amiir était d'accord avec tes recherches ? je lui demande.

\- Oui, il l'était. D'ailleurs, sans son concours, je n'aurais pas fini la potion aussi rapidement. Notre Amiir est un grand potionniste, me déclare Snape avec un respect dont je ne l'ai jamais vu faire preuve envers qui que ce soit.

\- J'ai l'impression que tu le tiens en très haute estime en dehors du fait qu'il soit ton Amir, je lui fais remarquer.

Je dis ''son Amiir'' parce qu'au fond de moi, je ne me sens pas lié à lui, même si je ne l'ai encore jamais vu. Je le sais, je sens que ce n'est pas lui qui m'a transformé. Je ne sais pas d'où me vient cette certitude ni ce savoir mais j'ai la conviction que je ne me trompe pas.

\- C'est parce que c'est le cas. Arman est un vampire d'exception et je ne dis pas ça parce que c'est mon Amiir.

\- Pour que tu en viennes à complimenter quelqu'un, c'est qu'il doit vraiment être exceptionnel.

\- Et il l'est, me redit mon parrain. Quoi qu'il en soit, je vais envoyer un message à Arman. Nous devons découvrir qui est l'Amiir qui t'a changé et qui s'est allié à Voldemort.

Après cela, nous avons longuement parlé de mes sentiments en tant que vampire. De comment j'ai vécu ma transformation et comment je faisais pour me nourrir avant mon retour à Poudlard. Je m'épanche longuement sur mon mal-être et ma rancune, ma haine et mes envies de vengeance envers mes géniteurs et Face de Cul. Mais nous ne parlons pas seulement de cela. Non, nous parlons aussi de plein d'autres choses. Entre autre, de ce que je compte faire au sujet de Potter. Mon parrain me fait comprendre que j'ai près d'une semaine avant que la soif ne m'oblige à aller me sustenter maintenant que j'ai un Calice… enfin, un Poodir. Ce qui ne va certainement pas être aisé étant donné l'identité dudit Poodir. Rien que d'y penser, j'ai la migraine.

Avant de quitter mon parrain aux premières lueurs du jour, je lui demande qui est son Poodir mais celui-ci refuse de me le dire. La seule chose qu'il fait, c'est de me sourire mystérieusement avant de me conseiller de trouver au plus vite un moyen de séduire Potter avant que la soif ne me pousse à l'agresser pour l'apaiser. Il insiste lourdement sur le mot « séduire » avant de me mettre à la porte et de me claquer la porte au nez. Je fusille la porte du regard et marmonne quelques malédictions en direction de mon parrain avant de prendre le chemin de mon dortoir. Tout en me dirigeant vers le dortoir des préfets, je me creuse la tête dans le but de trouver comment parvenir à « séduire » saint Potter.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Harry était en train de prendre son petit-déjeuner quand un hibou portant un énorme bouquet de fleurs vint se poser devant lui. Au début, Harry pensa que le hibou s'était trompé de destinateur. De ce fait, il continua tranquillement à manger sa tartine à la confiture de fraises sans se soucier de l'animal à plume. Mais, alors que les secondes passées, le hibou ne fit pas mine de s'en aller. Bien au contraire, il attira l'attention d'Harry dans sa direction avant de lui tendre la patte sur laquelle se trouvait le bouquet de fleurs. Harry se contenta de regarder la patte sans faire le moindre geste. Il y avait certainement une méprise se dit-il en jetant quelques coups d'œil à sa table. Ce fut là qu'il remarqua que tous les regards étaient tournés vers lui.

\- Vieux, je pense que le bouquet est pour toi, lui dit Ron. Je me demande de qui ces fleurs viennent. Peut-être d'une charmante demoiselle qui a trop peur pour venir se confesser en face.

\- Ou bien un gars qui a trop peur, ajouta Dean.

\- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi Dean ! siffla Ron avec dégoût. Pourquoi un mec enverrait des fleurs à Harry ?

Dean se contenta de regarder son camarade avec une expression qui voulait sûrement dire : « tu te fous de moi ou quoi ? ». Ron fusilla Dean du regard en retour.

Pendant que ses camarades faisaient un concours du plus mauvais regard, Harry porta son attention sur le bouquet de fleurs. Celui-ci était composé d'orchidées et d'arums blancs. Harry ne connaissait pas le langage des fleurs mais il se disait que celles-ci devaient certainement avoir une signification. Ou peut-être était-ce seulement son imagination. D'une main timide, il défit le bouquet de la patte du hibou qui s'envola immédiatement. Donc, qui que soit la personne qui lui avait envoyé les fleurs, elle n'attendait pas de réponse de sa part. Le sorcier détailla le bouquet sous toutes les coutures avant de le porter à son nez pour en sentir le parfum. Il sentait vraiment bon.

Alors qu'il prenait une grande inspiration, le bouquet lui fut violemment arraché des mains. Et, avant même qu'il ne puisse se rendre compte du retrait de ce dernier, Hermione lançait un sortilège de feu sur les belles fleurs qui étaient tombées sur le sol. Et sans laisser à Harry le temps de protester ou même de demander le pourquoi de son action, la jeune femme se mit à lui hurler dessus :

\- Non, mais tu es complètement inconscient Harry ! Alors que nous sommes presque en guerre et que Tu-Sais-Qui cherche tous les moyens possibles de te tuer, toi, tu t'amuses à accepter des fleurs qui viennent d'on ne sait qui et à les sentir ! Imagine si quelqu'un les avait envoûtées pour te nuire ! Tu serais mort bêtement en laissant les sorciers aux mains de Tu-Sais-Qui. Tu devrais avoir honte de ton inconscience ! Déjà que tu as failli mourir stupidement il n'y a même pas deux jours, il faut aussi que tu recommences. Pense un peu aux autres.

Le petit discours enflammé d'Hermione fit baisser la tête à Harry. Son amie avait raison, il avait agi stupidement. Sa vie n'appartenait pas qu'à lui comme lui avait fait comprendre plusieurs fois Dumbledore mais au monde sorcier. Ses parents et son parrain s'étaient sacrifiés pour lui permettre d'arrêter Voldemort. Et lui, tout ce qu'il trouvait à faire pour les remercier, c'était d'agir comme un idiot. Le jeune sorcier s'excusa auprès de son amie et lui promit de faire plus attention la prochaine fois. Alors qu'il s'excusait, son regard se posa sur un petit bout de parchemin qui avait dû tomber du bouquet et qu'il n'avait pas vu. Sans savoir pourquoi, il le ramassa et le cacha dans sa poche sans que qui que ce soit ne l'ait vu. Il se dépêcha ensuite de finir sa tartine puis il dit à ses amis qu'il retournait au dortoir car il avait oublié ses affaires de DCFM.

Et sans attendre de réponse de leur part, il fila. Dès qu'il franchit les portes de la grande salle, il se mit à courir afin d'éviter que ses amis qui n'allaient sans aucun doute pas tarder à le suivre ne le rattrapent. Lorsqu'il pensa avoir mis suffisamment de distance entre lui et la grande salle, Harry se glissa dans une salle de classe vide qui se trouvait près de l'endroit où s'était stoppée sa course et déplia le petit bout de parchemin. Une seule phrase était écrite sur le parchemin : _**« J'ai hâte de reprendre là où nous nous sommes arrêtés. »**_ Le cœur de Harry se mit à battre un peu plus vite à la lecture du mot. Le mot ne pouvait venir que d'une seule personne. Et cette personne n'était autre que Malfoy. Le cœur de Harry battit un peu plus vite en comprenant qui était l'auteur de la note.

Mais les battements de son cœur étaient-ils plus rapides à cause de la colère ou bien était-ce pour autre chose. Harry ne saurait le dire. Et alors qu'il cherchait la réponse à cette question, la porte de la pièce où il s'était caché s'ouvrit lentement avant de se refermer de la même manière. Le sorcier qui avait le dos tourné à la porte, se saisit de sa baguette avant de se retourner, prêt à se défendre ou à attaquer. La surprise se peignit sur son visage lorsqu'il identifia la personne qui l'avait suivie. Pourtant, au lieu de baisser sa baguette en reconnaissant cette personne, il raffermit sa prise sur cette dernière.

\- Que fais-tu là ? Et d'abord, pourquoi tu m'as suivi ? demanda Harry avec hargne et peur.

\- Je pensais que tu voudrais remettre ça avant le début des cours, répondit Draco d'une voix suave en s'avançant vers lui d'une démarche très sensuelle.

\- Tu es complètement malade si tu penses que ÇA va se reproduire, dit Harry avec fermeté.

\- Si l'un de nous deux est malade, c'est toi car, non seulement je le pense mais je suis persuadé que nous allons remettre ÇA. Et pas plus tard que maintenant, assura Draco en parcourant les derniers mètres qui les séparaient, d'emprisonner Harry dans ses bras et de poser sa bouche sur celle de son camarade de classe, de son Poodir. Harry tenta bien résister au baiser mais les lèvres de Malfoy étaient si douées qu'il y renonça en seulement quelques secondes. Oubliant complètement à qui appartenaient les lèvres en question, il répondit au baiser avec enthousiasme. Heureux de voir Harry participer avec autant d'entrain, Draco raffermit la prise de ses bras autour de la taille d'Harry et le ramena à lui pour approfondir leur baiser. Et, trop pris par leur échange de salive, aucun des deux ne se rendit compte que quelqu'un venait d'ouvrir la porte de la salle de classe avant de la refermer précipitamment mais en douceur et de s'éloigner comme s'il venait de voir la chose la plus affreuse du monde.

\- C'est inacceptable, fit la personne qui venait d'être témoin du baiser. Je dois mettre fin à tout ça. C'est immonde.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 **Un petit com pour la route !**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclamer** : Harry Potter appartient à JKR, mais cette histoire est à moi.

Beta : **AnitaBlake93100 et Gwenillo  
**

ET COMME ON DIT, JAMAIS 2 SANS 3, v **oici donc la troisième correction faites par merveilleuse** **Klaiindy**

* * *

 **NdA :** Alors, l'idée de la fic vient du **défi numéro 3** **de : les défis de Stessy** qui se trouve sur le forum HP ( ) section défis. Me connaissant, je ne suis pas certaine de respecter toutes les exigences de celui-ci, mais comme l'idée me plait, je me lance. **C'est** **un slash Calice/Vampire**. Au vu de toutes les fics que j'ai en cours, je pense à une publication mensuelle, tous les premiers vendredis du mois. J'espère que cette nouvelle histoire vous plaira et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez.

* * *

 **La soif éternelle.**

 **Chapitre 6**

\- Je te dis qu'il y a un truc bizarre avec lui, dit Hermione à l'intention de Ron tout en jetant des regards soupçonneux en direction de Harry qui se trouvait à quelques mètres d'eux, occupé à lire un livre. Ça fait des jours qu'il s'isole et s'empresse de cacher quelque chose dès que l'on s'approche de lui, ajouta la jeune femme en pinçant les lèvres. J'ai tenté deux fois de le surprendre dans l'espoir de découvrir ce qu'il nous dissimule, sans résultat. À croire qu'il a des yeux derrière la tête, termina-t-elle sur un ton agacé et un peu coléreux.

\- Par Merlin, Mione ! Pour la dernière fois, je te dis que ce ne sont pas tes affaires, répliqua Ron avec exaspération. Harry m'a l'air d'aller parfaitement bien. Et, que je sache, tout le monde a droit à un peu d'intimité. IL a droit à un peu d'intimité. IL n'est pas obligé de tout partager avec nous, comme toi et moi ne partageons pas tout avec lui. Si Harry a quelque chose dont il ne veut pas nous parler, c'est son droit. Tu n'as pas à l'obliger à se confier à toi s'il ne le veut pas. Alors, fous-lui la paix et moi par la même occasion, poursuivit Ron avec agacement.

\- S'il va si bien que ça, tu peux me dire pourquoi depuis une semaine il passe son temps à la bibliothèque, la tête plongée dans les livres ? demanda Hermione d'une voix triomphante. De plus, Harry est mon ami et c'est tout à fait normal que je veuille savoir ce qui le tracasse afin que je puisse lui venir en aide. Ce n'est en rien de la curiosité mal placée comme tu ne cesses de prétendre, ajouta la jeune femme avec mauvaise foi.

\- Ça ne t'est pas venu à l'esprit que si, ces derniers temps, il a la tête plongée dans de vieux bouquins poussiéreux, c'est parce qu'il a décidé de prendre ses études plus au sérieux après tout ce que tu lui as si ''gentiment'' dit sur son inconscience et sur son égoïsme la dernière fois. Que c'est parce qu'il se sent obligé de se noyer dans les études pour éviter de mourir stupidement en nous laissant seuls face aux mains de Tu-Sais-Qui, ironisa froidement Ron. Donc, au lieu de le harceler inutilement, tu devrais être contente et fière de toi qu'il t'ait finalement écoutée après toutes ces heures que tu as passées à nous bassiner avec les études, ajouta sarcastiquement le jeune homme. Ah ! Et une derrière chose, laisse-moi encore douter de ta sollicitude parce qu'à force, on a juste l'impression que tu cherches à combler ta curiosité malsaine, termina-t-il vicieusement.

Le sorcier était très remonté contre son amie et ne tentait même pas de le cacher. Ron avait encore du mal à croire qu'Hermione avait osé dire des choses aussi horribles à leur ami. Pour lui, c'était tout simplement inqualifiable, inexcusable même. De son avis, la jeune femme devrait aller présenter des excuses à Harry mais cette dernière n'avait pas l'air de partager son avis. D'après Ron, Harry avait suffisamment de poids à porter sur ses frêles épaules pour qu'il ait aussi à se soucier des propos immérités, haineux et blessants venant de ses proches. Le plus jeune des fils Weasley s'en voulait encore trop d'avoir tourné le dos à son ami au cours de leur quatrième année d'école pour risquer de le décevoir une fois de plus. Pourtant le jeune homme, tout comme Hermione, avait conscience qu'il se passait quelque chose de louche avec Harry. En fait, entre Harry et Malfoy si on lui demandait son avis.

Cette chose, d'après lui, avait commencé après le séjour de son camarade de chambrée à l'infirmerie. Et plus précisément, depuis que le jeune Potter s'était installé à la table de Malfoy en cours de potions. Ron ne savait pas ce qu'était cette chose exactement et il était tout aussi curieux qu'Hermione de savoir ce que cachait Harry. Mais lui, contrairement à la jeune sorcière qui essayait depuis le début de la semaine d'obliger Harry à leur dire ce qui n'allait pas, tentait de ne pas être trop envahissant avec ce dernier tout en lui montrant qu'il était présent en cas de besoin. En agissant ainsi, Ron espérait que Harry viendrait à lui de lui-même lorsqu'il sentirait le besoin de parler. Et en attendant que ce moment arrive, il ferait tout pour empêcher Hermione de mettre son nez dans les affaires de ce dernier. Il ferait tout pour protéger son ami de la curiosité mal placée d'Hermione.

En parlant d'ami, que Merlin lui pardonne, mais parfois, Ron venait à se demander si Hermione avait un jour considéré Harry comme un ami et non comme une simple arme destinée à vaincre Voldemort. Et plus le temps passait, plus cette impression devenait une conviction. Ce qui rendait la présence de la jeune sorcière auprès de lui de plus en plus insupportable. Voilà pourquoi Ron était aussi sanglant et méchant avec son ''amie''. Et à voir la réaction de certains de leurs camarades de maison, il n'était pas le seul. L'attitude hautaine, la manière plus que déplaisante que la jeune avait de se mêler de ce qui ne la regardait pas et de toujours donner son avis même quand on n'en voulait pas, associé à son côté de miss-je-sais-tout-mieux-que-tous-même-les-professeurs, commençaient lentement à taper sur le système des élèves.

\- Je n'ai fait que dire la vérité ce jour-là, cracha Hermione en direction de Ron qui lui avait tourné le dos sans lui laisser le temps de répondre. Harry sait à quel point sa survie est importante pour nous. De ce fait, il devrait être un peu plus prudent et éviter de jouer aux idiots en allant se faire tuer bêtement et inutilement. Mais s'il tient tant à perdre la vie, qu'il le fasse d'une manière plus intelligente ! Et s'il veut sérieusement se mettre aux études, il n'a qu'à venir me demander de l'aide car il sait que je suis la personne la mieux placée pour lui indiquer quels livres et quelles matières il devrait étudier en priorité. Il sait que je suis là pour l'aider avec ce qu'il ne comprend pas, pourtant, il n'est pas venu me voir. Et cela ne veut dire qu'une chose : qu'il est en train de faire quelque chose de stupide qui va finir pour nous retomber dessus au plus mauvais moment, débita Hermione sans prendre le temps de reprendre sa respiration.

\- Je suis content d'entendre finalement ce que tu penses de moi, Hermione. Et ne t'en fais pas, rien de ce que je fais ne risque de te retomber dessus dans un avenir proche ou lointain, retentit la voix glaciale de Harry venant du dos de la jeune femme.

Puis, sans ajouter un mot et après avoir fait un petit signe en direction de Ron, Harry quitta la salle commune des Gryffondor. Après son départ, les quelques élèves qui étaient présents lancèrent des coups d'œil lourds de sens en direction de leur camarade. Cette dernière leur rendit avec effronterie et arrogance.

\- Quoi ?! Vous avez quelque chose à dire ? s'écria-t-elle ensuite en fusillant tout le monde d'un regard meurtrier.

Comme personne ne jugea bon de lui répondre, elle balança d'une voix pleine de mépris avant de quitter à son tour la salle commune :

\- Quand il sera dans la merde jusqu'au cou, qu'il ne vienne pas me chercher !

En quittant sa salle commune, Harry était dans un état un peu dépressif et coléreux. Alors qu'il parcourait les couloirs de Poudlard à grands pas et sans but précis, Harry songea à sa nouvelle relation, une relation bien étrange, avec Malfoy Jr. Depuis le baiser qu'ils avaient échangé dans une salle vide de château, Harry n'avait plus adressé la parole à Draco. En fait, il avait fait tout son possible pour l'éviter. Et pour mettre toutes les chances de son côté, il s'était servi de la carte des maraudeurs ainsi que de sa cape d'invisibilité pour détecter les déplacements de son camarade de classe et se cacher de lui. De son côté, Draco, après le bouquet de fleurs détruit par Hermione, avait continué à envoyer des petits cadeaux à Harry mais en faisant en sorte que ces derniers lui parviennent seulement quand il était seul.

Avec les cadeaux, il envoyait toujours des petits mots doux ainsi que des poèmes très tendres, drôles et si mignons, que le cœur de Harry était en fête à chaque fois qu'il les lisait, même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais et qu'il préférait faire comme s'ils ne le touchaient pas. Néanmoins, les mots et les poèmes n'étaient pas toujours innocents. En effet, certaines fois, ces derniers relevaient presque de la pornographie tant ce qui y était écrit était explicite. Dans ces derniers, le vampire décrivait dans les moindres détails ce qu'il rêvait et souhaitait faire à et avec Harry. Et à la grande honte de ce dernier et malgré lui, chaque fois qu'il lisait ce genre de mots ou de poèmes, il ne pouvait empêcher sa main de se perdre dans son caleçon, malgré toutes les malédictions qu'il envoyait mentalement à Draco.

Heureusement qu'il existait les sortilèges de silence, songeait souvent Harry après l'orgasme, car ses amis n'auraient jamais pu dormir de la semaine sans eux. Les pas du jeune sorcier le menèrent dans la pièce où lui et Malfoy s'étaient embrassés pour la dernière fois. Harry ne savait pas pourquoi mais, à cet instant, il aurait tout donné pour voir le sang pur. Cette envie était bien plus forte que toutes celles qu'il avait éprouvées ces derniers jours. C'était une envie si dévorante et pressante qu'il ressentait le désir de courir à la recherche de ce dernier pour se cacher dans ses bras et ne plus jamais les quitter. Harry s'enferma dans la pièce et se laissa glisser le long du mur. Adossé à ce dernier, il ramena ses jambes contre sa poitrine, les entoura de ses bras et posa sa tête sur ses genoux. Dans cette position, sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, il se mit à pleurer silencieusement. Il était si fatigué.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Je suis dans un état lamentable, plus que lamentable si vous voulez tout savoir. C'est pire que quand je devais lutter avec la soif parce que là, ce n'est pas seulement avec elle que je dois me battre, mais avec mon envie irrépressible de mettre Potter dans mon lit. Et dire que je pensais ne plus jamais me sentir aussi mal que quand j'ai failli tuer saint Potter ! Eh bien, vous savez quoi ? J'avais tort car là, je me sens encore plus mal. J'étais loin d'imaginer que de ne pas voir, ne pas toucher, ne pas embrasser Potter serait aussi pénible, douloureux et déprimant. À n'en pas douter, Merlin doit m'en vouloir pour une chose que j'ai faite dans une autre vie. Je pousse un soupir lamentable en regardant mon meilleur ami, Blaise, qui me fait face dans notre salle commune.

Celui-ci me lance un regard exaspéré avant de me dire d'aller faire un tour dehors pour me rafraîchir les idées et en profiter pour prendre un peu de couleur parce que je ressemblais à une victime de Détraqueur. Il ajoute que j'ai une mine à faire peur, pire qu'un cadavre ambulant et que je devrais aussi en profiter pour aller voir l'infirmière avant de revenir parce que, si ce n'est pas le cas, il va me forcer à y aller. Vexé par la manière très peu flatteuse dont il me dit cela, je me lève avec toute la dignité dont je suis encore capable et quitte la pièce. S'il n'avait tenu qu'à moi et si l'entrée de la salle commune avait été pourvue d'une porte, j'aurais claqué cette dernière sans la moindre hésitation. Très énervé, je me mets à parcourir les couloirs sans but précis.

Et tout en mettant un pas devant l'autre avec un manque d'énergie et de motivation évident, je songe à la personne responsable de mon état déplorable. Après m'être enfermé dans une salle de classe vide avec Potter avant de lui sauter dessus sans ménagement, j'ai cru que les choses entre nous allaient aller de soi au vu de l'enthousiasme évident que ce dernier avait mis à me rendre mon baiser. Mes baisers, devrais-je dire, parce qu'il y en a eu plusieurs qui ont suivis le premier. Nous sommes restés enfermés dans cette pièce durant deux heures. Deux heures passées à explorer la bouche de l'autre et à échanger nos salives. Embrasser Potter est comme une friandise, que l'on veut encore et encore.

Pendant que nous nous mangions mutuellement la face, nous rations nos deux heures de DCFM mais cela nous était égal. Et j'avoue que ce fut les deux heures les plus merveilleuses de toute ma courte vie et je ne regrette absolument pas d'avoir raté mes cours. Lorsque nous nous sommes quittés, j'étais persuadé de le revoir le soir même ou même durant la journée. Pourtant, ce ne fut pas le cas car, alors même que nous partagions quelques cours ensemble et que nous ''mangions'' dans la grande salle trois fois par jour, ce foutu Potter a trouvé le moyen de m'éviter. Pas qu'il puisse se cacher de moi si je désire vraiment le débusquer mais je ne veux pas lui imposer ma présence s'il ne la veut pas. Je veux que Potter me désire, qu'il ait autant envie de moi, de ma présence, que moi j'ai besoin et envie de lui.

Je sais que c'est prétentieux de ma part mais je n'accepterais pas moins. Voilà pourquoi, je me suis efforcé durant toute cette semaine à faire semblant de ne pas le voir lorsqu'il passait devant moi, caché de ma vue par une cape d'invisibilité ; car, même si je ne peux pas le voir quand il est ainsi soustrait aux regards, son odeur, elle, ne peut m'être dissimulée. La bête en moi n'est pas très enthousiasmée par mon manque de réaction mais elle semble comprendre mon point de vue. Néanmoins, même si je fais semblant de ne pas le voir lorsqu'il joue au sorcier invisible, j'ai pris l'habitude de lui envoyer des petits mots et des poèmes.

Et selon mon humeur, ma journée et la force de mon désir pour lui ainsi que de ma soif, mes écrits prennent un chemin qui ferait rougir le plus libertin des sorciers. À chaque fois que j'envoie un mot ou un poème à caractère sexuel à Potter, je m'arrange pour toujours assister à l'instant où il prend connaissance de la nature de ces derniers. L'expression de son visage dans ces moments-là est tout simplement jouissive. Et c'est pour avoir la chance de surprendre une telle expression sur son beau visage que je me suis mis à lui envoyer de plus en plus d'écrits de cette sorte. En dehors de ces moments trop peu nombreux selon moi, je passe mon temps à lutter contre mon envie brûlante de boire le sang de Potter. Je voudrais tant assouvir ma soif que je crois que je vais finir par perdre la tête.

Tout en pensant à tout cela, une incroyable et irrésistible saveur frappe soudainement mon odorat. Et avant que je n'aie pu prendre conscience de ce qui se passe, mon esprit est relégué aux limites de mon for intérieur. La bête prend les commandes et s'élance dans les couloirs. En un clin d'œil, elle se trouve devant la salle où nous avons échangé notre dernier baiser, Potter et moi. La bête arrache presque la porte de ses charnières en ouvrant cette dernière. La première chose qui me frappe lorsqu'elle pénètre dans la pièce, c'est l'odeur entêtante de Potter. Cette dernière embaume toute la salle de classe. Cette dernière me semble étrange, elle n'est pas comme d'habitude. Il y a comme un goût amer dans l'air. Je n'ai pas le temps d'analyser tout cela, que la bête repère et s'élance vers Potter.

Sans dire un mot, il le prend dans ses bras et le serre délicatement contre lui. Il retient de justesse un grognement et berce notre Calice en fredonnant une douce mélodie. Potter pleure, c'est tout ce que je parviens à me dire quand la chose me frappe. Ce ne sont pas des sanglots bruyants ou déchirants mais des larmes silencieuses. Potter pleure en silence. J'ai même l'impression qu'il n'a pas conscience de pleurer. Ses larmes me déchirent le cœur et me font demander ce qui en est l'origine. Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu pousser Potter à pleurer comme ça ? Je me demande car, depuis que j'ai fait sa connaissance, je ne l'ai encore jamais vu pleurer, malgré toutes les mauvaises choses qui lui sont arrivées. Même quand je m'en prenais à ses parents gratuitement ou bien que je lui faisais des crasses, jamais il n'a versé une larme.

Alors, pourquoi verse-t-il ces larmes ? Pendant mon interrogation, je n'ai pas pris conscience que la bête s'était installée sur le sol et avait pris Potter dans nos bras. Tout en continuant à fredonner doucement, il relève le menton de notre Calice et, lentement, pose ses lèvres sur celles de ce dernier. Alors que je sais parfaitement que techniquement, la bouche qui vient de se poser sur celle de Potter est la mienne, je ne peux empêcher l'élan de jalousie qui broie brutalement et douloureusement ma poitrine. J'ai l'impression que le baiser dure des heures avant que la bête ne consente finalement à se détacher de MON Potter. Lorsque c'est fait, l'humain lance un regard curieux et troublé sur la bête et dit :

\- Tu n'es pas Malfoy.

Et ce n'est pas une question mais une simple constatation.

 _ **\- Effectivement, je ne le suis pas tout à fait,**_ répond la bête de sa voix envoûtante.

\- Que veux-tu dire par là ? demande Potter sans faire mine de quitter nos bras.

\- _**Je suis lui mais je suis aussi autre chose.**_

\- Je ne comprends pas, dit Potter.

 _ **\- Tu n'es pas encore prêt pour le comprendre mais bientôt, cela sera le cas. Et quand cela sera fait, je serais finalement complet, dit énigmatiquement la bête.**_

\- Je comprends encore moins là, répond Potter en fronçant les sourcils mignonnement.

 _ **\- Tu n'as pas besoin de le savoir, mon tout, répliqua tendrement la bête. Maintenant, repose-toi, tu vas avoir besoin de reprendre des forces après ça.**_

\- Après quoi ?

Sans répondre à la question qui lui est posée, la bête plonge son visage dans le creux du cou de Potter, perce la grosse veine avant de se mettre à boire frénétiquement tout en poussant des soupirs de plaisir. Tandis que la bête étanche sa soif au cou de Potter, je ne peux que remarquer la raideur douloureuse de mon membre. Je bande comme jamais. Je ne sais combien de temps cela prend car j'ai l'impression d'être complètement sourd mais lorsqu'il se détache finalement du cou de celui que j'espère bientôt devenir mon amant, la soif qui ne me quitte plus s'est envolée. La joie et le soulagement que je ressens, me font manquer les mouvements étranges que fait la bête avec notre main droite. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que lorsqu'il la baisse, Potter est plongé dans un profond sommeil. Et c'est seulement après cela que je reprends les commandes. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a fait à Potter mais j'ai peur de ce que ce dernier va me dire à son réveil. Et c'est en craignant sa réaction quand il ouvrira les yeux, que je le place plus confortablement sur mes genoux en attendant son réveil.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Dans une pièce située dans un manoir ancestral, le manoir Malfoy pour être précis, un homme à la longue chevelure blonde, presque blanche, était à genoux devant ce qui avait un jour était un homme. La chose en question était le mage noir le plus redouté de toute l'Angleterre et ses alentours, tant il inspirait la crainte. Voldemort était assis sur un fauteuil noir et argent. Il était seul en compagnie du blond qui était agenouillé devant lui, tête baissée, dans une vaste salle, impeccablement meublée et décorée.

\- Lucius mon cher ami, susurra le mage noir avec ironie.

\- Oui… Oui maître, bégaya le sang pur sans relever la tête.

\- Ton fils est bien au fait de la mission que je lui ai confiée ?

\- Oui, maître. Il est au courant de ce que vous attendez de lui.

\- Bien, parce que s'il vient à me désobéir, tu peux être certain que la famille Malfoy s'éteindra dans les heures qui suivront son échec, menaça vicieusement le mage noir.

\- Draco mènera sa mission à bien, assura Lucius avec une conviction qu'il était loin d'éprouver.

\- Je l'espère pour lui ainsi que pour toi et ton épouse, répliqua Voldemort d'une voix inquiétante. Tu peux disposer maintenant. J'ai à faire, congédia ensuite le mage.

\- Penses-tu qu'il est qualifié pour cette mission ? demanda Voldemort dans le vide.

\- Plus que qualifié d'après les dernières nouvelles, répondit une voix grave et presque envoûtante venant de partout et de nulle part à la fois.

\- Que veux-tu dire par là ? interrogea Voldemort avec curiosité.

\- D'après mon lien avec lui, il a trouvé une poche de sang.

\- Une poche de sang ? s'étonna Voldemort. Qu'est-ce ? questionna ensuite le mage qui, comme tous les sorciers, ne connaissait pas grand-chose des vampires.

\- Tu n'as pas le savoir. Sache seulement que nous avons plus à nous inquiéter d'une perte de contrôle de sa part avant qu'il ne vide toute l'école, répondit la voix.

\- Je suis toujours intrigué à ce sujet, commença Voldemort sur un ton songeur.

\- À quel propos ?

\- Qu'après ce qu'il a fait dans mes cachots, tu aies pris le risque de l'envoyer à Poudlard. Certes, faire de l'école une hécatombe n'est pas pour me déplaire mais la moitié de mes troupes ont des enfants qui y étudient.

\- Je ne savais pas que tu t'inquiétais pour les enfants de tes Mangemorts, ricana la voix sarcastiquement.

\- Rassure-toi car ce n'est pas le cas. J'aimerais simplement éviter une mutinerie dans mes rangs.

\- Je te reconnais bien là, rigola la voix.

\- Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit pourquoi tu as laissé le jeune Malfoy retourner à l'école si peu de temps après sa transformation, reprit Voldemort.

\- Tout ce que tu dois savoir, c'est que sa présence dans cette école t'est aussi profitable qu'elle me l'est, dit énigmatiquement la voix. J'ai un rendez-vous avec mes confrères que je ne peux pas ignorer cette fois, annonça ensuite la voix avant de disparaître.

\- Même si je suis très curieux de connaître les raisons qui le poussent à me venir en aide, je ne vais pas m'en plaindre, se murmura Voldemort le regard dans le vide. De plus, d'ici la fin de l'année, Dumbledore ne sera plus une menace pour moi, ajouta-t-il encore plus bas.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 **Un petit com pour la route !**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclamer** : Harry Potter appartient à JKR, mais cette histoire est à moi.

Beta : **AnitaBlake93100 et Gwenillo  
**

ET COMME ON DIT, JAMAIS 2 SANS 3, v **oici donc la troisième correction faites par merveilleuse** **Klaiindy**

* * *

 **NdA :** Alors, l'idée de la fic vient du **défi numéro 3** **de : les défis de Stessy** qui se trouve sur le forum HP ( ) section défis. Me connaissant, je ne suis pas certaine de respecter toutes les exigences de celui-ci, mais comme l'idée me plait, je me lance. **C'est** **un slash Calice/Vampire**. Au vu de toutes les fics que j'ai en cours, je pense à une publication mensuelle, tous les premiers vendredis du mois. J'espère que cette nouvelle histoire vous plaira et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez.

* * *

 **La soif éternelle.**

 **Chapitre 7**

Harry était devenu songeur ces derniers temps. En fait, depuis trois jours pour être exact. Et si on veut être encore plus précis, Ron dirait que cela remonte à la dispute qu'il avait eue avec Hermione. Dispute qui avait incité Harry à quitter leur salle commune. Ron n'avait pas la moindre idée de l'endroit où son ami était allé se réfugier mais ce dernier en était revenu un peu plus détendu qu'à sa sortie de la salle commune et aussi très songeur. Le roux avait même eu l'impression que Harry avait complètement oublié l'incident avec Hermione.

Cela serait mentir de dire que Ron n'était pas curieux de découvrir ce qui intriguait autant Harry mais il ne voulait pas le forcer. D'un autre côté, il n'avait qu'à demander et ne pas insister si ce dernier ne voulait pas partager ce qui le tourmentait avec lui parce qu'à force de vouloir préserver l'intimité de son ami, cela pourrait le pousser à croire qu'il n'en avait rien à faire de lui et de ses problèmes. Ce fut pourquoi le jeune Weasley attendit de se retrouver seul avec Harry pour engager la conversation.

\- Hum, Harry, mon pote… est-ce que… est-ce que tu as besoin de parler ? demanda-t-il sans préambule lorsqu'il se fut assuré que personne n'était dans les parages pour les espionner. Hermione en l'occurrence. Je ne dis pas ça pour t'obliger à me raconter quoi que ce soit mais tu as vraiment l'air d'avoir besoin de parler alors, si tu veux, sache que je suis là pour toi, s'empressa d'ajouter Ron. Tu es mon ami et je veux t'aider.

Harry releva la tête qu'il avait baissée durant sa longue et interminable réflexion pour poser son regard sur Ron. Pouvait-il lui faire confiance ? se demanda Harry en se souvenant de toutes les fois où Ron avait piétiné cette dernière pour des choses futiles.

\- Je sais que je n'ai pas toujours été présent quand il le fallait vraiment et que je t'ai énormément déçu même si tu fais tout pour le cacher, commença Ron comme s'il pouvait lire les pensées de Harry. Mais je te jure Harry que cette fois, je ne te décevrais pas. Tu peux me faire confiance, assura-t-il.

Harry l'observa attentivement avant de jeter un regard autour de lui. Puis il se leva et fit signe à Ron de le suivre. En silence, ils quittèrent leur salle commune et se rendirent dans les toilettes des filles du deuxième étage. Là, Harry ouvrit l'accès menant à la Chambre des Secrets et invita Ron à le suivre. Ils suivirent une longue rangée de marches descendantes qui n'étaient pas présentes la première et dernière fois où Ron avait mis les pieds dans la chambre. En plus des escaliers, la chambre avait aussi subi quelques modifications. En effet, durant sa quatrième année, année où toute l'école lui avait tourné le dos, exceptée Hermione, Harry, en cherchant un lieu où il pouvait s'isoler pour pouvoir respirer un peu et relâcher la pression, avait eu la brillante idée d'aménager la Chambre des Secrets pour en faire une échappatoire.

Et avec l'aide de Dobby, il était parvenu à transformer la salle humide et faiblement éclairée, en un lieu chaleureux et réconfortant. Harry et Ron traversèrent le long couloir aux immenses piliers de pierres sculptés de serpents s'élevant vers un plafond et menant à la statue représentant Salazar Serpentard, le fondateur de la Chambre. Sur la droite de cette dernière, au détour d'une courbe qui aurait pu passer inaperçue si on ne savait où la chercher, se dressa mur sur lequel était gravé deux serpents entrelacés avec des émeraudes à la place des yeux. Harry siffla doucement le mot de passe qui était un simple : « ouvre-toi » en Fourchelang.

Le mur se scinda en deux, livrant un passage menant à un petit salon rempli de livres et de fioles de potions en tout genre. Harry se dirigea vers les deux fauteuils qui étaient installés près de la cheminée et fit signe à Ron, qui avait la bouche et les yeux grands ouverts, de prendre place sur le second. Les deux jeunes gens ne dirent rien pendant une longue minute avant que Harry ne prenne la parole.

\- Si tu viens à me décevoir une nouvelle fois Ron, notre amitié prendra immédiatement fin, le prévient Harry sans détour.

Ron déglutit et hoche la tête.

\- Je comprends, dit le jeune sorcier. Est-ce si horrible pour que tu puisses autant craindre ma réaction ? questionna ensuite Ron.

\- À vrai dire, je ne sais pas, répondit Harry en passant les doigts dans ses cheveux. Je ne saurais dire si c'est une bonne ou une mauvaise nouvelle, ajouta-t-il les yeux dans les vagues.

\- Et si tu me racontais tout, je pourrais peut-être t'aider, suggéra Ron.

Alors Harry, après avoir observé une nouvelle fois son ami, se mit à raconter tout ce qui lui était arrivé depuis sa sortie de l'infirmerie, jusqu'à son départ de la salle commune après la dispute avec Hermione. Il lui parla même de sa crise de larmes et du réconfort que lui avait apporté Draco pendant ce moment de faiblesse, en rougissant un peu. Il termina son récit sur le moment où il s'est réveillé dans les bras de Malfoy.

\- Tu vois, le truc, c'est que je ne me souviens pas du moment où je me suis endormi ni de ce que l'on s'est dit alors que je sais que l'on a parlé un peu. Je sais qu'il s'est passé un truc important avec Malfoy ce jour-là mais je n'arrive pas à me souvenir de ce que cela peut être, souffla Harry de frustration. Et ça me rend complètement fou parce que cet idiot refuse de me dire de quoi il s'agit.

\- Donc, tu es gay, fut tout ce que retint Ron de toute l'histoire.

\- Je ne sais pas parce que c'est la première fois que je ressens de l'attirance envers un autre mec.

\- Donc, tu es Malfoysexuel, reformula Ron avec sérieux.

Les yeux de Harry s'agrandirent de stupeur.

\- Non, mais t'es sérieux en disant ça ? le questionna Harry.

\- Parfaitement, répondit Ron tout aussi sérieusement.

\- Tu n'es pas dégoûté de savoir que je suis peut-être gay ? questionna ensuite Harry avec appréhension.

\- Cela serait hypocrite de ma part de te reprocher ça alors que mon frère Charlie l'est aussi.

\- Charlie est gay ! s'étonna Harry.

\- Oui, il l'a annoncé à maman et papa après sa sortie de Poudlard. D'après ce que je sais, ça fait un certain temps qu'il est en couple avec un homme bien plus âgé que lui.

\- Et tes parents n'ont aucun problème avec ça ? s'étonna encore plus Harry.

\- Ce serait mentir que de dire qu'ils ont sauté de joie lorsque Charlie leur a annoncé mais ils ont fini par s'y faire au fil du temps. Charlie reste leur fis après tout. Et le fait qu'il soit gay ne change pas ce fait. Enfin, c'est ce qu'a un jour dit papa à maman après qu'elle ait piqué une crise quand Charlie a refusé d'aller à un rendez-vous qu'elle avait organisé pour lui afin de le remettre sur le droit chemin.

\- Alors, ta mère l'accepte maintenant ? questionna Harry d'une petite voix.

\- Ce n'est pas vraiment la joie mais elle semble l'avoir accepté.

\- Et toi et tes frères, comment avez-vous pris la nouvelle ?

\- Étonnamment, c'est Billy qui a eu le plus de mal à l'accepter. Mais d'après ce que j'ai compris, c'est parce qu'il n'apprécie pas des masses le petit-ami de Charlie mais sinon il n'a rien contre ça. Il a l'habitude de dire qu'un homme en moins sur le marché double ses chances de se trouver une belle blonde ou brune avec qui passer ses vieux jours, dit Ron en rigolant.

\- Et Percy et les jumeaux ?

\- Les jumeaux trouvent ça TROP COOL et passent leur temps à dire à maman qu'ils allaient eux aussi essayer les hommes pour être sûrs que leurs préférences vont aux femmes. Je crois que s'ils continuent à lui dire ça, maman va finir par nous faire une crise de nerfs, rigola Ron. Quand à Percy, je pense qu'il s'en fout du moment que cela ne le concerne pas directement et ne l'empêche pas de travailler au ministère.

\- Et Ginny ? questionna ensuite Harry.

Ron resta silencieux un long moment avant de reprendre la parole.

\- Elle ne parle plus à Charlie depuis qu'elle a appris pour lui. Pour elle, un homme qui se laisse enculer par un autre n'en est pas un. Ce n'est qu'une grosse merde qui ne mérite pas le respect et devrait être éliminé à vue, révéla Ron. Euh, vieux, ce sont ses propres mots hein ! ajouta Ron devant le visage devenu blanc de Harry.

\- Je pense qu'elle ne va pas aimer ton intérêt pour Malfoy, prévient Ron. Elle aimera encore moins parce qu'elle est persuadée que vous allez vous marier à la fin de nos études et après que tu aies vaincu Tu-Sais-Qui, ajouta Ron.

\- Ah bon ?! s'exclama Harry. Je n'étais pas au courant de ça moi.

\- Pourtant, maman et Ginny sont persuadées que c'est ce qui va arriver, lui apprit Ron d'une voix désolée.

\- Hein ! Même Molly !

\- Désolé mec mais, oui, elle est convaincue que tu es fou amoureux de Ginny.

\- Mais je n'ai jamais eu de sentiments amoureux envers ta sœur alors de là à songer à me marier avec elle, c'est… je ne sais même pas quoi dire tellement c'est incompréhensible. Merlin, je ne suis même pas proche d'elle. C'est juste si on se dit bonjour bonsoir. Alors pourquoi pensent-elles ça ? Et plus important, pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit avant ?

\- Ginny a dit à maman et à moi-même que vous sortiez ensemble en secret depuis sa troisième année.

\- Hein ! Et ça ne t'est pas venu à l'esprit de venir m'en parler quand elle t'a dit ça ? s'énerva un peu Ron.

\- Elle a dit que tu ne voulais pas en parler parce que tu ne te sentais pas encore prêt à te confier à tes amis et que tu voulais aussi éviter que Tu-Sais-Qui ne l'apprenne et ne s'en prenne à elle, lui révéla Ron honteux d'avoir si facilement accepté les déclarations de sa petite sœur.

Harry évita de répondre pour ne pas dire quelque chose qu'il regretterait par la suite.

\- Hermione est au courant de cette histoire ? questionna ensuite Harry après être parvenu à digérer les informations que Ron venait de lui donner.

\- Je crois mais je n'en suis pas sûr.

\- Et pour ce qui est du fait que je sois peut-être gay, comment va-t-elle le prendre à ton avis ?

\- Pas gay, Malfoysexuel, tenta de plaisanter Ron sans succès. Euh, pour les avoir surprises plusieurs fois, elle et Ginny en train de se moquer de Colin Crivey qui n'a jamais caché qu'il était amoureux de toi, je peux te dire qu'elle partage les mêmes pensées que ma sœur sur ce sujet.

\- Hein ! Colin est amoureux de moi ! C'est impossible ! s'exclama Harry, les yeux agrandis de stupeur.

\- Tu es bien le seul à ne pas l'avoir remarqué, se moqua Ron, parce que ça se voit comme le nez au milieu du visage qu'il est raide dingue de toi.

\- Bon si tu as fini de te moquer de moi, on revient à Malfoy et ce qu'il me cache parce que je sens qu'il me cache quelque chose d'important, reprit Harry, un peu vexé de se faire charrier.

\- Et que penses-tu qu'il te cache ? questionna Ron.

\- Je ne sais pas. Et je veux absolument découvrir de quoi il retourne. Parce que je sens que c'est quelque chose que je dois savoir.

\- Et comment penses-tu t'y prendre pour le découvrir ?

\- C'est le truc, je n'ai pas la moindre idée. J'ai déjà essayé de le suivre discrètement pour apprendre son secret mais on dirait qu'il a un putain de sixième sens qui le prévient de ma présence à chaque fois. Du coup, dès que je le suis, au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, il s'arrête dans un couloir vide, s'adosse à un mur, bras croisés et avec un sourire rageant, il me dit un truc du genre : « Je savais que tu ne pouvais pas résister à mon charme légendaire bien longtemps. » Ou un truc du type : « Tu veux que je nous trouve un endroit plus tranquille pour qu'on puisse apprendre à mieux connaître nos corps ? », soupira Harry.

\- Eh bien ! voilà, s'exclama soudainement Ron.

\- Voilà quoi ? interrogea Harry.

\- Je sais comment faire pour découvrir ce qu'il te cache, dit-il en étirant ses lèvres de contentement.

\- Je t'écoute, dit Harry, très intéressé.

\- Tu n'as qu'à accepter, déclara Ron.

\- Accepter quoi ? demanda Harry, un peu perdu.

\- Sa proposition d'apprendre à mieux connaître vos corps, dit Ron en rougissant.

\- Hein ! Mais t'es tombé sur la tête ma parole ! s'indigna Harry tout aussi rouge.

\- Ben non, réfuta Ron, sûr de son idée.

\- Eh bien, permets-moi d'en douter, siffla Harry. Trouve une autre idée parce qu'il est hors de question que je fasse ça un jour, ajouta Harry encore plus rouge.

\- Écoute au moins ce que j'ai à dire avant de jeter mon idée à la poubelle, dit Ron qui n'en démordait pas.

\- Dis toujours mais sache que je refuse de le faire. C'est déjà assez d'avoir embrassé Malfoy plusieurs fois comme ça. Je ne vais pas non plus coucher avec lui !

\- Vieux, laisse-moi te dire une chose, commença Ron.

\- Quoi, grogna Harry en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

\- D'après ce que tu m'as dit, ça fait des jours que tu fais des rêves très, très chauds de Malfoy et toi. Et selon tes propres mots, tu t'es plusieurs fois soulagé en pensant à lui. En plus, tu sembles beaucoup apprécier vos baisers. Donc, même si cela ne va pas forcément te faire plaisir de l'entendre, vous êtes voués à finir nus dans un lit tous les deux. Peut-être pas aujourd'hui, ni dans une semaine, mais cela va arriver.

\- Dans ce cas, pourquoi devrais-je coucher avec lui maintenant si, comme tu viens de le dire, cela va se faire dans pas longtemps ? questionna finalement Harry.

\- J'ai un jour entendu une amie de ma mère lui dire que le meilleur moyen de faire parler un homme, c'était dans un lit, déclara Ron avec fierté.

\- Mais je suis un homme moi aussi ! s'écria Harry.

\- Détail vieux. Juste un détail, balaya Ron.

\- Donc, tu penses qu'il pourrait tout me dire si je couche avec lui ? questionna ensuite Harry après réflexion.

\- Il y a de grandes chances, répondit Ron.

\- Pourquoi pas, dit Harry après quelques secondes de silence.

S'il y réfléchissait bien, l'idée ne lui était pas si déplaisante après tout, se dit Harry en disant cela. Elle était même très excitante pour tout dire. Maintenant, il fallait qu'il rassemble suffisamment de courage pour mettre son plan en application. Et aussi, faire en sorte que celui-ci ne se retourne pas contre lui.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Je suis un peu inquiet, je dois dire. En fait, je suis mort de trouille pour tout vous dire. Et ce, depuis que la bête a pris le contrôle de notre corps pour consoler Harry et boire son sang. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a pu faire pour faire oublier à Potter l'instant où il a compris que je n'étais plus tout à fait humain. L'instant où il a compris que moi et la bête sommes deux entités distinctes même si nous partageons le même corps. Mais quoi qu'il ait pu faire, cela a parfaitement marché. Enfin, à peu près, car même en ayant oublié cet instant, Potter se doute qu'il y a eu quelque chose d'important dans cette pièce ce jour-là. La preuve, il passe son temps à me harceler pour que je lui dise ce qu'est c'est. Il s'est même mis à me suivre partout pour tenter de le découvrir.

Et depuis, je vis dans la peur qu'il apprenne ce que c'est. Qu'il apprenne que je ne suis plus humain, que je suis plus qu'un simple sorcier ! Que je suis devenu une misérable bête assoiffée de sang. Que je suis un vampire. Et pire encore que j'ai fait de lui, sans même lui demander son avis, lui donner la chance de refuser, mon Calice, mon Poodir. Je sais que je ne l'ai pas fait consciemment mais je m'en veux un peu tout de même de l'avoir fait. Je ne vais pas dire que l'idée d'avoir un Poodir me déplaît car je mentirais là-dessus étant donné les sérieux avantages que cela représente d'en avoir un. Et je dois aussi avouer que le fait que le mien soit Potter me plaît encore plus parce qu'entre nous, qui, mieux que ma Némésis, pouvait convenir à ce rôle ?

Potter et moi étions faits pour finir ensemble. Et plus j'apprends à le connaître ces derniers jours, plus je me dis que même sans toute cette merde de vampirisme, nous aurions fini par nous mettre ensemble. Peut-être pas aujourd'hui ou dans cinq ans mais nous serions venu, à un moment ou un autre de notre vie, à coucher ensemble. Je le sais maintenant. Je sais que c'est idiot de dire, d'affirmer ça maintenant alors que je n'ai pas arrêté de dire que j'étais un homme à femmes depuis le début, depuis que j'ai compris que j'étais attiré par Potter, un garçon comme moi. Mais en y réfléchissant – j'ai beaucoup de temps pour réfléchir en ce moment -, en songeant à toutes nos interactions depuis notre première rencontre jusqu'à ce jour, je me dis que cela ne pouvait pas finir autrement.

Pour en revenir à ma peur concernant la découverte de mon secret par Potter, je fais tout mon possible pour lui faire oublier ses questions chaque fois que l'on se trouve ensemble. C'est-à-dire presque à tous nos moments libres ainsi que le soir. Effectivement, comme cet entêté de Potter refuse de lâcher le morceau, de renoncer à découvrir ce que je lui cache, qu'il me suit partout en tentant de passer inaperçu, et comme à chaque fois je fais exprès de le lui montrer que je sais qu'il me suit, nous passons beaucoup de temps ensemble. Temps, bien entendu, que je passe à l'embrasser comme un affamé. J'ai bien tenté d'aller plus loin que les baisers et les quelques caresses que nous échangeons. Bon, en fait, que je lui prodigue mais ce n'est pas le plus important.

Donc, je disais que j'ai bien tenté d'aller un peu plus loin que les attouchements et nos baisers mais à la dernière seconde, Potter prend peur et part en courant. À croire que le courage dont ceux de sa maison sont si fiers s'évapore à ces moments-là. Vous devez vous douter qu'à chaque fois j'en sors super frustré. Et comme je suis bien trop fier pour me soulager moi-même et qu'il est hors de question que j'aille demander l'aide d'une de mes anciennes conquêtes, cela fait que je ne suis pas de très bonne compagnie quand je retourne dans ma salle commune. Mes amis ont pris l'habitude de se trouver une occupation urgente à faire dès qu'ils me voient. Je ne leur en veux pas parce que si j'étais à leur place, c'est exactement ce que j'aurais fait.

Bref, pour en revenir à mon problème Potterien, je suis actuellement en train de me demander comment faire pour empêcher Potter de découvrir ce que je suis devenu. Il ne faut pas croire que je compte le lui cacher pour toujours parce que d'un c'est mathématiquement impossible et de deux, je dois le mettre au courant quoi qu'il arrive. Mais je préfère attendre le plus longtemps possible avant de lui en parler. En fait, j'attends d'être sûr qu'il tient suffisamment à moi, pour prendre le temps de réfléchir à deux fois avant de me rejeter.

Oui, je sais que c'est égoïste de ma part mais quand ai-je été altruiste dans ma vie ? Donc, oui, je suis égoïste et fier de l'être. De ce fait, je ferais tout, même ce qui est immoral, pour garder Potter près de moi. Mais comment faire pour lui faire oublier son obsession pour mon secret ? Je n'en sais rien. Je soupire pitoyablement en lançant un regard noir autour de moi avant de rebaisser les yeux sur mes mains posées sur mes genoux. Alors que je lève la tête pour fusiller Blaise, qui vient de m'insulter, un parchemin sorti de nulle part apparaît directement sur mes genoux. Surpris, je m'en saisis tout en jetant des regards interrogateurs autour de moi pour tenter d'identifier celui ou celle qui me l'a envoyé.

\- Harry Potter, monsieur a demandé à Dobby de donner ce message au vilain Draco Malfoy, me vient une voix désobligeante de derrière le fauteuil où je suis assis.

Après avoir dit cela, l'elfe s'en va sans me laisser le temps de lui donner une réponse. Un regard à mes camarades de dortoir me rassure sur le fait que personne n'a conscience de ce qui vient de se passer. Je me lève et quitte ma salle commune sans dire un mot à qui que ce soit. Personne ne pense à me demander où je vais car ils ont pris l'habitude de me voir subitement quitter la pièce sans dire quoi que ce soit. Une fois à l'abri des regards curieux, je lis le parchemin.

« _**On doit discuter. RDV à minuit devant les toilettes des filles du deuxième étage. Et ne sois pas en retard !**_ »

La peur me prend aux tripes quand j'arrive à la fin de ma lecture. Ça y est, il a fini par tout découvrir, c'est la seule pensée qui me vient en tête à cet instant.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Dans un lieu inconnu et sombre, un groupe de personnes était en train de discuter. En fait, un d'eux parlait pendant que les autres écoutaient en tremblant de peur.

\- L'un de mes Amiirs est allé contre mes lois et a, non seulement rejoint le mage noir qui se fait prénommer Voldemort, mais il a aussi transformé un enfant. Un enfant qui a ensuite été envoyé dans une école remplie d'élèves vulnérables quelques jours seulement après sa transformation, dit l'homme, la créature plutôt, d'une voix froide mais envoûtante. J'exige que l'auteur de ce forfait soit mené devant moi et réponde de ses actes !

\- Majesté, dit une voix monotone qui dénotait avec la peur qui imprimait les lieux, à la fin du discours de la créature.

\- Oui mon bon Granvindel.

\- L'enquête que vous m'avez ordonné de mener ainsi que les tests qui ont été faits montrent qu'aucun des Amiirs n'a enfreint les lois.

\- Ce qui veut dire... siffla le roi des vampires car il s'agissait de lui.

\- L'enfant a été changé par un autre vampire. Un vampire qui se trouve n'être aucun de vos six Amiirs.

\- C'est impossible ! Tu dois avoir raté quelque chose durant ton investigation ou bien les tests ont étaient truqués.

\- J'aurais aimé que cela soit le cas mais tout laisse à croire qu'il n'y a pas eu d'erreur. Le vampire qui s'est rangé aux côtés du mage noir n'est pas l'un de nous.

\- Si c'est le cas, qu'un vampire qui n'est pas l'un de mes princes peut changer qui il veut et s'est allié aux sorciers, je veux que tu me trouves qui c'est et que tu me l'amènes ! ordonna le Boqor.

\- Je vais faire de mon mieux, répondit Granvindel. Et en ce qui concerne l'enfant ? questionna-t-il ensuite.

\- Tu m'as dit que l'enfant est étudiant à l'école où enseigne le jeune Snape ?

\- C'est exacte Majesté.

\- Alors laissons-le gérer l'enfant. Je lui fais confiance pour l'éliminer si un jour cela s'avère nécessaire. Maintenant, va me chercher l'idiot qui croit pouvoir aller contre ma volonté, ordonna ensuite le Boqor.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Un petit com pour la route !


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclamer** : Harry Potter appartient à JKR, mais cette histoire est à moi.

Beta : **AnitaBlake93100 et Gwenillo  
**

ET COMME ON DIT, JAMAIS 2 SANS 3, v **oici donc la troisième correction faites par merveilleuse** **Klaiindy**

* * *

 **NdA :** Alors, l'idée de la fic vient du **défi numéro 3** **de : les défis de Stessy** qui se trouve sur le forum HP ( ) section défis. Me connaissant, je ne suis pas certaine de respecter toutes les exigences de celui-ci, mais comme l'idée me plait, je me lance. **C'est** **un slash Calice/Vampire**. Au vu de toutes les fics que j'ai en cours, je pense à une publication mensuelle, tous les premiers vendredis du mois. J'espère que cette nouvelle histoire vous plaira et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez.

* * *

 **La soif éternelle.**

 **Chapitre 8**

« _**On doit discuter. RDV à minuit devant les toilettes des filles du deuxième étage. Et ne sois pas en retard !**_ »

La peur me prend aux tripes quand j'arrive à la fin de ma lecture. Ça y est, il a fini par tout découvrir, c'est la seule pensée qui me vient en tête à cet instant. Les heures qui suivirent la lecture de ce petit mot furent les plus horribles de toute ma vie. Bon, moins que ma transformation et tout ce qui a suivi celle-ci mais pas loin. J'ai passé ces heures allongé dans mon lit, les yeux fixant le plafond. Mes camarades de chambrée se sont bien gardés de s'approcher de moi par crainte de ma mauvaise humeur. Quand l'heure du rendez-vous est arrivée, j'avoue avoir longuement hésité avant de me lever pour m'y rendre.

Néanmoins, j'ai pris mon courage à deux mains et donc, me voilà devant l'entrée des toilettes des filles du deuxième étage à lutter avec une irrésistible envie de faire demi-tour. Je suis sur le point de céder quand je perçois l'odeur de mon… je ne sais plus comment le qualifier étant donné qu'il va certainement me rejeter dans quelques minutes. Je prends une grande inspiration, même si je n'en ai plus l'utilité maintenant, pour me calmer. Bientôt, Potter me rejoint. Il a l'air étrange, c'est la première pensée qui me vient à l'esprit quand je le vois.

\- Suis-moi ! m'ordonne-t-il, sans même me regarder.

Ensuite, il pénètre dans les toilettes d'un pas un peu nerveux. J'hésite une seconde avant de lui emboîter le pas. Que se passe-t-il avec lui ? je me demande les yeux braqués sur lui. Ai-je vraiment raison de penser qu'il a fini par tout découvrir ? Sait-il que je suis un monstre… un vampire ? Si mon cœur battait encore, je pense qu'il aurait battu des records de vitesse à cet instant. Mais s'il battait encore, je ne serais pas là à cet instant et il n'aurait aucune raison d'aller aussi vite. Potter se dirige vers l'un des robinets. Il murmure un mot dans la langue des serpents.

Sous mon regard ébahi, un passage s'ouvre. Ce n'est qu'à cet instant que je me souviens d'une conversation entre Granger et Weasley que j'ai un jour surprise et dont il était question de l'entrée de la Chambre des Secrets de Salazar Serpentard. Et d'après le peu que j'ai pu comprendre, l'entrée se trouvait dans les toilettes des filles du deuxième étage. Je me rappelle encore combien je me suis senti idiot quand, après cette conversation, j'ai convaincu mes amis de partir à la recherche de la chambre. Nous avons passés des heures à chercher l'ouverture menant à elle en vain. La colère et la haine que j'ai ressenties ce jour-là envers la belette et le castor étaient presque aussi grandes que celles que j'éprouve en ce moment envers mes géniteurs.

Bref, pour en revenir à Potter, il me fait signe de le suivre et disparaît dans l'ouverture qui venait d'apparaître. Je le suis avec plus d'empressement cette fois car je suis très curieux de découvrir la fameuse Chambre, si c'est vraiment de cette dernière qu'il est question. Je m'engouffre donc dans le passage à la suite de Potter. Je descends la volée de marches qui s'y trouve et me trouve devant un long couloir avec d'immenses piliers de pierres sculptés des serpents s'élevant vers le plafond et menant à une statue représentant Salazar Serpentard. Je retiens difficilement mon excitation en parcourant le couloir.

Rapidement, nous arrivons devant un mur se trouvant au détour d'une courbe sur la droite de la statue de Salazar. Potter siffla un autre mot pour ouvrir un autre passage.

Là, nous pénétrons dans une pièce qui est un savant mélange de salon, bibliothèque et salle de potions. Mon guide traverse celle-ci sans s'y attarder. Il se dirige en direction d'une petite porte noir et argent. Encore une fois, il siffle pour l'ouvrir. Je le suis en silence en me demandant si je ne suis pas attiré dans un piège destiné à me supprimer suite à la découverte de ce que j'ai fait à Potter. Pourtant, je ne songe pas une seule seconde à faire demi-tour. J'emboîte simplement son pas. L'étonnement me fait m'arrêter à la découverte de ce qui se trouve derrière la porte. L'étonnement mais aussi une myriade de questions me traversent l'esprit. Que se passe-t-il ? Que venons-nous faire ici ? Qu'est-ce que Potter a derrière la tête ? Me serais-je trompé ? Se pourrait-il que mon secret n'ait pas été découvert ?

Pourquoi toutes ces questions défilent-elles dans ma tête, vous vous demandez ? Eh bien, il se trouve que ce cher Potter vient de me conduire dans une chambre… une chambre à coucher dont le seul meuble est un immense lit. Mon regard voyage entre le lit et Potter alors que les questions sont de plus en plus nombreuses dans ma tête. Et parmi toutes ces questions, une retient toute mon attention : « Est-ce là la manière de Potter de me dire qu'il veut qu'on aille plus loin ? Est-ce là sa façon de me dire qu'il veut… qu'il veut coucher avec moi ? » Merlin ! Fasse que cela soit le cas, je ne peux que prier avec ferveur.

\- Écoute, Ron m'a dit que cela finira bien par arriver un jour ou l'autre, commença Potter d'une voix incertaine mais décidée. Alors, au lieu d'attendre que cela me tombe dessus au mauvais moment, je pense qu'il vaut mieux s'en débarrasser dès maintenant, m'explique-t-il à toute vitesse.

Hein ! De quoi est-ce qu'il me parle ? Et qu'est-ce que la belette à avoir avec ça ? Je me demande complètement perdu.

\- Potter, je ne suis pas devin et même si je suis un bon Légilimens, je suis convaincu que tu ne tiens pas à ce que je pénètre ton esprit. Alors si tu m'expliquais ce que nous faisons ici, je lui demande.

Il reste silencieux pendant quelques secondes, les yeux fuyants, se tordant les mains et rougissant délicieusement. Aurais-je raison ? Il songe vraiment à coucher avec moi ? Est-il prêt à devenir mien ? « NOTRE ! », me grogne la bête. Tiens, je l'avais complètement oublié celle-là tellement elle est devenue silencieuse depuis la lecture du mot de Potter.

\- Je veux… je veux que…, commence-t-il en bégayant sans pouvoir finir.

Son visage devient si rouge qu'il pourrait concurrencer une tomate bien mûre. C'est tout simplement adorable ! Je n'ai qu'une envie, le dévorer sur l'instant.

\- Tu veux quoi ? je lui demande en m'approchant de lui, d'une démarche prédatrice.

\- Euh…que… enfin… toi et moi… euh…

\- Mais encore Potter, mais encore ? je lui murmure à l'oreille d'une voix sensuelle.

\- Je veux… que…

\- Que ? je l'encourage en traçant une ligne de baisers le long de son cou.

\- Hum…, reprend-t-il le souffle court. Je pense... hmmm…

\- Tu penses ? dis-je en ouvrant sa robe pour accéder aux boutons de sa chemise.

\- Que…

\- Que ? je lui souffle alors que ma main se glisse sous sa chemise que je viens de retirer de son pantalon.

-... tu sais… ce que… je veux, parvient-il à me dire alors que mes doigts se ferment sur son membre et que mes lèvres se saisissent des siennes.

De mon autre main, j'agrippe son menton avec douceur mais fermeté afin d'approfondir notre baiser. Et après de longs échanges baveux et de délicates caresses sur son membre, je parviens difficilement à mettre fin à ces derniers. Avant d'aller plus loin, je dois m'assurer de quelque chose.

\- Tu es sûr de toi ? Je lui demande.

Il met quelques secondes à comprendre le sens de ma question car il est encore sous l'emprise du désir et du plaisir que mes lèvres, ma langue et mes doigts lui ont procurés. Quand c'est fait, il hoche la tête.

\- Potter, tu as conscience que si nous allons plus loin, tu deviendras mien, je lui dis ensuite. Il commence à hocher la tête avant de s'arrêter brusquement et de s'exclamer :

\- Hein ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? questionna-t-il ensuite.

\- Ce que je veux dire, c'est que j'attends de toi bien plus qu'une simple partie de jambes en l'air, je lui explique sans détour.

\- Tu veux… tu veux dire que… que tu veux être mon… mon petit ami ? questionne-t-il d'une voix hésitante, pleine de surprise.

\- Parfaitement, j'acquiesce. Je sais que tu vas avoir du mal à le croire et que c'est soudain mais sache que tu es important pour moi. Je ne vais pas te dire que je suis fou amoureux de toi car cela serait mentir. Mais sache que j'éprouve de très forts sentiments pour toi et, même si je ne suis pas encore amoureux de toi, cela ne saurait tarder, je lui explique calmement et sérieusement.

Ma déclaration le laisse sans voix.

\- Tu penses que… tu crois que… tu pourrais tomber amoureux de moi ? finit-il par me dire d'une voix incrédule.

\- Oui.

\- Je… je ne sais pas quoi dire, me dit-il. Je ne crois pas être amoureux de toi et je ne sais pas si un jour je pourrais tomber amoureux de toi même si je ressens du désir pour toi, ajoute-t-il très honnêtement.

\- Le désir est déjà un bon point de départ, alors donne-nous une chance, je lui réponds en tentant de sourire car ce qu'il vient de dire m'a fait mal.

Je savais déjà qu'il ne m'aimait pas mais l'entendre le dire fait plus mal que ce que je m'imaginais. Pourtant, je ne perds pas espoir. Je veux croire qu'un jour, il finira par m'aimer comme moi je sais que je l'aimerai dans le futur. Il est mon Poodir, mon compagnon, je ne peux que l'aimer.

\- Je ne sais pas, finit-il par me dire après de longues secondes de silence. Je ne suis pas sûr de survivre à cette guerre. De plus, si jamais tes parents et Voldemort apprennent pour nous, tu pourrais être en danger, ajoute-t-il en allant s'asseoir sur le lit.

\- Je suis déjà en danger, dis-je en le rejoignant. Et l'incertitude de notre avenir est la meilleure raison pour nous mettre ensemble car nous méritons de vivre ça avant de mourir.

\- Comment ça, tu es en danger ? me questionne-t-il avec curiosité.

J'hésite à lui révéler la vérité parce que j'ai peur qu'il ne veuille plus de moi.

\- Je sais que tu me caches quelque chose d'important, dit-il devant mon silence. Si nous prévoyons de continuer à nous voir, si nous devons sortir ensemble, je pense que c'est important que nous commencions sur de bonnes bases. Et cela commence par être honnête l'un envers l'autre. Si je me mets avec toi, je voudrais éviter qu'il y ait des secrets entre nous. On m'a trop souvent menti et caché des choses, pour que je puisse accepter cela de la personne avec qui je sortirai, s'explique-t-il posément.

Je comprends son point de vue mais j'ai vraiment peur de sa réaction si je lui dis tout. C'est pourquoi je préfère garder le silence.

\- _**Il a peur que tu nous quittes en apprenant la vérité,**_ dit la bête à ma place.

Elle a pris ma place sans que je ne m'en rende compte.

\- Tu n'es pas Draco, dit Potter très calmement, les yeux braqués dans ceux de la bête.

 _ **\- Pas tout à fait car je le suis sans l'être.**_

\- J'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà eu cette conversation, dit Potter.

\- _**Parce que c'est le cas,**_ dit-il en touchant le front de Harry.

\- Ah ! Je m'en souviens maintenant ! s'exclame Potter quand la bête baisse la main. C'est toi qui m'as réconforté ce jour-là ! l'accuse-t-il ensuite.

\- _**En effet.**_

 _ **-**_ Tu m'as effacé la mémoire, dit-il ensuite d'une voix étonnamment calme connaissant son tempérament.

\- _**Il le fallait, tu n'étais pas encore prêt,**_ répond la bête avec douceur en caressant tendrement la joue de mon Harry.

La morsure de la jalousie broie mes entrailles à cette vue. Une jalousie idiote et infondée car la bête est une part de moi. Donc, je suis jaloux de moi-même. C'est étrange et stupide d'être jaloux de soi-même vous me direz mais c'est plus fort que moi. Potter est à moi ! À moi seul.

\- Donc, je le suis maintenant, conclut-il tout aussi calmement.

 _ **\- Effectivement.**_

\- Qu'est-ce que vous êtes ? questionne ensuite Potter.

\- _**Je pense que c'est à lui de te l'expliquer,**_ dit la bête avant de se pencher en direction des lèvres de MON Potter pour lui voler un tendre baiser.

Ensuite, sans d'avoir la possibilité de protester ou de lutter, je reprends la place aux commandes de mon corps.

\- Et donc ? me dit Harry patiemment.

Que dois-je faire ? Mentir ou lui dire la vérité ? Là est la question.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

\- Le Boqor a lancé Granvindel à votre recherche, mon Amiir, dit un vampire à l'air maladif en direction d'un autre installé sur un trône se trouvant dans une salle aménagée d'une grotte perdue dans un lieu inconnu.

\- Tiens donc, le Majordome a quitté sa tanière, se moqua le vampire sur le trône.

\- Il fait route en direction de l'Europe, acquiesça le premier vampire.

\- Penses-tu qu'il soupçonne Arman, l'Amiir du continent européen d'être le créateur du jeune Malfoy ? questionna l'Amiir.

\- Il semblerait que ce ne soit pas le cas car, d'après nos espions, il a assuré au Boqor qu'aucun de ses Amiirs ne l'avait trahi.

\- Et cet idiot de roi l'a cru ! s'étonna l'Amiir renégat.

\- Le Boqor a une confiance absolue et aveugle en son Majordome.

\- C'est vrai, j'avais presque oublié ce fait. Eh bien, tentons de mettre à l'épreuve cette confiance inconditionnelle, dit l'Amiir renégat avec machiavélisme.

\- Comment ? questionna l'autre vampire.

\- En faisant croire à tous que le Majordome a désobéi au roi en s'alliant à Voldemort et qu'il est l'auteur de la transformation du jeune Malfoy ainsi que celui des autres enfants, dit l'Amiir avec un sourire mauvais.

\- Quels autres enfants, mon Amiir ? s'étonna l'autre.

\- Je pense qu'il est grand temps de passer à la deuxième phase de mon plan pour renverser le Boqor, dit l'Amiir sans répondre à la question de son serviteur.

Le lendemain de cette conversation, on pouvait lire dans les journaux Moldus londoniens des articles concernant une attaque étrange d'animaux sauvages dans un orphelinat qui s'est soldée par la mort de plusieurs membres du personnel et d'enfants, ainsi que la disparition de plusieurs orphelins. Toutefois, ce que ces mêmes journaux s'abstinrent de mentionner sur cette étrange attaque, était que tous les morts avaient été vidés de leur sang et que le peu de survivants qui furent trouvés sur les lieux dirent à la police que ce n'était pas des animaux sauvages les responsables des morts mais des humains ; des humains ayant des crocs. Certains enfants dirent même qu'ils avaient été attaqués par des vampires et que c'était ces derniers qui avaient enlevés les orphelins disparus.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Harry plongea son regard dans celui de Draco sans dire un mot de plus. Il ne voulait pas le forcer à parler même si c'était dans ce but qu'il l'avait attiré dans cette pièce. En fait, Harry espérait un peu que son camarade ne dirait rien, qu'il choisirait de garder son secret pour lui car, après sa discussion avec cet autre Malfoy, il avait un peu peur de découvrir ce qu'était le secret de Draco. Il avait peur que ce secret ait un rapport avec lui, qu'il se trouve embarqué malgré lui dans une autre galère qui allait bouleverser sa vie d'une manière irréversible comme l'avait fait cette maudite prophétie. Et si c'était bien ça, il ne voulait vraiment pas l'entendre car il ne savait pas s'il pouvait le supporter, s'il pouvait le gérer.

Draco resta silencieux durant une longue minute avant d'ouvrir la bouche pour la refermer immédiatement sans avoir dit un seul mot. Les yeux plongés dans ceux de Harry, il hésitait encore à tout lui dire. La peur de voir le dégoût dans le regard de Potter, de le voir lui tourner le dos et lui dire qu'il ne voulait plus le voir, qu'il disparaisse de sa vue, de sa vie, était si grande que les mots refusaient de sortir de sa bouche. Une autre minute passa avant qu'il ne parvienne à réunir suffisamment de courage pour tout avouer.

\- Je ne suis plus humain, fut la première chose qui franchit ses lèvres.

\- Je crois que ça, je l'ai déjà compris, dit Harry en esquissant un sourire un peu crispé. Donc, qu'es-tu maintenant ? questionna-t-il ensuite et malgré lui.

\- Je suis…, commença Draco sans pouvoir finir.

\- Tu es ? l'encouragea Harry qui se fustigea mentalement de ne pas savoir garder sa bouche close car même si une grande partie de lui ne voulait rien savoir, sa curiosité était bien plus forte que ses craintes.

\- Un vam…

\- Un vam quoi ?

\- … pire, finit par dire Draco.

\- Pire ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Qu'est-ce qui est pire ? demanda Harry perplexe.

\- Potter, je te savais idiot mais pas à ce point, râla Draco. Heureusement que tu es riche, mignon et célèbre parce que sinon je m'inquiéterais de ton avenir, poursuivit Draco en oubliant presque sa peur.

\- Hahaha, très drôle Malfoy, dit ironiquement Harry. Donc, tu es quoi en fin de compte ? ajouta-t-il.

\- Je suis un vampire, lâcha Draco

\- Hahaha, très amusant, se moqua Harry. Bon, sérieusement, tu es quoi ?

\- Un vampire, répéta Draco, mais cette fois en montrant ses crocs.

\- …, fut la réponse de Harry en écarquillant les yeux.

\- C'est tout ce que tu as à dire ? finit par dire Draco qui ne supportait plus le silence de Harry.

\- Un… un vam…pire, arriva finalement à souffler Harry.

\- Oui.

Harry sauta sur ses pieds, tel un ressort et s'éloigna de celui-ci de plusieurs pas en se saisissant de sa baguette pour la braquer sur Draco.

\- Sérieusement, Potter ? Tu crois vraiment que si je te voulais du mal, je me serais donné tout ce mal pour te séduire et t'aurais presque fait une déclaration d'amour ? railla Draco pour masquer la douleur qui venait de naître dans son cœur mort suite à la réaction de Harry.

Harry réalisa alors le ridicule de la situation et baissa sa baguette en rougissant.

\- Tu ne vas pas me vider de mon sang, hein ? dit-il tout de même en revenant vers lui.

Soudain, il stoppa son avancée et s'écria sur un ton accusateur :

\- Tu m'as déjà pris du sang ! Tu m'as pris du sang la dernière fois !

\- Effectivement, confirma Draco.

\- Donc, t'es vraiment un vampire et c'est mon sang qui t'attire, déclara Harry avec un petit pincement au cœur. Tu veux me vider de mon sang et ramener mon corps sans vie à Face de Serpent ! accusa-t-il ensuite. Me tuer ou bien me transformer moi aussi, ajouta encore Harry en pointant sa baguette sur Draco tout en faisant deux pas en arrière. ,

\- Potter, je mentirais si je te disais que ton sang ne m'attire pas mais ce n'est pas seulement pour lui que je suis attiré par toi. De plus, je préfère de loin devenir Moldu que de considérer Face de Cul comme mon maître car un Malfoy n'a pas de maître, il est son propre maître. Et pour finir, même si je pouvais te transformer, ce que je ne désire ni ne veux faire, je suis incapable de le faire car seul un Prince vampire peut changer quelqu'un, expliqua patiemment Draco.

\- Face de Cul ? dit Harry perplexe.

\- C'est tout ce que tu retiens de ce que je viens de te dire, s'indigna Draco.

\- Attends ! Ne me dis pas que c'est comme ça que tu appelles Voldemort ! s'écria Harry sans faire cas de sa remarque.

\- Tu l'appelles bien Face de Serpent, se défendit Draco.

Harry le fixa pendant une seconde avant d'exploser de rire. Il rit si fort qu'il se plia en deux en baissant sa baguette.

\- Il… il faut… il faut que je le dise … à Ron, parvient à dire Harry entre deux éclats de rire.

Draco pinça les lèvres mais au fond de lui, une lueur d'espoir venait étrangement de naître. Peut-être qu'il avait une chance, se dit-il alors qu'il n'y avait rien pour justifier cet espoir. Ce qui était très étonnant. En fait, finit par comprendre Draco après quelques secondes d'étonnement, l'espoir venait de la bête et non de lui. La bête croyait qu'ils avaient leur chance avec leur Poodir. Le vampire se demanda d'où pouvait bien lui venir cet espoir inconsidéré.

\- Donc, reprit Harry trois minutes plus tard bien plus calme et quelque peu raisonnable, si tu m'expliquais comment tu es devenu vampire et pourquoi tu as cru que j'étais une bouteille de soda ambulante sur pattes, suggéra Harry. Mais surtout, qu'est-ce que cela à avoir avec moi, avec nous ? Et dépêche-toi de t'expliquer Malfoy avant que mon côté parano et irraisonnable ne refasse surface, termina Harry.

\- C'est quoi une bouteille de soda ? questionna Draco.

\- Hein !

\- Hein !

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Un petit com pour la route !


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclamer** : Harry Potter appartient à JKR, mais cette histoire est à moi.

Beta : **AnitaBlake93100 et Gwenillo  
**

ET COMME ON DIT, JAMAIS 2 SANS 3, v **oici donc la troisième correction faites par merveilleuse** **Klaiindy**

* * *

 **NdA :** Alors, l'idée de la fic vient du **défi numéro 3** **de : les défis de Stessy** qui se trouve sur le forum HP ( ) section défis. Me connaissant, je ne suis pas certaine de respecter toutes les exigences de celui-ci, mais comme l'idée me plait, je me lance. **C'est** **un slash Calice/Vampire**. Au vu de toutes les fics que j'ai en cours, je pense à une publication mensuelle, tous les premiers vendredis du mois. J'espère que cette nouvelle histoire vous plaira et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez.

* * *

 **La soif éternelle.**

 **Chapitre 9**

\- Donc, reprit Harry trois minutes plus tard, bien plus calme et quelque peu raisonnable, si tu m'expliquais comment tu es devenu vampire et pourquoi tu as cru que j'étais une bouteille de soda ambulante sur pattes, suggéra Harry. Mais surtout qu'est-ce que cela à avoir avec moi, avec nous ? Et dépêche-toi de t'expliquer Malfoy avant que mon côté parano et irraisonnable ne refasse surface, termina Harry.

\- C'est quoi une bouteille de soda ? questionna Draco.

\- Hein ! Sérieusement Malfoy, tu crois vraiment que c'est la question à poser là, maintenant ? demanda Harry avec un peu d'exaspération dans la voix. Mais si tu tiens à le savoir, c'est une boisson moldue.

\- Ah ! D'accord, dit Draco. Et ça a quel goût ? questionna-t-il ensuite en cherchant à retarder ses explications.

\- C'est sucré mais bon, je vois bien que tu tentes de noyer le poisson avec ça or ça ne marche pas. Alors si tu crachais plutôt le morceau pour qu'on en finisse avec ça, répondit Harry.

\- Noyer le poisson ? Cracher le morceau ? Tu vas bien Potter, parce qu'au cas où tu ne le saurais pas, les poissons vivent dans l'eau donc il est impossible de les noyer. À la rigueur, si tu tiens vraiment à tuer un pauvre poisson qui ne t'a rien fait pour je ne sais quelle raison, le sortir de l'eau est le moyen le plus rapide mais le noyer, je ne pense pas. De plus, de quel morceau parles-tu ? Que dois-je recracher ?

\- Malfoy, je suis en train de faire des efforts monstres pour ne pas paniquer, te foutre mon poing dans la gueule avant de partir alors s'il te plaît, explique-toi, dit Harry en passant une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux.

Draco se contenta de le regarder sans mot dire.

\- Merde Malfoy ! s'exaspéra Harry en voyant que l'autre n'allait pas lâcher l'affaire. Ce sont des expressions moldues ! Maintenant, raconte-moi comme tu es devenu un vampire, ordonna-t-il ensuite.

Draco hocha la tête, pourtant, il n'ouvrit pas la bouche, le regard tourné en direction de la porte comme s'il se demandait s'il ne valait pas mieux prendre la fuite que de tout expliquer ; il finit par soupirer lourdement.

\- Cet été, quelques jours avant la rentrée, mon père est venu me chercher dans ma chambre au milieu de la nuit en me disant que le ''maître '' venait d'accorder un immense honneur à notre famille. Et sans plus d'explication ni me laisser le temps de m'habiller, il m'a ordonné de le suivre. Nous nous sommes rendu dans les cachots du manoir où nous attendait Face de Cul et une personne dont je n'arrive pas à me souvenir le visage. Dès que mon regard s'est posé sur cette pourriture de mage, j'ai su que quelque chose d'horrible allait se passer. La peur au ventre mais faisant tout pour la cacher même si je me doutais qu'elle devait quand même être perceptible pour Face de Cul ; mon esprit s'est mis à chercher un moyen de m'échapper avant qu'il ne soit trop tard car je savais que ce qui m'attendait n'allait pas être très réjouissant. À ce moment-là, je pensais que ce malade voulait seulement me marquer, ce qui était hors de question.

\- Attends ! Tu veux dire que tu ne portes pas la marque, que tu ne veux pas la porter ? l'interrompit Harry.

\- Être marqué comme une bête et m'agenouiller devant un psychopathe hideux n'a jamais été mon rêve, dit sarcastiquement et haineusement Draco.

\- Donc, tu ne partages pas les idéaux de Voldemort ? questionna Harry.

\- Non Potter, je ne partage pas ses idéaux même si je ne porte pas les moldus dans mon cœur. Et avant que tu ne te lances dans un discours assommant ou que tu ne me fasses des reproches, cela n'a rien à voir avec le sang. Si je ne les aime pas, c'est parce qu'ils méprisent nos traditions sans chercher à les connaître, se permettent de juger et de condamner sans raison. Ils viennent dans notre monde et piétinent nos us et coutumes, essayent de tout changer parce qu'ils croient être mieux qualifiés pour juger de ce qui est bon ou pas concernant la magie. Et cela, mieux que les sorciers de pure souche. Saches Potter que si nos traditions existent, c'est pour une bonne raison, expliqua Draco.

\- Donc, tu n'as rien à faire de la pureté du sang ? releva Harry à la fin des explications de Draco.

\- Non Potter, même si j'étais très fier de la pureté de mon sang due à l'ancienneté de ma lignée, je pense qu'éradiquer tous les nés-moldus serait, à longue terme, une idiotie sans nom car notre société a besoin de sang neuf pour ne pas périr. La consanguinité commence à affaiblir la magie, ce qui fait que de plus en plus de Cracmols naissent ; sans parler des retards et problèmes mentaux de certains sorciers qui sont de plus en plus nombreux eux aussi, répondit Draco.

\- Incroyable ! Je ne savais pas que tu pensais ça, dit Harry.

\- Même si nous nous côtoyons depuis nos onze ans, nous ne nous connaissons pas vraiment. Tu ne sais rien de moi comme moi, je ne sais rien de toi. En fait, les seules choses que nous savons l'un de l'autre sont issues des préjugés et des on-dit qui courent sur nous et nos famille, déclara Draco d'une songeuse. Je crois que même notre haine mutuelle est issue de ça, ajouta-t-il.

\- C'est que tu as raison, Malfoy, répondit Harry d'un air pensif. Mais pour la haine, je pense qu'une petite partie vient des crasses que nous nous sommes faites tout au long de ces années, poursuivit-il.

Les deux adolescents restèrent silencieux durant quelques minutes avant que Harry ne relance la conversation.

\- Alors que s'est-il passé après que ton père t'ait conduit dans les cachots ? D'ailleurs, comment ça se fait qu'il y ait des cachots dans ton manoir ?

\- Potter, tous les manoirs sorciers, du moins ceux appartenant aux vieilles familles sorcières, possèdent des cachots. C'était la coutume aux temps anciens, expliqua Draco.

\- Oh ! Je vois, c'est un peu comme avec les anciens domaines moldus qui possédaient leur propre prison, dit Harry en se rappelant des livres d'histoire que Dudley qu'il avait lus chez sa tante.

Draco hocha la tête pour acquiescer même s'il n'y connaissait rien en histoire moldue.

\- Donc que s'est-il passé après ? reprit Harry.

\- Face de Cul m'a fait un discours assommant et complètement tordu sur la pureté du sang, ce qu'il comptait faire du monde sorcier lorsqu'il aurait gagné la guerre, de l'immense honneur qu'il faisait à ma famille en m'ayant choisi pour être le premier d'une future armée d'êtres surpuissants qui allaient l'aider à remporter la victoire et te tuer. Puis il a fini son discours en me disant que si je menais à bien la mission qu'il allait me confier, j'aurais une place de choix auprès de lui.

\- Une mission ? De quelle mission s'agit-il ? questionna Harry avec curiosité.

\- Je vais y venir par la suite, lui dit Draco.

\- Ok. Qu'est-il passé après le discours ?

\- Il m'a dit sur un ton sarcastique : « Tu remercieras tes parents car c'est parce qu'ils sont d'une loyauté à toute épreuve que tu as droit à cet honneur. ». Je me rappelle avoir tourné la tête en direction de mon père qui me lançait un regard rempli de fierté ; une fierté que je n'avais encore jamais pu lire dans ses yeux jusqu'à ce jour, souffla Draco avec haine en serrant les poings.

L'aversion que le vampire ressentit envers son père à cet instant fut si forte qu'elle le rendit muet. Ses yeux devinrent écarlates et lumineux alors que ses ongles et ses crocs s'allongeaient. Harry eut l'irrésistible envie de sortir sa baguette mais se retint de justesse. Il prit une discrète inspiration à la place avant de dire sur un ton aux sonorités apaisantes tout en posant la main sur le bras de Draco :

\- Et ensuite ?

Le contact et la voix de son camarade semblèrent le faire revenir à lui car il cligna plusieurs fois les yeux en desserrant les poings. Quelques secondes passèrent avant que le vampire ne reprenne la parole :

\- Ensuite tout est devenu noir autour de moi alors qu'une douleur inhumaine me traversait tout le corps.

\- La transformation est si douloureuse que ça ? questionna Harry d'une petite voix, la main toujours posée sur le bras Draco qui semblait revivre mentalement cette dernière.

\- Tu n'as pas idée Potter, souffla Draco. Pour devenir vampire, tu dois changer de peau. Et ce n'est pas une métaphore.

\- Hein ! Tu veux dire que tu as mué comme les serpents ? s'exclama Harry avec incrédulité.

\- Exactement. Toute ma peau est tombée avant d'être remplacée par une autre ainsi que mes ongles, mes cheveux, mes yeux et mes dents. Tout est tombé et a été remplacé par du neuf. Une peau, des ongles, des cheveux plus durs, plus résistants, plus beaux, plus parfaits ; et des yeux plus perçants. Oui, la transformation est bien plus que douloureuse, elle est surhumaine. J'ai plus d'une fois pensé perdre la raison tellement elle était insupportable, déclara Draco les yeux dans le vide.

\- Merde, alors ! souffla Harry en frissonnant. Quand est-ce que tu as compris que tu étais devenu un vampire ? demanda ensuite le sorcier.

\- Je ne sais pas vraiment, avoua Draco, je crois que c'est après que j'ai vidé la onzième victime peut-être mais je n'en suis pas certain parce que les heures, les jours qui ont suivis ma transformation sont un peu confus. Tout ce dont je me rappelle avec clarté, c'est la soif. Elle était si forte, si intense qu'elle rivalisait presque avec la douleur de la transformation, répondit Draco, les yeux baissés.

\- Tu as… tu as tué des gens pour… pour te nourrir ? questionna Harry en le regardant avec horreur.

\- Oui, j'en ai tués énormément. Des hommes, des femmes, des vieillards et même des enfants. J'en ai tués tellement, Potter, et en si peu de temps que je ne saurais les compter, avoua honnêtement Draco d'une voix triste. Et chaque seconde qui passe depuis mon changement, je regrette de ne pas avoir eu le courage de m'ôter la vie à mon tour. Si tu savais comme j'ai en répugnance ce que je suis devenu, termina Draco d'une voix si douloureuse, que Harry, malgré l'horreur qu'il ressentit suite à la confession du vampire, n'eut qu'une envie, le prendre dans ses bras afin d'apaiser sa peine.

Son corps se déplaça de lui-même et emprisonna Draco dans ses bras. D'abord surpris par l'étreinte car, après ce qu'il venait d'avouer, il s'attendait à des reproches, des insultes et même à la fuite de Harry. Mais jamais, au grand jamais, il n'avait pensé que ce dernier le prendrait dans ses bras. Le soulagement de le voir rester après ses aveux le fit passer ses bras autour de la taille de l'autre sorcier pour le serrer un peu plus contre lui. Le visage enfoui sur la chemise de Harry, il prit plusieurs inspirations en se disant que peut-être, peut-être que ce dernier ne prendrait pas la fuite en apprenant ce qu'il avait fait malgré lui. Ce fut avec cette pensée en tête qu'il se dégagea de l'étreinte du brun et prit la parole.

\- Les jours qui ont suivis ma transformation, j'étais plongé dans un brouillard rouge où rien n'avait de sens. Tout ce que je voyais me faisait penser au sang. Je ne vivais que pour la prochaine gorgée, la prochaine proie que j'allais vider. Puis, un matin, trois jours avant le début des cours, je me suis levé avec l'esprit clair. C'était comme si les derniers jours que je venais de vivre n'avaient été qu'un cauchemar sans fin.

\- La soif avait disparu ? questionna Harry qui avait repris sa place.

\- Non, elle était toujours là mais plus aussi pressante. On aurait dit que quelqu'un avait érigé un mur entre moi et elle. Un mur précaire et fin qui pouvait céder à tout moment.

\- Tu sais ce qui est l'origine de celui-ci ?

\- Avant mon départ, Face de Cul m'a dit qu'afin de me permettre de mener à bien ma mission, lui et mon créateur, mon Amiir, avaient mis au point un sortilège me permettant de lutter contre la soif jusqu'à ce que je sois en mesure de la gérer tout seule.

\- Ok, c'est une bonne chose à savoir, murmura Harry pour lui-même avant d'ajouter à l'intention de Draco. Et ce mur, il est toujours en place ?

\- Non, il a disparu le soir de la rentrée, dit Draco.

\- Et… euh, commença Harry d'une voix nerveuse, craignant pour la sécurité des élèves, la soif n'est pas revenue après qu'il se soit écroulé ?

\- Non, elle n'est pas revenue, le rassura Draco qui comprenait les craintes de son camarade. Je veux dire que même si elle est là, elle n'est plus aussi forte, oppressante.

\- Comment ça se fait ? Tu crois que c'est lié à l'école ? Qu'il y a un sortilège à Poudlard qui te permet de contrôler ta soif pour ne pas nuire aux élèves ? interrogea Harry.

\- Non Potter, je ne crois pas, dit Draco en souriant.

\- Alors, comment ça se fait qu'elle ait disparu comme ça.

Draco lui jeta un coup d'œil avant de reprendre la parole sans pour autant répondre à la question de Harry.

\- Quand j'ai pu penser clairement, mon cœur et mon esprit ont été envahis par une haine si profonde envers mes géniteurs et leur maître que j'ai attenté à la vie de Lucius et Narcissa le soir-même.

\- Hein ! Tu as essayé de tuer tes parents ? s'écria Harry avec horreur et incrédulité.

\- Ce ne sont plus mes parents après ce qu'ils m'ont fait ! Cracha Draco avec aversion.

\- Malgré tout, ils restent tes parents, souffla Harry qui n'en revenait toujours pas de la révélation de Draco.

En effet, apprendre que Draco avait tenté de tuer ses parents lui paraissait bien plus affreux que les événements tragiques qui avaient suivis sa transformation dont le vampire lui avait fait part. Pour Harry, la famille était la chose la plus précieuse au monde, même si cette dernière méritait de finir derrière les barreaux pour négligence et maltraitance. Harry avait toujours envié Ron et Hermione d'avoir des familles aussi aimantes auprès d'eux. Le sorcier aurait été prêt à donner tout ce qu'il possédait pour pouvoir revoir ses parents, même pour quelques heures uniquement.

\- Ils ont perdu ce droit quand ils m'ont livré à leur maître, répliqua hargneusement le vampire.

Le son de la voix et l'animosité qui se dégageaient de Draco incitèrent Harry à ne plus parler des parents de son camarade. La blessure était bien trop fraîche pour pouvoir le raisonner.

\- Donc tu as échoué à les tuer, dit Harry. Que s'est-il passé après ta tentative et qu'est-ce qui l'a faite échouer ?

\- Au moment où j'allais refermer les doigts autour du cou de Lucius parce que je ne pouvais pas faire de magie à ce moment-là et que je tenais à le tuer de mes propres mains, mon créateur dont je n'arrive toujours pas à me souvenir du visage, est intervenu.

\- Pourquoi tu ne pouvais pas faire de magie ? questionna curieusement Harry.

\- C'est très peu connu des sorciers mais, quand un sorcier ou un moldu est transformé, il meurt avant de s'éveiller en tant que vampire. Pour le moldu, cela n'a pas vraiment d'importance mais pour le sorcier, c'est tout autre.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Comme tu dois le savoir, quand les sorciers meurent, leur magie les quitte et retourne à mère nature.

Harry hocha la tête car Hermione lui avait parlé de ça.

\- Pendant la transformation, la magie commence à quitter le corps du sorcier mais comme celui-ci revient à la vie quelques minutes plus tard, cette dernière retourne auprès du vampire nouveau-né. Cependant, comme nous l'avons appris en histoire de la magie, cette dernière ne peut pas occuper un corps dont le cœur ne bat plus.

\- Dans ce cas, comment tu fais pour faire de la magie si elle n'a pas pu revenir en toi ?

\- Pour pouvoir rester auprès de son sorcier et pour que ce dernier puisse l'utiliser, la magie prend une forme physique, une forme animale pour être précis. C'est ce qui est appelé un Familier.

\- Donc, pour faire de la magie, tu as besoin d'un Familier ? résuma Harry.

\- Exactement.

\- Et il ressemble à quoi ton Familier ?

Draco releva la manche de sa robe et tendit son poignet à Harry en guise de réponse. Le sorcier le regarda sans comprendre mais, alors qu'il allait lui demander ce qu'il devait faire de son poignet, le bracelet noir en forme de serpent qui était enroulé autour de celui-ci se mit à se mouvoir. Surpris, Harry se recula avant de se reprendre et de se rapprocher pour mieux voir. En fait, le bracelet n'en était pas un. Il s'agissait d'un petit serpent noir enroulé autour du poignet de Draco.

\- C'est ton Familier ? questionna Harry.

Draco hocha la tête. Le sorcier se saisit de la main du vampire, l'amena à la hauteur de ses yeux puis siffla à l'intention du serpent dans le but de faire connaissance. Toutefois, son salut ne lui fut pas retourné. Étonné par le manque de réponse, Harry tendit la main dans le but de toucher le serpent quand Draco recula sa main. Harry lui jeta un regard interrogateur.

\- Il est fortement déconseillé de toucher un familier sans l'accord de ce dernier, expliqua Draco.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce qu'ils voient cela comme une agression et donc, ils ont tendance à attaquer pour se protéger du danger.

\- Oh ! Dit Harry en mettant un peu plus de distance entre lui et le Familier. Sinon, c'est normal qu'il ne dégage pas de magie ?

Si Harry posa la question, c'était parce que tout objet ou être magique dégageait un peu de magie. Et si on était assez doué ou suffisamment fort magiquement, il était possible pour certain sorcier de l'apercevoir. Et Harry était bien plus puissant que la majorité des sorciers. De ce fait, il pouvait percevoir la magie émanant des objets et d'êtres vivants.

\- Ça ne m'étonne même pas que tu sois capable de percevoir la magie des autres, souffla Draco, impressionné par les capacités de Harry. Et oui, c'est normal, c'est une forme de protection qu'ont les Familiers pour se protéger des voleurs de Familiers.

\- Il y a des gens qui volent les Familiers? s'étonna tout en questionnant Harry.

\- Oui, tout comme avec la plus part des choses existantes sur cette Terre, il y aussi des voleurs pour les Familiers.

\- Mais pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que cela leur apporte ? demanda Harry.

\- Comme je te l'ai expliqué, les Familiers sont faits de magie pure. Ils sont la magie. Et beaucoup de gens sont prêts à payer pour en avoir un. De plus, c'est l'une des deux seules manières connues à ce jour pour s'assurer le contrôle total et l'obéissance d'un vampire.

\- Oh ! Je vois, murmura Harry. Et donc quelle est la seconde manière ? questionna-t-il ensuite en se disant que la réponse pourrait un jour lui servir.

\- Le Poodir du vampire, répondit Draco après une seconde de réflexion.

\- Et c'est quoi un Poodir ?

Cette fois, la réponse de Draco mit un peu plus de temps à venir.

\- Un Calice, finit par dire Draco en essayant de gagner du temps, car il savait que Potter ne saurait pas ce qu'est un Calice, parce que très peu de sorciers en avaient connaissance.

\- Et je suis censé savoir ce que c'est ? dit Harry avec exaspération.

Le vampire plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Harry, prit une inspiration pour se donner du courage avant de dire :

\- Un Poodir est beaucoup de chose pour un vampire, Potter, biaisa-t-il pourtant.

\- Tu vas arrêter de tourner autour du pot et me dire ce que c'est, s'énerva Harry alors que son instinct lui disait qu'il n'allait pas aimer ce qu'il allait entendre, que d'apprendre ce qu'était un Poodir allait, d'une manière ou d'une autre, changer sa vie.

D'un coup, il n'eut plus aucune envie de savoir. Mais c'était trop tard, Draco se mit à parler.

\- Le Poodir est la seule créature en ce monde capable d'étancher de façon satisfaisante la soif du vampire. Le Poodir est le seul être capable de ramener le vampire à la raison quand il perd le contrôle mais aussi celui qui peut lui faire perdre la raison si jamais il est en danger. Le Poodir est aussi la seule et unique faiblesse du vampire hormis le Familier car, s'il vient à mourir, le vampire le suit dans la tombe.

\- Waouh, à t'entendre, on dirait que le Poodir est tout pour le vampire tellement il a du pouvoir sur lui, dit Harry, impressionné.

\- Parce que c'est bien le cas, répondit Draco.

\- Avoir un pouvoir sur une autre personne ne devrait pas être permis, dit Harry. Et, c'est tout, il n'y a rien d'autre ? questionna ensuite Harry qui avait l'impression que Draco ne lui disait pas tout.

Le vampire ferma les yeux, compta jusqu'à dix, prit une petit inspiration puis plongea son regard dans celui de Harry avant de dire en détachant chaque mot :

\- Le Poodir est aussi le compagnon du vampire.

\- Que veux-tu dire par compagnon ? demanda d'une petite voix Harry alors qu'une peur irraisonnable naissait en lui.

\- Le Poodir est le partenaire, l'ami, l'amant du vampire.

\- …, dit Harry.

Le sorcier prit une grande inspiration alors qu'une pensée horrible et effrayante s'insinuait dans son esprit.

\- Si… si, j'ai bien compris, seul le Poodir peut mettre fin à la soif perpétuelle qu'éprouve le vampire, c'est bien ça ?

Hochement de tête de Draco.

\- Et… et tu dis que ta soif s'est envolée, reprit Harry.

Nouvel hochement de tête du vampire. Harry ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais rien put en sortir, il avait trop peur des conséquences s'il venait à parler.

\- Quand j'étais dans le train pour Poudlard, prit la parole Draco, j'ai été attiré par un parfum enivrant. Il était si entêtant que j'ai complètement oublié mes malheurs pour quelques instants pour partir à la recherche du porteur de ce parfum mais, au moment où j'étais sur le point de découvrir d'où venait cette senteur, j'ai dû m'enfuir. Le soir de la rentrée, alors que je me baladais dans les couloirs de l'école, j'ai été attiré à nouveau par elle, raconta le vampire.

Harry n'avait qu'une envie : celle de lui crier de se taire mais les mots refusèrent de franchir ses lèvres car, même s'il ne voulait pas entendre ce que son camarade avait à lui dire, une petite partie de lui le voulait. Alors, il ne put faire autrement qu'écouter le vampire.

\- Complètement submergé par elle, je l'ai suivie jusqu'à son propriétaire. Tu ne sais pas à quel point j'ai été surpris en découvrant l'identité de celui-ci. J'ai donc voulu faire demi-tour avant lui faire du mal mais c'était sans compter sur le mauvais caractère de ce dernier.

L'intuition de Harry fut confirmée suite à cette dernière phrase. Merlin, fasse que je me trompe ! Pria intensément Harry. Mais il savait qu'elle était vaine.

\- Il s'est mis à m'insulter sans raison, ce qui m'a fait lâcher prise et la bête en moi a pris les commandes. Quand j'ai pu reprendre le contrôle, il était trop tard. En comprenant ce que je venais de faire, j'ai pris la fuite en le laissant entre la vie et la mort sur le sol.

Il n'y avait plus aucun doute maintenant, songea Harry avec colère, peur et un soupçon d'il ne savait pas quoi.

\- Le lendemain matin, j'ai appris que l'infirmière ne pouvait rien faire pour le sauver, que sa vie ne tenait qu'à un fil. Toute la journée et le début de la soirée, je n'ai fait que penser à ce que j'avais fait et aux conséquences que cela allait entraîner.

Plus aucun doute, se répéta Harry avec résignation alors que la colère s'amplifiait en lui.

\- Quand la culpabilité a été trop forte, une idée m'est venue. Je savais que le sang de vampire avait des vertus de guérison alors je me suis rendu à l'infirmerie et je lui ai fait boire le mien. J'ai été soulagé quand j'ai vu que cela marchait, que mon sang était parvenu à le guérir…

Draco fit une longue pause avant de reprendre.

\- Alors que j'allais m'en aller, j'ai perdu le contrôle une nouvelle fois et je l'ai attaqué. Je suis heureusement encore parvenu à m'arrêter avant de le vider de tout son sang avant de prendre la fuite. Mais ce que je ne savais pas…

Une nouvelle pause que Harry n'était pas prêt de voir finir.

\- Ce que je ne savais pas, c'est que je venais de faire de lui mon Poodir, termina Draco.

\- Et… et qui… qui, commença Harry sans pouvoir finir après quelques minutes de silence.

\- Toi. Tu es mon Poodir, Potter, avoua Draco.

Avant que n'est finie sa phrase, Harry était devant la porte de la chambre. Et après avoir jeté un regard perdu à Draco, il s'enfuit sans un mot. Il ne pouvait pas, il ne pouvait pas faire face à ça. Draco le regarda partir sans faire un geste pour le retenir alors qu'un étau enserrait son cœur. S'il avait pu pleurait, ses joues seraient couvertes de larmes.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Un petit com pour la route !


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclamer** : Harry Potter appartient à JKR, mais cette histoire est à moi.

Beta : **AnitaBlake93100 et Gwenillo  
**

ET COMME ON DIT, JAMAIS 2 SANS 3, v **oici donc la troisième correction faites par merveilleuse** **Klaiindy**

* * *

 **NdA :** Alors, l'idée de la fic vient du **défi numéro 3** **de : les défis de Stessy** qui se trouve sur le forum HP ( ) section défis. Me connaissant, je ne suis pas certaine de respecter toutes les exigences de celui-ci, mais comme l'idée me plait, je me lance. **C'est** **un slash Calice/Vampire**. Au vu de toutes les fics que j'ai en cours, je pense à une publication mensuelle, tous les premiers vendredis du mois. J'espère que cette nouvelle histoire vous plaira et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez.

* * *

 **La soif éternelle.**

 **Chapitre 10**

 _Une semaine après la discussion entre Harry et Draco, dans la_ _Chambre des Secrets_ _._

\- Donc, Malfoy est un vampire, souffla Ron après que Harry lui ait raconté ce qui s'était passé avec Draco, chose qu'il n'avait pas pu faire avant car il était encore trop perturbé par les révélations du vampire.

\- Ce n'est pas le point le plus important, Ron, lui dit Harry avec exaspération en faisant les cent pas.

\- Désolé mec, mais moi je pense que c'est d'une très grande importance, une importance CAPITALE même, si tu veux mon avis. Tu te rends compte qu'il y a un vampire à Poudlard ? Un VAMPIRE, vieux ! UN VAMPIRE ! Et c'est très dangereux ces petites bébêtes là. Parce que s'il en a envie, il pourrait tous nous vider de notre sang ?! Tu te rends compte de ça, mon pote, tu te rends compte ? Hein ! répliqua Ron en se levant pour faire le tour de la pièce à son tour. Tu crois que Dumbledore est au courant que Malfoy est un buveur de sang ? questionna brusquement Ron en s'immobilisant d'un coup.

\- Je n'en sais rien Ron, et je m'en fous si tu veux tout savoir, répondit Harry en continuant à faire ses allers et retours. Et arrête de dire des conneries sur Malfoy parce que je t'ai déjà dit qu'il ne représentait plus de danger pour les élèves, ajouta-t-il avec un peu plus d'exaspération dans la voix qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

\- Oh ! Mais c'est que tu prends sa défense ! s'exclama faussement Ron avec un sourire rusé aux lèvres. Donc il est important pour toi, il compte pour toi, ajouta le sorcier sur un ton un peu plus sérieux.

\- Je n'ai jamais dit le contraire, merde ! s'écria Harry en agitant les bras. Et c'est ça qui m'énerve le plus dans toute cette histoire à la con ! s'énerva-t-il en shootant sur un pauvre coussin qui se trouvait sur son chemin.

\- Franchement, je ne comprends pas ta colère, vieux, dit Ron en allant s'asseoir sur l'un des nombreux coussins étalés sur le sol. OK, je veux bien comprendre que d'apprendre que l'on est devenu, sans le vouloir ni savoir, le compagnon d'un vampire est une chose déroutante et flippante. Mais, vieux, quelle que soit la manière dont je vois les choses, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me dire que c'est la meilleure chose qui puisse t'arriver.

\- Hein ! C'est une blague, n'est-ce pas ? Parce que je ne vois vraiment pas en quoi être lié, peut-être à vie, à Malfoy est une bonne chose, râla Harry en se laissant tomber à son tour sur un des coussins.

\- Écoute Harry, je ne sais pas grand-chose des vampires parce que la plupart des écrits et ce que l'on sait d'eux sont souvent erronés ou très nébuleux ; mais ce que je sais, ce que tous les sorciers savent, c'est que les vampires sont des créatures magiques, déclara Ron.

\- Et qu'est-ce que cela à avoir avec mon problème ? questionna Harry comme Ron s'était tu.

\- Toutes les créatures magiques ont un compagnon ou une compagne destinée, Harry. Une personne qui est leur raison de vivre car tout leur monde se résume à cette personne. Elles ne vivent que pour elle et seraient prêtes à faire n'importe quoi, vraiment n'importe quoi pour elle. De plus, elles lui sont d'une loyauté à toute épreuve. Tu comprends ce que cela veut dire, Harry ? demanda Ron à la fin de son petit discours.

Harry resta silencieux pendant de longues secondes avant de dire :

\- Il ne me trahira jamais, même si cela doit lui coûte la vie.

\- Exactement vieux ! Exactement, approuva Ron. Malfoy ne te trahira jamais. Je ne sais pas comment fonctionne le lien Poodir/Vampire, poursuivit Ron, mais si cela ressemble un tant soit peu au lien habituel Créature Magique/Compagnon, il va développer de l'amour pour toi au fil du temps. Et je parle d'un vrai amour, pas d'un truc d'ado éphémère et guidé par les hormones, mais du vrai, du véritable amour. Je parle d'un amour si pur et fort que toutes les filles et même n'importe quel homme avec un peu de jugeote rêvent de vivre au moins une fois dans leur vie. Alors, oui, je pense qu'être devenu le compagnon de Malfoy est la meilleure chose qui n'aurait jamais pu t'arriver car tu as besoin, dans ta vie, d'une personne en qui avoir une totale confiance et qui t'aimera pour toi et non pour ce que tu es ou ton argent, expliqua Ron.

\- Merde, Ron, je ne savais que tu pouvais dire des trucs pareils, dit Harry après de longues minutes de silence à la fin du discours de son ami. D'ailleurs, comment tu es au courant de tous ces trucs sur les liens des créatures magiques ? questionna-t-il ensuite pour s'empêcher de penser aux mots de Ron.

\- Fleur, dit Ron en rougissant un peu.

\- Logique mais je ne savais pas que tu étais devenu aussi proche d'elle, dit Harry.

\- Cet été, elle est venue nous rendre visite avec Bill pendant les deux premières semaines de vacances. Et comme je voulais m'entraîner à résister au pouvoir d'attraction des Veelas, je lui ai demandée de m'aider. Nous avons donc passé pas mal de temps ensemble, confia Ron aussi rouge qu'une tomate.

\- Je vois, dit Harry en souriant un peu.

Ce n'était un secret pour personne que Ron avait un gros béguin pour la fiancée de son grand frère.

\- Plus sérieusement Harry, je pense que tu devrais aller parler à Malfoy.

\- Non, fut la réponse catégorique de Harry. Je ne suis pas encore prêt pour ça, ajouta-t-il. J'ai trop peur de dire ou de faire quelque chose de stupide sous le coup de la colère, poursuivit l'adolescent. En plus, je n'arrive pas à digérer ce qu'il a dit sur le pouvoir qu'a le Poodir sur le vampire. C'est vraiment quelque chose de flippant d'avoir une telle emprise sur une autre personne, termina Harry.

\- Je comprends ta peur, vieux, avoir un tel pouvoir sur un autre être vivant ferait peur à n'importe qui de normalement constitué parce qu'il est très facile et tentant d'en abuser ; mais je sais que tu ne le feras pas, dit Ron. Et tu sais pourquoi, mec ?

\- Non, souffla Harry.

\- C'est parce que tu es bien trop héroïque et humain pour ça.

Harry en douta mais ne dit rien.

\- Toutefois Harry, mise à part cette peur légitime, tu réalises que ça va presque faire une semaine que tu es au courant de tout et que tu le ressasses dans ton coin en le laissant dans l'attente, dans l'incertitude ? reprit Ron. Et même si je ne porte pas Malfoy dans mon cœur, je pense que c'est largement suffisant maintenant. Parce que le faire attendre plus longtemps que ça, c'est presque comparable à de la torture pour lui.

\- De la torture ? Comment ça de la torture ? s'étonna Harry.

\- Harry, je te rappelle qu'il est une créature magique. Une créature magique qui s'attend à ce que son compagnon le rejette. Tu imagines un peu comment il doit se sentir à cet instant ?

\- Je ne voyais pas les choses comme ça, dit Harry. Mais je n'arrive toujours pas à digérer le fait qu'il ait fait de moi son Poodir sans me demander mon avis, ajouta le sorcier.

\- Je comprends ton point de vue, Harry, mais d'après ce que tu viens de me dire, ce n'était pas voulu de sa part non plus. Et il ne faut pas oublier que même si cela ne justifie en rien la violence dont il a fait preuve envers toi ce soir-là, tu dois tout de même reconnaître être un tout petit peu responsable de tout ça parce que, si tu ne lui avais pas cherché des noises cette nuit-là, il se serait contenté de partir et tu ne te serais pas retrouvé à l'infirmerie entre la vie et la mort. Donc, il n'aurait pas culpabilisé au point de se sentir obligé de te sauver et, de ce fait, faire de toi son Poodir involontairement, lui rappela Ron.

\- Merlin Ron ! Es-tu son avocat ou quelque chose qui s'en approche parce qu'on dirait que tu es de son côté ?! s'exclama Harry. Heureusement que tu es supposé être mon meilleur ami et qu'il est censé être ton ennemi juré parce qu'on en viendrait à croire le contraire, vue la manière dont tu le défends, râla l'adolescent. Encore un peu et je vais finir par penser que tu es arrivé à dépasser ta haine héréditaire et légendaire de Malfoy pour faire de lui ton nouveau meilleur ami ! ajouta-t-il sarcastiquement.

Voyant que son ami était bien parti pour faire l'autruche pour il ne savait combien de temps, Ron n'eut d'autre choix que t'utiliser sa dernière carte pour le pousser à aller parler à Malfoy car le sorcier était persuadé que c'était la meilleure chose à faire pour que Harry puisse accepter ce qu'il y avait entre Draco et lui.

\- Ce n'est pas que je suis du côté de Malfoy ou que j'ai oublié ma haine le concernant, commença Ron, mais j'ai peur que tu finisses par regretter tes actes plus tard, quand il sera trop tard pour lui parler.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? Comment ça trop tard pour lui parler ? Ce n'est pas comme s'il allait disparaître ou mourir du jour au lendemain, dit Harry avec étonnement.

\- Mais vieux, c'est bien ce qu'il risque de se passer si tu ne fais rien pour l'éviter, dit Ron en priant Merlin que Harry ne découvre jamais son mensonge.

Un mensonge qui pourrait tout aussi bien être vrai au vu du chemin que prenaient les événements entre Harry et Draco, se dit Ron en soupirant mentalement. Malfoy a intérêt à devenir un ange avec lui après tout ce qu'il était en train de faire pour lui.

\- Comment ça ? Explique-toi, ordonna presque Harry en s'asseyant pour faire face à son ami. Qu'est-il arrivé à Malfoy ?

Alors qu'il disait cela, il ne put empêcher un début d'angoisse de naître dans son cœur. Merlin, ne lui dites pas qu'il était arrivé un truc à cet imbécile de Malfoy parce que, si c'était le cas, il le tuerait de ses propres mains, pensa Harry.

\- Je ne sais pas mais je crois qu'il y a un problème avec lui, lui dit Ron.

\- Un problème ? Quel problème ? demanda Harry alors que le niveau de son angoisse augmentait dangereusement.

\- Vraiment, je ne sais pas, répondit Ron, mais ça va faire une semaine qu'il ne vient plus en cours.

\- Oh ! Ce n'est que ça, souffla Harry de soulagement. Il doit certainement m'éviter comme moi je le fais avec lui, en séchant les cours après avoir donné une raison quelconque aux professeurs, ajouta-t-il ensuite.

\- Peut-être bien mais la dernière fois que je l'ai vu, il n'allait pas très bien, dit Ron. Et puis, je ne voulais pas te le dire comme tu semblais ne plus vouloir parler de lui depuis votre dernière rencontre, mais…

\- Mais ? encouragea Harry.

\- Eh bien, avant-hier, j'ai surpris une conversation entre les amis de Malfoy et d'autres élèves de sa maison.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'ils disaient ? demanda curieusement Harry.

\- Qu'il n'est pas sorti de son lit depuis plusieurs jours et qu'il refuse de parler à qui que ce soit, mis à part Snape. D'après eux, Snape le gave de potions inconnues sans qu'elles n'améliorent son état.

\- Malfoy est malade ? s'écria Harry en se levant pour se diriger vers la porte sans écouter la réponse de Ron.

\- J'aurais dû commencer par-là, cela m'aurait fait gagner du temps, souffla Ron. T'as intérêt à être plus sympa avec moi après ce que je viens de faire pour toi Malfoy, ajouta l'adolescent en se laissant tomber en arrière après le départ précipité de son ami. Pauvre Harry, qu'il le veuille ou pas, Malfoy et lui étaient maintenant liés. Et il semblait que même s'il ne le savait pas encore, il était bien plus attaché à Malfoy qu'il ne le voudrait ou qu'il ne le reconnaîtrait.

Ron poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme avant de fermer les yeux. Et c'est parce qu'il avait les yeux fermés, qu'il ne vit pas la porte s'ouvrir une nouvelle fois avant de se refermer en silence.

\- Je savais que cette fiotte qui a pervertie Harry n'était pas humaine, souffla une voix invisible après que la porte se soit fermée. Mais cela ne va pas se passer comme ça ! Il faut que j'aille en informer le professeur Dumbledore pour qu'il puisse éloigner ce monstre de mon Harry.

Ce fut avec cette décision en tête que la voix invisible s'éloigna de la salle commune.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Le regard fixé sur l'une des fenêtres donnant sur le lac, je ne peux retenir le soupir de découragement qui franchit mes lèvres. Je me sens si vide à l'intérieur que c'est comme si j'étais mort pour de bon. Plus rien n'a d'importance pour moi depuis que Potter m'a abandonné dans cette chambre après que je lui ai dit la vérité à mon sujet. Je savais que je n'aurais pas dû lui avouer, que j'aurais dû le rendre fou de moi avant de tout lui révéler mais maintenant c'est trop tard. Je me sens si vide, si inutile, que plus rien n'a de sens pour moi. Même ma haine envers mes parents, Voldemort et mon Amiir ne parvient plus à me faire réagir. À cet instant, je n'ai qu'une idée en tête : en finir avec tout ça. Mettre fin à cette vie, cette demie vie qu'est devenue la mienne depuis ma transformation.

Je n'ai plus goût à rien. Plus rien ne me retient en ce monde. Alors, pourquoi rester, pourquoi lutter ? La meilleure chose que je puisse faire pour réparer ce que j'ai fait, ce que je lui ai fait, serait de lui débarrasser de ma monstrueuse personne. Sans moi pour lui pourrir encore plus la vie qu'elle ne l'est déjà, Potter pourra mieux se concentrer sur des choses bien plus importantes, comme débarrasser le monde de Face de Cul et de ses toutous. Mais je suis si apathique que je n'arrive pas à trouver la force ni la volonté nécessaire pour me lever et en finir. C'est désolant car je ne peux même pas faire ça pour lui. Je ne suis qu'un incapable, un être méprisable et inutile. Une créature immonde qui devrait être détruite afin de l'empêche de souiller ce monde de sa misérable présence.

Peut-être que si je reste allongé là assez longtemps, sans bouger ni me nourrir, je vais finir par mourir, par disparaître. Je sais que je ne devrais pas penser ainsi, que je devrais me lever et partir à la recherche de mon Poodir pour plaider ma cause, que je devrais… faire tant de choses mais la volonté me manque. La fuite de Potter a détruit toute trace de celle-ci en moi. Je ferme les yeux et lâche un soupir à fendre l'âme.

\- Tu sais que ce n'est pas en restant là que les choses vont s'arranger ? me vient soudainement la voix de mon parrain, Severus.

Je ne prends même pas la peine d'ouvrir les yeux pour le regarder ou pour lui répondre. Cela n'en vaut pas le coup car tout ce que je vais obtenir de lui, c'est un autre sermon moralisateur qui ne ferait que me rendre encore plus vide que je ne le suis déjà.

\- Je vois que tu es toujours décidé à faire l'imbécile, soupire mon parrain en portant une fiole de potion à mes lèvres.

Les yeux toujours clos, j'ouvre docilement la bouche pour l'avaler car je sais que si je ne le fais pas, il va m'y obliger et d'une manière pas très agréable.

\- Tu devrais aller le voir et l'obliger à te parler, me dit-il après que la fiole soit vide.

Je ne dis toujours rien.

\- Tu te rends compte que ton comportement est loin d'être digne d'un Malfoy ? me raille-t-il.

Mes lèvres restent closes. Severus se lance dans un nouveau sermon mais je ne l'écoute pas. Et pendant qu'il me reproche mon attitude enfantine, mon esprit s'évade. Il retourne dans cette chambre, là où tout est parti en vrac. Là où j'ai perdu Potter. Et comme si tout cela n'était arrivé que quelques heures plus tôt seulement, je revis notre discussion, je revois l'expression perdue de son visage ainsi que le regard effrayé qu'il m'a lancé avant de quitter la chambre comme s'il avait une armée de Détraqueurs à sa poursuite. Je me revois encore, assis sur ce grand lit, le regard fixé sur la porte encore ouverte, alors que mon cœur mort s'émiettait, tombant en poussière.

Je ne saurais dire combien d'heures je suis resté dans cette chambre en proie à la plus affreuse de toutes les souffrances émotionnelles et mentales que je n'ai jamais connue. Combien de fois ai-je regretté de ne plus pouvoir pleurer, ce jour-là ? Combien de fois ai-je encore maudit mon père et son maître pour ce qu'ils m'ont fait ? Je ne saurais le dire. Je me revois me lever du lit, me saisir de ce dernier et le réduire en miettes en hurlant de toutes mes forces afin d'extérioriser ma douleur. Mais ce fut en vain car, qu'importe la force avec laquelle j'ai hurlé pour la faire sortir, la souffrance est restée là. En fait, elle n'a fait que grandir, devenant de plus en plus insupportable. Après avoir réduit le lit en cendres, je me revois me rouler en boule au sol en poussant des gémissements de bête à l'agonie.

Je ne saurais dire comment je suis retourné à mon dortoir car tout est très flou dans ma tête. Tout ce dont je me rappelle, c'est d'avoir traversé ma salle commune sans faire attention à mes camarades de maison qui m'interpellaient, pour me rendre dans ma chambre puis mon lit. Je ne saurais dire si des heures ou des jours s'étaient écoulés après que je me sois allongé sur mon lit avant que mon parrain ne me rende visite mais, depuis que j'y suis, je ne l'ai plus quitté, même pour me rendre en cours. En effet, aller en classe est le dernier de mes soucis. La première chose que Severus m'ait demandée en pénétrant dans mon dortoir était des explications sur ce qui était arrivé entre moi et Potter. Je me souviens m'être brièvement demandé comment savait-il que quelque chose venait de se passer avec Potter mais la pensée s'était vite en aller.

D'une voix vide et lointaine, je lui ai expliqué ce qui s'était passé entre nous. Je me souviens avoir fini mes explications sur un : J'ai envie de mourir parrain, c'est trop douloureux.

Saviez-vous que parfois, la douleur psychique est bien plus pénible que la douleur physique ? Eh bien, je peux vous assurer que c'est le cas, croyez-en mon expérience. Je ne sais pas quand exactement la douleur s'est effacée pour laisser place à cet immense vide, à cette apathie grandissante ainsi qu'à mes idées suicidaires actuelles mais le fait est qu'ils sont là.

\- Je vois qu'il ne sert à rien de te parler, soupire Severus en me regardant avec tristesse. Je vais prévenir Albus que tu n'es pas prêt à reprendre les cours mais comprends que cela ne pourra pas continuer comme ça. Il va falloir que tu reviennes en classe, Draco, sinon Dumbledore devra en référer à tes parents. Et je pense que ce n'est pas ce que tu souhaites.

Je ne dis toujours rien.

\- Bien, je vais… commence-t-il avant de s'arrêter une ou deux secondes pour prendre une longue inspiration. J'ai une potion sur le feu, me dit-il ensuite en étirant étrangement ses lèvres.

Severus quitte mon dortoir après avoir jeté un regard rapide dans un coin de la pièce. Alors que mon parrain s'en va, la bête, qui, depuis ce jour-là, était restée étrangement silencieuse, se met à gigoter. Une étonnante excitation me vient d'elle. Elle est fébrile, presque joyeuse, ce qui me surprend énormément. Mais avant que je ne puisse vraiment m'étonner de cela, un parfum enivrant, un parfum que je pensais ne plus jamais sentir, me frappe à la gorge.

\- Malfoy, je ne sais pas ce que tu as foutu mais tu n'as pas intérêt à mourir bêtement ! s'exclama brusquement Potter en apparaissant devant mon lit. Nous n'avons pas fini de discuter donc je t'interdis de mourir, tu m'entends ! ajouta-t-il en me pointant du doigt.

Mon cœur mort fait un bond vertigineux alors qu'un nouvel espoir fait lentement chemin en moi. Ai-je encore une chance pour qu'il m'accepte ? Je me demande en le dévorant des yeux. Je ne vais peut-être pas en finir avec ma vie après tout… enfin, je l'espère de toute la froideur de mon cœur.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Il faisait nuit noire quand ils apparurent devant l'entrée du petit village perdu au milieu des bois. Ils étaient une bonne douzaine, dix enfants âgés entre 10 et quinze ans, ainsi que deux adultes d'une trentaine d'années en apparence.

\- Bien les enfants, c'est l'heure du repas, dit l'un des adultes. Buvez autant que vous voulez, ajouta-t-il avant de leur faire signe d'avancer.

Avec des cris joyeux, les enfants se déversèrent sur le petit village telle une tempête. Des hurlements de terreur, de douleur ainsi que des appels à l'aide s'élevèrent un peu partout des maisons qui composaient le village. Et, une heure après l'apparition des enfants et des deux adultes, des trois cents villageois qui résidaient dans la petite bourgade, il ne restait que des cadavres vidés de leur sang. Trois jours après leur passage, les journaux titraient : SATANISME, VIRUS OU L'ŒUVRE DE DÉTRAQUÉS ? TOUS LES HABITANTS D'UN VILLAGE MASSACRES !

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 _Dans un lieu inconnu des moldus et des sorciers._

\- Avez-vous des nouvelles de mon majordome ? demanda le Boqor au vampire qui venait d'entrer dans sa chambre.

\- Non, votre majesté, nous n'avons toujours pas reçu de ses nouvelles, répondit le vampire.

\- Alors, que venez-vous faire dans mes appartements ? questionna le roi vampire d'une voix froide.

\- J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle à vous annoncer, majesté, dit le vampire d'une voix tremblante.

\- Une mauvaise nouvelle ? releva le Boqor. Parlez ! ordonna-t-il ensuite.

\- Eh bien… commença le vampire avant de s'arrêter pour se donner du courage.

\- Eh bien quoi ? s'impatienta le roi vampire.

\- Il semblerait que… que, que…

Une nouvelle pause.

\- Que quoi ? Parlez vite avant que je ne vous envoie faire un petit séjour dans mes cachots, menaça le roi.

\- Que des vampires aient attaqué un orphelinat moldu, aient tué plusieurs enfants et adultes avant d'en enlever plusieurs en partant, dit rapidement le vampire.

\- Des enfants ou des adultes ? Ceux qui ont été enlevés, ajouta le roi.

\- Des enfants.

\- Où cela ?

\- Non loin de Londres, répondit le vampire.

\- Encore ! Que se passe-t-il donc dans ce pays ? cria le Boqor avec énervement.

\- Ma… Majesté, reprit le vampire.

\- Quoi encore ? aboya le roi vampire.

\- Ce… ce n'est pas… pas tout, murmura presque le pauvre vampire.

\- Qu'y a-t-il de plus ?

\- Un petit village d'Angleterre a été attaqué par des vampires il y a quelques jours…et… et

\- Et quoi donc ? rugit le Boqor. Vas-tu parler ou bien dois-je te faire sortir les informations de la bouche par force ? ajouta-t-il.

\- Selon nos informations, il est très probable que les vampires en question soient des enfants.

\- Pourquoi cela ? Qu'est-ce qui permet de dire que ce sont des enfants les auteurs de ces attaques ? questionna le Boqor en tentant de retenir sa colère.

\- La taille des morsures correspond à ceux de jeunes enfants, annonça le vampire en tremblant un peu.

Un hurlement de fureur s'éleva de la chambre du roi vampire.

\- JE VEUX LA TÊTE DES RESPONSABLES !

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Un petit com pour la route !


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclamer** : Harry Potter appartient à JKR, mais cette histoire est à moi.

Beta : **AnitaBlake93100 et Gwenillo  
**

ET COMME ON DIT, JAMAIS 2 SANS 3, v **oici donc la troisième correction faites par merveilleuse** **Klaiindy**

* * *

 **NdA :** Alors, l'idée de la fic vient du **défi numéro 3** **de : les défis de Stessy** qui se trouve sur le forum HP ( ) section défis. Me connaissant, je ne suis pas certaine de respecter toutes les exigences de celui-ci, mais comme l'idée me plait, je me lance. **C'est** **un slash Calice/Vampire**. Au vu de toutes les fics que j'ai en cours, je pense à une publication mensuelle, tous les premiers vendredis du mois. J'espère que cette nouvelle histoire vous plaira et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez.

* * *

 **La soif éternelle.**

 **Chapitre 11**

\- Malfoy, je ne sais pas ce que tu as foutu mais tu n'as pas intérêt à mourir bêtement ! s'exclama brusquement Harry en direction de Draco. Nous n'avons pas fini de discuter donc je t'interdis de mourir, tu m'entends ! ajouta-t-il en le pointant du doigt.

En retour de son soudain éclat, Harry eut droit à un regard tel, que s'il avait était un steak, il n'aurait certainement pas fait long feu. Après l'avoir dévoré du regard longuement, Draco qui, jusqu'à cet instant, se sentait aussi faible qu'un enfant de trois ans, retrouva en quelques secondes toute sa vigueur. Et comme un ressort, il se redressa et rejoignit Harry. Fébrile, il prit ce dernier dans ses bras, le serra contre sa poitrine puis il plongea son nez au creux du cou du sorcier et prit une grande inspiration. Dès que l'odeur du sang de Harry lui parvint aux narines, la Bête prit la place de Draco. Guidée par la joie et surtout par la soif, cette dernière plongea ses crocs acérés dans la chair tendre de la gorge de Harry. La Bête prit plusieurs gorgées de sang avant de se détacher de son Poodir. Harry, le souffle court, lui lança un regard à mi-chemin entre l'indignation et l'extase.

\- Non... non, mais t'es pas bien, Malfoy ! Qui t'a donné la permission de me vider de mon sang ?

\- Toi, mon petit lion fougueux, susurra la Bête d'une voix mielleuse en reprenant Harry dans ses bras mais, cette fois, pour lui voler un doux baiser.

\- Moi ?! Mais... tu... tu te fous... de moi... ma... ma parole ! s'exclama tant bien que mal Harry en parvenant très, très difficilement à séparer ses lèvres de celles du vampire. Quand... quand est-ce que... je t'ai dit de plonger tes putains de dents dans ma pauvre gorge ? questionna-t-il ensuite.

Mais merde ! Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ? se demanda Harry alors qu'il luttait pour retrouver une respiration normale et obliger son cœur à reprendre un rythme régulier. Il n'était pas venu pour se faire sucer le sang et échanger sa salive avec ce connard de Malfoy mais pour... pourquoi déjà ? se demanda ensuite Harry, complètement perdu. Maudit Malfoy ! C'était de sa faute s'il n'arrivait plus à penser clairement, pesta intérieurement Harry.

\- Ton sang, ton sang m'appelait avec tellement de force que je n'ai pas pu résister, chuchota la Bête en se rapprochant de son Poodir.

\- Hein ?! Mon sang ? Mon sang t'a appelé ? dit Harry en fronçant les sourcils d'incompréhension. N'importe quoi ! Mais t'es complètement timbré ma parole ! s'écria-t-il ensuite. Parce que jusqu'à preuve du contraire, le sang ne parle pas et le mien encore moins !

\- Bébé, je suis un vampire, le sang me parle, se contenta de dire la Bête en reprenant sa bouche.

Le baiser dura bien plus longtemps que le précédent et, cette fois, ce ne fut pas Harry qui y mit fin mais la Bête. En vérité, ce ne fut pas la Bête mais Draco.

\- Potter, je sais que ce corps est le mien, que cette bête et moi somme une seule et même personne mais il se trouve que je suis un homme jaloux, incroyablement jaloux, même de moi-même, alors je te prierais de ne pas te laisser embrasser par le premier venu, dit Draco avec un sérieux si désespérant, que Harry ne put qu'ouvrir la bouche sans qu'aucun mot n'en sorte.

Le sorcier fixa le vampire pendant de longues secondes en se demandant s'il ne rêvait pas.

\- Malfoy, as-tu conscience du ridicule de ce que tu viens de dire ? finit-il par demander.

Draco eut le bon goût de ne pas répondre à la question de Harry. À la place, comme pour effacer les baisers de la Bête, il s'empara des lèvres du sorcier et lui donna un baiser dévorant, passionnant qui lui coupa le souffle et laissa ce dernier tremblant de la tête aux pieds.

\- Nan mais... tu... tu penses... faire quoi... en m'embrassant... com... comme ça ? Tu cherches... à...à me... me tuer, maugréa Harry.

Merlin ! Pourquoi était-il venu au juste ? N'aurait-il pas été plus simple de laisser cet idiot se laisser mourir au lieu de venir se faire agresser comme ça ? Pensa Harry avec une pointe colère. Bon, il n'était pas vraiment en colère mais tout de même.

\- C'est qui le meilleur ? Lequel préfères-tu ? demanda tranquillement Draco en ignorant les railleries et plaintes de Harry.

\- Hein ?! De quoi parles-tu ? s'étonna le sorcier complètement largué par la question.

\- Lui ou moi ? Fut la réponse de Draco.

\- Lui ou toi, quoi ? Et qui est-ce ce lui ? questionna Harry de plus en plus perdu.

\- Eh bien, la Bête et moi, dit Draco avec sérieux.

\- La Bête ? releva Harry qui ne comprenait toujours pas.

\- Mon vampire, finit par dire Draco.

Harry écarquilla les yeux en fixant Draco. Non, c'était une blague ? se dit-il. Il se moque de moi, décida-t-il ensuite. Je crois que j'ai passé trop de temps à me prendre la tête ces derniers temps, j'ai grand besoin de sommeil, songea par la suite le sorcier.

\- Bon, je crois que je vais y aller, finit-il par déclarer après s'être dit cela.

\- Hein ?! Comment ça tu vas y aller ! s'écria Draco en poursuivant Harry qui se dirigeait déjà vers la porte.

\- J'ai besoin de dormir un peu, lui dit Harry en poursuivant son chemin.

\- Potter, ne t'avise surtout pas de franchir cette porte ou tu vas le regretter, menaça Draco en le retenant par le bras.

\- C'est une menace ? siffla Harry.

\- Non, une promesse, siffla Draco à son tour. Nous devons parler, ajouta-t-il. Tu as eu suffisamment de temps pour penser à tout et j'ai besoin de savoir ce que tu as décidé, expliqua ensuite le vampire.

\- Je... je, dit Harry sans pouvoir ajouter autre chose parce qu'il ne se sentait pas prêt à avoir cette discussion.

D'ailleurs, le serait-il seulement un jour ? se demanda-t-il intérieurement.

\- Nous devons parler, Potter. Nous le devons avant que je ne perdre la tête, insista Draco.

Harry l'observa durant une longue minute avant de baisser les yeux et de soupirer lourdement.

\- OK, discutons, souffla-t-il ensuite. Par quoi allons-nous commencer.

\- Par nous, par notre futur, dit Draco en entraînant Harry en direction de son lit pour le faire s'asseoir.

\- Notre futur, Malfoy. D'après ce que je sais, j'ai très peu de chance d'avoir un futur. En fait, j'aurai de la chance si je parviens à fêter mon dix-septième anniversaire, ironisa Harry.

\- Tant que je serai en vie, tu ne mourras pas, Potter, lui promit Draco avec assurance. Je tuerai toutes les personnes ou créatures qui tenteront de te faire du mal. Je te protégerai au péril de ma vie s'il le faut, ajouta-t-il sur un ton solennel.

\- Tu es sérieux, dit Harry avec étonnement.

\- Je n'ai jamais été aussi sérieux de toute ma vie.

\- C'est... c'est... étrange et... agréable d'entendre ça, murmura Harry.

Draco sourit puis se pencha pour voler un baiser au sorcier.

\- Non mais t'es pas possible ! râla Harry en souriant stupidement.

\- Et donc ? Qu'est-ce que tu penses de tout ça ? demanda Draco après avoir volé un autre baiser à Harry.

\- Pour être honnête, je ne sais pas vraiment, répondit honnêtement Harry après lui avoir lancé un regard noir.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te pose réellement problème ? Que je sois un vampire, un garçon, un Malfoy ou notre lien vampire/Poodir ?

\- Je ne sais pas mais je crois que c'est un peu de tout ça sans l'être vraiment.

\- Je ne comprends pas, soupira Malfoy.

\- Eh bien, moi aussi je ne comprends pas, s'exaspéra Harry. Je sais que le fait que tu sois un garçon et un Malfoy ne me dérange pas vraiment, même si j'avoue que j'ai encore du mal avec ça. Je peux aussi dire que ton côté mordant, vampirique ne pose pas non plus de réel problème, même si c'est encore très déroutant pour moi de savoir que tu en es un, expliqua-t-il.

\- Donc si, ni mon nom ni mon sexe et ni mon vampirisme ne te posent de réels soucis, j'en déduis que c'est notre lien qui te pose problème, résuma Draco.

\- Je crois, oui, acquiesça Harry.

\- En quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui te dérange avec lui ?

\- D'aussi loin que je puisse me souvenir, tous les choix qui régissent ma vie m'ont tous été imposés. D'abord, par mon oncle et ma tante puis par Dumbledore et ensuite par mes amis. Merlin ! Même Voldemort a influencé mes choix le soir où il s'en est pris à mes parents et à moi en se laissant influencer par cette maudite prophétie.

\- Quelle prophétie ? ne put s'empêcher de demander Draco.

\- Celle qui prétend que je suis le seul sorcier à pouvoir tuer Voldemort.

\- Ah bon ! s'étonna Draco. Je n'étais pas au courant de son existence.

\- Très, très peu de personnes la connaissent donc c'est tout à fait normal, le rassura Harry.

\- Pour en revenir à nous, reprit Draco ensuite. Si je comprends, c'est parce que tu n'as pas eu le choix que l'idée d'être lié à moi t'est aussi difficile ?

\- Je pense mais pas que ça car, même si j'avoue que j'aurais aimé avoir le choix de mon ou ma compagne, Ron est parvenu à me faire comprendre qu'être le compagnon d'une créature magique, d'un vampire, est la meilleure chose qui aurait pu m'arriver, dit Harry.

\- Un instant ! s'écria presque Draco. Qu'est-ce que Weasley t'a dit ? Non, Weasley t'a convaincu que c'était une bonne chose d'être lié à un homme, un vampire et pire encore : un Malfoy, moi, en l'occurrence ?! s'exclama-t-il avec incrédulité.

\- Oui, c'est bien ça, sourit Harry. Il a passé je ne sais combien de temps à faire entrer dans ma tête que j'avais une chance merveilleuse d'être le compagnon d'un vampire. Sans lui, je pense que je serais encore en train de bouder dans mon coin à cet instant.

\- Impossible ! Je ne le crois pas, nia Draco. Ce type me déteste tellement qu'il préférait certainement te voir accouplé à Vol de Cul plutôt qu'avec moi, ajouta-t-il.

\- Et pourtant, quand je lui ai parlé de notre situation, la première chose qu'il m'ait dit a été que je devais venir te voir pour que l'on puisse discuter, lui apprit Harry. Sans lui, je ne serais pas là maintenant, redit-il.

\- Weasley qui m'aide, murmura Draco avec incrédulité. Je n'arrive pas le croire et encore moins à l'imaginer.

\- Pourtant, c'est lui qui m'a encouragé à venir coucher avec toi ce jour-là, ajouta Harry.

\- Hein ?! Coucher avec moi ? Quand ça ? demanda Draco, abasourdi. Tu veux coucher avec moi ? demanda-t-il ensuite.

\- Ne me fais pas croire que tu n'avais pas compris que, si je t'ai attiré dans la Chambre Des Secrets ce jour-là, c'était pour coucher avec toi, râla Harry en rougissant.

\- Si, si ! C'est juste que je suis un peu dérouté de savoir que Weasley t'a encouragé à te glisser dans mon lit. Le savoir me laisse un peu... Je ne sais pas trop.

\- Sur le cul, proposa aimablement Harry.

\- Pardon !? dit Draco en fronçant les sourcils. Sur le cul ?

\- Expression moldue, dit Harry.

Draco leva les yeux au plafond puis reprit la discussion.

\- Donc, si notre lien ne te pose plus de problème grâce à Weasley, qu'est-ce qui te dérange véritablement ?

\- Tu as dit que le Poodir est tout pour le vampire, que s'il venait à mourir, le vampire le suivrait. Mon espérance de vie n'est pas très grande, Malfoy. De plus, je suis un aimant à problèmes, finit par dire Harry après un temps de silence.

\- Tu as peur du pouvoir que tu as sur moi, de m'entraîner dans la mort avec toi, résuma Draco.

Harry hocha la tête.

\- Potter, tu es stupide ! déclara Draco.

\- Pardon ? siffla Harry avec colère.

\- Tu es un idiot. Un bel idiot mais un idiot tout de même, confirma Draco en souriant avec tendresse.

\- Eh bien, l'idiot va te débarrasser de sa stupidité, cracha Harry en se levant pour partir.

\- Ne te fâche pas, mon petit ange grincheux, l'arrêta Draco en le prenant dans ses bras avant qu'il ne puisse faire un pas en direction de la porte.

\- Lâche-moi ! Se débattit Harry pour se soustraire à ses bras. Je ne vais pas rester là à t'écouter m'insulter gratuitement.

\- Je ne t'insulte pas, Harry, souffla Draco au creux de son oreille.

\- Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, traiter quelqu'un d'idiot et de stupide revient à l'insulter. Et tu viens de le faire, cracha Harry alors que son traître de cœur faisait un petit arrêt en entendant Malfoy l'appeler par son prénom et non par Potter.

\- Je m'excuse, dit le vampire en déposant une pluie de baisers sur le cou de Harry. Je vais reformuler ce que je voulais dire.

\- Reformuler ? s'étonna Harry en luttant contre le plaisir qui commençait à monter en lui.

\- Ce que je veux dire, c'est que tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter de ça car je ne te laisserai pas mourir stupidement, je vais veiller sur toi, mon ange. De plus, aurais-tu oublié que si ta vie est en sursis, la mienne l'est tout autant ? Et sache que si je devais un jour te perdre, je préfère mille fois te suivre dans l'autre monde que de vivre sans toi car, sans même m'en rendre compte, tu as pris une place très importante dans mon cœur, Harry, déclara Draco au creux de l'oreille du sorcier.

Le cœur de Harry fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Draco le fit tourner dans le but de pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux.

\- Je crois que je suis en train de tomber follement amoureux de toi, Potter, avoua le vampire. En fait, je crois que c'est déjà fait et cela n'a rien, absolument rien à voir avec le fait que je sois un vampire et toi mon Poodir parce que ma transformation n'est pas complète. Ce qui fait que les sentiments que j'éprouve pour toi sont bien réels et viennent de moi et de moi seul. Je t'aime Harry.

Les battements du cœur de Harry se firent si rapides que le sorcier eut peur que ce dernier ne s'échappe de sa poitrine ou qu'il ne s'arrête complètement. Malfoy... non, Draco l'aimait. Et l'aimait pour lui et non pour son sang. Il l'aimait lui, Harry James Potter et non Harry le Survivant, l'héritier Potter ou le Poodir. Non, il l'aimait pour lui-même et rien que pour cela, le sorcier était prêt à tout accepter de lui. À l'accepter en entier. Attendez, Draco l'aimait mais lui, est-ce qu'il l'aimait ? se demanda-t-il.

\- Je t'aime Harry Potter, je t'aime de toute la force de mon cœur mort. Et sur ma magie, je te fais la promesse de ne jamais t'abandonner si je ne peux pas faire autrement et de te protéger de ma vie s'il le faut, poursuivit Draco les yeux plongés au fond de ceux du brun.

Un filament de magie s'échappa de la poitrine de Draco et se glissa dans celle de Harry suite à cette déclaration. Et là, Harry sut. Il sut que lui aussi aimait Draco. Il ne savait pas quand cela était arrivé mais il en avait la certitude : il l'aimait aussi. Une joie immense, comme il n'en avait encore jamais éprouvée de toute sa courte vie, le submergea complètement. Et sur une impulsion qu'il ne put et ne voulut réprimer, il déclara à son tour :

\- Je crois que moi aussi je t'aime, Draco.

\- Tu... tu crois ou tu es sûr ? demanda Draco après lui avoir donné un long baiser.

\- Je suis sûr, soupira Harry avant de serrer le vampire fortement dans ses bras.

\- Alors, nous sommes en couple maintenant, dit Draco en lui rendant son étreinte.

Et ce n'était pas une question.

\- Il semblerait, acquiesça Harry. N'empêche, je n'aime toujours pas l'idée de posséder autant de pouvoir sur toi, ajouta-t-il.

\- Je sais et je ne t'en aime que plus, souffla Draco en souriant bêtement.

\- Ron va être impossible avec toi. Il va te rappeler toute ta vie que c'est grâce à lui qui nous nous sommes finalement mis en ensemble, prévient Harry.

\- Je crois que j'y survivrai, soupira Draco. Difficilement mais je devrai y arriver, ajouta-t-il avant de reprendre les lèvres de Harry. Et sinon, reprit-il après que le baiser ait pris fin.

\- Sinon quoi ?

\- Le meilleur, c'est lui ou moi ?

\- Merlin ! Tu es vraiment sérieux avec ça ! s'exclama Harry avec exaspération.

\- Très, acquiesça Malfoy. Cependant, je pose la question par pur principe car je n'ai aucun doute sur le fait que je sois le meilleur. Parce que tu dois reconnaître, mon ange, que j'embrasse bien mieux que lui, j'ai une meilleure prise sur nos lèvres, se vanta Draco. Alors, c'est moi le meilleur, n'est-ce pas ?

Harry se contenta de lever les yeux vers le ciel en demandant à Merlin comment il avait fait pour tomber amoureux d'un idiot pareil.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Snape glissa ses mains dans les cheveux de son amant, le rapprochant plus près de lui. Sans laisser une chance à l'autre d'objecter, il reprit sa bouche pour une suave invasion. L'autre aurait voulu un baiser plus passionné mais le léger effleurement de la peau de son amant contre sa peau et la douceur de sa langue contre la sienne étaient aussi enivrants qu'un baiser plus fougueux. Un éclair de chaleur traversa son corps, comme s'il avait été plongé dans une eau bouillante. L'homme avait l'impression que les feux de l'enfer venaient de prendre possession de lui tant son corps brûlait sous les caresses de son vampire. Tout en appréciant les attentions de son amant, il rendit à son vampire la pareille.

Snape le rapprocha de lui, appuyant son torse nu contre sa chemise. L'autre laissa échapper un petit gémissement de contentement. Avec son vampire, la passion était toujours aussi grande que lors de leur première fois. Ces bouffées de chaleur qui l'envahissaient dès que son amour posait les mains sur lui, ce désir brûlant qui enserrait ses entrailles à chaque baiser qu'il lui donnait, cette faim insatiable qu'il ressentait à chaque fois que son regard se posait sur son amant, comme s'il allait mourir d'un instant à l'autre s'il était privé du droit de le toucher, étaient les mêmes depuis qu'il avait réalisé que vivre sans Severus Snape était la chose la plus horrible qui ne puisse jamais lui arriver. Il l'aimait tellement que parfois cet amour lui faisait peur. Pourtant, il n'y renoncerait pour rien au monde.

Son vampire finit par rompre le baiser mais il en voulait plus, toujours plus. Il n'était pas prêt à le laisser s'éloigner donc, il le suivit, déterminé à obtenir plus de ces lèvres au goût paradisiaque. Il passa ses mains autour de sa nuque pour l'attirer à lui à nouveau.

\- S'il te plaît, encore, gémit-il d'une voix, faible, brisée qu'il eut du mal à reconnaître comme étant la sienne tellement elle était suppliante.

Snape sourit de contentement puis souffla d'une profonde voix de velours, envoûtante, pleine de promesses :

\- Doucement, mon petit dompteur. Tu vas avoir tous les baisers que tu veux.

Puis ses lèvres repartirent à la rencontre des siennes, les effleurèrent tendrement puis durement, provoquant de petits gémissements de satisfaction.

\- Tu es à moi, mon valeureux dompteur. À moi et rien qu'à moi, soupira Snape de contentement. Tu m'appartiens aujourd'hui et à jamais, poursuivit le vampire en déposant une pluie de baisers sur la gorge de son Poodir.

\- Oui, je t'appartiens, acquiesça son amant. Je suis à toi, corps et âme, tout comme tu es mien.

\- Oui, je suis tien, grogna en réponse Snape avant de reprendre ses lèvres dans un baiser dur.

Snape retourna son amant, finit de le débarrasser de ses vêtements puis, telle une traînée de lave, sa langue remonta la colonne vertébrale de ce dernier, augmentant un peu plus le feu qui brûlait dans les veines de celui-ci.

\- Et si nous poursuivions ça dans un endroit plus confortable ? murmura Snape au creux de l'oreille de son Poodir en se détachant de lui.

L'autre hocha la tête mais fut incapable de se relever du bureau sur lequel il avait été allongé par son vampire dès son arrivée. Snape le souleva, traversa son bureau, le salon puis la chambre avant de le propulser dans leur lit. L'autre atterrit avec un soupir d'aise sur un matelas moelleux et soyeux. Il s'enfonça plus profondément dans le lit douillet alors que le corps dur et nu de Snape le recouvrait du sien, de la poitrine aux orteils. Lentement, Snape se laissa glisser le long du corps de son Poodir jusqu'à atteindre l'aine de celui-ci. Le maître des potions plongea son regard dans celui de son compagnon alors qu'il refermait ses doigts autour de la verge de ce dernier. Il y fit quelques allers et retours avant d'approcher sa bouche de celle-ci. Puis, après un regard gourmand et coquin, sa bouche fondit sur elle et l'avala dans un mouvement fluide, éloignant toute pensée cohérente du cerveau de son amant.

L'autre ne tarda pas à devenir qu'une simple créature secouée par l'exaltation. Et vague après vague, le plaisir le traversait de part et d'autre. Alors qu'il était sur le point d'exploser, Snape, diabolique, éloigna sa bouche et se redressa, l'empêchant ainsi de jouir. L'autre grogna de frustration. Pour l'amadouer, Snape lui caressa les cuisses de ses longs doigts et y dessina de petits cercles apaisants. La lueur de désir qui brillait au fond des yeux de son amant rendit Snape si dur qu'il en avait presque mal. Comme pour soulager la douleur de son vampire, l'autre tendit sa main droite et la glissa lentement de haut en bas sur la longueur de Snape, provoquant des étincelles de plaisir qui se répercutèrent dans sa colonne vertébrale. Merlin ! Si ça continuait, Snape n'était pas certain de pouvoir aligner deux pensées cohérentes.

\- Ce n'est pas que je n'apprécie pas tes caresses mais si tu continues comme ça mon petit dompteur, je ne suis pas certain de pouvoir me retenir plus longtemps, l'avertit Snape.

\- Mais qui te demande de te retenir, le provoqua l'autre avec un sourire mutin, tout en accentuant un peu plus ses attouchements.

En réponse, Snape émit un grognement animal avant de retourner l'autre. Il fit ensuite venir à lui un tube de lubrifiant et prépara en vitesse mais soigneusement son compagnon. Quand il estima que l'autre était prêt à le recevoir, Snape lui murmura un :

\- Prêt, mon petit dompteur ?

\- Plus que prêt, répondit l'autre.

Snape eut un demi-sourire carnassier qui dénuda ses crocs acérés. Il ouvrit la bouche en grand, dévoilant ses canines acérées. Celles-ci s'allongèrent de quelques centimètres, les rendant effrayantes pour toute autre personne que son Poodir. Puis tout en plaçant sa longueur à l'entrée de son amant, il referma sa mâchoire sur l'épaule de ce dernier tandis qu'il poussait ses hanches en avant. Tous deux émirent un gémissement de délice. Le calice eut le souffle coupé par le mélange de douleur et de plaisir dû à la double pénétration des crocs et du sexe de son vampire. Sans laisser le temps à l'autre de s'habituer à son invasion, mais tout en douceur, Snape, guidé par un besoin pressant, se mit à bouger ses hanches avec application tout en prenant de lentes gorgées du sang de son Poodir.

C'était incroyable, exquis. Le vampire avait l'impression qu'il pourrait se noyer dans le corps de son amant tant il se sentait bien en lui. Parfois, lorsqu'ils faisaient l'amour, c'était si intense qu'il avait la sensation de n'être qu'une bête sauvage tant il avait faim de lui. Tout en bougeant et en buvant le sang de son Poodir, Snape glissa sa main sous le corps de ce dernier et entreprit de le caresser sur le même rythme que ses pénétrations et ses gorgées.

\- Plus... plus fort, plus vite, supplia l'autre, les yeux voilés par le désir.

Cette supplique ainsi que la voix tremblante avec laquelle cela fut dit faillirent avoir raison de Snape et manquèrent de le faire éjaculer prématurément. Malgré les années, Snape n'arrivait toujours pas à réaliser que le bel ange roux qu'il possédait à cet instant était à lui, rien qu'à lui. Lui, qui, durant toute son enfance, son adolescence et même après sa transformation avait toujours pensé qu'il finirait sa vie seul car personne ne voudrait jamais lui, ne pouvait que remercier Merlin de lui avoir fait le précieux cadeau qu'était son petit dompteur de dragons. Il l'aimait tellement qu'il ne savait pas ce qu'il deviendrait sans lui ou s'il venait à lui arriver quelque chose. Les gémissements de son amant ramenèrent l'attention de Snape sur lui. Le vampire retira ses crocs de l'épaule de son Poodir pour pouvoir l'embrasser.

Et, tout en dévorant sa bouche avec voracité, il hésita à augmenter la vitesse de ses mouvements car il se doutait que son amant était déjà sur le point d'exploser ; et il ne voulait pas qu'il vienne aussi vite. Mais bon sang, les suppliques de celui-ci étaient irrésistibles. De ce fait, il n'y avait aucun moyen qu'il puisse faire attendre le jeune homme allongé sous lui plus longtemps car, même s'il aimait torturer délicieusement son partenaire au lit, il aimait encore plus le voir jouir. Il aimait plonger son regard dans celui de ce dernier afin de voir l'extase voiler son regard. Rien qu'à l'idée d'assister à cela, Snape se retira sous les protestations de l'autre, le retourna pour qu'il puisse lui refaire face avant de replonger brusquement en lui, lui arrachant un gémissement à mi-chemin entre le plaisir et la douleur.

\- Très bien, mon petit dompteur, je prendrai mon temps plus tard pour te torturer comme il le faut, souffla-t-il avant d'augmenter considérablement la vitesse et la force de ses pénétrations.

\- Merlin ! Oh ouiiiiiii ! cria l'autre en retour, relevant instinctivement les jambes pour que son amant puisse avoir un meilleur accès.

\- Trouvée ! murmura Snape en augmentant encore sa vitesse.

Il sourit ensuite de satisfaction, sachant parfaitement que son expression faciale ressemblait très probablement plus au sourire du grand méchant loup des contes de fées qu'à celui du prince charmant. Les yeux plongés dans ceux de son amant, il donna un coup de reins bien placé qui frôla de nouveau la prostate de l'autre qui poussa un cri de pur plaisir.

\- Encore, plus fort ! Supplia l'autre les yeux brillants de sensualité.

\- Tout ce que tu veux, répondit Snape en répondant à sa supplique.

Haletant, l'autre lui adressa un sourire radieux. En retour, Snape se retira puis donna un brusque coup de reins, le pénétrant jusqu'à la garde, s'enfonçant dans le fourreau soyeux et brûlant.

\- Merlin ! cria l'autre.

\- Non. Bébé. Pas. Merlin. Juste. Severus, lui dit Snape.

À chaque mot, il martelait son corps et frôlait la prostate de ce dernier, le faisant crier de plus en plus fort. Le corps mince mais athlétique de son compagnon accueillit ses assauts avec joie, provoquant un incendie en lui.

-Viens maintenant ! murmura Snape tout en continuant de marteler la prostate de l'autre à plusieurs reprises.

Obéissant instantanément, l'autre explosa. Son plaisir jaillit en de longs jets, faisant trembler son corps violemment. Quelques coups de reins plus tard, Snape le rejoignit en poussant un rugissement animal puis s'effondra sur lui avant de rouler rapidement sur le côté, ne voulant pas peser sur son jeune amant. Il s'enroula autour de son compagnon, enfouissant son nez dans les cheveux fins de la nuque de celui-ci.

\- Je t'aime plus que ma vie, murmura-t-il avant de lui donner un dernier baiser.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime plus que ma vie, souffla l'autre avant de s'endormir d'épuisement.

Snape regarda son amant dormir pendant plusieurs minutes avant de se décider à quitter le lit pour aller terminer ses corrections. Avant de quitter le lit, il prit soin de bien couvrir son petit dompteur de dragons et de déposer un tendre baiser sur son front. Ensuite, il alla prendre une rapide douche avant de retourner à son bureau. Mais, alors qu'il pénétrait dans ce dernier, il fut surpris d'y trouver quelqu'un. Un homme d'une trentaine d'années, d'une beauté à couper le souffle, blond, à la peau d'une blancheur laiteuse et aux yeux bleus était à moitié assis sur un coin de son bureau.

\- Mon Amiir, dit Snape en courbant légèrement la tête en direction de l'homme, après que la surprise soit passée.

\- Arman, répondit l'Amiir d'une voix de réprimande. Combien de fois dois-je te dire de m'appeler Arman, Severus ?

Snape étira les lèvres sans répondre.

\- Puis-je savoir ce que vous êtes venu faire dans une école remplie d'enfants sorciers ? Pas que je ne sois pas heureux de vous voir, mon Amiir, mais vos visites sont devenues très rares ces derniers temps, demanda Snape en s'adossant à la porte.

\- J'ai peur que ma venue soit porteuse de mauvaises nouvelles, mon ami, dit l'Amiir avec un sérieux que Snape avait rarement vu venant de lui.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? Cela a-t-il quelque chose à voir avec mon filleul ? questionna Snape, soucieux de la sécurité de Draco.

\- En quelque sorte mais ne t'en fais pour sa sécurité car notre Boqor a décidé de placer ce jeune vampire sous ta responsabilité.

\- Réellement ? s'étonna Snape.

\- Tout comme moi, le Boqor t'a en très haute estime, mon enfant, souffla l'Amiir.

\- Donc, si votre venue n'est pas liée directement à la transformation de Draco, quelle en est la véritable raison ?

\- En fait il y en a plusieurs qui sont certainement toutes liées entre elles.

\- Et quelles sont-elles ?

\- Un Amiir inconnu s'amuse à transformer des enfants en vampire.

\- Des enfants ? s'étonna Snape. De l'âge de Draco ? demanda-t-il ensuite.

\- Non mon ami, des enfants bien plus jeunes que ton protégé, le détrompa Arman. Ce monstre a changé des enfants d'à peine une dizaine d'années.

\- C'est monstrueux ! dit Snape. Pensez-vous que celui qui est derrière ces transformations soit le même Amiir qui a changé Draco ? questionna-t-il ensuite.

\- Cela m'en a tout l'air, mon ami, répondit Arman. Et ce n'est pas tout, poursuivit-il.

\- Qu'y a-t-il de plus ?

\- Le roi a envoyé son Majordome pour enquêter.

\- Et a-t-il trouvé quelque chose ?

\- Personne ne le sait car le Majordome a disparu, lui apprit Armant. Le Majordome et une dizaine de mes vampires. Mon lien avec eux a été coupé, Severus. C'est comme s'ils étaient morts car je ne ressens plus leur présence, expliqua l'Amiir. Severus, je suis venu te mettre en garde, poursuivit Arman. Tu dois faire très attention à toi. A toi mais aussi à ton Poodir car les Poodirs des vampires disparus sont eux aussi introuvables.

\- Ils doivent certainement être partis en compagnie de leur vampire, dit Snape.

\- Je ne pense pas, mon ami.

\- Pourquoi dites-vous ça ? S'étonna le maître des potions.

\- Cela n'est connu que de moi mais il se trouve que j'ai retrouvé deux des dix Poodirs disparus..., commença l'Amiir qui fit une pause avant de reprendre.

\- ... ils ne sont plus les mêmes, révéla Arman.

\- Comment ça, ils ne sont plus les mêmes ? s'étonna Snape.

\- Il semblerait que quelqu'un soit parvenu à les rendre humains à nouveau.

\- Humains ?

\- Ils ont perdu ce qui faisait d'eux des Poodirs, lâcha Arman.

Snape en resta sans voix.

\- Mais je pensais que cela était impossible, dit-il bêtement.

\- Eh bien, il semblerait que cela ne soit plus le cas à présent, répliqua Armant. Et c'est pour cela que je suis venu te mettre en garde, mon enfant. Alors, tu dois être très vigilant.

\- Merci de m'avoir prévenu, Arman, souffla Snape, alors qu'une peur sans nom s'insinuait en lui.

Il allait tout faire pour protéger son Poodir pour éviter la destruction de leur lien.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Un petit com pour la route !


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclamer** : Harry Potter appartient à JKR, mais cette histoire est à moi.

Beta : **AnitaBlake93100 et Gwenillo  
**

ET COMME ON DIT, JAMAIS 2 SANS 3, v **oici donc la troisième correction faites par merveilleuse** **Klaiindy**

* * *

 **NdA :** Alors, l'idée de la fic vient du **défi numéro 3** **de : les défis de Stessy** qui se trouve sur le forum HP ( ) section défis. Me connaissant, je ne suis pas certaine de respecter toutes les exigences de celui-ci, mais comme l'idée me plait, je me lance. **C'est** **un slash Calice/Vampire**. Au vu de toutes les fics que j'ai en cours, je pense à une publication mensuelle, tous les premiers vendredis du mois. J'espère que cette nouvelle histoire vous plaira et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez.

* * *

 **La soif éternelle.**

 **Chapitre 12**

Harry se rendait dans sa salle commune après avoir quitté Draco quand une note volante vint se poser sur son épaule. L'adolescent se saisit de celle-ci avec réticence et la déplia.

 _ **« Harry, rejoins-moi dans mon bureau dès que tu as connaissance de ce mot. »**_

Le mot n'était pas signé mais Harry savait qu'il venait du grand Albus Dumbledore car il avait l'habitude d'en recevoir à tout moment pour une raison X ou Y. Se demandant ce que pouvait lui vouloir l'auguste sorcier, Harry fit demi-tour. Ce fut en traînant les pieds qu'il se rendit à la convocation car, pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait commencé l'école de magie, le jeune homme ne voulait pas voir son directeur. Il ne voulait pas écouter un autre discours à propos de ce qu'il devait faire ou non afin de sauver le monde sorcier. Il ne voulait pas entendre parler de Voldemort et des nouvelles horreurs qu'il avait commises depuis la veille.

Non, Harry ne voulait rien savoir de la guerre. Non, à cet instant, tout ce qu'il voulait faire était se conduire n'importe quel jeune garçon de son âge venant de comprendre qu'il était amoureux. Il voulait juste être comme tous les adolescents de son âge, pouvoir sourire stupidement tout en rêvassant à son idiot blond et vivre avec insouciance. Merlin ! Que ne donnerait-il pas pour être comme tout le monde rien qu'une journée ? soupira Harry en donnant le mot de passe pour pouvoir accéder au bureau de Dumbledore. Harry monta la volée de marche menant à ce dernier. La porte, comme toujours, était déjà ouverte. Dumbledore était, comme à son habitude, installé derrière une table de travail où s'étendaient de nombreux objets étranges mal rangés.

En voyant le regard que le vieux sorcier posa sur lui lorsqu'il franchit la porte, Harry se dit que son souhait d'être comme tout le monde n'était pas près de se réaliser. À cette pensée, Harry eut l'impression qu'une enclume ou peut-être, plusieurs, venait de se poser sur ses épaules. De ce fait, ce fut d'un pas encore plus lourd qu'il alla prendre place sur le fauteuil faisant face à son directeur. Le sorcier plus âgé fixa le plus jeune pendant de longues secondes sans mot dire avant de pousser un soupir lourd. Qu'avait-il encore fait ? se demanda Harry en essayant de se souvenir d'une quelconque idiotie qu'il aurait faite consciemment ou inconsciemment. Mais Harry eut beau se creuser la tête, il ne trouva rien.

\- Harry, mon garçon, je suis heureux de te voir, dit Dumbledore.

\- Moi aussi, professeur, répondit Harry du bout des lèvres. Pourquoi m'avez-vous convoqué ? interrogea Harry après un silence de plusieurs secondes.

\- Je voulais prendre de tes nouvelles, mon garçon, répondit Dumbledore après avoir légèrement froncé les sourcils.

\- Je vais bien, monsieur, déclara Harry.

\- Tu en es certain ? insista Albus.

\- Parfaitement, monsieur, dit Harry en se demandant pourquoi son directeur insistait tant.

Où veut-il réellement en venir ? Qu'attend-t-il de moi cette fois-ci ? se demanda Harry qui commençait à connaître les manies de Dumbledore.

\- Et comment gères-tu ce qui s'est passé avec Sirius ? questionna le vieux sorcier après avoir longuement observé Harry, comme à la recherche de quelque chose que lui cacherait ce dernier.

Le cœur de Harry fit un bond dans sa poitrine alors qu'une douleur sourde le prenait. Penser à son défunt parrain lui était aussi pénible et peut-être même autant que le jour funeste où Bellatrix l'avait envoyé au travers du voile de la mort. Et avec la douleur lui vint la colère qu'il ressentait envers Dumbledore car, si ce dernier lui avait fait confiance et donné toutes les informations le concernant lui et Voldemort, Sirius serait encore là. Sentant que sa magie commençait à s'agiter, Harry prit plusieurs inspirations pour se calmer.

\- Je fais avec, monsieur, parvint-il à répondre.

\- Si tu as besoin d'en parler, tu sais que je suis là pour toi, Harry, lui rappela Albus tout en le scrutant avec insistance.

\- Oui, monsieur, je le sais, acquiesça Harry. Mais je n'ai pas besoin d'en parler, ajouta-t-il.

Il ne manquerait plus qu'il aille s'épancher sur l'épaule de ce vieux manipulateur qui ne voyait en lui qu'une arme pour se débarrasser de Voldemort. En effet, cela faisait quelques mois déjà - depuis la mort de Sirius pour être exact - que Harry avait commencé à se poser des questions sur les intentions de son directeur à son encontre. Et après plusieurs jours de réflexions, il était arrivé à cette conclusion : le vieux croûton ne lui voulait aucun bien et ne se souciait absolument pas de sa sécurité, de sa santé et encore moins de son bonheur. Tout ce qui comptait pour lui était que Harry tue Voldemort. Harry en était venu à penser que s'il mourait durant la manœuvre, cela serait encore mieux. Et depuis que le jeune sorcier s'était aperçu de cela, sa colère contre Dumbledore n'avait fait que grandir. De ce fait, il avait fait tout son possible pour éviter ce dernier afin de ne pas s'en prendre à lui stupidement.

\- Tu en es certain, mon garçon ? persista le directeur.

Comme Harry avait horreur de ce ton paternaliste qui n'était qu'un simulacre pour mieux le manipuler. Cela lui faisait tellement grincer les dents qu'il n'avait qu'une envie : lui lancer un sortilège de mutisme permanent.

\- Oui, certain ! murmura Harry.

\- Bien, mon garçon, mais si l'envie t'en prend, n'hésite pas à venir me voir, accorda Albus. Sinon, poursuivit-il d'une voix qui incitait aux confidences, après un autre silence. Aurais-tu quelque chose à me dire, Harry ?

Étonné par la nouvelle question, Harry prit le temps de réfléchir quelques minutes avant de répondre.

\- Non, monsieur, je n'ai rien à vous dire, lui dit Harry.

\- Tu en es certain, mon garçon ? insista le vieux sorcier.

\- Oui, monsieur, je n'ai vraiment rein à vous dire.

Dumbledore lui lança un long regard indescriptible avant de reprendre.

\- Il y a peu de temps, j'ai eu une petite conversation avec l'une de tes amis, commença le vieux débris.

\- À quel sujet ? questionna Harry en se demanda qui pouvait bien être cette fameuse amie.

\- Harry, mon garçon, je sais que comme tous les jeunes gens de ton âge, tu commences à te poser des questions sur ta sexualité, engagea Albus au lieu de répondre à la question de Harry.

Le jeune homme écarquilla les yeux en commençant à comprendre où voulait en venir le vieux croûton. Mais comment avait-il découvert ça ? Non ! Qui l'avait vendu au vieux croûton ? se demanda Harry.

\- Ma sexualité, monsieur le directeur ? fit semblant de s'étonner l'adolescent.

\- Oui Harry, ta sexualité. Je pense qu'il est grand temps de parler de la sexualité mais aussi des affaires de cœur, annonça Dumbledore très sérieusement.

\- Euh, monsieur, avec tout le respect que je vous dois, je ne pense pas que c'est avec vous que je dois parler de ça.

Sans prendre en compte ce que dit le jeune homme, Dumbledore poursuivit.

\- Je comprends que tu veuilles faire comme tout le monde et te trouver une petite amie mais, Harry, je voudrais que tu aies en tête que tu n'es pas comme tout le monde. Tu n'as pas le temps de jouer aux amoureux car, non seulement, cela va te distraire de ta mission mais aussi mettre la personne que tu aimes en danger. Parce que, mon garçon, sois certain que si tu commences à sortir avec qui que ce soit, Voldemort le saura. Et crois-moi, il fera tout pour s'en prendre à cette personne. Donc, si tu ne veux pas être à l'origine de la mort d'une autre personne, tu dois malheureusement, éviter de te lier à quiconque, expliqua Albus d'une voix qui se voulait triste. C'est pour ton bien que je te dis ça, mon garçon, ajouta-t-il.

Le sang de Harry ne fit qu'un tour tant la rage lui rongeait le cœur. Comment pouvait-il lui dire de telles horreurs après ce qui s'était passé avec son parrain ?! Comment pouvait-il oser suggérer qu'il pourrait être responsable de la mort de la personne qu'il aimait en étant seulement amoureux d'elle !? Comment pouvait-il lui faire croire, après lui avoir lancé de telles choses, que c'était pour son bien qu'il devait renoncer à aimer et être aimé ?! Comment ? Comment ? Comment ? Comment pouvait-il lui faire ça ?! La colère qui bouillait en Harry était si grande qu'il craignait de détruire une fois de plus le bureau du directeur. Cependant, malgré sa grande colère, Harry, qui avait retenu la leçon depuis le fiasco du ministère de la magie, parvint à retenir cette dernière. Et d'une voix froide mais ferme, il déclara sans en éprouver une once de remords.

\- Je comprends parfaitement vos craintes et je vous en remercie, monsieur le directeur, mais vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter à ce sujet car je ne compte mettre personne en danger, étant donné que je ne vois personne et que je ne suis amoureux de quiconque.

Dumbledore lui lança un regard perçant où Harry put déceler de la déception ainsi qu'une pointe de colère.

\- Harry, je pensais avoir instauré une relation de confiance entre nous alors pourquoi me mens-tu ? demanda Dumbledore d'une voix peinée.

Harry se retint de lui dire ce qu'il pensait de leur pseudo relation de confiance car il craignait de dire quelque chose de stupide qui le ferait passer pour un idiot immature. Et ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler, monsieur. Je vous dis la vérité. Je ne sors avec personne, dit-il à la place, d'une voix très convaincante.

Dumbledore l'observa avec scepticisme avant de reprendre la parole.

\- Pourtant, je tiens d'une source sûre que tu es en couple avec un jeune homme d'une certaine maison. Un jeune homme à qui nous ne pouvons pas faire confiance au vu des relations de ses parents avec Voldemort.

Il le savait ! Le vieux manipulateur était au courant de sa relation avec Malfoy. Et lui qui pensait avoir été très prudent depuis que lui et Malfoy s'étaient mis officiellement ensemble ! Mais il semblerait qu'il ne l'ait pas été suffisamment car quelqu'un avait découvert leur secret et s'était empressé d'aller tout raconter à Dumbledore. Comment faire pour se sortir de là ? se demanda en suite Harry.

\- Je ne sais pas d'où vous vient cette information, monsieur, mais elle est erronée car je peux vous assurer que je ne suis en couple avec personne, dit-il en décidant de jouer la carte de l'innocence. La seule personne avec qui je suis sorti – enfin si on peut appeler ça sortir étant donné que nous ne nous sommes vus que pendant quelques jours - était Cho Chang. De plus, étant attiré exclusivement par les filles, je me vois mal m'engager dans une relation avec un garçon. Et de toute façon, comme vous venez de le dire, je n'ai pas le temps à accorder à de telles futilités.

Dumbledore le regarda longuement avant de pousser un petit soupir de soulagement. Peut-être que son informatrice s'était trompée, se dit le sorcier. Oui, c'était certainement ça car il lui était inconcevable que le gamin soit tombé amoureux de son pire ennemi. Non, Harry ne pouvait pas être en couple avec Draco Malfoy ! C'était simplement impensable et impossible. Le soulagement le gagna. Son sauveur n'allait pas s'échapper de ses griffes suite à une mauvaise influence indésirée. Au moins, cette petite conversation lui avait permis de mettre au point les choses sur un sujet épineux.

\- Bien Harry, je pense que nous en avons terminé avec ça. Tu peux retourner dans ta salle commune, conclut Albus.

Harry n'hésita pas une seule seconde, il se leva et quitta le bureau. Mais avant qu'il n'ait franchi la porte, Dumbledore lui dit :

\- Tu sais que ma porte t'est ouverte à tout moment, mon garçon. Alors, si tu en ressens le besoin, viens me voir.

Harry hocha la tête puis s'en alla. Merde, il allait devoir faire encore plus attention maintenant. Et non seulement faire attention mais aussi trouver qui était la personne qui l'avait vendue.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Je suis en train de lire un livre sur les potions avancées quand un hibou inconnu vient se poser devant moi. Je jette un regard discret autour de moi pour m'assurer qu'aucun de mes camarades de dortoir ne me regarde avant de me saisir du parchemin que le volatile porte. Je lis rapidement la note. Un sourire idiot se dessine sur mes lèvres à la fin de ma lecture. La Bête est tout aussi heureuse que moi. Je peux sentir son excitation grandir alors que je me lève pour quitter ma salle commune. L'impatience de la Bête ne tarde pas à se mélanger à la mienne. Et c'est très fébrile que je passe les portes des toilettes des filles du deuxième étage.

Je n'ai pas à attendre bien longtemps avant que mon petit-ami, mon Poodir, n'arrive. À sa vue, mes lèvres s'étirent encore plus et je n'ai aucun mal à m'imaginer la tête d'abruti que je dois avoir. Sans lui laisser le temps de dire un mot, je l'attire à moi avant de m'attaquer à sa bouche tel un affamé. Je l'embrasse comme si c'était la première et la dernière fois que je le fais. Ses lèvres sont si douces, si addictives que je crois que je ne pourrais jamais me passer d'elles. Alors que je m'extasie sur la douceur de la bouche de mon petit ami, la Bête en profite pour prendre le contrôle de notre corps. Non ! Non ! Non ! Non ! Pas maintenant ! Je crie du fond de mon esprit.

Je tente de reprendre les commandes mais la Bête n'est pas de mon avis. Elle lutte pour garder le contrôle, ce qu'elle ne fait pas d'habitude. Eh oui, depuis deux semaines que nous nous sommes avoués nos sentiments et avons décidé de sortir officiellement ensemble – bon, seul l'idiot d'ami de Harry, Ron, est au courant de notre histoire mais on ne va pas chipoter - la Bête a pris l'habitude de prendre les commandes, durant quelques secondes, pour embrasser Harry afin de lui dire bonjour . J'avoue sans honte que cela ne me plaît pas du tout mais je n'ai pas vraiment le choix. De plus, cet imbécile de Potter refuse de la repousser car, pour lui, la Bête et moi ne sommes qu'une seule et même personne. Ce qui a le don de m'énerver à un point que vous n'imaginez pas.

Je sais que c'est stupide de réagir comme ça, d'être jaloux de moi-même mais c'est plus fort que moi. Je n'aime pas partager ! Et cela est encore plus vrai avec Harry. Je voudrais être le seul à l'embrasser, à le toucher et à lui faire l'amour. C'est certainement cette peur que la Bête prenne ma place lorsque nous atteindrons ce degré d'intimité qui m'a forcé à repousser le passage à l'acte à plus tard. Je sais que mon refus d'aller plus loin que les baisers et les caresses commence à énerver Harry mais ma peur de perdre le contrôle au profit de la bête est bien plus fort que mon envie de me fondre en lui. Je sais que ma conduite est idiote mais je n'y peux rien. En outre, il se trouve que Harry n'est pas le seul à trouver mon refus énervant. Eh oui, la Bête aussi commence à s'impatienter.

Je me demande si c'est pour cela qu'elle tente de garder le contrôle plus longtemps que d'habitude. Je parviens finalement à revenir. Heureux de pouvoir à nouveau sentir le souffle de mon petit-ami sur mes lèvres, je me fais un devoir d'effacer les baisers de la Bête. Potter ne doit se souvenir que des miens. Nous nous embrassons ainsi, pendant plusieurs minutes avant de consentir à nous séparer. Harry me lance un regard lourd avant de lancer des regards soupçonneux autour de lui.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? Je lui demande.

\- Viens, me dit-il en me tirant vers l'entrée de la Chambre Des Secrets.

En silence, nous nous rendons dans le salon/salle de potions. Et ce n'est qu'après nous être installés sur le canapé qu'il consent à répondre à ma question.

\- Dumbledore sait pour nous, me dit-il en grinçant des dents.

\- Merde ! Je m'exclame.

Si ce vieux bouc est au courant que son gentil lion s'acoquine avec un vilain serpent - le prince des serpents qui plus est - à n'en pas douter qu'il fera tout pour l'éloigner de moi.

\- Comment l'a-t-il su ? je lui demande.

\- Quelqu'un, je ne sais pas qui, lui a rapporté.

\- Quand je vais trouver qui c'est, je vais lui faire regretter d'avoir ouvert sa bouche ! dis-je avec colère.

Je me lève et fais quelques va et viens avant de dire :

\- Que t'a-t-il dit ?

\- Que je n'ai pas le temps d'être amoureux car j'ai un mage mégalo à éliminer.

\- L'enfoiré ! Ne puis-je m'empêcher de m'écrier.

\- Et ce n'est pas tout, poursuit Harry.

\- Quoi d'autre ? Qu'a-t-il dit d'autre comme stupidité ? je demande en m'attendant au pire.

\- Que s'il me venait l'idée de tomber amoureux et de sortir avec quelqu'un, je condamnais cette personne à une mort certaine. Je serai responsable de sa mort, dit-il les dents serrées par la rage.

\- Ce vieux bouc, comment ose-t-il te dire une chose pareille alors que tu viens de perdre ton parrain ! dis-je d'une voix offusquée.

Je suis ahuri par le culot de ce vieux croûton qui se prend pour Merlin en personne. Et je suis loin d'être le seul car la Bête l'est autant que moi, sinon plus. Heureusement que Harry a fini par voir derrière le masque de papy bienveillant de cette pourriture parce que, si cela n'avait pas était le cas, je suis prêt à parier tout mon héritage que cet idiot l'aurait écouté et m'aurait certainement quitté pour me protéger. Cette réalisation fait naître en moi une haine incommensurable envers la vieille chèvre. Une colère qui n'est pas seulement mienne mais aussi celle de la Bête qui m'envoie des idées meurtrières à l'égard de l'ancêtre manipulateur.

\- Je sais qu'à ses yeux je ne suis qu'une arme contre Voldemort mais je pensais qu'il avait au moins un peu de considération pour moi, comme moi j'en ai pour lui, chuchote mon petit lion d'une voix tellement triste que, si j'en avais la possibilité, j'en pleurerais.

\- Ce n'est qu'un vieil imbécile sournois qui ne mérite pas ton respect et ton amour, je lui dis dans une vaine tentative pour le consoler. Alors, ne te prends pas la tête avec ça.

\- Je sais mais c'est plus fort que moi. Je le respectais tellement et j'avais tant foi en lui, en ses actions et ses jugements, que réaliser qu'il n'est pas aussi blanc ou bienveillant que je me l'étais toujours imaginé me fait mal au cœur. C'est stupide, je le sais, mais c'est plus fort que moi, m'avoue-t-il d'une voix presque inaudible, même pour mon ouïe vampirique.

N'étant pas une personne très douée pour réconforter les autres, tout ce que je peux faire pour rendre sa peine moins forte est de le serrer tendrement dans mes bras en maudissant cet idiot de Dumbledore. Tout en faisant mon possible pour consoler mon petit-ami, je me fais la promesse de faire payer à Dumbledore ses agissements envers Harry car, même si ses actions ne sont pas aussi horribles que celles de Voldemort, elles sont tout aussi blessantes et dangereuses à son encontre. Je ne sais pas combien de temps nous restons ainsi, assis sur ce canapé, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, ne faisant rien d'autre que se serrer mutuellement, fortement et tendrement, mais lorsque nous décidons de nous décoller l'un de l'autre, Harry a bien meilleure mine.

Je suis sur le point de ravir ses lèvres trop tentantes quand une douleur étrange mais lancinante me vrille le cerveau. La douleur est telle que je tombe à genoux sur le sol et me mets à hurler à la mort. Et alors que mon cri d'agonie se répercute sur les murs de la pièce, je sens un étirement au niveau de mon nombril. C'est comme si quelqu'un venait de planter un crochet dans mon ventre et tentait de me tirer à lui par ce billet. Je résiste autant que je peux à cet étirement mais l'attraction est bien trop forte. Je me sens partir en arrière. La dernière chose que je vois, c'est mon Poodir hurlant mon nom alors des larmes d'impuissance glissent sur son visage. J'ai envie de lui dire de ne pas pleurer mais aucun son ne sort de ma gorge. Puis c'est le trou noir.

Je veux dire, un vrai trou noir se forme sous moi et mon corps y est aspiré sans que je ne puisse faire grand-chose. Merlin ! Que m'arrive-t-il ? C'est ma dernière pensée avant que je ne perde connaissance.

Quand je reviens à moi, je me trouve dans une salle que je n'ai aucun mal à reconnaître pour y avoir couru un nombre incalculable de fois quand j'étais plus jeune. Je me trouve dans la salle de bal du manoir Malfoy. Et face à moi, assis sur son trône, se tient Vol de Cul. Tout en cachant ma surprise de me retrouver ici, je lance un regard discret autour de moi. Et c'est là que je le vois. Mon cœur mort fait un bond dans ma poitrine lorsque mes yeux se posent sur lui alors que je réalise qui il est. Il n'est pas très grand, a de larges épaules trapues, de longs cheveux blonds presque blancs et porte un masque en argent qui recouvre la moitié de son visage. Les mots glissent de mes lèvres sans que je ne m'en rende compte.

\- Mon Amiir.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Un petit com pour la route !


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclamer** : Harry Potter appartient à JKR, mais cette histoire est à moi.

Beta : **AnitaBlake93100 et Gwenillo  
**

ET COMME ON DIT, JAMAIS 2 SANS 3, v **oici donc la troisième correction faites par merveilleuse** **Klaiindy**

* * *

 **NdA :** Alors, l'idée de la fic vient du **défi numéro 3** **de : les défis de Stessy** qui se trouve sur le forum HP ( ) section défis. Me connaissant, je ne suis pas certaine de respecter toutes les exigences de celui-ci, mais comme l'idée me plait, je me lance. **C'est** **un slash Calice/Vampire**. Au vu de toutes les fics que j'ai en cours, je pense à une publication mensuelle, tous les premiers vendredis du mois. J'espère que cette nouvelle histoire vous plaira et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez.

* * *

 **La soif éternelle.**

 **Chapitre 13**

Snape était allongé de tout son long sur le corps nu et alangui de son amant et Poodir quand des coups frénétiques donnés à sa porte lui firent lever la tête du cou de ce dernier. Il tendit l'oreille et prit une grande inspiration afin de tenter de deviner, à l'aide de ses sens vampiriques, qui était assez fou pour venir le déranger dans son antre à un moment aussi inopportun. Lorsqu'il reconnut l'odeur du dit gêneur, il grimaça de mécontentement tout en maudissant le père de celui-ci jusqu'à la centième génération. Ensuite, sous le regard amusé de Charlie, il se leva, passa rapidement sa robe de chambre et, pieds nus, se fichant complètement de sa tenue, enfin de son absence de tenue, il alla ouvrir la porte à Potter.

\- Potter ! Avez-vous une idée de l'heure qu'il est ? Attaqua-t-il dès que Harry, après avoir cligné plusieurs fois des yeux à la vue de la tenue légère de son acariâtre professeur de potions, passa le pas de la porte. Alors !?

\- Alors quoi ? demanda stupidement Harry, les yeux posés sur le torse musclé et très dévoilé de Snape.

Merlin ! C'est qu'il est bien foutu la vieille chauve-souris ! Quand Ron va l'apprendre, il n'en reviendra pas ! s'exclama intérieurement Harry avec jubilation. Il s'imaginait déjà la tête que ferait son meilleur ami quand il allait lui dire que Snape était une bombe une fois nu. Pas que son professeur était nu mais il n'était pas loin de l'être, vu ce qu'il portait à cet instant.

\- Potter, je sais qu'il vous est difficile de connecter correctement vos neurones ensemble afin de tenir une conversation convenable mais je pense que la question que je viens de vous poser est à votre portée. Donc je vous saurai gré d'y répondre pour que je puisse retourner me coucher, dit sarcastiquement Snape en fusillant Harry du regard.

\- Hein ! Mais vous êtes un vampire ! Vous n'avez pas besoin de dormir ! fut la réponse très intelligente de Harry.

\- Même si cela ne vous regarde pas, quand vous ai-je dit que j'allais y dormir ? questionna le vampire en levant un sourcil très suggestif.

Harry le fixa sans comprendre puis il percuta. Le sous-entendu de son professeur de potions était loin d'être subtil. Il devint rouge cerise alors que son regard se posa avec plus d'insistance sur la petite tenue de Snape. Une image de ce dernier dans un lit avec un homme sans visage s'imposa à lui. La rougeur et la chaleur de son visage augmentèrent brusquement tandis qu'il chassait l'image importune de son esprit.

\- Si vous avez fini votre transformation en purée de tomate, pourriez-vous enfin me dire ce qui vous amène à ma porte à cette heure avancée de la nuit ? reprit Snape avec une pointe d'exaspération dans la voix.

\- Euh…

\- Très éloquent Potter. Et moi qui avais espéré que votre union avec mon filleul rendrait votre esprit plus vif ! se désespéra Snape. Eh bien, nous allons faire ainsi, reprit le vampire. Est-ce que ce qui vous amène à quelque chose à voir avec le côté mordant de Draco ? demanda-t-il ensuite en se disant que le morveux avait des questions concernant les vampires auxquelles son compagnon ne pouvait pas répondre.

\- Draco ! s'exclama Harry alors que l'angoisse qui l'avait quittée en voyant Snape revenait au grand galop.

Après que Draco soit tombé dans l'étrange trou noir qui s'était formé en dessous de lui, Harry avait été si surpris par sa soudaine et curieuse disparition qu'il était resté quelques minutes, immobile, le regard fixé sur l'endroit où s'était trouvé son petit ami, sans rien pouvoir faire. Puis la réalité l'avait frappé douloureusement : Draco venait de disparaître sous ses yeux. Et, avant qu'il ne soit avalé par l'étrange trou noir, il avait été pris d'une forte douleur. Ce qui était incompréhensible dans la mesure où les vampires n'éprouvaient pas la douleur physique. Qui, quoi, comment, où ? S'était demandé le sorcier alors que la peur se glissait en lui. Draco était en danger ! Disparu il ne savait où aux mains d'il ne savait qui. Il fallait qu'il parte à sa recherche, qu'il le sauve, s'était dit Harry en se levant enfin.

Mais où chercher ? Par où commencer ? S'était-il questionné alors qu'il courait vers la sortie de la Chambre Des Secrets. Quand il passa l'entrée du passage menant à cette dernière, inconsciemment, Harry avait pris la direction des cachots. Ses pas l'avaient mené devant la porte de son acariâtre professeur de potions. Et avant qu'il ne comprenne ce qu'il faisait, son poing était en train de cogner avec frénésie sur la porte cachée par le tableau d'une fée perdue dans une forêt sombre. C'était Draco qui lui avait dit où se trouvait l'entrée des appartements de Snape. Il lui avait dit qu'il devait se rendre auprès de lui s'il avait besoin d'aide et que lui ne pouvait pas ou bien était en incapacité de le faire. Harry avait hoché la tête pour acquiescer mais son regard avait clairement l'air de dire : « tu crois vraiment que si j'ai un souci, c'est lui que j'irai voir ? Lui, qui passe son temps à me rabaisser et à se moquer de moi ? »

Ayant commencé à parler et comprendre la langue Potterienne, Draco lui avait fait promettre, après lui avoir assuré que maintenant qu'il était devenu son Poodir, Snape n'allait plus pouvoir se conduire aussi désagréablement avec lui… bon, il n'allait pas non plus complètement changer mais il serait un peu plus compréhensif avec Harry. Ce dernier avait lancé un regard sceptique à son vampire avant de lui promettre avec réticence. Était-ce à cause de cette promesse qu'il avait couru chez Snape ou bien autre chose ? Harry ne saurait le dire. Mais quelle que soit la réponse à cette question, il se trouvait à présent face à un maître des potions très grognon et à la patience limitée.

\- Donc, il s'agit d'un problème lié à Draco, conclut Snape. Et puis-je savoir ce que mon filleul a fait... non, que vous croyez qu'il vous a fait ? questionna-t-il ensuite.

\- Il a disparu, dit Harry d'une voix un peu tremblante. Il faut le retrouver, professeur ! ajouta-t-il.

\- Disparu ? Vous voulez dire qu'il ne s'est pas présenté au lieu où vous avez l'habitude de vous rencontrer ?

\- Non, professeur, il a disparu ! s'exclama Harry en commençant à faire les cent pas dans le salon de Snape.

\- Potter, expliquez-vous mieux ! Il a disparu comment ? En transplanant, en utilisant sa vitesse, comment ?

\- Un… un trou noir s'est ouvert sous ses pieds et il a disparu, raconta Harry.

\- Hein !? dit très intelligemment Snape. Potter, avez-vous respiré les effluves d'une potion ratée ? questionna-t-il très sérieusement ensuite.

\- Je ne plaisante pas ! s'énerva Harry. Il a vraiment disparu.

Le ton et l'agitation du jeune sorcier firent prendre conscience à Snape que ce n'était pas une blague.

\- Calmez-vous et racontez-moi ce qui s'est passé, ordonna le maître de potions.

\- Eh bien, on était en train de parler tranquillement dans la Chambre Des Secrets quand Draco a été soudainement pris de douleurs qui l'ont fait tomber sur le sol. Et alors qu'il gémissait de douleur, un trou noir s'est formé sous son corps et l'a englouti. Tout s'est passé si rapidement que je n'ai rien pu faire pour l'aider, raconta Harry d'une petite voix pleine d'inquiétude. Vous devez m'aider à le trouver.

\- C'est très étrange tout ça, dit Snape après que Harry se soit tu.

\- Vous pensez que c'est Voldemort qui est derrière tout ça ? Voldemort ou celui qui l'a changé ? questionna Harry avec inquiétude. Ou alors Dumbledore, ajouta encore Harry.

\- J'aurais tendance à suivre la piste de l'Amiir renégat qui est à l'origine de transformation de Draco. Lui et sans doute Voldemort, puisqu'ils semblent s'être alliés. Je me demande si cette disparition n'est pas liée à la récente série de disparitions des vampires et Poodirs qui touche la lignée de mon Amiir, ajouta-t-il plus bas.

\- Si c'est bien eux les responsables, il faut vite aller sauver Draco ! dit Harry en se levant prêt à partir au secours de son amoureux.

\- Et comment comptez-vous vous y prendre pour le sauver sans savoir où il est retenu prisonnier ? demanda sarcastiquement Snape.

\- Eh bien, je vais aller au QG de Voldemort et le sauver, dit Harry avec assurance.

\- Quel merveilleux plan ! Mais dites-moi, savez-vous où se trouve le QG de Voldemort, monsieur Potter ?

\- Euh…

\- Exactement ! Vous ne le savez pas ! assena Snape. Alors asseyez-vous et laissez-moi réfléchir un peu.

\- Mais vous, vous savez où il se trouve ! s'exclama Harry après quelques secondes de silence.

\- Il se trouve que ce n'est pas le cas, démentit Snape. Depuis son retour, Voldemort s'est retiré dans un endroit connu de lui seul. Il ne se montre qu'au manoir Malfoy lors des réunions mensuelles qu'il y organise afin de faire le point sur l'avancée de ses plans, expliqua.

\- Vous ne savez pas ! Je pensais que vous étiez l'un de ses Mangemorts de confiance, s'étonna Harry.

\- Voldemort n'a confiance en personne, Potter.

\- Et les prisonniers, il les fait garder chez les Malfoy aussi ? questionna Harry avec espoir.

\- Certains, oui, mais les plus importants, il les garde près de lui.

\- Comment allons-nous faire pour le retrouver alors ? souffla Harry avec désespoir et peur. Je ne veux pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose. Je ne supporterais pas de le perdre, de perdre quelqu'un d'autre, quelqu'un que j'aime, poursuivit tristement le sorcier.

\- Cessez de faire cette tête de merlin frit Potter,car ce n'est pas ainsi que vous allez aider votre vampire ! ordonna l'enseignant.

\- Mais vous avez dit qu'il était impossible de le sauver, murmura Harry.

\- Quand ai-je dit qu'il était impossible de le sauver ? questionna Snape d'un ton sardonique.

Harry ouvrit la bouche puis la referma. En effet, Snape n'avait jamais dit qu'il était impossible de sauver Draco. L'espoir revint en lui.

\- Vous allez le sauver.

Et ce n'était pas une question.

\- Je vais faire ce que je peux, promit Snape en se levant.

\- Comment ?

\- Je vais mener ma petite enquête pour découvrir si ce sont bien Voldemort et l'Amiir de Draco qui sont derrière sa disparition. Et si c'est bien le cas, je tenterais de le localiser puis de le délivrer, expliqua Snape.

Harry hocha la tête alors que le poids qu'il sentait sur son cœur depuis que Draco avait été avalé par le trou noir s'allégeait un peu. Si Snape disait qu'il allait le chercher et lui ramener, il le ferait car, même si le maître de potions l'exécrait, il restait un homme de parole. De ce fait, Harry savait qu'il ferait tout pour retrouver Draco.

\- Bien, maintenant que cela est réglé, retournez dans votre dortoir et essayez de vous reposer un peu. Je vous tiens au courant dès que j'ai des nouvelles, dit d'une voix étrangement douce, celui que ses élèves appelaient 'affectueusement' la chauve-souris des cachots.

Harry hésita un instant avant de prendre la direction de la porte mais il finit par le faire. Cependant, avant qu'il ne l'ait franchie, Snape le stoppa.

\- Pourquoi avez-vous émis l'hypothèse selon laquelle, Dumbledore pourrez aussi être à l'origine de la disparition de Draco ?

\- Il a des doutes sur nous et cela ne semble pas lui plaire.

\- Je vois. Vous pouvez y aller maintenant.

Harry quitta alors les appartements de Snape et se rendit à la tour Gryffondor pour rejoindre son lit. Ce soir-là, il ne put fermer l'œil de la nuit tant il angoissait pour son vampire.

:::::::::::::::::::::

Quand je reviens à moi, je me trouve dans une salle que je n'ai aucun mal à reconnaître pour y avoir couru un nombre incalculable de fois quand j'étais plus jeune. Je me trouve dans la salle de bal du manoir Malfoy. Et face à moi, assis sur son trône, se tient Vol de Cul. Tout en cachant ma surprise de me retrouver ici, je lance un regard discret autour de moi. Et c'est là que je le vois. Mon cœur mort fait un bond dans ma poitrine lorsque mes yeux se posent sur lui alors que je réalise qui il est. Il n'est pas très grand, à de larges épaules trapues, de longs cheveux blonds presque blancs et porte un masque en argent qui recouvre la moitié de son visage. Les mots glissent de mes lèvres sans que je ne m'en rende compte.

\- Mon Amiir.

Les mots sont plus un souffle qu'autre chose. Je n'arrive pas y croire ! Après tout ce temps passé à me poser des questions, à me demander à quoi il pouvait ressembler, le voici là, à seulement quelques mètres de moi. Sans pouvoir m'en empêcher, je le détaille de haut en bas, tentant de voir en dessous du masque qu'il porte. Il me rend mon regard, me transperçant de haut en bas de son regard or. Un frisson de frayeur me traverse tout le corps. La Bête me met en garde contre mon Amiir. Nous ne devons pas lui faire confiance, me souffle-t-elle. Mais franchement, je n'ai pas besoin d'elle pour me rendre compte de ça.

\- Bonsoir, mon enfant, dit mon Amiir en s'avançant vers moi, qui suis allongé lamentablement sur le carrelage impeccable et miroitant du manoir Malfoy.

Je ressens l'irrépressible envie de lui répondre que je ne suis pas son foutu fils et qu'il devrait aller s'en chercher un autre mais quelque chose me dit qu'il ne le prendra pas très bien. Donc, je me contente de lui lancer un rapide regard froid avant de baisser les yeux. Eh ! Même si je suis devenu moins peureux après ma transformation et que j'ai pour petit-ami et Poodir, Potter, je reste avant tout un Serpentard. De ce fait, je sais quand il faut montrer patte blanche et ne pas hésiter quand il faut porter un coup. Donc, la tête baissée, sans chercher à me relever, je suis la progression de celui qui a fait de moi le monstre que je suis aujourd'hui.

\- Lève-toi, enfant, m'ordonne-t-il en s'arrêtant à quelques millimètres de mon corps.

Je m'exécute en faisant attention à ne pas faire de gestes brusques qui pourraient lui faire penser que je vais l'attaquer. Je me lève donc et lui fais face, tête toujours baissée pour éviter de croiser son regard. Ce qui, entre nous, aurait été difficile étant donné que je fais trois têtes de plus que lui. En fait, mon m… maître fait la même taille que Potter. Non, mauvaise comparaison ! Je ne veux pas avoir à songer à lui quand je me trouve avec mon petit-ami… enfin, si je le revois un jour. Ben quoi ! Vous avez oublié que je ne suis pas ici de mon plein gré ! Que je viens d'être enlevé alors que j'ai été en compagnie de mon merveilleux Calice !

Si vous l'avez fait, eh ben, pas moi ! En parlant de mon petit lion, je me demande comment il va. Il doit certainement être mort de peur à cet instant. Et dire que je ne suis même pas là pour le rassurer, pensais-je avec tristesse. C'est bien noble de ma part de m'inquiéter pour mon petit lion mais ce n'est vraiment pas le moment de penser à ça car il faut que je me concentre si je veux avoir une chance de sortir d'ici vivant. Donc je disais que je lui fais face, tête baissée, mais pas pour mieux le regarder ou l'embrasser comme je le fais souvent avec Harry… Brrr ! Une image horrible de moi en train d'embrasser mon Amiir traverse mon pauvre esprit. Mais pourquoi est-ce que je fais ce genre de comparaisons dérangeantes depuis tout à l'heure ? Je me demande, tandis que la Bête grogne de mécontentement et de dégoût à la suite de la vision non désirée. Ce qui me fait un peu rire. Bah, ma vieille, si tu ne voulais pas partager mes pensées délirantes, il fallait te choisir un autre corps à squatter ! Elle grogne à nouveau, ce qui augmente mon hilarité.

\- Il semblerait que la transformation ne lui ait pas été favorable, s'élève brusquement la voix de Volde-cul. Es-tu certain qu'il va nous être utile ? Ne va-t-il pas mettre nos plans en péril ? ajouta-t-il d'une voix traînante.

Une haine abyssale me prend à la gorge. Et sans pouvoir m'en empêcher, je relève la tête et grogne en direction de celui qui est, en grande partie, responsable de mes malheurs.

\- Ayez foi en moi, sorcier, répondit mon Amiir d'une voix d'où suintait le mépris. Cet enfant est l'une de mes plus belles créations. Il n'est ni trop vieux ni trop jeune pour accepter la transformation et, contrairement aux enfants moldus que j'ai transformés, il sait reconnaître mon autorité et ma supériorité sur lui.

\- Mais sera-t-il capable de faire ce que nous attendons de lui ? demanda tout de même le maître de mes parents.

\- Comme tous ceux que j'ai changés avant lui, il m'est tout aussi dévoué, surtout maintenant qu'il a trouvé son fichu Poodir, répond mon Amiir en levant les yeux vers moi, m'obligeant à croiser son regard.

Je suis leur échange avec un intérêt tout particulier car je sens que leur discussion pourrait m'être utile si je ressors du manoir familial en un seul morceau. Ce qui pourrait bien être au vu de ce que j'ai entendu jusqu'à présent.

\- J'espère seulement que la dévotion qu'il te porte ainsi qu'à ton autorité n'est pas la même que celle que te portent ces fichus garnements qui s'amusent à vider mes Mangemorts de leur précieux sang pur, siffla Voldemort.

\- Oui, j'en suis certain. Mais si cela ne suffit pas à le rendre docile et coopérant, n'oublie pas, sorcier, que je suis en possession de son second Familier. Et si cela ne suffit toujours pas, je n'aurai qu'à l'éliminer comme ma qualité de créateur me le permet, répond mon Amiir, les yeux plongés dans les miens en une promesse remplie de menaces.

Le message était limpide pour moi. Soit j'obéis à ce qui va m'être demandé, soit je dis adieu mon deuxième Familier, c'est-à-dire, presque la moitié de ma magie. Ou pire encore, à la vie. Et franchement, aucune de ces alternatives ne me plaît car, depuis que j'ai embrassé Potter, mes envies de suicides ont complètement disparu ! Eh oui, pas question d'abandonner mon petit lion à la portée du premier bouseux venu ! Ou pire, à la Weasley fille ! Donc, en bon petit serpent que je suis, je ne peux que hocher la tête en attendant de trouver un moyen de récupérer mon Familier et d'éliminer mon créateur.

\- Qu'attendez-vous de moi mis à part éliminer Dumbledore ? Je finis par lui demander.

Eh oui ! Vous avez bien lu. J'ai dit que je devais éliminer le vieux glucosé, ce qui ne me pose plus aucun problème à présent ! Ben, vous croyez quoi, que Voldy-chou m'avez gentiment renvoyé à Poudlard après avoir ordonné ma transformation afin que je finisse mes études en compagnie de mes amis !? Eh bien, vous avez tort ! Si j'ai été autorisé à retourner à l'école au mépris du danger que je représentais pour mes camarades de classe, c'est uniquement pour que je puisse tuer le vieux manipulateur gavé aux bonbons au citron. Si j'ai accepté cette mission, ô combien réjouissante, c'était parce qu'ils détiennent mon Familier et aussi parce que j'avais grand espoir de perdre la vie en tentant ma chance. Mais ma rencontre avec un petit brun à la voix acide et au parfum envoûtant m'a fait oublier ma mission et mes intentions. Cependant, il semblerait que je ne vais plus avoir l'occasion de le faire.

\- Je veux, mon enfant, que tu m'amènes le Poodir de Severus Snape, Charles Weasley.

Alors là, j'en reste sans voix.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Un petit com pour la route !


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclamer** : Harry Potter appartient à JKR, mais cette histoire est à moi.

Beta : **AnitaBlake93100 et Gwenillo  
**

ET COMME ON DIT, JAMAIS 2 SANS 3, v **oici donc la troisième correction faites par merveilleuse** **Klaiindy**

* * *

 **NdA :** Alors, l'idée de la fic vient du **défi numéro 3** **de : les défis de Stessy** qui se trouve sur le forum HP ( ) section défis. Me connaissant, je ne suis pas certaine de respecter toutes les exigences de celui-ci, mais comme l'idée me plait, je me lance. **C'est** **un slash Calice/Vampire**. Au vu de toutes les fics que j'ai en cours, je pense à une publication mensuelle, tous les premiers vendredis du mois. J'espère que cette nouvelle histoire vous plaira et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez.

* * *

Chapitre 14

On pouvait accuser Severus Snape de beaucoup de choses mais certainement pas d'idiotie. Certes, il était de mauvaise foi, méprisant, partial, avait une patience très limitée envers tout et n'importe qui, mis à part, bien sûr, ses chères potions et son Poodir adoré, mais Severus Snape n'était certainement pas un idiot. Donc quand, après s'être préparé suite à la visite inopportune de Potter, il s'était décidé à se rendre discrètement au manoir Malfoy afin de s'assurer que son filleul, Draco Malfoy, n'était pas retenu prisonnier par ses parents, et accessoirement, de Voldemort ; et qu'il avait trouvé ce dernier dans le parc de Poudlard à déambuler comme une âme en peine et que celui-ci avait eu le culot de lui dire qu'il était certainement tombé sur un piège de Salazar Serpentard qui l'avait envoyé au fin fond de la forêt interdite, Snape s'était dit que le petit morveux le prenait pour un de ces stupides Gryffondor.

Parce qu'il fallait vraiment être aveugle pour ne pas sentir et voir le mensonge immédiatement. Et Snape était très, très loin d'être aveugle. Et il n'était certainement pas un stupide Gryffondor ! Merci mais non merci ! En côtoyer tous les jours était déjà bien assez pénible comme ça ! Bref, quand son filleul eut l'audace de lui servir un mensonge aussi gros que l'ensemble des Gryffondor, toutes années et générations réunies, le maître des potions avait vu… eh bien, rouge. Et non ! Snape ne faisait aucune fixette sur les gryffis ; il pouvait même vous en faire la promesse sur la tombe de son père si vous lui demandiez. Mais bon, là n'était pas le sujet. Le directeur de la maison des vert et argent avait longuement fixé son filleul avec un 'sérieusement' très sceptique au fond des yeux avant de faire semblant de croire à son mensonge, tout en se promettant de lui tirer les vers du nez d'une manière ou d'une autre.

En effet, Snape sentait que si Draco lui mentait aussi honteusement, c'était soit que ce dernier n'avait pas le choix, soit qu'il avait peur de quelque chose. Et très peu de choses pouvait faire peur à un vampire. Vraiment très peu de choses. Et Snape ne voyait que deux raisons qui pouvaient autant effrayer Draco. La première était l'Amiir de ce dernier et la seconde, une menace pesant sur son Poodir. Soit ce foutu Gryffondor, Harry Potter. Le vampire avait poussé un soupir dépité puis accompagné Draco jusqu'à sa salle commune. Ensuite il avait fait parvenir à Harry un petit mot lui indiquant que son blondinet était de retour. Après cela, il était retourné s'allonger auprès de son Poodir afin de profiter un peu de lui avant qu'il ne soit obligé de le quitter pour aller faire face aux petits microbes, aussi communément appelés, élèves qui polluaient Poudlard.

Après une fin de nuit très sportive, Snape quitta les bras chauds de son amant aux premières lueurs de l'aube pour se préparer à affronter une nouvelle journée de calvaire au milieu des cornichons microbiens. Le vampire était en route pour sa salle de classe pour préparer cette dernière pour son premier cours avec les sixièmes années quand son attention fut attirée par les murmures de deux voix féminines. Curieux, il s'approcha de ces derniers.

\- …je te dis qu'il ne l'acceptera pas si cela vient de moi. Il se méfiera, ça c'est sûr. Par contre, il y a de grandes chances pour qu'il le fasse si ça vient de toi, disait la première voix.

\- Le problème, Hermione, c'est qu'il risque de se méfier aussi si ça vient de moi, répondit la seconde voix.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Ginny ? s'étonna Hermione. Harry te faisait toujours confiance aux dernières nouvelles.

\- Eh bien, ça, c'était avant parce que maintenant je suis devenue persona non grata pour lui.

\- Hein, comment est-ce arrivé ? questionna Hermione.

\- Il y a deux jours, il m'a surprise dans leur dortoir, murmura Ginny.

Un murmure qu'un sorcier ou un moldu n'aurait pas pu entendre de là où se tenait Snape mais que le vampire parvenait à capter parfaitement.

\- Qu'est qu'il y a d'étrange à ça ? s'étonna Hermione. Toi et moi avons pris l'habitude de nous rendre au dortoir des garçons sans leur demander leur avis ou les prévenir, poursuit-elle.

\- J'étais en train de fouiller dans ses affaires, avoua Ginny.

\- Tu cherchais quoi au juste ? Questionna Hermione après de longues secondes de silence.

\- Je ne cherchais pas quelque chose mais je plaçais plutôt quelque chose, apprit Ginny.

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Une fleur de cœur, répondit Ginny.

\- Merlin ! Mais tu es complètement folle, ma parole ! s'exclama Hermione. Tu sais que si ça vient à s'apprendre, tu risques un renvoi de Poudlard et même une peine de 10 ans à Azkaban ?

\- Merci mais je suis au courant des risques. Et de toute façon, je n'ai pas à m'inquiéter parce que Harry ne me dénoncera jamais. Il a bien trop peur de faire de la peine à ma famille, assura Ginny.

\- Ah oui, c'est bien vrai, acquiesça Hermione après un temps de réflexion. Sinon, tu as pu déposer la fleur ou pas ? Et est-ce qu'il l'a vue ? questionna ensuite la jeune sorcière.

\- Eh bien, je l'ai laissée au fond de sa malle sous un sortilège de dissimulation. Et non, je ne pense pas qu'il l'ait vue. D'ailleurs, même s'il vient à la trouver, il est tellement ignorant des coutumes sorcières et des dangers de ces dernières qu'il pensera à une blague de Ron ou un autre de ses amis.

\- Donc la fleur est dans sa malle, reprit Hermione d'une voix excitée.

\- C'est bien ce que je viens de te dire, râla Ginny.

\- Tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis Ginny, cria presque Hermione d'une voix agitée. La fleur est dans sa malle ! La fleur est dans sa malle, répéta la jeune femme avec un sourire dans la voix.

\- Oui, ça je l'ai bien compris puisque c'est moi qui l'ai placée là, s'agaça Ginny.

\- Tu ne comprends pas, Ginny ! Si la fleur est dans ses affaires, cela veut dire…

\- Que nous n'avons plus besoin de la potion ! s'exclama Ginny en comprenant finalement où voulait en venir son amie.

\- Exactement. Nous devons juste attendre que Harry la touche pour que notre plan se réalise. Tu as bien jeté le sortilège sur la fleur avant de la cacher dans ses affaires, hein ? demanda Hermione après quelques secondes de silence.

\- Pour qui est-ce que tu me prends ! répondit Ginny un brin vexé par la question de son amie.

\- Désolée mais je voulais être certaine que tu l'avais fait.

\- C'est bon, pardonna Ginny. Sinon, à ton avis, tu penses que ça prendra combien de temps avant qu'il ne commence à ressentir les premiers effets de la fleur ? questionna ensuite Ginny alors que les deux jeunes femmes s'éloignaient de l'endroit où elles étaient.

\- Franchement, je ne peux pas te le dire parce qu'il y a très peu d'informations sur le fonctionnement des fleurs de cœurs. Espérons juste que cela ne va prendre trop de temps parce que je n'en peux plus de voir Harry avaler la langue de Malfoy.

\- Beurk ! Hermione, c'est déjà dégueulasse d'avoir à les imaginer ensemble sans que tu ne viennes en rajouter ! Alors, épargne-moi les détails, se plaignit Ginny.

\- Au moins, toi, tu n'as pas eu à les voir en pleine action. C'était immonde ! Brrrrr ! Rien que d'y repenser, j'en ai des frissons d'horreur. Vivement que la fleur fasse effet ! répondit Hermione.

Alors que les deux sorcières s'éloignaient, Snape reprit son chemin. Et tout en s'approchant de sa salle de classe, il se dit qu'il devait informer Draco de la conversation qu'il venait de surprendre. Mais cela n'allait certainement pas être gratuit, se dit Snape avec un sourire rusé. Il venait de trouver le moyen de soutirer les informations qu'il voulait à son filleul. Et il en jubilait d'avance. Il n'était pas le directeur de la maison Serpentard pour rien.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Après avoir quitté les appartements de Snape, Harry se rendit, d'un pas traînant, dans sa salle commune où il s'installa dans un des fauteuils près de la cheminée. En effet, le jeune sorcier ne se sentait pas capable de dormir alors qu'il ne savait pas où se trouvait son vampire. Dès qu'il fermait les yeux, des images horribles de ce qui pourrait être en train d'arriver à Draco défilaient devant ses yeux. Le vampire pourrait être en train de se faire torturer par Voldemort ou bien par celui qui l'avait transformé, il ne savait où ; alors que lui était tranquillement installé dans un fauteuil près du feu. Le sorcier ne saurait dire combien de temps il resta là à fixer les flammes de la cheminée quand un parchemin se matérialisa sur ses genoux.

Très méfiant, il lança plusieurs sortilèges de détection sur ce dernier avant de l'ouvrir. Une seule phrase y était écrite, d'une écriture qu'il connaissait très bien pour l'avoir vue à de nombreuses reprises au cours des cinq dernières années. _**« Il est revenu. »**_ Lut Harry avant de se lever et de partir en courant en direction de la salle commune des verts et argents. Arrivé devant cette dernière, il enfila sa cape d'invisibilité qu'il avait pris l'habitude de garder sur lui en permanence, puis, bien caché sous cette dernière, il donna le mot de passe que Draco lui avait confié. Le tableau de Salazar Serpentard lui ouvrit le passage silencieusement.

Le sorcier se glissa à l'intérieur sans faire de bruit puis, à pas de loup et aussi par la force de l'habitude, il se dirigea vers la chambre que Draco partageait avec Zabini et Nott. Il ouvrit la porte en faisant attention à ce qu'elle ne fasse pas de bruit, pénétra dans la chambre et se dirigea vers le lit de Draco. Il ouvrit les rideaux de ce dernier. Le lit était vide. Il n'y avait aucune trace de son vampire. La déception fut si grande qu'il se laissa glisser à genoux au pied du lit. Aurait-il mal interprété le mot qu'il avait lu ? Le parchemin venait-il de quelqu'un d'autre ? Une larme glissa sur sa joue alors que des images de son petit-ami en train de se faire torturer défilaient devant ses yeux.

\- Pourquoi pleures-tu comme une stupide Poufsouffle en manque d'amour, Potter ? murmura une voix sensuelle dans son oreille.

Harry sursauta violemment en poussant un petit cri, qui fut étouffé par la main de Draco qui se posa sur ses lèvres afin d'éviter qu'il ne réveille ses camarades de chambrée.

\- Chut, souffla le vampire. Ce n'est que moi, ajouta-t-il inutilement.

Harry se retourna brusquement et se jeta dans les bras de Draco alors que son cœur battait à tout rompre. Il était si soulagé d'entendre la voix de son vampire, qu'il ne se formalisa pas de sa stupide remarque. Draco le réceptionna avec joie avant de se saisir de sa bouche avec gourmandise. Harry répondit à ce dernier avec enthousiasme. Lorsqu'ils mirent fin au baiser, Harry chuchota un :

\- Où étais-tu ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Sans répondre, le vampire souleva Harry avant de quitter sa chambre puis sa salle commune et se rendit dans les toilettes du deuxième étage où il incita Harry à ouvrir le passage menant à la Chambre des Secrets. Ils se rendirent dans la salle qui faisait office de bibliothèque et de salle de potions. Ils s'installèrent ensuite, en silence, sur l'un des canapés. Après plusieurs secondes passées à se dévisager, Harry brisa le silence.

\- Alors que s'est-il passé ? Où étais-tu ?

Draco hésita à tout lui dire. Devait-il lui dire la vérité ou lui servir un demi-mensonge ? se questionna le vampire, les yeux plongés dans les yeux de son Poodir.

- _ **Dis-lui**_ ! ordonna la bête quand Draco décida de garder pour lui sa rencontre avec son Amiir ainsi que l'ordre qu'il lui avait donné.

\- Je ne crois que c'est une bonne idée de lui avouer, dit Draco à haute voix, sans s'en rendre compte.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas m'avouer ? questionna Harry un brin énervé que Draco puisse songer une seule seconde à lui cacher quelque chose alors qu'il savait à quel point il avait horreur de ça.

Le vampire prit une grande inspiration dont il n'avait pas besoin avant de se lancer dans le récit de ce qu'il lui était arrivé.

\- Je ne sais pas comment il a fait pour m'amener à lui mais je me suis réveillé au manoir Malfoy devant Face de Cul et…

\- Et ? questionna Harry devant l'hésitation de Draco.

\- Mon Amiir, celui qui m'a transformé. Il était en compagnie de Voldemort, apprit Draco.

\- Merde ! s'exclama Harry en se levant. Et ils te voulaient quoi ces connards ? demanda-t-il ensuite.

Draco jeta un coup d'œil à Harry avant de tourner son regard. Devait-il vraiment lui dire ? se demanda-t-il encore.

\- Quoi ? C'est si horrible que ça ? questionna Harry devant le comportement hésitant de Draco.

\- _**Tu dois lui dire ou nous risquons de le perdre,**_ dit la Bête.

\- Non, il n'a pas besoin de ça…

\- _**Ou tu lui dis ou je le fais !**_ menaça la Bête, prête à prendre la place de Draco.

\- Tu vas cracher le morceau, Malfoy ! siffla Harry qui sentait que l'autre voulait garder la suite pour lui.

Draco soupira avant de tout avouer.

\- Ils veulent que j'enlève le Poodir de mon parrain pour leur livrer.

\- Hein ! Mais… mais pourquoi ? Je pensais que Voldemort croyait que Snape était de son côté ! Et d'ailleurs, tu sais qui est le Poodir de Snape ?

\- C'est aussi ce que je pensais. De plus, je ne savais pas que Voldemort était au courant de la condition de vampire de mon parrain. Et non, je ne sais pas pourquoi ils veulent son Poodir mais cela ne présage rien de bon pour Severus et son Calice.

\- Ça, c'est sûr, acquiesça Harry. Quoi qu'il en soit, on dirait bien que Snape est en danger. Il faut le prévenir de ce qui se passe. Nous devons lui dire pour son Poodir, décida Harry en commençant à se diriger vers la porte.

\- Justement, nous ne pouvons pas lui dire, dit Draco en le rattrapant afin de l'arrêter.

\- Pardon ! s'étonna Harry. Tu n'es pas sérieux, hein ? Parce qu'au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, Snape est ton foutu parrain !

\- Je suis bien placé pour le savoir et je voudrais vraiment lui dire mais je ne peux pas, répondit Draco d'une voix peinée.

\- Mais pourquoi ? demanda Harry d'un air perdu.

\- Parce que si je lui dis, la première chose qu'il fera sera de mettre son Poodir à l'abri. Donc hors de ma portée, expliqua Draco.

\- Ce qui sera la meilleure chose à faire, dit Harry. Et c'est pour ça que nous devons aller lui dire, poursuivit Harry en se dirigeant vers la porte.

\- Je te dis que nous ne pouvons pas, le retint Draco.

\- Mais pourquoi ? redemanda Harry.

\- Parce que je ne peux pas ! cria Draco avec colère.

Harry lui jeta un regard perdu avant de crier à son tour :

\- Merlin Draco ! Il s'agit de ton parrain ! Et même si je ne le porte pas dans mon cœur, je ne lui souhaite aucun mal. Alors, je ne sais pas ce que tu me caches encore mais que tu le veuilles ou pas, je vais aller lui dire.

\- Si tu le fais, ils vont s'en prendre à toi et à mon autre Familier, finit par avouer Draco. Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose, Harry. Je ne pourrais pas supporter de te perdre, ajouta Draco plus doucement.

Harry mit quelques minutes avant de répondre.

\- Écoute Draco, je suis déjà en danger avec Voldemort qui est à mes trousses depuis avant ma naissance. J'ai l'habitude du danger donc je saurais gérer, je ferais attention, promis. De plus, ici à Poudlard, je ne crains rien dans l'immédiat. Alors, s'il te plaît, il faut aller prévenir Snape parce qu'il doit savoir qu'il a été découvert et que son Poodir est en danger. Et puis, il pourra peut-être nous aider à nous débarrasser de ton Amiir en le dénonçant à votre roi.

Draco sembla hésiter quelques secondes avant de hocher la tête avec résignation. Harry lui fit un grand sourire avant de lui donner un rapide baiser. Ensuite, il se dirigea vers la sortie avant de s'arrêter brusquement.

\- Eh ! Mais tu ne m'as pas dit qui est le Poodir de Snape !

Draco lui lança un regard très serpentesque avant de dire :

\- Il s'appelle… Charles Weasley.

Harry mit quelques secondes avant de comprendre ce que venait de lui dire Draco.

\- Hein !

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Le vampire était très mal en point. Cela faisait des jours et des jours qu'il était maintenu captif dans cette cellule, privé de sang, privé de son Poodir. Il était si faible qu'il doutait de pouvoir s'échapper même si l'occasion se présentait à lui. La soif était si forte qu'il peinait à garder l'esprit clair. Et plus le temps passait, plus il perdait le combat qu'il menait pour rester lucide. Le vampire craignait plus que tout ce qui arriverait lorsqu'il perdrait la lutte car celui qui l'avait capturé s'était fait une joie de lui faire part de ses projets le concernant. Des projets pour le moins effrayant s'ils venaient à se réaliser car, si l'autre parvenait à ses fins, le secret du monde magique serait dévoilé aux moldus. Et cela, pas de la meilleure façon qui soit car la révélation allait être précédée d'une hécatombe de Moldus.

Le vampire retint un gémissement de douleur quand la soif se fit un peu plus pressante. Sa gorge le brûlait tellement qu'il avait envie de hurler de douleur mais sa fierté le retenait. Il ne voulait pas faire plaisir à son ravisseur en s'abaissant ainsi. Jamais ! Jamais il ne lui donnerait cette joie. Non, il lutterait jusqu'au bout ! Mais c'était tellement difficile, songea-t-il en luttant contre une autre vague de douleur due à la soif. Perdu au milieu de sa souffrance et de son combat intérieur, il ne se rendit pas compte de l'ouverture de la porte de sa cellule avant que son visiteur ne prenne la parole.

\- Alors, as-tu changé d'avis ? As-tu décidé de te joindre à moi ? De me prêter allégeance ?

\- Ja… Jamais, parvint à dire le prisonnier en fusillant son geôlier du regard. Mon… mon allégeance… va au… au… Boqor Vaughn Djibril et non… à… à toi immonde créature.

\- Je dois dire que j'admire ta loyauté envers Vaughn Djibril mais est-ce que cette loyauté est réciproque ? dit l'autre vampire avec un sourire vicieux.

\- J'ai foi en mon… mon Roi, répondit le prisonnier.

\- Eh bien, nous allons voir si ton roi à autant foi en toi que toi en lui, Majordome, répliqua l'autre avant de tourner le dos au prisonnier.

Il fit quelques pas vers la sortie avant de s'arrêter et de refaire face au vampire mal en point.

\- Mais quel idiot je fais, j'ai failli oublier de te donner le cadeau que je suis allé personnellement chercher pour toi.

Après avoir dit cela, il claqua des doigts. Un cercle noir se forma près de ses pieds, matérialisant une jeune femme rousse de petite taille, à la beauté surnaturelle. Cette dernière était endormie et attachée par une corde luisante.

\- Je me suis dit que tu aimerais revoir ton Poodir après cette longue séparation, susurra l'autre en fixant vicieusement le Majordome.

Le visage du prisonnier se figea en un masque d'horreur. Comment cette ordure avait pu mettre la main sur son précieux Poodir ? Il l'avait pourtant laissé au château avant de partir en mission. Alors, comment ?

\- Je vois que sa présence te fait autant plaisir que ce que j'imaginais, se moqua l'autre. Alors, je vais vous laisser en tête à tête afin que vous puissiez vous retrouver en toute intimité, ajouta-t-il avant de quitter la cellule.

Il commença à s'éloigner puis s'arrêta, fit demi-tour et dit :

\- Oh, j'ai failli oublier de te dire de bien profiter de vos retrouvailles parce que je compte briser votre lien dans deux jours.

Et sur cet avertissement, il quitta les geôles pour de bon en riant méchamment. Ses plans se déroulaient exactement comme il les avait imaginés. Et bientôt, très bientôt, il allait pouvoir prendre sa revanche sur le Boqor mais surtout sur Arman et Snape. Oui, bientôt, très bientôt… pensa le vampire en quittant les geôles du manoir Malfoy.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Un petit com pour la route !


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclamer** : Harry Potter appartient à JKR, mais cette histoire est à moi.

Beta : **AnitaBlake93100 et Gwenillo  
**

ET COMME ON DIT, JAMAIS 2 SANS 3, v **oici donc la troisième correction faites par merveilleuse** **Klaiindy**

* * *

 **NdA :** Alors, l'idée de la fic vient du **défi numéro 3** **de : les défis de Stessy** qui se trouve sur le forum HP ( ) section défis. Me connaissant, je ne suis pas certaine de respecter toutes les exigences de celui-ci, mais comme l'idée me plait, je me lance. **C'est** **un slash Calice/Vampire**. Au vu de toutes les fics que j'ai en cours, je pense à une publication mensuelle, tous les premiers vendredis du mois. J'espère que cette nouvelle histoire vous plaira et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez.

* * *

 **Chapitre 15**

Harry savait qu'il rêvait. Il le savait parce que ce qu'il était en train de faire à cet instant ne pouvait être qu'un rêve au vu de la conduite quasi frigide de son petit-ami pour cet aspect de leur relation. Donc Harry était persuadé que cela ne pouvait être qu'un autre de ses rêves mouillés où lui, Draco et parfois, la présence fantomatique d'un autre Draco à l'aspect un peu bestial se livraient à des corps à corps pouvant faire rougir le plus libertin des libertins. Ce fait étant établi et se disant qu'il ferait mieux de profiter de ce beau rêve, Harry se laissa guider par le songe très érotique dont il était l'un des personnages principaux.

Il profita aisément des mains expertes de Draco et du vampire qui alternaient leurs personnalités afin de lui faire profiter de leur savoir. Le rêve était si intense, trop intense même, que Harry en vint à se demander si ce dernier en était vraiment un. Ne s'était-il pas réveillé sans s'en rendre compte ? s'interrogea-t-il très sérieusement quand une pression un peu trop prononcée sur une partie très sensible de son corps le fit s'arquer vivement. Le Draco onirique - ou bien était-ce la Bête - lécha le cou du sorcier avec tant de passion, qu'il donnait l'impression de vouloir le dévorer littéralement. Une pensée qui devrait faire peur à Harry étant donnée la nature de son, ses, amants, mais ce ne fut pas le cas.

Le jeune sorcier se contenta d'étirer un peu plus son cou pour faciliter la tâche de son, ''ses'' compagnons. Le vampire prit une longue inspiration de la peau du sorcier puis la lécha avec application, absorbant l'odeur et le goût de celui qui lui était destiné : son compagnon d'éternité. Celui avec lequel il espérait passer la fin de sa longue et éternelle vie, s'ils parvenaient à échapper à ceux qui en voulaient à leurs vies. La pensée qu'il puisse un jour perdre Harry fit grogner la Bête, ce qui fit sortir ses crocs. Et même dans le rêve, il fut impossible d'ignorer le besoin du vampire. Un besoin si fort et pressant de marquer Harry pour que tous puissent savoir qu'il était sien. Qu'il était interdit de l'approcher, de le toucher. Mais comme dans la réalité, il se contint car il sentait que ce n'était pas encore le moment de finaliser leur lien. Il leur manquait quelque chose mais il ne saurait dire quoi.

Toutefois, le vampire ne put résister à la tentation et plongea ses crocs dans la chair de son compagnon, savourant une fois de plus le nectar qu'était son sang. La chaleur douce du liquide écarlate, le goût un peu épicé et, surtout, ce petit quelque chose d'unique, d'addictif mais qui était irrémédiablement lié à son compagnon éclatèrent sur sa langue, le faisant gémir de contentement. De son côté, la morsure augmenta le plaisir du sorcier qui gémit en se frottant honteusement et sans aucune retenue à son vampire. Et tandis que Harry ondulait contre lui comme une bête en chaleur, le vampire, heureux de ces mouvements, glissa sa main entre leurs deux corps et se saisit de leurs deux membres pour les caresser ensemble, tout en savourant la source de vie de son amant à petites gorgées.

Après quelques lampées, il retira délicatement ses crocs de la peau tendre de son amant, lécha les marques avec précaution, sachant que, d'ici quelques heures, elles auraient totalement disparu comme toujours mais que son parfum resterait encore ancré sur son corps pendant plusieurs jours et que sa marque indiquerait à tous les vampires et autres prédateurs qui s'approcheraient trop près de son Poodir, qu'il était à lui. Tout en se disant cela, le vampire continua à prodiguer des douces caresses sur les deux verges en accélérant peu à peu la vitesse, les menant à une jouissance commune. Et ce fut ensemble, lèvres contre lèvres, qu'ils vinrent dans un gémissement de délivrance.

\- Tu es à moi, dit la Bête au sorcier, d'une bestialité possessive.

Harry pouvait percevoir une satisfaction pure dans la voix du vampire qui lui donna envie de nier cet état de fait rien que pour le contrarier mais s'abstint de le faire car il était trop bien à cet instant

\- C'était incroyable, dit-il à la place, les yeux écarquillés de satisfaction, un sourire éclatant aux lèvres.

\- Non ! Il est à moi, grogna Draco quelques secondes plus tard en mordillant le cou de Harry comme pour mettre plus de poids à ses mots.

\- Non, il est à nous, répliqua calmement le vampire.

\- Non, il est à moi ! retentit une troisième voix sortie de nulle part.

C'était une jeune femme très féminine.

\- Qui es-tu pour oser venir revendiquer ce qui est à nous ?! grogna la Bête en se détachant de Harry en direction de l'inconnue.

\- Je suis sa future femme ! Déclara la voix avec une assurance frisant l'idiotie. Je suis celle qui va le ramener dans le droit chemin en lui ouvrant les yeux sur la monstruosité de cette liaison anormale, ajouta-t-elle. Je vais lui faire comprendre que c'est moi qu'il aime et non toi, lopette ! termina-t-elle.

\- Tu seras morte avant d'avoir eu le temps de poser un seul doigt sur NOTRE COMPAGNON ! hurla bête en quittant le lit dans lequel il était avec Harry.

Il jeta des regards méfiants tout autour de la pièce afin de trouver l'inconnue, la morte en sursis qui pensait lui voler son sorcier. Mais la Bête eut beau regarder de tous les côtés, de humer la pièce à la recherche d'une quelconque odeur, elle ne trouva rien. Un rire moqueur s'éleva dans les airs devant les recherches infructueuses de la Bête.

\- Je ne sais pas comment tu as fait pour venir jusqu'ici saleté de Mangemort mais sache que Harry est à moi ! Et crois-moi, plus jamais je ne te donnerai l'occasion de refaire des choses aussi dégoûtantes avec lui que celles que tu viens de lui faire subir ! dit-elle avec dégoût. Merlin ! Quand je pense que j'ai été obligé d'assister à ces horreurs, j'ai envie de vomir et de m'arracher les yeux ! Heureusement que je vais pouvoir lui faire oublier tout ça dans quelques minutes, poursuivit-elle avec une satisfaction non dissimulée. Maintenant, dégage d'ici parce que c'est mon territoire à partir de maintenant, ordonna-t-elle.

Et avant que la Bête n'ait eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, elle fut éjectée du rêve de Harry.

\- Maintenant qu'il n'est plus là, je vais pouvoir commencer ta rééducation, annonça la voix. Mais surtout, je vais t'apprendre qui est celle que tu dois aimer.

Et alors qu'elle disait ces mots, la silhouette nue d'une jeune fille aux courbes parfaites et généreuses se dessina devant Harry. Elle était de petite taille avec de longs cheveux roux et des yeux marron. Elle s'avança en direction de Harry avec un sourire engageant aux lèvres et une assurance mortelle.

\- Après que tu m'aies goûtée, plus jamais tu ne pourras te passer de moi, promit-elle en grimpant dans le lit.

Harry, qui avait été trop abasourdi par l'intervention de la voix puis par le départ de son vampire et enfin par l'apparition de la jeune fille, était resté complètement figé, simple spectateur de ce qui se passait. Lorsque la rousse parvint à lui, Harry tenta de bouger, de s'éloigner d'elle mais il ne put faire un seul geste. C'était comme si on lui avait lancé un sortilège d'immobilisation car il lui était impossible de bouger ne serait-ce qu'un doigt. Un sentiment de panique envahit l'esprit de Harry quand il comprit qu'il ne pouvait pas se mouvoir. Que se passait-il ? Qui était cette fille dont il ne pouvait que voir les yeux et la couleur de cheveux. Comment était-elle parvenue là, dans son rêve ?

\- Je sais que tu crois que ce que nous allons faire est mal Harry mais tu te trompes parce que ce qui va se passer entre nous est totalement normal, contrairement à ce que tu as fait avec cette pédale. Et plus important, sache que c'est pour toi, pour ton bien que je suis ici. Je suis venue te sauver de la voie de la perdition que ce maudit Mangemort veut te faire prendre, expliqua la jeune fille avant d'écraser ses lèvres sur celles de Harry.

Le sorcier eut l'impression qu'il allait mourir alors qu'un sentiment saisissant de trahison compressait son cœur. Il voulut mordre la langue de son agresseuse quand elle parvint à glisser sa langue dans sa bouche mais il en fut incapable. Ses lèvres, contre sa volonté, se mirent à bouger, répondant machinalement au baiser tandis que sa langue jouait avec celle de l'intruse.

\- Nous sommes faits l'un pour l'autre, mon amour, lui dit-elle après avoir mis fin à l'échange. Plus vite tu le comprendras, mieux cela sera pour toi, conseilla-t-elle avant de reprendre ses lèvres avec gourmandise.

Une nouvelle fois, Harry tenta de lutter, de se dégager des lèvres non désirées mais il ne put rien y faire. Contre son gré, il vit ses bras se lever pour entourer la taille fine de la jeune fille alors que son membre se dressait malgré lui. Son esprit lutta de toutes ses forces pour contrer l'étrange maléfice dont il était victime ou, à défaut, pour se réveiller mais rien n'y fit. Quoi qu'il fasse, son corps agissait contre son gré. Bientôt, il fut au-dessus la jeune fille, les jambes de cette dernière autour de sa taille. « Non ! Non ! Non ! Non ! Non ! Draco, aide-moiiiii ! » hurlait son esprit alors que la jeune fille se saisissait de sa verge pour la guider dans son corps. L'horreur de ce qui était en train de se passer, de ce qui allait se produire sembla débloquer quelque chose dans l'esprit de Harry qui parvint à se dégager de son agresseur.

Il tenta de quitter le lit mais la jeune fille le rattrapa, le poussa sur le lit avant de s'asseoir à califourchon sur ses hanches.

\- Ça ne sert à rien de lutter mon amour parce que rien de ce que tu feras ne pourra te faire quitter cet endroit sans mon autorisation. Tu es à moi et à moi seule, lui chuchota-t-elle avant de l'embrasser passionnément.

Encore une fois, Harry répondit au baiser alors que ses hanches suivaient les ondulations de l'autre. Harry lutta encore une fois pour se dégager, en vain. On aurait dit que le peu de forces qu'il avait eues avait été employées à la repousser quelques secondes plus tôt et que, maintenant, il ne lui en restait plus. Cela n'empêcha pourtant pas Harry de lutter. Tout ce qu'il put faire fut de murmurer un :

\- Qui es-tu et que m'as-tu fait ?

\- Mais Harry, c'est moi ! Celle que tu as toujours aimée. Celle qui t'est destinée à ta naissance. C'est moi, Ginny, répondit la jeune fille. Tu ne me reconnais pas ? questionna-t-elle ensuite avec un sourire candide.

Les yeux de Harry s'écarquillèrent quand, soudainement, les traits de son agresseuse se dessinèrent devant lui. C'était comme si le voile qui avait caché le visage de cette dernière depuis son apparition jusqu'à cet instant s'était dissipé pour dévoiler celui de la petite sœur de son meilleur ami.

\- Pour…pourquoi tu me…me fais ça ? parvint à demander Harry.

\- Parce que je t'aime, Harry. Je t'aime depuis que je sais parler. Depuis que maman m'a racontée l'histoire de Harry Potter, le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu, j'ai su que j'allais devenir ta femme. Cette conviction s'est encore plus renforcée quand je t'ai vu pour la première fois à la gare, au retour de la première année de Ron. Elle n'a fait que se confirmer quand tu m'as sauvée la vie pendant ma première année. J'ai su, quand tu es venu me sauver dans la Chambre des Secrets, que nous étions faits l'un pour l'autre. J'ai tout fait pour attirer ton attention mais tu ne semblais jamais me remarquer. C'était comme si je n'existais pas pour toi. J'en suis même venue à me dire que tu ne m'aimais pas mais comme tu ne semblais intéressé par personne, j'en suis venue à la conclusion que tu n'avais pas le temps de penser à l'amour car tu devais d'abord vaincre Voldemort. J'étais prête à t'attendre mais, il y a quelques jours, Hermione est venue me dire qu'elle t'avait surpris en train d'embrasser Malfoy. Bien sûr, je ne l'ai pas crue mais, un jour, je t'ai vu disparaître dans une pièce avec lui, j'ai donc été obligée de croire Hermione. Ce jour-là, j'ai cru que mon cœur allait se briser en mille morceaux tellement j'ai eu mal. Je ne pouvais pas croire que tu aies préféré Malfoy à moi. C'était tout simplement impossible parce que je suis bien mieux que lui. Je suis belle, intelligente et la seule à pouvoir t'offrir la famille que tu désires tellement. En plus, je sais que tu n'aies pas PD puisque tu as embrassé cette dinde de Cho. Expliqua Ginny en parsemant le torse de Harry de baisers avant de reprendre, en sachant tout ça, je me suis alors dit que la fouine avait dû te faire quelque chose pour que tu en viennes à le regarder de cette façon et à l'embrasser. J'en suis venue à comprendre qu'il avait certainement dû te jeter un sortilège ou te faire boire un philtre d'amour. Il était hors de question que je le laisse faire. Et c'est pour ça que j'ai passé plusieurs heures à la bibliothèque à chercher un moyen de lever le sortilège ou de faire cesser les effets de la potion. Je suis même parvenue à convaincre le préfet en chef de me voler un livre dans la section interdite. Le problème, c'est qu'il y a tellement de potions et de sortilèges d'amour qu'il m'était impossible de savoir lesquels il avait utilisés sur toi. J'ai alors eu une idée ingénieuse, révéla Ginny avec un sourire un peu fou.

Harry écouta la jeune fille débiter son histoire sans l'interrompre car le temps qu'elle passait à parler, elle ne tentait pas de le vi…de le violer, car c'était bien ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à lui faire subir puisqu'il n'était pas consentant.

-... J'ai compris que pour mettre fin à l'emprise de Malfoy sur toi, je devais, moi aussi, te lancer sortilège d'amour. Un sortilège bien plus fort que celui de la fouine. Il m'a fallu une semaine de recherche mais je suis parvenue à trouver LE SORTILÈGE. C'était très risqué et j'avais de grandes chances de finir à Azkaban si je venais à me faire prendre mais mon désir de te sauver était bien plus grand que ma peur de croupir en prison.

\- Quel sort ? demanda Harry en se disant qu'il pourrait peut-être le briser.

\- La liaison des âmes, dit Ginny, très fière d'elle. Sais-tu ce qu'est la liaison des âmes Harry ? demanda ensuite la sorcière en embrassant Harry.

Le sorcier ne savait pas ce que c'était mais le nom ne lui disait rien de bon. Il secoua la tête pour lui dire que non.

\- La liaison des âmes est un sortilège qui imite à la perfection les liens des âmes sœurs qui lient les créatures magiques à leurs partenaires. Il aide à créer un lien fictif mais aussi réaliste qu'un vrai lien, entre un sorcier et une sorcière et même avec une créature magique comme les Veelas. D'après ce que j'ai lu, ce sortilège, s'il est bien lancé, peut briser un lien qui a déjà était formé et consommé entre deux compagnons d'éternité, révéla Ginny. Il est un peu difficile à réaliser parce qu'il se fait en deux parties et les ingrédients sont compliqués à obtenir. La première partie est de baigner une fleur dans son sang, sa salive, ses sécrétions intimes et un peu de sa magie ainsi que ceux de la personne avec qui l'on souhaite être liée. Ensuite, il faut offrir la fleur à cette personne. Ce n'est pas obligé que la personne soit au courant de ce cadeau pour que le charme fonctionne. Il faut simplement la laisser à un endroit où on est certain que cette personne la trouvera en récitant une formule magique un peu compliquée. Ensuite, il faut juste attendre que l'être désiré touche la fleur et on peut passer à la seconde partie.

Les yeux Harry s'écarquillèrent d'étonnement à la mention des ingrédients qui étaient requis. S'il fallait son sang, sa salive, son sperme et sa magie pour la lancer le maléfice, comment Ginny s'était-elle arrangée pour les obtenir ? Comme si la jeune fille avait lu la question dans son esprit, elle dit.

\- J'ai récupéré ton sang sur un de tes t-shirts le jour où Dean t'a brisé le nez en te donnant un coup de coude en sortant de la Grande Salle. Pour le sperme, je me suis introduit un soir dans votre dortoir pendant que vous dormiez et je n'ai eu qu'à me servir sur tes draps. J'avais pensé à te branler ou te sucer pendant que tu dormais mais je n'ai pas eu à le faire puisque tes draps en étaient pleins. La salive, je l'ai eue grâce à ta brosse à dents. Et pour ta magie, je n'ai eu qu'à prendre un objet que tu as ensorcelé et laissé dans la salle commune.

Harry lui lança un regard ahuri. ''Elle est folle ?'' se demanda-t-il.

\- La deuxième partie du sortilège est la plus simple. Quand l'être aimé touche la fleur, il crée un lien psychique entre eux. Ensuite, la personne qui a offert la fleur a deux semaines pour se glisser dans un des rêves de l'autre et coucher avec lui. Après avoir couchés ensemble, si la personne aimée avait été liée avec quelqu'un d'autre avant leur union, leur lien se brise, et un autre se crée entre elle et l'autre. Jusqu'à ce jour, il n'y a aucun contre sort à une fleur de cœur. Donc, lorsque nous aurons couché ensemble, rien ni personne ne pourra plus nous séparer, mis à part la mort de l'un de nous deux, termina Ginny avec une joie non très peu contenue.

Harry sentit une chape de plomb lui tomber dessus à la fin des explications de Ginny. Peut-être avait-il mal entendu. Il espérait avoir mal compris. Chaque fibre de son corps priait pour qu'il ait mal compris. Il devait coûte que coûte lui échapper et s'enfuir.

\- Maintenant que tu sais tout, sois gentil et laisse-toi faire, chuchota la jeune fille en ondulant langoureusement sur Harry. Laisse-toi faire, Harry. Nous allons être très heureux ensemble.

– Je… ne t'aimerai… jamais, parvint à dire Harry alors que son corps, contre son gré, suivait les ondulations de Ginny.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

\- Eh ! Mais tu ne m'as pas dit qui est le Poodir de Snape !

Je lui lance un regard très serpentesque avant de lui dire :

\- Il s'appelle… Charles Weasley.

Harry met quelques secondes avant de comprendre ce que je viens de lui dire.

\- Hein ! Tu te fous de ma gueule ! s'exclame-t-il. N'est-ce pas ? questionne-t-il finalement, comme je ne dis rien.

\- Désolé mais j'ai bien peur que ce ne soit que la stricte vérité, je lui réponds. Je me demande si Weasley numéro 6 le sait, dis-je alors que nous quittons les toilettes des filles du deuxième étage.

\- Combien de fois dois-je te dire de ne pas l'appeler comme ça ? me reproche-t-il.

\- J'ai bien peur que ce ne soit pas aujourd'hui que tu vas arrêter, lui dis-je avec un sourire malicieux et moqueur.

Il me lance un regard noir avant de lancer des coups d'œil soupçonneux à droite et à gauche. Et avant que je ne comprenne ce qu'il cherche, il se met sur la pointe des pieds, passe ses bras autour de mon cou et me donne un rapide baiser.

\- Bon, je pense que je vais devoir y aller avant que les autres ne s'aperçoivent de mon absence. Et n'oublie pas d'aller voir Snape pour tout lui dire.

Après avoir dit ça, il me tourne le dos et disparaît au détour d'un couloir. Un sourire idiot se dessine sur mes lèvres alors que je prends la direction de mon dortoir. Je dois aller prendre une douche et me changer avant de partir en cour. Je pense que je vais attendre ce soir pour aller parler avec mon parrain, je lui demanderai si je peux aller le voir après le cours de potions. Je ne suis pas convaincu que cela soit une bonne idée de tout lui dire mais j'ai promis à Harry de le faire. Je me glisse dans ma salle commune en faisant attention de ne pas me faire remarquer par les quelques rares camarades qui sont déjà debout. Avec ma vitesse vampirique, je n'ai aucun mal à passer inaperçu. Ce qui n'est pas le cas lorsque je tente de me faufiler dans la chambre que je partage avec mes amis.

\- Elle était blonde ou brune ? me demande Blaise.

Comme je ne réponds rien, il poursuit.

\- Où devrais-je plus tôt demander « blond ou brun » ?

\- Moi je dirais plus tôt : « un brun à lunettes répondant au nom de Potter » intervint Théo.

Hein ! Comment ? Mon étonnement a dû se voir car il me dit :

\- Tu pensais vraiment que nous n'avions pas remarqué ce qui se passait entre vous deux. Que Potter se glisse parfois dans ton lit.

\- Comment ? je ne peux me retenir de lui demander.

Harry n'est venu que trois fois ici. La première fois, c'était quand je pensais qu'il allait me rejeter. La seconde fois, c'était après une autre dispute avec la sang de bourbe et la dernière, c'était quand j'ai manqué de tuer cet idiot de Gryffondor qui lui a mis un coup de coude dans le nez. Je me retiens in extremis de grogner au souvenir de cette fois-là.

\- Nous l'avons vu se glisser dans notre chambre la fois où tu refusais de quitter ton lit, me dit Blaise.

\- Je t'ai vu te glisser dans une salle de classe vide avec lui, dit Théo.

\- Pansy vous a surpris alors que vous vous embrassiez, ajoute Blaise.

Merde ! Il manquerait plus qu'ils se soient rendu compte que je ne suis plus humain. Pour un vampire supposé avoir une super audition, c'est vraiment honteux. Mais pour ma défense… Eh oui, j'ai un argument ! Et alors !? Comme je disais, pour ma défense, il se trouve que je ne prête pas vraiment attention à ce qui m'entoure quand je suis avec Potter.

\- Comment l'a-t-elle pris ? je finis par demander.

\- Elle est furieuse contre toi. Je crois qu'il était question d'en parler à tes parents, répond Blaise.

Cette fois, je ne peux pas retenir mon grognement. La seule pensée que mes parents puissent avoir connaissance de cette information me donne des sueurs froides. S'ils viennent à le savoir, ils vont s'empresser d'aller le rapporter à leur maître, qui, par Merlin je ne sais comment, ne semble pas savoir que mon Poodir est Harry Potter. J'en suis venu à cette conclusion parce que, depuis le temps que Vol de Cul tente de tuer Potter, à n'en pas douter qu'il aurait trouvé un moyen de m'utiliser pour s'emparer de lui. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mon Amiir ne lui a rien dit mais je ne vais pas me plaindre. Je dois m'assurer que ce malade reste encore dans l'ignorance. Et pour cela, je dois m'occuper de Pansy d'une façon ou d'une autre. La Bête est de mon avis.

\- Tu devrais faire attention à ton Gryffi, me dit Théo avant de prendre ses affaires pour se rendre dans la salle de bain.

\- Merci, je leur dis avant d'aller m'allonger dans mon lit en attendant qu'il libère la douche.

C'est en songeant à ce que je dois faire pour réduire Pansy au silence que je passe ma journée. J'ai tenté de lui parler tout au long de la journée sans succès car elle fait tout pour m'éviter. Elle est restée collée à un groupe de filles qui a passé son temps à me lancer des regards soit noirs soit langoureux. En bref, complètement contradictoire ! J'ai essayé de suivre leur conversation pour connaître la raison de ces regards mais je n'ai rien compris à leur bavardage, sinon que Pansy devait rester ferme et que je n'étais qu'un imbécile. Un imbécile un peu trop bien foutu pour mon bien et celui des femmes. Heureusement que je me suis découvert gay parce que je dois dire que je ne comprendrais jamais les filles.

Mes pensées sont tellement prises par Pansy que j'en oublie de demander à Severus si peux lui rendre visite. Je décide de reporter notre discussion au lendemain soir. J'en profiterais pour lui parler de Pansy. Je me sens un peu soulagé suite à cette pensée. Comme il n'est pas prévu que l'on se voit aujourd'hui, Potter et moi, je vais m'allonger sur mon lit et ferme les yeux en attendant que le jour se lève.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps s'est passé entre le temps où je me suis allongé et j'ai fermé les yeux mais, quand je les ouvre, je me trouve dans la chambre qui se trouve dans la Chambre des Secrets. Potter est là, complètement nu, allongé dans le lit. Il est en train de se donner du plaisir, les yeux fermés, gémissant mon nom d'une manière si érotique que mon membre se dresse immédiatement. Surpris de ne sentir aucune barrière retenant mon sexe, je baisse les yeux et m'aperçois que je suis aussi nu que Potter. Alors que je suis sur le point de demander à Potter ce qui se passe, cet idiot pousse un gémissement si affolant que la Bête m'éjecte et prend les commandes de notre corps. Sans chercher à savoir ce qui se passe, elle rejoint Potter, le plaque sur le lit et joint nos lèvres ensemble.

Je ne pourrais dire, clairement, qui de moi ou de la Bête a les commandes mais une chose est certaine, nous ressentons et vivons les mêmes choses. Ce sont nos mains, notre bouche et notre langue qui parcourent le corps de notre compagnon. Combien de temps avons-nous passé à lécher, caresser et mordre le corps de Harry ? Honnêtement, je ne pourrais pas vous le dire. Mais ce que je peux vous dire, c'est que nous avons fait plein de cochonneries, bien plus que ce que nous n'avons jamais fait ensemble dans la réalité. Quand la jouissance arrive enfin, je me sens comblé comme cela ne m'est plus arrivé depuis ma transformation et je n'ai qu'une envie : recommencer. Je suis tellement bien à cet instant que je pourrais mourir sans regret.

\- Tu es à moi, j'entends soudainement dire la Bête à Harry, d'une bestialité possessive.

\- C'était incroyable, lui répond Potter, les yeux écarquillés de satisfaction, un sourire éclatant aux lèvres.

Hein ! C'est quoi cette connerie ! Comment ça, il est à lui ! Et je vous rappelle que l'on était deux à lui donner du plaisir. Alors pourquoi c'est lui qui récolte tout le mérite ? Hors de question !

\- Non ! Il est à moi, je m'empresse de grogner quelques secondes plus tard en reprenant les commandes de notre corps.

Et pour bien marquer mon territoire, je mordille le cou de Harry.

\- Non, il est à nous, réplique calmement la Bête en reprenant les commandes.

\- Non, il est à moi ! Retentit soudainement une troisième voix sortie de nulle part.

C'est une jeune femme très féminine. C'est quoi cette connerie ? je me demande alors que la Bête répond déjà à l'inconnue.

\- Qui es-tu pour oser venir revendiquer ce qui est à nous ?! grogne-t-elle en se détachant de Harry.

\- Je suis sa future femme ! Déclare la voix avec une assurance frisant l'idiotie. Je suis celle qui va le ramener dans le droit chemin en lui ouvrant les yeux sur la monstruosité de cette liaison anormale, a-t-elle l'audace d'ajouter. Je vais lui faire comprendre que c'est moi qu'il aime et non toi, lopette ! termine-t-elle avec arrogance.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle bave celle-là ? Non, mais elle est complètement timbrée ma parole ! Harry est notre, pas sien !

\- Tu seras morte avant d'avoir eu le temps de poser un seul doigt sur NOTRE COMPAGNON ! hurle Bête en quittant le lit.

On jette des regards méfiants autour de nous à la recherche l'inconnue, la morte en sursis qui pense nous voler notre Poodir. Mais on a beau regarder de tous les côtés, de humer la pièce à la recherche d'une quelconque odeur, on ne trouve rien. C'est comme si l'inconnue n'avait pas d'odeur ou qu'elle n'était pas faite de chair et de sang. Un rire moqueur s'élève dans les airs devant nos recherches infectieuses.

\- Je ne sais pas comment tu as fait pour venir jusqu'ici saleté de Mangemort mais sache que Harry est à moi ! Et crois-moi, plus jamais je ne te donnerai l'occasion de refaire des choses aussi dégoûtantes avec lui que celles que tu viens de lui faire subir ! dit-elle avec dégoût. Merlin ! Quand je pense que j'ai été obligée d'assister à ces horreurs, j'ai envie de vomir et de m'arracher les yeux ! Heureusement que je vais pouvoir lui faire oublier tout ça dans quelques minutes, poursuit-elle avec une satisfaction non dissimulée. Maintenant, dégage d'ici parce que c'est mon territoire à partir de maintenant, ordonne-t-elle.

Et avant qu'on n'ait le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, on est éjecté de, ce que je comprends, un rêve. Un très et trop réaliste rêve.

J'ouvre les yeux en me redressant. Je suis dans ma chambre. Mes camarades dorment d'un sommeil très profond. J'ai l'esprit encore plein de ce qui vient de se passer.

\- C'était quoi ça ? Je me murmure sans vraiment attendre de réponse.

\- Nous devons aller chercher le maître des potions, notre Poodir est en danger. Je sens que quelqu'un tente de briser notre lien, de nous voler notre Calice, dit la Bête très calmement, un peu trop calmement à mon goût.

Elle est si calme, que cela me fait peur. Comme je mets du temps à agir, elle prend les commandes et, avant que je n'aie le temps de protester, nous nous trouvons devant la porte de mon parrain. La Bête donne de grands coups à la porte en se fichant royalement de nous faire entendre par un hypothétique élève qui aurait le malheur de traîner dans le coin, à cette heure très avancée de la nuit. Il ne fallut que quatre coups pour que Severus, en robe de chambre, vienne nous ouvrir la porte. Il n'a pas l'air très content de nous voir.

\- Draco, je sais que tu es mon filleul, et Merlin seul sait pourquoi, je t'apprécie. Cependant, si ton foutu Poodir et toi-même n'arrêtez pas de venir me déranger en plein milieu de la nuit, je vais finir par vous utiliser comme ingrédients pour potions, me dit-il en guise de salutation.

\- Maître des potions, nous sommes désolés de vous déranger votre Calice et vous-même mais nous avons besoin de votre aide pour sauver notre Calice, dit la Bête.

\- Qu'a encore inventé Potter ? soupire Severus en se poussant pour nous laisser entrer.

\- Quelqu'un est en train d'essayer de briser notre lien, dit la Bête sans faire mine de vouloir pénétrer dans les appartements de mon parrain. Nous devons empêcher cela ! En tant qu'aîné, vous devez nous aider à empêcher cela !

Severus se fige suite à la déclaration de la Bête.

\- Venez et racontez-moi ce qui passe pendant que je m'habille, ordonne Severus après quelques secondes d'immobilité.

Et tandis qu'il se change, la Bête lui fait un rapide résumé de ce qui s'est passé. Je suis mort de honte quand il mentionne ce que nous avons fait dans l'étrange songe que nous venons d'avoir.

\- Et vous dites que vous n'avez pas pu voir les traits de la propriétaire de cette voix, dit Severus quand la Bête se tait.

\- Non mais je pense avoir reconnu la voix car je l'ai déjà entendue, répond la Bête.

Hein ! Comment ça il a reconnu la voix ! Et pourquoi ne m'a-t-il rien dit. La Bête ne se donne pas la peine de me répondre.

\- À qui pensez-vous qu'elle appartient ? questionne Severus.

\- La petite sœur de l'ami de notre Poodir. Celle qui n'arrête pas de lui lancer des regards énamourés quand elle pense que personne ne la voit.

Weasmoche ! C'est elle qui s'est invitée dans notre rêve ?! Étonnamment, je ne suis pas très surpris parce que, d'aussi loin que je me souvienne, cette mocheté a toujours eu le béguin pour Potter.

\- Par la barbe de Merlin ! s'exclame brusquement Snape après quelques minutes de silence. Je savais que j'avais oublié quelque chose d'important !

\- Quoi donc ? je lui demande en poussant la Bête pour prendre sa place.

\- Viens Draco ! m'ordonne-t-il au lieu de me répondre. Nous devons faire vite si tu ne veux pas perdre Potter sans retour possible.

\- Que se passe-t-il, parrain ? je lui demande en lui emboîtant le pas.

\- Il semblerait que la jeune Ginevra Weasley, avec la complicité de Miss Granger, soit en train de pratiquer un sortilège de magie très noire qui a pour but de faire de Potter son compagnon d'âme.

J'ai l'horrible impression qu'une chape de plomb vient de me tomber dans l'estomac à ces mots.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Un petit com pour la route !


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclamer** : Harry Potter appartient à JKR, mais cette histoire est à moi.

Beta : **AnitaBlake93100 et Gwenillo  
**

ET COMME ON DIT, JAMAIS 2 SANS 3, v **oici donc la troisième correction faites par merveilleuse** **Klaiindy**

* * *

 **NdA :** Alors, l'idée de la fic vient du **défi numéro 3** **de : les défis de Stessy** qui se trouve sur le forum HP ( ) section défis. Me connaissant, je ne suis pas certaine de respecter toutes les exigences de celui-ci, mais comme l'idée me plait, je me lance. **C'est** **un slash Calice/Vampire**. Au vu de toutes les fics que j'ai en cours, je pense à une publication mensuelle, tous les premiers vendredis du mois. J'espère que cette nouvelle histoire vous plaira et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez.

* * *

La soif éternelle.

Chapitre 16

 _\- Maintenant que tu sais tout, sois gentil et_ _laisse_ _-toi faire, chuchota Ginny en ondulant langoureusement sur Harry. Laisse-toi faire, Harry. Nous allons être très heureux ensemble._

 _\- Je… ne_ _t'aimerai_ _… jamais, parvint à dire Harry alors que son corps, contre son gré, suivait les ondulations de Ginny._

 _Alors que son corps lui faisait défaut au plus mauvais moment qu'il aurait pu choisir pour le faire, Harry essaya de lutter contre les liens invisibles qui l'empêchaient de bouger et, de ce fait, échapper à celle qui s'apprêtait_ _à_ _le_ _violer_ _pour faire de lui un esclave ; car, pour Harry, il n'y avait aucun doute là-dessus. Il était persuadé que lorsque le lien serait formé entre eux deux, il se transformerait en une sorte d'elfe de maison qui ne vivra que pour faire plaisir à Ginny. Et cela, il n'en était pas question !_

 _La peur de se trouver enchaîné à vie à la petite sœur de son meilleur ami_ _\- ou bien était-ce la colère, le sorcier ne saurait le dire - lui donna suffisamment_ _de force pour parvenir à bousculer Ginny sur le lit et à quitter ce dernier. Les jambes flageolantes, Harry essaya d'atteindre la porte afin de quitter la pièce mais il eut beau avancer vers cette dernière, il ne parvint pas_ _à s'en approcher_ _. C'était comme si, lorsqu'il faisait un pas dans sa direction, celle-ci reculait de deux, s'éloignant un peu plus_ _de H_ _arry, la rendant inaccessible pour le jeune homme. Ce petit jeu dura une demie douzaine de minutes sous le rire amusé de Ginny qui, sagement_ _installée_ _au bord du lit, suivait les tentatives infructueuses du sorcier._

 _\- Ça ne sert à rien, Harry chéri, susurra la rousse en quittant le lit pour le rejoindre. Cet endroit est entièrement sous mon contrôle. Tu n'as aucune marge de manœuvre ici. Je suis la seule personne à qui cette pièce obéit. Sache, qu'aussi longtemps que je voudrais que tu restes ici avec moi,_ _tu ne pourras pas ouvrir cette porte, même si tu parvenais à l'atteindre_ _. Pas sans mon consentement en tout cas. Et je ne suis pas prête à te le donner parce que je ne te_ _laisserai_ _pas quitter cette pièce sans que nous soyons liés, sans t'avoir fait oublier cette tapette blonde ! Alors rends-nous service et reviens au lit._

 _Harry lui lança en retour un regard rempli_ _de tant de_ _haine que Ginny fit deux pas en arrière. Jamais la sorcière n'avait vu un regard aussi haineux venant_ _de H_ _arry. Pas même lorsque_ _le sorcier_ _parlait de Voldemort. Et aux dernières nouvelles, Voldemort était la personne_ _que H_ _arry détestait le plus au monde. Le regard de Ginny_ _se_ _troubla durant quelques secondes quand elle réalisa la portée de ce que cela voulait dire : Harry, son Harry,_ _la_ _haïssait encore plus que le sorcier qui avait tué ses parents et tant d'autres avant et après eux._

 _Et pendant ces quelques secondes de trouble, Ginny se demanda si ce qu'elle faisait était bien. Si elle ne devait pas tout arrêter ? Mais, comme dit plus haut, cela ne dura que quelques secondes. En effet, le désir qu'avait la jeune femme de posséder Harry Potter était bien plus grand que tout au monde, même_ _que_ _sa propre vie. Elle aimait le sorcier depuis bien trop longtemps et, ce, avant même de l'avoir rencontré, pour renoncer alors qu'elle était si près du but. Non, ce qu'elle faisait n'était pas mal car cela avait aussi pour but de sauver Harry de_ _la_ _perdition ! tenta-t-elle de se convaincre._

 _Oui,_ _c'était_ _pour Harry qu'elle le faisait. Pour l'empêcher de tourner mal en s'acoquinant avec un vil serpent qui avait pour objectif de séduire son pauvre et innocent Harry dans le but de le livrer à Voldemort. Alors, non ! Ce n'était pas mal ce qu'elle faisait. Et ce n'était pas non plus pour elle-même qu'elle le faisait. Non, pas pour elle, mais pour "Le Plus Grand bien" du monde sorcier. S'étant rassurée sur ses motivations et actions, Ginny releva la tête qu'elle avait inconsciemment baissée, carra ses épaules, posa les mains sur les hanches et bomba le torse, mettant bien en avant sa magnifique et très généreuse poitrine. Puis d'une voix assurée, de celle que prenaient parfois Molly Weasley et, à de trop nombreuses fois, Hermione lorsqu'elles voulaient se faire obéir, dit :_

 _\- Harry James Potter ! Tu vas me faire le plaisir de cesser tes gamineries, de remonter sur ce foutu lit et me laisser nous lier tranquillement !_

 _Après qu'elle_ _se fut tue_ _, Harry lui_ _lança_ _un regard halluciné. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant d'exploser de rire._

 _\- T'es complètement marteau ma pauvre fille ! parvient-il à dire entre deux éclats de rire._

 _\- Je ne sais pas ce qu'est un marteau mais tu vas arrêter tes conneries Harry et remonter dans ce lit ! répondit Ginny avec agacement._

 _Merlin ! Elle était sérieuse cette folle ! Elle le prenait pour quoi ? Un bon petit chien-chien à sa maman qui lève la patte ou bien un enfant de quatre ans ? Pas que la comparaison avec l'enfant soit la meilleure au vu du contexte où ils se trouvaient actuellement. Mais il_ _n'empêchait_ _que sa déclaration était complètement stupide et ne fit que renforcer la haine qu'il avait_ _commencée_ _à nourrir envers elle. Alors qu'il ne parvenait pas à stopper le fou rire qui l'avait pris suite à l'ordre de Ginny, Harry fit tout son possible pour retenir les larmes de_ _frustration_ _qui cherchaient à rouler sur ses joues._

 _Eh oui ! Malgré sa crise de rire, il n'oubliait pas que, même si l'ordre de la rousse était d'un ridicule à faire pleurer de rire le plus terrifiant de tous les mages noirs de l'histoire, il n'en restait que s'il ne parvenait pas à quitter cette chambre, il allait perdre sa liberté de la plus horrible des manières. Et dire que c'était de celle qu'il avait, jusque-là, malgré les derniers événements, vue comme une amie, une sœur, que lui venait une telle trahison. Harry avait encore plus envie de pleurer. Ginny prit très mal les éclats de rire_ _de H_ _arry et son refus à lui obéir. Une colère noire s'empara d'elle, ce qui lui fit serrer les poings brusquement._

 _\- Bon, ça suffit ! Viens avec moi ! cria-t-elle en prenant le bras de Harry pour l'attirer vers le lit._

 _Étonnamment, pour une fille aussi menue que Ginny et même si Harry n'était pas très épais comme garçon, la sorcière n'eut aucun mal à l'entraîner à sa suite. Elle poussa violemment Harry dans le lit et, sans perdre une seconde, se saisit du sexe de ce dernier pour faire de rapides_ _allers-retours_ _. Quand le membre se dressa, Ginny enjamba Harry, sa verge toujours à la main. Elle se positionna au-dessus de lui, aligna le sexe tendu vers l'ouverture du sien puis elle plongea son regard plein de détermination et de colère dans celui affolé_ _de H_ _arry._

 _\- Il ne sert à rien de te battre, Harry. Tu vas voir, on va être très heureux ensemble._

 _Et sur ces mots, Ginny se laissa descendre sur le membre gorgé de sang du sorcier. Et tandis que leurs corps se joignaient, un hurlement bestial, qui donna des sueurs froides à tous ceux qui le perçurent, retentit dans les couloirs Poudlard._

:::::::::::::::

Il était 4 h et 52 minutes quand le premier hurlement retentit. Celui-ci venait d'un petit immeuble Moldu, de Hackney. Hackney l'un des quartiers les plus pauvres et les plus touchés par la criminalité de Londres. Au vu de la réputation du quartier, personne, de ceux qui étaient encore debout à cette heure-là, n'y fit attention, ni ne songea à appeler la police. D'ailleurs, pourquoi le faire en sachant qu'aucun policier ne viendrait à l'aide à cause du trop grand risque de tomber dans une embuscade ? Ce que les habitants de ce quartier leur reprochaient amèrement parce qu'ils se sentaient abandonnés par leur gouvernement.

Le premier hurlement fut suivi d'un second puis d'un autre et d'un autre encore. Très rapidement, ces derniers retentirent un peu partout dans tout le quartier tel un chœur céleste. Bientôt, des appels à l'aide, des suppliques et des pleurs retentirent dans la nuit. Quelques instants plus tard, des coups de feu rejoignirent les suppliques, cris et pleurs. À quelques lieux de là, tous les postes de téléphone du central téléphonique de la police retentirent. Des appels à l'aide venant de plusieurs résidents, même des coins les moins sensibles de Hackney arrivèrent en nombres.

\- Nous sommes attaqués ! Aidez-nous ! supplia une femme d'une voix remplie de peur.

\- Mon… fi… mon fils… aidez… mon fils, implora un père de famille avant de rendre son dernier soupir.

\- Oh mon Dieu ! Oh mon Dieu ! C'est la fin du monde ! Que Dieu nous protège ! cria une femme avant de hurler d'horreur, mettant brusquement fin à l'appel.

\- Ma maman… ma maman ne bouge plus, chuchota une petite fille en pleurs.

Tous les appels que reçurent les téléopérateurs jusqu'à 6 h furent identiques : quelqu'un avait pénétré chez eux et s'était mis à tuer tout le monde. Une information qui finit par créer la panique parmi les téléopérateurs et les policiers car, si tout le monde comprit que plusieurs personnes et à différentes localisations étaient attaquées et massacrées, aucun des opérateurs ne parvint à comprendre par qui ou quoi ni quelles armes étaient utilisées. La seule réponse qu'ils parvinrent à obtenir, si l'on pouvait appeler cela une réponse car trop ridicule, vint d'un adolescent qui eut le temps de répondre à la question qu'aucun avant lui n'avait réussi à combler : c'étaient des vampires, ils étaient attaqués par des vampires !

Alors que les minutes passaient sans plus d'informations sur la nature des attaquants, mis à part le ridicule ''Vampires'' de l'adolescent, ceux qui avaient de la famille dans le quartier abandonnèrent leur poste et coururent chez eux afin de s'assurer que leurs proches et amis allaient bien. La police, qui, malgré les trop nombreux appels reçus, mit plus d'une trentaine de minutes avant de décider que non, il ne s'agissait pas d'une blague venant de quelques petits plaisantins voulant les attirer dans un quelconque piège. Le temps de s'organiser et de se rendre sur les lieux, les agresseurs avaient déjà déguerpi. Tout ce qu'ils trouvèrent aux adresses concernées furent des appartements et maisons saccagés aux murs, sols et meubles couverts de sang.

Malgré la présence de sang en grande quantité et des meubles réduits à néant, signe qu'une lutte féroce avait eu lieu, la police ne trouva aucun cadavre sur place. En fait, ils ne trouvèrent personne sur les lieux des agressions. Tous les maisons et appartements étaient vides. La police, avec l'aide des services secrets anglais, eut beau chercher une explication plausible à la disparition inexpliquée de plusieurs dizaines de familles mais elle ne trouva aucun indice. Même le visionnage des nombreuses vidéos des différentes caméras du quartier ne les aida pas. En effet, les policiers ne purent ni voir les agresseurs entrer dans les maisons et immeubles ni en ressortir après leurs forfaits.

Ne pouvant trouver d'explications logiques et rationnelles aux événements de cette nuit - ou devrait-on dire, matinée-là - la cellule PM, pour désigner les services secrets moldus qui enquêtaient sur les Phénomènes Magiques, fut affectée à l'affaire. Cette cellule qui enquêtait déjà sur deux affaires semblables et qui étaient survenues quelques semaines plus tôt dans un orphelinat et un petit village d'Angleterre, n'eut aucun mal à croire aux dires de l'adolescent qui avait annoncé que leurs agresseurs étaient des vampires. Trois attaques bestiales en si peu de temps et à des lieux aussi éloignés les uns des autres,commençaient à plus qu'inquiéter les inspecteurs qui travaillaient dessus.

Et cela d'autant plus que depuis plusieurs mois, une série étrange de meurtres ravagait les quatre coins du pays. Des meurtres que la science et les lois de la nature ne pouvaient expliquer. Ajouté à cela, le fait que, contrairement à ce qui se produisait habituellement lorsqu'un phénomène magique survenait, les sorciers chargeaient de faire oublier les événements surnaturels qui avaient eus lieu ne s'étaient pas présentés. Bordel de merde ! Que se passait-il de l'autre côté ? se demandèrent les agents de la cellule PM. Des questions dont ils n'étaient pas prêts à trouver les réponses car, depuis le début des meurtres, tout contact avec les sorciers avait été, inexplicablement, interrompu.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Weasmoche ! C'est elle qui s'est invitée dans notre rêve ?! Étonnamment, je ne suis pas très surpris parce que, d'aussi loin que je me souvienne, cette mocheté a toujours eu le béguin pour Potter.

\- Par la barbe de Merlin ! s'exclame brusquement Snape après quelques minutes de silence. Je savais que j'avais oublié quelque chose d'important !

\- Quoi donc ? je lui demande en poussant la Bête pour prendre sa place.

\- Viens Draco ! m'ordonne-t-il au lieu de me répondre. Nous devons faire vite si tu ne veux pas perdre Potter sans retour possible.

\- Que se passe-t-il, parrain ? je lui demande en lui emboîtant le pas.

\- Il semblerait que la jeune Ginevra Weasley, avec la complicité de Miss Granger, soit en train de pratiquer un sortilège de magie très noire qui a pour but de faire de Potter son compagnon d'âme.

J'ai l'horrible impression qu'une chape de plomb vient de me tomber dans l'estomac à ces mots. L'étonnement fut-il qu'au lieu de suivre mon parrain, je stoppe ma marche comme un pauvre con. J'imagine ce que je deviendrais si Potter m'était enlevé. Une sensation de vide, de froid s'impose à moi suite à cette pensée. Perdre Potter. Perdre Potter. Non ! C'est impossible, inimaginable ! Je ne pourrais pas survivre à ça, j'en deviendrais complètement fou si je le perdais. J'en suis certain parce que c'est Potter qui me tient sain d'esprit. Non, je ne peux pas le perdre ! C'est impossible ! Hors de question ! L'idée de perdre mon Poodir fait naître en moi une émotion que je pensais ne plus jamais ressentir après ma transformation.

La peur. Une peur si grande, si puissante que j'en tremble de tous mes membres. Si j'étais encore humain, je veux dire, que si mon cœur battait encore, je pense que je serais en train de faire une crise d'angoisse. Je serais certainement au bord de l'évanouissement tant mon cœur battrait vite. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je reste là, immobile, ne pouvant faire un seul pas en avant alors que mon petit-ami, l'amour de ma vie - car c'était ce qu'était Potter pour moi - est sur le point de m'être arraché ; quand la bête grogne en prenant les commandes de notre corps :

\- Au lieu de te laisser submerger par tes émotions, hâtons-nous pour secourir notre Harry. Tu pourras pleurer et te morfondre après son sauvetage !

Et sans me laisser le temps de protester, il s'élance à la suite de mon parrain. Nous arrivons devant le tableau de la salle commune des rouges et ors. Snape, avec sa diplomatie habituelle, ordonne à la Grosse Dame d'ouvrir la porte. Cette dernière refuse en me jetant un regard torve.

\- Bon sang ! Allez-vous vous taire et bouger vos grosses fesses pour m'ouvrir ce maudit passage ? s'énerva mon professeur en perdant le très peu de patience qu'il avait en lui.

L'expression qui se dessina sur les traits du tableau fut certainement aussi choquée que la mienne. Eh oui, ce n'était pas tous les jours que l'on pouvait entendre de tels mots sortir de la bouche de mon parrain.

\- Severus Snape ! Vous êtes l'être le plus…

\- Allez-vous cesser de jacasser et me laisser passer ou dois-je vous ensorceler ?! menaça Snape.

\- Espèce de…

Je ne saurais jamais ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à dire car Severus lui jeta un maléfice qui la rendit muette. Ensuite, il en jeta un autre sur le tableau qui lui permit d'ouvrir le passage. Sans un regard pour la Grosse Dame, il franchit le seuil, la Bête sur ses talons. Comme s'il savait exactement où aller, il prit un escalier montant dans ce qui devait certainement être le dortoir des garçons. Il monta les marches en une fraction de seconde toujours suivie par la Bête.

Il dépassa deux portes avant de s'arrêter devant une. Sans frapper, il poussa cette dernière et pénétra dans la pièce. Là, un spectacle étrange s'offre à nous. Dans l'un des cinq lits occupant la pièce se trouve mon Calice, complètement nu et entouré d'une lueur argentée, flottant à quelques centimètres de son matelas. De petits gémissements entre plaisir et protestation s'échappent de ses lèvres.

\- Par la barbe de Merlin ! Le lien a été ouvert. Il faut faire vite avant qu'il ne se ferme ! s'exclame Severus en quittant la pièce. Nous devons trouver cette idiote et couper le lien, ajoute-t-il.

La bête, contrairement à moi qui suis complètement tétanisé par l'annonce, ne perd pas de temps et suit mon parrain. Nous redescendons dans la salle commune et nous nous dirigeons vers le second escalier, celui menant aux chambres des filles. Cependant, la montée des marches nous est interdite par l'apparition d'un étrange bouclier.

\- Merde ! jure pour la seconde fois de la soirée mon parrain.

Je crois que depuis que je le connais, c'est la première fois que je l'entends dire un gros mot. Severus m'a toujours dit, que seuls les lâches et les imbéciles incapables de se contrôler, s'abaissent à dire des grossièretés. Ce qui n'est en aucun cas, le cas de Severus. Certes il peut être odieux et cinglant mais jamais il ne s'abaisserait à jurer grossièrement. Et là, en même pas une heure, il a utilisé les mots grosses fesses et merde. Ce qui n'envisage rien de bon pour la suite. Cette dernière pensée semble frapper la Bête - ou bien est-ce notre impossibilité à monter ces marches - mais je sens que la peur commence à la gagner elle aussi.

\- Que se passe-t-il, Maître des potions ? questionne-t-elle en direction de mon parrain. Pourquoi ne pouvons-nous pas avancer ?

\- C'est la protection de Rowena, siffle Severus avec frustration. Elle protège tous les dortoirs des filles des introductions des garçons, qu'ils soient simples élèves ou professeurs.

La bête grogne de colère à cette annonce et elle se met à donner des coups de poings rageurs sur le bouclier. Ses coups de poing font tellement de bruit qu'ils finissent par réveiller plusieurs filles qui viennent voir ce qu'il se passe. Lorsqu'elles nous voient, des expressions d'étonnement, de curiosité et parfois de haine s'affichent sur leurs visages. Leur arrivée a le mérite de calmer la Bête qui voit en elles une chance de sauver notre Calice. Elle ouvre la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais Snape est bien plus rapide.

\- Miss Johnson, dit Severus en direction d'une des filles.

\- Oui professeur Snape ? Puis-je faire quelque chose pour vous ?

\- En effet. J'aimerais que vous et miss Greenwood vous vous rendiez dans la chambre de miss Weasley pour la réveiller.

\- Pourquoi professeur ? eut le courage de demander la jeune femme en lançant un regard étrange en direction de la Bête.

C'est qu'elle est méfiante cette fille.

\- Cela ne vous regarde pas, contentez-vous de faire ce que je vous demande ! répond-t-il très sèchement. Cela est une affaire grave, ajouta tout de même mon parrain.

\- Severus ! Pouvez-vous me dire ce qui se passe ici ? S'élève brusquement une voix agacée. Que faites-vous, Mr Malfoy et vous-même dans la salle commune de mes lions ?

La voix vient du passage menant au dortoir. La Bête lance un bref regard en direction du propriétaire de la voix avant de s'en détourner. J'ai seulement le temps de reconnaître mon professeur de métamorphose : Minerva McGonagall. Cette dernière était en robe de chambre et serre sa baguette dans sa main droite, comme pour montrer qu'elle prête à se battre pour protéger ses élèves.

\- Minerva, vous tombez bien ! s'exclame mon parrain sans se donner la peine de répondre à la sorcière. Vous devez aller réveiller la jeune Weasley avant qu'il ne soit trop tard !

Et là, Severus fait une chose incroyable ! Il prend la main de la McGo, la pousse en direction des escaliers et lui ordonne de monter. Mon enseignante est tellement surprise par la façon si cavalière et tellement pas Snapienne de faire de mon parrain, qu'elle se laisse pousser sans mot dire. Mais alors qu'elle venait de monter la moitié des escaliers, telle une sorcière sous impérium, elle semble soudainement reprendre ses esprits et stoppe sa progression. Puis, rapidement, les yeux lançant des éclairs, elle se tourne vers Severus et ouvre la bouche.

\- Pas maintenant Minerva, le temps nous est compté. Allez réveiller cette petite idiote avant qu'elle ne commette l'irréparable ! Siffle avec agacement Snape.

McGonagall ouvre la bouche comme pour demande un peu plus d'explications mais se retient. J'ai l'impression qu'elle a vu quelque chose dans les yeux de mon parrain qui lui fait comprendre que la situation est urgente.

\- Vous me raconterez tout dès mon retour ! ordonne-t-elle.

Severus hoche la tête.

Mon enseignante consent finalement à reprendre sa montée. La Bête grogne de frustration. Je suis étonné qu'elle ne se soit pas déjà jetée sur la sorcière pour la jeter en haut des marches tant elle prenait du temps pour faire ce qu'on lui demandait. Alors que McGonagall franchit la dernière marche, la fille que Severus avait interpellée avant l'intervention de la directrice adjointe arrive en courant et hurle un :

\- JE CROIS QU'ELLE EST MORTE !

\- Qui est morte ? questionne McGonagall.

\- C'est Ginny…GINNY EST MORTE !

\- Hein ! Weasley est morte ?! C'est tout ce que je parviens à penser alors qu'une joie bestiale envahit la Bête

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Un petit com pour la route !

 **!PROCHAINE PUBLICATION : le 11 Aout**!


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclamer** : Harry Potter appartient à JKR, mais cette histoire est à moi.

Beta : **Klaiindy**

* * *

 **NdA :** Alors, l'idée de la fic vient du **défi numéro 3** **de : les défis de Stessy** qui se trouve sur le forum HP ( ) section défis. Me connaissant, je ne suis pas certaine de respecter toutes les exigences de celui-ci, mais comme l'idée me plait, je me lance. **C'est** **un slash Calice/Vampire**. Au vu de toutes les fics que j'ai en cours, je pense à une publication mensuelle, tous les premiers vendredis du mois. J'espère que cette nouvelle histoire vous plaira et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez.

* * *

 **La soif éternelle.**

 **Chapitre 17**

Voldemort était assis sur son trône dans l'une des nombreuses salles de bal du manoir Malfoy quand quelque chose dans son esprit s'éveilla, le mettant en garde contre un danger imminent. Le mage noir resserra sa prise sur sa baguette et se leva de son trône afin de lancer des regards pleins de suspicion autour de lui. Cependant, il eut beau scruter les alentours de ses yeux et avec sa magie, il ne trouva rien ni personne pouvant être la cause de ce soudain éveil de méfiance. Voldemort allait se rasseoir en se disant que son instinct s'était trompé quand quelque chose d'incongru, d'impensable, d'inimaginable, se glissa dans son… dans son… dans son cœur.

La pensée même qu'il ait pu avoir un cœur lui donna envie de vomir, tant l'idée était inconcevable. Alors qu'il se faisait cette réflexion, l'image d'une jeune femme rousse aux courbes divines se dessina dans son esprit. L'image provoqua en lui une chose qu'il ne lui était plus arrivé depuis si longtemps qu'il s'en alarma. Il venait d'avoir une ÉRECTION ! Lui, Lord Voldemort venait d'avoir une maudite érection suite à l'image d'une idiote rousse qu'il ne connaissait ni de Merlin ni de Morgane ! Et tel un ressort et poussé par une rage folle, il se redressa et descendit les quelques marches qui surélevaient son trône pour faire le tour de la pièce.

Mais cette fois encore, il ne trouva rien. Cette incapacité à dénicher celui ou celle qui s'amusait à jouer avec son esprit et ses… ses sentiments ne fit qu'augmenter un peu plus sa colère. Salazar, il promettait de tuer sans sommation l'auteur de cette stupide plaisanterie ! On ne jouait pas avec Lord Voldemort sans y laisser quelques plumes… Rectification, sans y laisser la vie. Alors qu'il était plongé dans une profonde indignation due à cette honteuse attaque mentale et émo…émotionnelle, devrait-on dire, une nouvelle image de la rousse repassa dans son esprit, ce qui lui fit lâcher un… un pathétique… gémissement.

L'envie de vomir du mage devint si forte qu'il se plia en deux, bouche ouverte, alors que des hauts-le-cœur le prenaient aux tripes. Il allait d'abord éviscérer l'auteur de cette mauvaise plaisanterie avant de lui ôter la vie, se promit le mage alors qu'il vidait le contenu de son estomac sur le carrelage immaculé des Malfoy. Quand il n'eut plus rien à rendre, Voldemort se redressa, retourna s'installer sur son trône, mit ses coudes sur ses genoux et posa son menton sur ses deux mains jointes. Il fit le vide dans son esprit à l'aide de l'Occumancie. Tandis qu'il mettait de l'ordre dans son esprit, d'autres images de plus en plus suggestives se bousculèrent dans sa tête.

Cependant, il parvint à les bloquer, aidé en cela par sa colère et son désir de vengeance. Maintenant, l'esprit bien plus clair, le mage se mit à la recherche du petit malin qui allait bientôt apprendre que tous les actes, surtout ceux commis vers sa personne, avaient un prix. Cela lui prit une dizaine de minutes, voire plus, pour trouver d'où venait l'attaque. Cette dernière provenait de l'étrange et inexplicable lien qui liait son esprit à celui de Potter. Donc c'était lui qui s'amusait à jouer avec lui ! s'exclama Voldemort avec un peu plus d'indignation. Comment osait-il lui faire ça à lui ?!

Cela n'allait pas se passer comme ça. En réunissant toute la rage et le pouvoir qu'il pouvait se permettre, il suivit le lien jusqu'au mince mur qui se dressait entre son esprit celui de Potter. Puis, sans aucune précaution ou hésitation, il fonça dessus. Et là, quelque chose d'étrange se produisit. Alors qu'habituellement il rencontrait une petite… bon, une très forte résistance de la part de Potter, cette fois, il put franchir la barrière sans le moindre effort. Surpris mais néanmoins heureux de cette opportunité, il se glissa dans l'esprit du plus jeune, comme en terre conquise.

Voldemort s'était attendu à tout en pénétrant l'inconscient de son ennemi mais certainement pas ça. Devant lui, il y avait un grand lit sur lequel on pouvait voir Potter lutter contre une jeune femme qui était sur le point de… Salazar ! Même lui n'était pas aussi maléfique pour faire un acte aussi dégradant, répugnant. Il avait bien trop d'estime - à sa manière certes - pour faire ça à Potter. Pour le violer. Le mage fut tellement surpris par ce dont il était témoin qu'il ne vit pas l'ombre qui était tapie dans un coin de la pièce se jeter sur la violeuse en hurlant : **_NE TOUCHE PAS À CE QUI M'APPARTIENT, MISÉRABLE FEMELLE._**

Cela se passa si rapidement que si Voldemort n'avait pas eu les yeux braqués sur la jeune femme à ce moment-là, il ne l'aurait pas vu. Un instant, la rousse tenait le membre de Potter et se laissait glisser dessus et la seconde d'après, son corps voltigeait à l'autre bout de la pièce. Celui-ci s'écrasa violemment sur le mur dans un bruit sinistre. Il n'avait aucun doute sur le sort de la jeune femme. Elle devait être morte ou bien pas très loin de l'être. Se détournant rapidement du corps de la rousse, Voldemort porta son regard sur l'ombre qui venait de sauver Potter. Et alors que ses yeux se posaient sur elle, Voldemort fut frappé par une chose.

L'ombre. L'ombre avait son visage. Le visage qu'il avait cette nuit-là. Cette nuit où il a pénétré dans la maison des Potter. C'était impossible ! Comment ? Et surtout, pourquoi son sosie avait pris la défense de son ennemi.

 ** _\- Tu n'es pas le bienvenu ici, Voldemort,_** lui dit l'ombre en se mettant entre lui et Potter qui avait, semble-t-il, perdu connaissance.

\- Qu'es-tu ? questionna le mage noir en faisant un pas vers l'ombre.

\- **_Rien qui te regarde alors quitte cet endroit. Harry a besoin de se reposer après ce qu'il vient de subir._**

\- Non, je ne quitterai pas ce lieu tant que je ne saurais pas ce que tu es, ni pourquoi j'ai ressenti ces… ces… bref, je ne quitterai pas ce lieu sans réponse.

\- **_Très bien, je vais me charger de te conduire à la porte dans ce cas,_** dit l'ombre en prenant de plus en plus d'ampleur.

Et avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait, il fut projeté en dehors de l'esprit de Potter. L'ombre mystérieuse prit bien soin de lui faire ressentir une vive douleur dans le processus. Lorsque le mage ouvrit les yeux dans la salle de bal des Malfoy, une migraine carabinée lui lacérait le crâne. Qu'était donc cette Ombre qui lui ressemblait tant ? se demanda le mage durant le reste de la nuit. La réponse ne lui vint que le matin quand son cher Familier, Nagini, se glissa auprès de lui. Nagini n'était pas le genre de Familier que les vampires utilisaient pour faire de la magie. Non, Nagini était autre chose. Nagini était ce que très, très peu de sorciers connaissaient et appelaient : Horcruxe. Elle abritait en son sein, une partie de l'âme de Voldemort.

Lorsque Nagini se glissa auprès de lui aux premières lueurs de l'aube, Voldemort réalisa que ce qui le liait à Potter n'était pas qu'une simple prophétie. Non, tous deux étaient bien plus liés qu'il ne l'avait jamais osé penser. Harry Potter était un Horcruxe. Son Horcruxe car il abritait une partie de son âme en lui. Cela expliquait bien des choses, comme la faculté de l'adolescent à parler Fourchelang. Maintenant qu'il savait cela, était-il prêt à sacrifier cette petite part de lui ? Voldemort n'était pas certain de la réponse.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

\- JE CROIS QU'ELLE EST MORTE !

\- Qui est morte ? questionna McGonagall.

\- C'est Ginny…GINNY EST MORTE !

\- Comment ça, vous croyez que Miss Weasley est morte, Miss Johnson ?! s'exclama McGonagall en grimpant en vitesse les dernières marches.

\- Elle ne bouge plus… et… et…, tenta de dire la jeune femme avant d'être secouée par de lourds tremblements.

\- Et quoi, Miss Johnson ? pressa l'enseignante en se retenant de secouer la demoiselle.

\- Son corps… son corps est…

\- Son corps est quoi ?

\- Son corps est dans une position étrange et couvert de sang, murmura la jeune femme en se laissant tomber au sol.

À la suite de cette déclaration, McGonagall s'élança en direction de la chambre que partageait Ginny avec d'autres élèves de son année. Elle pénétra dans la pièce sans marquer de pause puis se dirigea vers le lit de Ginny où se trouvait déjà Hermione, en pleurs.

\- Miss Granger ? interrogea la vieille sorcière en direction de la plus jeune.

\- Elle est morte, chuchota la jeune fille à la vue de sa directrice de maison. Je ne sens plus son pouls, ajouta-t-elle.

McGonagall s'approcha du lit où se trouvait Ginny, nue, étendue à moitié sur son lit, le corps tordu étrangement, alors qu'un mince filet de sang coulait de sa bouche et de sa tempe. Les yeux de la rousse étaient grands ouverts, fixant le vide. L'angle étrange qu'avait son cou donnait l'impression que quelqu'un avait voulu lui tourner la tête vers l'arrière. L'image qu'offrait la jeune fille était si horrible que McGonagall eut du mal à ne pas verser une larme en imaginant l'atrocité qu'avaient dus être les derniers instants de la vie de son élève. Tout ce qu'elle put faire fut de dire :

\- Que s'est-il passé ?

\- Je ne… je ne sais pas…, souffla Hermione, les yeux braqués sur le corps de son amie. Enfin, je crois que…, ajouta-t-elle avant de se taire.

\- Vous croyez quoi ? pressa McGonagall en ordonnant silencieusement aux deux filles qui partageaient la chambre de Ginny de quitter la chambre.

Les gamines obéirent avec empressement, les jambes tremblantes. Tandis qu'elle attendait la réponse d'Hermione qui mettait du temps à venir, Minerva conjura un Patronus auquel elle remit un message pour Dumbledore dans le but de l'informer de la macabre nouvelle. Après que le Patronus se fut envoler pour délivrer le message, Minerva appela un elfe de maison et lui demanda de faire venir l'infirmière. Cela étant fait, d'un sortilège de lévitation, elle remit Ginny correctement dans son lit avant de faire apparaître un pyjama sur elle. Elle se tourna ensuite vers Hermione et lui dit :

\- Alors Miss Granger, que sous-entendiez-vous par : ''enfin, je crois que…'' ?

Hermione lança un regard incertain vers son professeur avant de dire :

\- Rien, madame, rien du tout. C'était certainement le choc, souffla-t-elle.

\- Miss Granger, je sais que vous et vos amis, Potter et Weasley, avaient pris l'habitude de nous cacher, à nous, vos professeurs, des choses qui étaient parfois, non, très souvent même, graves. Mais là, il s'agit d'un meurtre. Du meurtre d'une de vos camarades, de votre amie, alors quoique vous sachiez, dites le-moi maintenant ou c'est au professeur Snape que vous devrez le dire. Au professeur Snape ou aux Aurors, ajouta la vieille sorcière sur un ton très sévère.

Hermione se mordit la lèvre, se demandant si elle pouvait dire la vérité à son enseignante, sans que cela ne lui porte préjudice. À savoir qu'elle pensait que le meurtrier de Ginny était Harry Potter qui avait dû, pour ne pas changer, trouver un moyen de combattre les effets de la Fleur de Cœur. Merlin ! Pourquoi Harry ne pouvait pas faire comme tout le monde ! N'aurait-il pas pu, pour une fois, se laisser gentiment faire au lieu de toujours faire l'intéressant en réalisant l'impossible ? Sa maudite chance ne pouvait-elle pas partir en vacances pendant quelques heures ! Et alors qu'elle pensait à tout ça, Hermione regretta de s'être associée à Ginny. Non ! Mieux même, elle aurait dû prendre la place de Ginny quand elle avait appris le plan de cette dernière.

Mais cela ne servait à rien de ruminer maintenant car elle ne pouvait plus rien lui reprocher parce… parce que sa seule amie, la seule qu'il lui restait après que Harry et Ron se soient éloignés d'elle, était morte. Et elle ne semblait pas avoir eu une mort douce. Une larme puis deux puis trois puis plusieurs se succédèrent sur ses joues. Elle venait de perdre son amie. Elle venait de la perdre pour toujours. Et tout ça, c'était de la faute de Potter. Encore et toujours Potter ! Non seulement il était anormal à se laisser enculer par un vicieux Serpentard mais, en plus, il n'apportait que mort et chagrin sur son passage.

La preuve : d'abord ses parents, ensuite Cedric puis Sirius et pour finir, Ginny. Cet imbécile imbu de lui-même n'apportait que malheur autour de lui. Si seulement il avait pu mourir cette nuit-là avec ses parents, ils n'en seraient pas là aujourd'hui. Voldemort n'aurait jamais pu revenir à la vie en utilisant son sang. La guerre n'aurait jamais repris. Et elle, elle ne se serait pas trouvée dans la situation dans laquelle elle était désormais coincée.

\- Miss Granger, allez-vous bien ? questionna soudainement McGonagall en obligeant Hermione, qui était plongée si profondément dans sa colère, que les premiers signes d'hyperventilation faisaient leur apparition.

Minerva tenta de la calmer en lui disant que tout allait bien se passer mais tous ses mots, au lieu de calmer Hermione, ne firent que la faire paniquer un peu plus. La peur de ce qui pourrait lui arriver si on venait à découvrir ce qu'elle et Ginny… enfin, Ginny avait voulu faire à Harry devint si pressante, qu'elle en perdit connaissance. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, Snape, Dumbledore, McGonagall ainsi que deux sorciers en tenue d'Auror, étaient à son chevet. À leur vue, Hermione n'eut qu'une seule envie : fermer les yeux pour ne plus jamais les rouvrir.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Alors que McGonagall se précipite en direction de la chienne qui a voulu nous piquer notre Calice, une joie délectable s'infiltre en moi. J'espère vraiment que cette fille ne s'est pas trompée. J'espère de tout cœur que cette pétasse est morte. Je sais que certains diront que je suis cruel et que c'est une manière horrible de penser à une camarade de classe mais je m'en fous ! Elle a ce qu'elle mérite. Ce qu'elle a tenté de nous faire, de faire à Harry est tout aussi, voir plus, horrible que ça. Tandis que je me réjouis du trépas de Weasley femelle, la porte de la salle commune des Gryffondor s'ouvre une nouvelle fois. Cette fois, sur l'infirmière et Dumbledore.

Celui-ci, dès qu'il franchit le passage, pose les yeux sur moi. Je crois y lire de la surprise mais aussi une pointe de colère ou quelque s'y approchant. Mes lèvres s'étirent en un lent sourire moqueur, sans même que je puisse me contrôler. Dumbledore fronce les sourcils d'étonnement, me lance un regard étrange avant de diriger son attention sur mon parrain.

\- Severus, que se passe-t-il ici ? Je viens de recevoir une note de Minerva m'indiquant que la jeune Weasley est morte. Est-ce exact ?

\- Donc c'est confirmé, lui répond Severus. Elle est bel et bien morte.

\- Qu'entends-tu par-là, Severus ? s'étonne le vieux barbu.

La sénilité doit l'avoir gagné pour qu'il ait autant de mal à comprendre un truc aussi simple. Pourtant ce n'est pas si compliqué à saisir : Weasley est MORTE ! Bon vent ! Mon parrain semblant avoir l'habitude de devoir se répéter plusieurs fois afin de se faire comprendre du vieux croûton confirme le décès de Ginny Weasley en utilisant des mots simples et concis. Tandis qu'il invente une raison à notre présence dans la tour des lions, je profite du petit rassemblement qui s'est effectué entre temps pour me rendre dans le dortoir de mon petit-ami afin de voir comment il va.

Mon instinct me dit qu'il ne court aucun danger. Mon instinct et le manque de réaction violente de la Bête. Parce qu'entre nous, s'il était arrivé quelque chose à mon Calice, il n'y a aucun doute que la Bête et moi-même l'aurions ressenti. Donc je me glisse habilement entre les élèves et me rends auprès de mon Poodir. Quand j'arrive devant la porte de sa chambre, j'entends des chuchotements venant de cette dernière.

\- Je t'assure, on dirait qu'il y a un truc qui se passe en bas, disait Thomas.

\- Eh bien, si tu en es si certain, vas voir et laisse-moi dormir, lui répond une voix endormie.

\- Tu ne veux pas savoir ce qui se passe ? demande Thomas.

\- Non, j'ai trop sommeil pour être curieux !

\- T'es vraiment pas marrant, râle Thomas. Ne viens pas me demander ce que j'ai découvert parce que je ne te dirais rien.

Sur ce, je l'entends se diriger vers la porte puis l'ouvrir brusquement en râlant. Je me glisse derrière la porte pour éviter qu'il ne me voit. J'attends quelques minutes pour m'assurer que celui qui discutait avec Thomas s'est bien endormi avant de m'introduire dans la pièce. La chambre est plongée dans le noir mais, avec ma vue vampirique, je vois comme en plein jour. Je me dirige droit vers le lit de Potter. Celui-ci a cessé de flotter dans les airs et est maintenant allongé, encore nu, dans son lit. Il est profondément endormi. Rien ne semble indiquer qu'il vient d'échapper à une tentative de… comment dois-je appeler ça ? Peu importe parce qu'il s'en est sorti, comme toujours.

Je lance un sortilège sur mon Calice afin de le couvrir car, même si la vue est loin de me déplaire, je n'aime pas l'idée que quelqu'un d'autre puisse le voir ainsi. Après lui avoir conjuré un pyjama, je me glisse dans son lit, tire les rideaux sur nous et le prends dans mes bras. Je sais que je ne vais pas pouvoir rester très longtemps étant donné ce qui vient de se passer avec l'autre dinde mais, je suis soulagé de savoir que mon petit-ami est hors de danger, que cela ne m'inquiète pas le moins du monde. Tout en passant mes doigts dans les cheveux indisciplinés de Harry, je ne peux m'empêcher de me demander ce qui s'est passé ? Comment Weasley femelle est morte ? Et si Harry avait quelque chose à voir avec son décès ?

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Un petit com pour la route !

 **!PROCHAINE PUBLICATION : LE 22 SEPTEMBRE**


End file.
